


Waiting For You To Catch Up

by Mistica



Category: Padackles - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 76,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistica/pseuds/Mistica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paola es una chica que está pasando por una situación difícil, por lo que ha decidido alejarse de todo y de todos. El que dos chicos se muden a la casa de al lado, podría darle el animo suficiente para enfrentarse al mundo de nuevo y trabajar sus frustraciones… o puede que simplemente sirva para que las enfoque en las personas equivocadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGO

 

Paola se apoya con los codos y usa las manos para sostener su cabeza. Tiene que ladearse un poco para poder ver mejor, pero por fortuna, la pareja se mueve lo suficiente como para tener una buena visión.   
  
Mira la cámara para asegurarse de que está grabando y sonríe satisfecha cuando comprueba que todo va perfectamente.   
  
Quisiera escuchar lo que dicen. A veces, en su mente se inventa diálogos que vayan de acuerdo con la forma en la que se mueven y se miran. El chico más alto tiene el cabello castaño un poco más largo de lo normal en un hombre y se mueve con el viento de tal manera que hasta a ella le gustaría meter sus dedos entre las hebras. Tiene la espalda ancha y la cintura pequeña, Paola está segura de que si lo toca, estará duro como una roca.   
  
El otro chico, el más bajo, tiene el cabello rubio muy oscuro, es de contextura más equilibrada, con un culo de infarto y con un rostro que no es para nada justo en un hombre, labios gruesos que acostumbra a lamer de vez en cuando y dejar el inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, tiene ojos verdes y un día, cuando la luz era perfecta y ellos se movieron lo suficiente como para que su cámara hiciera unas buenas tomas, Paola descubrió que el hombre tenía pecas.   
  
¡Imperdonable!   
  
Pero a lo que iba… los diálogos.   
  
Según ella, el chico alto siempre busca la aprobación del otro, su protección. Inclina su pecho hacia delante como si no pudiera resistir la distancia. Como si le doliera.   
  
_“Déjame estar contigo. ¿Por qué no me das lo que necesito? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta?”_  
  
Esa es una de las mil líneas que se ha inventado.   
  
Por otro lado, el chico de las pecas mira al castaño como si el resto del planeta fuera una mierda y él lo único bueno. Cuando mira al resto de las personas frunce el ceño y sube más o menos 19 murallas chinas, pero cuando sus ojos se posan por un segundo en su compañero, las murallas se derrumban como si fueran de arena.   
  
_“Te necesito. Te quiero tanto que duelo pero tú no consigues verlo y no sé qué hacer con todo esto que siento”_  
  
Esa es otra de las líneas.   
  
Paola suspira sonoramente y se aleja de la ventana para beber un poco de agua. Sabe que no se perderá detalles, puede ver las cintas las veces que quiera.  
  
Tiene un montón.   
  
Se mueve hasta que queda en la pequeña estantería que ha creado sólo para los videos, fotos y cualquier otra cosa sobre Jared y Jensen.  
  
Sí, así se llaman.  
  
Lo supo el día que sobornó a su hermano pequeño para que se acercara a ellos el tiempo suficiente como para escuchar parte de la conversación y así comprobar si ella estaba desvariando demasiado o si tenía cierta razón.   
  
Por desgracia, su hermano es un inútil y no pudo recordad ni la mitad de lo que estaban diciendo, pero sí sus nombres. Paola se pasó el fin de semana etiquetando todo.   
  
_“Junio 28 Jared y Jensen en la terraza”  
  
“Enero 04 Jared y Jensen van a esquiar”_  
  
También tiene un cuaderno donde ha escrito los diálogos, no siempre es en plan “te quiero pero no te tengo”, a veces, crea unos en los que son la pareja más feliz de la historia. Podría pasar horas pensando, creando, imaginando… son sus momentos y a estas alturas, dadas las circunstancias, no los cambiaría por nada. Bueno, sí, solo por algo, por la confirmación de que todo aquello pasa de verdad.   
  
Rueda los ojos cuando escucha los toques en la puerta. Bufa con desagrado mayor cuando se da cuenta de que es su hermanito.   
  
\- Sabía que esa cámara estaría allí, lo que me extraña es que no estés tú – dice con tono burlón señalando la ventana. Cierra la puerta aunque en realidad ella ni siquiera le ha dado permiso para entrar.   
  
\- ¿Qué quieres? – se limita a responder.   
  
\- Necesito dinero para ir al cine con Caroline. – dice sin preámbulos.   
  
\- ¿Y pretendes que yo te lo de? – pregunta incrédula, no debería horrorizarle que su hermano le diga que sí. – Sí, claro espera, déjame darte para que la lleves también a cenar, y a un hotel… vete a la mierda, anda.   
  
\- Vale, supongo entonces que lo que te tengo que decir sobre ciertos dos, no te interesa. – sonríe con maldad al ver la palidez en el rostro de su hermana.   
  
\- No sabes nada – afirma Paola, aunque no está del todo segura de sus palabras. El chico se encoge de hombros y camina hasta la puerta - ¡TYLER! – le grita para hacer que se detenga.   
  
\- Sé algo de un matrimonio, ahora, si quieres más, comienza por soltar la pasta.   
  
El corazón de Paola se aceleró al mil por ciento. ¿Matrimonio? ¿Se van a casar como matrimonio, boda y todo eso? ¿Ellos? No podía ser ¿De verdad una de las historias de su cabeza iba a hacerse realidad? Con las manos temblando busca el monedero entre su cajón y saca 20 dólares. Su hermano alza una ceja inconforme pero no tienta su suerte.   
  
\- Eres un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? – se pasea con calma por la habitación viendo el “peculiar” decorado. Fotos acosadoras del par de tíos esos que viven en la casa de al lado. Videos, telescopios, cámaras, filmadoras, cuaderno de notas. No puede creer que una vez llegó a admirar a su hermana y deseó ser como ella. Esa chica en esa silla de ruedas ya no es la misma, ni siquiera las medallas siguen colgadas en la pared. – ya sé… patética. Esa es la palabra que buscó.   
  
\- Habla o te largas de mi cuarto.   
  
\- Se van a casar pero no entre ellos – se burla. – ya sabes que salen con dos tías ¿no? Pues eso. Hace dos días a Caroline le llegó la invitación para la boda del alto, y esta tarde la del otro. Con el matrimonio supongo que vendrá la mudanza porque ni modo que vivan allí los cuatro y entonces me pregunto ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu vida, hermana?  
  
Con ellas.   
  
Iban a casarse con ellas.   
  
Paola siente como le hierve la sangre, tiene los puños apretados y no para de temblar.   
  
¿Cómo pueden hacerle esto? ¿Cómo? No pueden estar enamorados de ellas porque… porque no. Paola lo ve todos los días, ve la verdad. Ellas son costumbre, política, el deber ser… en cambio ellos son… más.   
  
Se siente defraudada, engañada, y hasta ultrajada porque aunque su hermano sea un imbécil gilipollas, tiene un punto y es que ¿Qué va a hacer ella con su vida?  
  
\- Lárgate – gruñe bajito, pero su rabia sólo hace reír a su hermano. – ¡QUE TE LARGUES! – le grita y comienza a lanzarle todo lo que tiene cerca. Por fortuna su hermano sale a tiempo para no verla caer al suelo por culpa de los bruscos movimientos. – ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! – grita tan fuerte que de seguro todo el vecindario la escuchó pero ya deben estar acostumbrados a escuchar de vez en cuando los ataques de la loca de la casa 26.  
  
Paola se queda en el suelo el tiempo suficiente para calmar su rabia y centrar sus pensamientos.   
  
_“Enfócate, Paola. Si te desenfocas te equivocas y ¿qué pasa si te equivocas?”  
  
“¿Me podría matar?"  
  
“Peor, podrías perder”_  
  
Así eran las charlas con su entrenadora. Adorable.   
  
Paola ve la silla de ruedas. Su enemiga. Y piensa un minuto cuál sería la mejor manera de subirse de nuevo a ella. La empuja hasta la ventana y se arrastra hasta allí, usa el marco para coger impulso fallando un par de veces hasta que por fin logra su cometido.   
  
Perder.   
  
Ahora que lo piensa, en aquel momento ese era el menor de sus problemas.  
  
Lo malo vino cuando al intentar hacer ese triple giro vio como Colin, _su_ Colin, abrazaba a Sabrina, esa perra buscona. Un segundo y su mente se perdió dejándola inconsciente en el fondo del agua por culpa del golpe que se dio contra la plataforma.   
  
Mientras le aplicaban los primeros auxilios algo se grabó en su mente. No fue el dolor, no fue el miedo. Fue la mirada de _“te lo dije”_ que le dedicó su entrenadora.   
  
Hija de puta.   
  
¿Te lo dije? ¿Eso era todo lo que podía expresar esa mujer? ¿Le preocupaba más una medalla olímpica que el sufrimiento de su pupila? Parece que sí, porque cuando el médico dijo que no podría recuperar su movilidad por completo, no al punto de hacer esos saltos, la mujer no fue a visitarla más.   
  
Lo dicho, una hija de puta.   
  
Pero el médico insistía en que sí podría caminar de nuevo.   
  
_“Solo necesitas esforzarte un poco”_ le dijo.   
  
Y una mierda.   
  
Meses esforzándose, sufriendo de dolores horribles y no había conseguido avance mayor que mover los dedos de los pies. Ellos lo vieron como un gran paso. Ella como un gran fracaso y una gran pérdida de tiempo.  
  
Cuestión de perspectivas, quizás.   
  
Allí está ahora. Viviendo a través de dos tíos a los que vio el 7 de noviembre, hace más de un año. Comparten piso y ella siente que lo comparte también. Ríe con sus alegrías y llora con su dolor, es algo… era algo, y ahora se va a quedar sin nada. Otra vez. Como cuando Colin se acercó a esa.   
  
Esa.   
  
Otra ella. Otras Sabrinas. Odia a las Sabrinas en todas sus formas, colores y presentaciones… o nombres.   
  
Bastardas.   
  
_“¡Enfocate!”_  
  
Vuelve a resonar la voz en su cabeza. Con malicia mira por la ventana. Sabe en quienes enfocarse.   
  
Si no pueden darle lo que quiere, entonces ellos tampoco lo van a tener. 

 


	2. He estado observando, he estado esperando en las sombras por mi momento.

 

Paola se retuerce con molestia cuando la luz del sol da directo contra sus ojos. Intenta esconderse de nuevo usando la almohada para taparse pero alguien se la quita.   
  
No, no alguien. Su madre.   
  
Es lo mismo cada mañana. Intenta mostrarle lo bello que es el día, la frescura, la vida que la espera allá afuera, lo que sea con tal de animarla lo suficiente como para salir de esa habitación, pero en el último año y medio no ha tenido éxito y Paola se pregunta cuando dejará de insistir.   
  
\- ¿Por qué no bajas a desayunar con nosotros? Hay magdalenas, tortitas, bacón y salchichas. El jugo de naranja está recién hecho. – Paola levanta una ceja sin decir nada. La sonrisa de su madre se tambalea pero no parece dispuesta a rendirse. Suspira y mira las fotos que están en el rincón especial de Paola. – Son chicos agradables… me dijo Tyler que están a punto de casarse.  
  
¿Esa es la idea que tiene su madre para comenzar una conversación alegre? Vaya mierda.   
  
\- Lo sé – responde estirando la mano para agarrar la silla, niega con la cabeza cuando su madre hacer el intento de ayudarla. – Tyler vino muy amablemente a contármelo ayer. – Escucha a su madre suspirar pesadamente pero no puede verle la cara porque está concentrada tratando de sentarse sin dar contra el suelo.   
  
\- Una de ellas podías haber sido tú, Pao – dice bajito, era más un pensamiento que un comentario intencionado.   
  
\- ¿Qué? – no se puede creer que esté escuchando eso.   
  
\- Nada. – su madre niega con la cabeza para tratar de restarle importancia.   
  
\- ¿Podría haber sido yo? ¿Con uno de ellos? – bufa de forma burlona. Aquello tiene que ser una broma de su madre – ¿¡Pero tú me has visto!? – pregunta molesta.   
  
\- Te he visto desde que naciste, Paola. Eres una chica muy guapa. No tienes nada que envidiarle a esas dos mujeres.   
  
\- Ya, claro… podría hacer una larga lista mamá, pero me voy a limitar a nombrar una cosa: las piernas.   
  
\- Tienes piernas.   
  
\- ¡Inútiles! Piernas que no me aportan nada. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, esta conversación es absurda porque ni siquiera pienso en ellos de esa manera, sé de sobra que no tengo oportunidad.  
  
\- ¿Y entonces por qué las fotos? ¿Por qué… los miras? – Paola está segura de que su madre no usa la palabra “acoso” por pura cortesía. Quizás porque le espanta tanto que prefiere ignorarla.   
  
\- Me gustan sus vidas – responde encogiéndose de hombros.   
  
\- Tú podrías tener una si quisieras.   
  
\- Sí, mamá. – suspira derrotada. – ¿Podría desayunar aquí hoy? Prometo hacerlo con ustedes mañana. – su madre respira profundo y se pasa ambas manos por la cara, trata de formar su mejor sonrisa y asiente saliendo de la habitación para dejarla por fin sola.   
  
Paola rueda los ojos, mira el reloj y decide pasar un rato en la ventana porque es domingo y Jared debe estar por regresar de su trote matutino. Diez minutos después por fin puede sonreír porque el castaño está doblando la esquina con el cabello moviéndose al viento y hasta a esa distancia puede ver que está sudado. Su sonrisa se amplía aún más cuando el otro… Jensen, sale con la excusa de recoger el periódico, pero es obvio que no son las noticias lo que le interesa. Tiene en la mano su acostumbrada taza de café y un botellín de agua que le entrega al más alto.   
  
Jared le guiña un ojo divertido y hace el amago de acercarse para darle un beso pero Jensen gruñe algo y lo empuja, Paola puede ver que aunque intente disimular, está sonriendo.   
  
Es lo mismo prácticamente todos los fines de semana desde hace más de un año, es como una rutina secreta de la que solo ella es testigo y le encanta. ¿Por qué quieren romper con ese pedacito de cielo que han formado? No lo entiende. Ella una vez lo tuvo todo y no lo hubiese tirado a la basura de forma premeditada. Odia… detesta, ver como los demás lo hacen.   
  
La puerta suena otra vez y su madre entra con una bandeja llena de comida. Es como si esa mujer quisiera engordarla para comérsela en la navidad.   
  
Se toma un momento para verla bien.   
  
A veces a Paola le da pena comportarse como una perra con ella porque en el fondo sabe que su madre solo quiere encontrar la forma de hacerla feliz.   
  
La mujer se acomoda el cabello detrás de la oreja con su acostumbrado gesto delicado y continua ubicando las cosas en la mesa, el jugo, la fruta picada… todo con el especial cariño que siempre ha mostrado hacía ella.   
  
\- Gracias, má. – seguramente la última vez que lo dijo fue hace mil siglos o así, porque la mujer sonríe sorprendida y juraría que hasta con lágrimas en los ojos, se le acerca y le da un beso en la frente, le acomoda el cabello detrás de las orejas, como había hecho con el suyo y sale de la habitación.   
  
Es un comienzo de mañana tranquilo.   
  
Come con calma mientras inventa otras líneas en su cuaderno favorito y observa alguna de las viejas grabaciones porque sabe que es poco probable que los chicos hagan algo fuera de casa hoy.   
  
Si tan solo pudiera traspasar esas paredes para ver lo que hacen allí dentro.   
  
A veces, cuando la noche cae y se llena todo de silencio, puede escucharlos reír por algo. No son risas escandalosas, en realidad, alguien que no esté atento ni las escucharía, pero ella siempre está vigilante. Hace dos noches uno de ellos canturreó un _“te gané”._ Debían de estar jugando a la play o una de esas cosas, el otro gruñó aunque ella no entendió lo que dijo, y solo un minutos después alguien debió hacer algo gracioso porque terminaron riendo.   
  
Ella quiere eso.   
  
Una vez lo tuvo. Colin solía reír con ella, hacer bromas para divertirla pero él también se alejó después del accidente. Su psiquiatra dice que ella le cerró la puerta, que lo culpaba por lo que pasó. Paola no está segura, pero de ser así, él tendría que haber insistido un poco más y no lo hizo.   
  
De pronto, recuerda lo de las bodas y toda su pataleta del día anterior. Sonríe tristemente porque ¿Qué puede hacer desde allí? Está atada de pies y manos, literalmente. Tal vez debería simplemente dejarlo pasar y resignarse a que su vida será igual de vacía para siempre.   
  
Respira profundo y deja salir el aire. Le gustaría poder pasar la página y dejarlos a ellos como nada más que una interesante etapa de su vida.   
  
Debería.   
  
Pero entonces unas voces que se cuelan por la ventana llaman su atención. Paola deja todo de lado y se mueve hasta allí para saber que pasa. Se le queda el aliento atrapado en la garganta cuando ve a su hermano y Caroline parados en la puerta con unas sonrisas kilométricas y con una cesta llena de lo que deben ser magdalenas.   
  
No puede entender lo que dicen, aunque es obvio que su hermano está hablando más alto de lo normal para que ella sepa que está allí. Hay un momento, cuando los vecinos se distraen viendo dentro de la cesta, en el que Tyler mira hacia la ventana con una puta sonrisa burlona.   
  
Es en ese instante que la madre de Paola entra para llevarse los platos.  
  
\- ¿Qué hacen allí? – pregunta con un gruñido. Su madre frunce el ceño y se acerca a la ventana.   
  
\- Oh… invitaron a Caroline y a tu hermano a la boda, parece que el padre de una de las novias es muy amigo del padre de Caroline o algo así.  
  
\- No lo sabía.  
  
\- Ni yo… creo que ha sido una sorpresa porque como casi no vienen por aquí, Caroline no las había visto.   
  
\- Eso no explica que hacen allí.   
  
\- Le dije a Tyler que les llevara unas magdalenas a modo de felicitación. – Paola la ve de forma asesina, es como si su propia madre la estuviera traicionando.   
  
\- ¿Como pudiste?  
  
\- Me pareció un lindo detalle. – responde la mujer con inocencia.   
  
\- ¿UN LINDO DETALLE? – le grita sorprendiéndola por el violento cambio de humor.   
  
\- Paola…  
  
\- Déjame sola, no quiero decir algo de lo que luego tenga que arrepentirme.   
  
\- Paola no seas dramática, por favor.  
  
\- ¡QUE TE VAYAS! – Su madre piensa en protestar pero se da por vencida antes de comenzar. Achica los ojos y se marcha sin decir nada.   
  
  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/580/waitingforyoutocatchupb.jpg/)  
  
  
Tyler carraspea cuando el grito interrumpe la conversación. Sabía que su hermana montaría uno de sus berrinches, muchas personas pensarían que es cruel por hacerle eso, pero lo que quiere es encontrar la forma de hacerla reaccionar de una buena vez. Que salga de la locura en la que se ha metido.   
  
Lo que siente por esos tíos no es normal. Y no es que él tenga nada en contra de ellos, al contrario, parecen agradables, pero no cree que sean algo tan extraordinario como para tenerla a ella como la tienen.   
  
Lo mejor para todos será que se casen y hagan sus vidas para ver si así, Paola puede comenzar a retomar la suya.   
  
  
Aunque no se pudo escuchar bien lo que gritó Paola, es obvio que la tensión ya se ha formado entre ellos, así que Caroline los felicita una vez más y se despide tomando a Tyler de la mano.   
  
  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/35/waitingforyoutocatchupb.jpg/)  
  
  
Jared y Jensen le sonríen a la pareja con agradecimiento. Cuando se alejan, miran casi sincronizadamente hacia la ventana de la casa vecina con el ceño fruncido y entran.   
  
Caminan hasta la cocina y ponen la cesta en la encimera. A Jensen no debería extrañarle que el castaño la ataque de inmediato.   
  
\- De chocolate – dice dándole un mordisco, Jensen rueda los ojos y rebusca hasta que encuentra una de arándanos.   
  
\- Fueron muy amables.   
  
\- Sí, la madre parece mona – responde Jared con la boca llena.   
  
Nunca han tenido contacto directo con la familia desde que se mudaron allí. No es que tengan mayor contacto con el resto de los vecinos pero suelen ser un poco más abiertos, en cambio los de al lado son… diferentes.   
  
Pero no diferentes en el sentido divertido, como Richard, el tío de la casa al otro lado de la acera, que está como una regadera. No. Ellos son del tipo de personas diferentes con las que uno prefiere no tener nada más allá de un trato cordial.   
  
Los gritos no son algo extraño. Por lo menos no en el tiempo que llevan allí.   
  
Jared y Jensen se mudaron hace poco más de un año. Jensen se trasladó a la ciudad gracias al asenso que recibió en la compañía de asesorías de la que ahora es socio, minoritario sí, pero no por eso menos importante. Su trabajo consiste en ir a las empresas, hacer un análisis para saber en qué están fallando o en qué deben mejorar y crear un plan sobre cómo deben hacerlo. Finalmente, evalúa los resultados, los cuales deben ser favorables o entonces será su culo el que peligre, pero casi nunca se preocupa por eso porque adora lo que hace y es excelente en ello.   
  
Las dos primeras semanas estuvo viviendo en un hotel que le pagaba la compañía y aunque era un lujo bastante agradable, no podía estar así por siempre, así que una tarde simplemente cogió el periódico y comenzó a buscar un lugar donde vivir.   
  
Su sueldo no es bajo, todo lo contrario, pero le parecía una barbaridad que la mitad se le fuera solo en pagar un techo. Los pisos cerca de la compañía eran carísimos y ninguno le hacía sentir cómodo. Una semana y 7 apartamentos después, se animó a mirar una casa. Estaba un poco más alejada del bullicio del centro y mucho más de la oficina, pero eso le daba igual porque allí solo iba una vez a la semana. La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba en la empresa que le tocara asesorar en se momento y esas estaban dispersas por todas partes.   
  
La casa era estupenda. Tenía dos pisos, un jardín donde se podía hacer una buena barbacoa, amplia cocina, parqueadero para dos coches, cuatro habitaciones y tres baños. La sala era lo suficientemente grande como armar una fiesta. Podría imaginarse viviendo allí, pero no solo. Los primeros días sería genial pero al poco tiempo el espacio le abrumaría.   
  
La dueña de la casa, una mujer de nombre Elizabeth, de unos cincuenta años de edad y totalmente adorable, le dijo que era una pena, que justo un chico había ido a ver la casa el día anterior y le había dado la misma respuesta que él.   
  
Estuvieron hablando durante poco más de media hora cuando la mujer dejó caer la idea de que tal vez podría concertar una cita para que conociera al otro chico y si se caían bien, podían alquilar la casa entre los dos.   
  
La primera reacción de Jensen fue un rotundo no. Ni de coña. Estaba acostumbrado a compartir piso pero siempre con personas que conocía de algo. Nunca con un extraño, sin embargo, ver la casa le hizo pensarlo mejor. Era justo lo que quería y por no estar ubicada en el centro tenía un precio perfecto, le salía por mucho menos que un apartamento. Había espacio suficiente como para que él y el otro chico ni siquiera se toparan.   
  
Le dijo que vale, que intentara contactar con el chico a ver que le parecía la idea y al día siguiente, conoció a Jared.   
  
Jared es fotógrafo. Hace las fotos para una revista local, trabaja en eventos y cada cierto tiempo expone sus obras en una galería de renombre en Vancouver. La primera impresión de Jensen cuando vio a Jared fue que estaba frente a un niño con problemas de hiperactividad y que compartir casa con él terminaría mandándolo al manicomio, pero una hora después se dio cuenta de que era un chico interesante con el que se podía mantener una conversación adulta y que además, era de Texas.   
  
Elizabeth les preguntó que cómo es que dos chicos de Texas habían terminado viviendo en esa nevera que era Canadá. Jensen dijo que no le importaba el lugar siempre y cuando pudiera hacer lo que le gustaba y que además le pagaran por eso. Jared dijo lo mismo pero agregó que el frío era una bendición para alguien que sudaba tanto como él.   
  
_“Soy un desastre, mira”_ dijo tomando la mano de Jensen para ponérsela en el cuello y que pudiera sentir su temperatura. Elizabeth rió por la espontaneidad del castaño y el asombro del rubio, les dijo que si estaban de acuerdo redactaría el contrato. Ese mismo fin de semana, ambos estaban ocupando la casa.   
  
  
En medio de la mudanza, Richard llegó con un bol de estofado que preparó su mujer y les dio la bienvenida. Lo siguiente que hizo fue preguntarles cuanto tiempo llevaban de casados, Jensen se quedó pálido y Jared se rió tan fuerte que de seguro le escucharon en Texas, su madre debía estar muy orgullosa de sus pulmones.   
  
Tuvieron que aclarar que no eran pareja a unas 6 o 7 personas. Llegó un momento en que simplemente se encogían de hombros y dejaban que pensaran lo que les diera la gana. No es como si se ofendieran de todas formas. Cada uno ha tenido experiencias por separado, Jensen decidió que las mujeres eran menos complicadas y lo comprueba cada día que pasa con Danneel. Es una gran amiga y no ve porque tenga que cambiar una relación tan cómoda como esa por una aventura que terminaría dejándolo con el corazón roto, como le ha pasado antes.   
  
Jared simplemente decidió que le gustaban las personas a las que pudiera abrazar con comodidad mientras dormía y que Genevieve con lo pequeñita que era, se había convertido en la mejor opción.   
  
_“Esa no es una razón valida, Jared, comparado contigo todo el mundo es pequeño”_ le dijo Jensen. Tenían dos meses viviendo juntos y cada día profundizaban más en la vida del otro. Jared se encogió de hombros y le dijo que también era graciosa.   
  
Por una razón o por otra, ambos estaban contentos con sus vidas y no tenían intención de cambiarlas.   
  
_“O sea, que no son pareja”_ insistió Chad.   
  
Chad estudió con Jared en el instituto. Es actor y se mudó a Canadá hace unos 8 meses. Según Jared, Chad tiene encanto. Según Jensen, le falta un hervor.   
  
_“Porque Alyssa, esa que vive dos casa más abajo, cree que sí”_ insistió. Jensen rodó los ojos y Jared se encogió de hombros. – _“Y creo que la nadadora de al lado también”_  
  
Esa fue la primera vez que escucharon hablar de Paola.   
  
Así se llama la nadadora, como le dice Chad.   
  
Ellos nunca la han visto, pero Chad asegura que de vez en cuando la ha cachado observándolos por la ventana. La idea es un poco espeluznante, pero ellos suponen que Chad simplemente está exagerando, como siempre.   
  
Les contó también que Paola era clavadista profesional, pero que su carrera se fue al demonio por culpa de una caída que casi la mata y que la dejó en silla de ruedas. La verdad es que es una historia triste.   
  
Tenían dos semanas viviendo allí cuando escucharon su primer berrinche. Sus padres deben saber lo evidente que es toda la situación porque suelen sonrojarse a menudo cuando se topan con los vecinos, mucho más con ellos que son los que viven cerca de la ventana de Paola. El más normal parece ser el hermano, pero no suele pasar mucho tiempo en casa. Al tercer berrinche Jensen incluso le planteó a Jared la posibilidad de buscar otro lugar para vivir.   
  
_“Suerte con encontrar un sitio así de grande, con jardín, a este precio y con un compañero tan molón como yo”_ Jared tenía un punto, así que Jensen decidió que podía vivir con unos gritos que se escuchaban de vez en cuando.   
  
\- A veces me da miedo esa chica – comenta Jensen sirviéndose su tercera taza de café.  
  
\- No seas así... debe ser duro para ella.   
  
\- No, si yo no digo nada – responde encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
\- Ya, solo que te da miedo.   
  
\- Jared, hasta tú tienes que admitir que no son normales los gritos que pega.   
  
\- Está frustrada. Pasó de ser una chica olímpica a estar amarrada a una silla, a mí me da pena.   
  
\- Pena… sí, pobre, de verdad. Lo digo en serio. Pero también me tira para atrás que tenga esas reacciones ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Jared sacude la cabeza y le da otra mordida a su magdalena.   
  
\- ¿Planes?  
  
\- Fútbol.  
  
\- ¿Quiénes?  
  
\- Kristen, Chris y creo que Chad.   
  
\- ¿Hora?  
  
\- A las cuatro, pero Chris vendrá antes para ver que demonios le pasa ahora a tu coche.   
  
\- Mi coche va perfectamente – responde Jared ofendido.   
  
\- Suena como una locomotora y no lo soporto más. – le responde Jensen dándole con el periódico en la cabeza. – Me voy a la ducha, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.   
  
\- ¿Contigo?  
  
\- Más quisieras, guapo. – se permite sonreír porque sabe que Jared no le está viendo.   
  
  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/33/waitingforyoutocatchupb.jpg/)  
  
  
Christian Kane ha sido mecánico durante toda su vida. En serio. Cuando era bebé, su sonajero tenía forma de llave inglesa y cuando aprendió a caminar su madre se lo llevaba al taller para que la viera trabajar.   
  
Sí, su madre.   
  
Dayana Kane aprendió el oficio gracias a su padre. El hombre vivía para la mecánica, así crió a su hija y ella así crió a su pequeño. El negocio familiar se vino en picada cuando solo quedaron ella y Chris con tan solo 7 años, culpa de una enfermedad cardiaca que terminó derrotando al abuelo.   
  
Las personas solían desconfiar al descubrir que la mecánico del taller era una mujer, pero siempre existe el valiente que se atreve y luego corre la voz, fue así como Dayana logró sacar adelante el negocio al que diez años después se unió oficialmente su hijo.   
  
Pero todo eso fue hace mucho tiempo.   
  
Muchos coches han pasado por las manos de Christian, y ninguno le ha estresado tanto como el cacharro que tiene Jared Padalecki.   
  
\- Tíralo. – dice limpiándose la grasa de las manos.   
  
\- Funciona perfectamente – insiste Jared con un puchero. – No puedo tirarlo. – escucha como Jensen bufa pero lo ignora.   
  
\- Jared, a ver, ¿Cómo te lo explico? El tubo de escape es una mierda, el motor no tiene potencia, el carburador no te va a durar más de unos meses y en serio, tío, ¿Tu has visto la carrocería? – Jared rueda los ojos ofendido y se encoge de hombros.   
  
\- Es un coche clásico, y me lleva a donde quiero, no necesito cambiarlo.   
  
\- Contamina el medio ambiente. ¿No te dan pena las ballenas? – le acusa Jensen.  
  
\- ¿Qué tienen que ver las ballenas en esto? – pregunta Jared frunciendo el ceño confundido.  
  
\- ¿Yo que sé? Ballenas, gaviotas, los putos tigres siberianos, la naturaleza, tío. Tira ese coche.   
  
\- No puedo andar sin coche, lo necesito para trabajar.  
  
\- Yo te llevaré.   
  
\- Tú odias madrugar cuando no es necesario y sabes que a veces tengo que hacer tomas con las primeras luces. – murmura melancólico.   
  
\- Jared, créeme, si eso hará que tires este coche, prometo levantarme temprano y además no protestar por ello. No mucho, por lo menos.   
  
Jared mira su coche con nostalgia. Sabe que es un simple trasto pero es tan mono. Ese viejo mustang lo ha acompañado desde el último año de secundaria y todos sus años de universidad, Lo compró en rebaja y solo lo ha dejado tirado unas cinco veces. Le ha tomado cariño, no quiere perderlo.   
  
\- Jared… - le insiste Chris.   
  
\- Tú supuestamente eres un mecánico cojonudo ¿Por qué no puedes arreglarlo?  
  
\- No dije que no puedo, lo que digo es que no merece la pena, este tipo de piezas son caras. Te va a salir igual o hasta mejor comprarte un coche más nuevo en perfectas condiciones. Te puedo ayudar a elegir uno si quieres.   
  
\- Pero… - está a punto de hacer pucheros y esa cosa con los ojos, Jensen lo sabe porque lo conoce perfectamente y es algo con lo que aún no ha aprendido a lidiar así que gruñe una protesta y se marcha dejándolos solos.   
  
No debería extrañarle que veinte minutos después ambos regresen y que Jared se tumbe a su lado apoyando la cabeza de su hombro y diciéndole que mañana tiene que ir a las galerías.   
  
\- Te llevaré. ¿Quieres que comencemos a ver coches mientras llegan los demás? – no es su culpa que suene como un papá mimoso, la culpa es de Jared por actuar como si tuviera cinco años y el matón de la clase le hubiese robado su juguete favorito.   
  
  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/62/waitingforyoutocatchupb.jpg/)  
  
  
A las cuatro, tal y como habían prometido, llegan Chad y Kristen, cada uno por su lado.   
  
Chad vive a diez minutos en coche, así que no es raro que les invada la casa más veces de las necesarias y Kristen vive al final de la calle, pero no suele ir a menos que tengan algo planeado o tenga algún problema que la agobie demasiado y necesite alguien con quien hablar.  
  
Kristen es profesora. La escuela en la que trabaja queda a una hora en coche pero ella dice que prefiere pasar todo ese tiempo conduciendo y no tener que tropezarse con sus alumnos cuando sale a comprar el pan o a tomarse unas cervezas con sus amigos.   
  
_“Es incomodo”_ les dijo _“Si te ríes más fuerte de lo necesario y haces alguna travesura ellos te miran como si el reinado se hubiese terminado y ya no tuvieras derecho a reclamarles por el comportamiento. Lo viví en mi anterior escuela, no me pasará nunca más”_ levantó una mano al cielo mientras la otra se la puso en el pecho como si estuviera haciendo un juramente solemne.   
  
Fue de las primeras personas que conocieron, ella apareció con un pack de cervezas en la puerta y un saludo muy particular _“¡Joder, Steve tenía razón, sí que son guapos!”_  
  
Steve es músico y pasa mucho tiempo viajando, por eso ellos solo han estado unas pocas veces con él pero es un chico agradable. Comparte la casa con Kristen desde hace tres años y según ella es la hermana que siempre quiso tener. Jensen y Jared fruncieron el ceño cuando la escuchó referirse a él en femenino. Ella tosió camuflando la palabra “gay”.   
  
A veces, Richard, el de la casa de enfrente, también se reúne con ellos pero no para ver el partido porque _“Ese es momento especial en mi familia, chicos”._ Tienen entendido que él, su esposa y su hijo de trece años suelen hacer vida por separado, cada uno a lo suyo pero que el fútbol es sagrado, se sientan frente al televisor con un bol de nachos para ver cada partido importante.   
  
\- ¿Nos ponemos con la barbacoa? – pregunta Chris con la cerveza en la mano.   
  
\- Vale – acepta Kristen – ¿A qué hora es el partido?   
  
\- A las siete – responde Jared poniéndose de pie. – Tenemos tiempo de hacerla y comer tranquilos.   
  
Jensen estuvo de acuerdo, la cerveza estaba a punto de terminarse así que se ofreció a ir a comprar más.   
  
\- Claro, como tú tienes coche… - murmura Jared recuperando el puchero que había perdido hace una hora. Jensen rueda los ojos y le saca la lengua antes de coger sus llaves y salir.   
  
\- ¿Qué le pasó a tu coche? – pregunta Kristen frunciendo el ceño extrañada.   
  
\- Eso no es un coche, es un trasto – gruñe Chris preparando la barbacoa. Hace un día perfecto para pasar el rato afuera.   
  
\- Este idiota dice que no vale la pena arreglarlo, así que supongo que tendré que comprarme uno más nuevo. Mientras, Jensen me hará de chofer, porque en parte es su culpa – responde con supremacía, como si Jensen le hubiese dado la aguja a Chris para que inyectara el veneno letal en su preciado medio de transporte.   
  
\- Pues gracias a Dios – dice Chad.   
  
\- ¡Hey! – protesta Jared – ese coche te llevó a un montón de sitios en el instituto.   
  
\- Tú lo has dicho, en el instituto, pero ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho, Pada. Con un buen trabajo, es hora de que pases la pagina y te compres algo decente.   
  
\- Estoy de acuerdo. – dicen Kristen y Chris al mismo tiempo.   
  
\- Por el nuevo coche – dice la rubia alzando su cerveza.   
  
\- ¡Por el nuevo coche! – brindan todos, Jared se ve obligado a hacerlo, aunque no de muy buena gana.   
  
  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/163/waitingforyoutocatchupb.jpg/)  
  
  
Paola sonríe tontamente mientras ve como los chicos juegan entre ellos y como Jared se enfurruña en una esquina. Adora los domingos de fútbol porque casi siempre hacen barbacoa en el jardín y ella tiene la oportunidad de verlos en su estado natural. Relajados. Son cosas que ella atesora en el fondo de su alma.   
  
Le caen bien los amigos de Jared y Jensen, no entiende como lograron formar un grupo tan compacto en tan poco tiempo pero le encanta. Y las… esas… no están allí. Nunca están. Siempre llegan por separado cuando uno menos se lo espera. De pronto algún viernes por la noche aparece una, otra lo hace un miércoles cualquiera, pero muy pocas veces comparten los cuatro y ni mucho menos se quedan para estar con el grupo completo. Es como si les diera alergia saber que ellos son felices haciendo otras cosas además de estar pendientes de ellas.   
  
Esa es una prueba más de que esas relaciones son mentiras que ellos se obligan a creer.   
  
En fin.  
  
No va a pensar más en eso porque se enferma.  
  
Casi nunca logra escuchar bien lo que hablan cuando están en el jardín, pero esa tarde sí puede. Algo de un coche. Jared se va a comprar un coche y mientras eso sucede, Jensen será su chofer. Tiene ganas de dar palmitas y bailar, solo que no baila, y para dar palmitas tendría que dejar el larga vistas a un lado, así que no.   
  
Sé queda pensativa durante un momento. Siempre le ha dado vueltas a la idea de estar más cerca de ellos, tener una excusa para hablarles y demostrarles que no es la loca de la casa 26, que en realidad es una persona normal, pero nunca encuentra nada que les pueda unir, sin embargo…   
  
Se aleja de la ventana para buscar entre sus cosas una foto de su coche. Es un coche negro del 2006 que va perfectamente. No sabría decir si es el estilo de Jared porque ese mustang que tiene es bastante… peculiar, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Total, no es como si ella lo fuera a usar de nuevo, y si algún milagro ocurre (sabe que no) puede comprarse otro sin problemas.   
  
Toma su laptop y vuelve a la ventana para poder ver al jardín de vez en cuando al mismo tiempo que trabaja en su nueva idea.   
  
Paola les escucha reír, les ve bromear y hablar posiblemente de lo que han hecho en la semana, le agrada descubrir como a Jared se le ilumina la cara cuando Jensen llega por fin con las cervezas. Se pregunta si se dan cuenta de lo sincronizados que están, como uno se mueve a la par del otro sin llegar a ser algo abrumador, al contrario, es un complemento perfecto. Es el complemento que ella sueña con llegar a tener pero que está segura de que no alcanzará.   
  
La psiquiatra le dijo que estaba proyectando en sus vecinos y por eso su obsesión. Ella no está de acuerdo. Solo quiere lo mejor para ellos porque son personas que lo merecen, lo que pasa es que están demasiado ciegos y asustados por todo como para darse cuenta pero si ella pudiera abrirles los ojos de alguna forma…   
  
\- Puedes. Enfócate. – se dice a si misma. – Solo tienes que pensar bien y no ir con prisas. – Paola sabe que el tiempo es su aliado. Bueno… aliado es una forma de llamarlo. En realidad tiene que actuar antes de las famosas bodas, pero para la primera faltan aun ocho meses. – Puedes hacerlo.   
  
El grupo pasa la tarde en el jardín hasta que llega la hora del partido. Ella aprovecha para imprimir su trabajo y cuando su madre sube, Paola le comenta su idea.   
  
Su madre no se ve del todo convencida porque el vender el coche podría ser otra forma de Paola para rendirse. Es porque está segura de que no volverá a caminar nunca más.   
  
\- No es eso.   
  
\- ¿Entonces qué es? – pregunta la mamá sentándose al borde de la cama, mirándola como si de verdad quisiera comprender.   
  
\- Má, el coche está allí muerto de asco, no digo que no vaya a necesitar otro más adelante, solo digo que por un tiempo voy a seguir igual que ahora.  
  
\- Paola…  
  
\- Así retome la terapia mañana, no importa porque serán meses antes de que lo consiga.   
  
\- ¿Lo harías?  
  
\- ¿Qué cosa?  
  
\- Regresar a la terapia.  
  
\- No por ahora.  
  
\- ¡Paola! – lo dice con exasperación, pasándose las manos por el cabello.   
  
\- ¡Mamá, no me presiones! Solo quiero vender el estúpido coche, por favor. ¿Puedes colocar los carteles por allí o tengo que pagarle a Tyler para que lo haga? – pregunta mirándola con determinación. Su madre le mantiene la mirada por un par de largos minutos hasta que por fin suspira derrotada.   
  
\- ¿Por qué quieres poner el anuncio por allí? Podemos ponerlo a la venta por internet.   
  
\- ¡No! O sea…. Vamos a lo tradicional ¿no? Unos carteles por aquí y por allá por si algún vecino está interesado… me sentiría mejor si sé donde está, llámalo sentimentalismo o lo que sea.  
  
\- ¿Entonces porque lo quieres vender?  
  
\- Mamá, de verdad, no trates de entenderme ni me obligues a explicarme. Es solo algo que siento que debo hacer para seguir adelante. – Paola sabe perfectamente las palabras que usa. Su madre las ha usado mil veces con ella. “Seguir adelante”   
  
Sabe que han cumplido su cometido cuando su madre levanta una ceja pensativa y asiente.   
  
\- ¿Supongo que es como parte de un proceso de sanación?  
  
\- Sí, llámalo así. – Su madre asiente una vez más y se marcha con los carteles que ha impreso Paola.   
  
Tarda un par de días en ponerlos, y eso la tiene de los nervios pero finalmente su padre coloca unos pocos por aquí y por allá.   
  
Es miércoles por la tarde cuando ve que Jensen se detiene frente a uno de los carteles y lo arranca con una sonrisa en el rostro.   
  
Ella también sonríe porque si todo sale como lo tiene pensado, está a un paso de formar parte de la vida de Jensen y Jared.   
  



	3. Si no puedo tenerte, entonces no quiero a nadie más.

El estadio está lleno. Está en unas olimpiadas. No sabe dónde, ni cuándo pero es el mejor día de su vida. En las gradas está su madre mirándola con orgullo, tiene el cabello recogido con una coleta, esa camisa púrpura que tanto le gusta y un cartel que dice _“Vamos, mi niña”._ Paola sonríe levemente pero los nervios la obligan a concentrarse.   
  
_“Enfócate”_  
  
Se prepara en la plataforma respira profundo, alza los brazos y salta… sólo puede dar un giro antes de entrar en pánico porque nota que abajo no hay agua, sólo rocas. De pronto, ese lugar ya no es el estadio, es un barranco y Sabrina se está burlando de ella en la parte de abajo, señalándola, y su entrenadora está a un lado soltando una maldición.   
  
Paola cae sobre una roca que sobresale de las demás. Puede sentir como su espalda suena rompiéndose y es el dolor más horrible del mundo.   
  
Se despierta gritando y retorciéndose, sus padres están allí en menos de un minuto. Creen que es el común berrinche pero de inmediato se dan cuenta de que es uno de los ataques de dolor.   
  
A veces le sucede.   
  
Es como si sus nervios intentaran despertar y cuando menos se lo espera le dan algo que sólo podría denominar como descargas eléctricas tan fuertes que le hacen llorar.  
  
No se calma hasta que su padre le inyecta la morfina, ni siquiera puede mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo, solo lo suficiente para saber que su madre se ha acostado junto a ella, abrazándola y prometiéndole que todo estará bien. Paola quiere creerle.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jensen está entre dormido y despierto cuando siente un cuerpo que se mete a su lado en la cama. Salta por instinto buscando el interruptor de a luz, no es extraño que en el proceso la mitad de las cosas que están en la mesita de noche caigan al suelo. Se lleva una mano al pecho y respira profundo cuando se da cuenta de que el intruso mide casi dos metros y tiene el cabello castaño.   
  
\- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – pregunta aún con la respiración entrecortada.   
  
Jared se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada.   
  
_“Juro por Dios que es como vivir con un crío”_ piensa Jensen mientras cuenta hasta diez.   
  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
\- Tenía una pesadilla… - dice Jared pasándose la mano por la nuca con vergüenza – y entonces la vecina pegó uno de esos gritos.   
  
Jensen la escuchó pero estaba tan profundamente dormido que pensó que lo había imaginado.   
  
\- Vale ¿Y?  
  
\- ¿Y? Te estoy diciendo que tenía una pesadilla, y si me hubiese despertado sin más, pues no pasaría nada, pero que encima escuché ese grito es como mucho. No quiero estar solo.   
  
\- ¿Y pretendes dormir conmigo?   
  
\- Hombre, si quieres me voy a casa de mis padres para poder dormir con mi mamá, como aquel día que el rayo dio contra el árbol que quedaba cerca de mi ventana y la rama rompió el vidrio, yo tenía 13 años y te juro que nunca había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento porque, en fin, fue como puuffff y… no, espera, que está en Texas, así que ya no puedo ir con ella. Entonces mejor llamó a Gene y le digo… no, joder, que está en California, y seamos honestos, no creo que ella me fuera defender mucho. Sí, Jensen, coño, dormir contigo, no es como si te fuera a violar en medio de la noche o algo, más que todo porque ya es de madrugada y tengo mucho sueño – suelta toda esa cantidad de palabras tan rápido que Jensen apenas puede procesarlas. Mierda, de seguro ni siquiera ha respirado.   
  
\- Vale – está vez es un “vale” más lento, como comprensivo y aturdido al mismo tiempo. Tuerce el gesto un poco pero finalmente suspira. – No me abraces al dormir que no soy un peluche.   
  
\- Está bien – acepta el castaño sonriendo triunfante. Ambos se acuestan y se quedan dormidos más rápido de lo que creían.   
  
A la mañana siguiente cuando una tenue luz se cuela por las pequeñas rendijas de la persiana, Jensen sonríe acomodándose entre el calor que le tiene envuelto, es muy difícil salir de la cama cuando se está tan cómodo. Sin embargo, sólo necesita de unos minutos para sospechar que ese calor y ese peso no deberían estar allí. Abre los ojos y despacio mueve la cabeza hasta encontrarse frente a frente con el hombre que se abrazado a él como si fuera una lapa.   
  
\- Joder – susurra muy bajito. ¿Qué fue lo primero que le dijo a Jared? No me abraces ¿Y qué es lo primero que el muy cabrón hace? Abrazarlo. Es que es como si todo lo que se le dice a ese hombre le entrara por un oído y se torciera haciéndole entender algo totalmente equivocado.   
  
Con un suspiro se mueve lo suficiente como para quitarse el brazo que le tiene bien sujeto de la cintura. Se queda paralizado cuando lo siente moverse y luego sigue con su acto de desaparición.   
  
Necesita de diez largos y contorsionados minutos para estar libre, pero lo logra. Suspira pasándose las manos por la cara y camina hasta el baño porque hoy le toca conducir hasta la otra punta de Vancouver y sólo tiene una hora.   
  
  
Jared se mueve incomodo y estira la mano buscando algo que le falta, aunque no sabe bien que es. Abre los ojos con dificultad y mira la cama para descubrir que está vacía, entonces se da cuenta de que las sabanas no son suyas, es más, ese cuarto no es suyo. Se incorpora con pánico por un segundo, hasta que por fin los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegan.   
  
La pesadilla, los gritos de la vecina… Jensen.   
  
Joder, se metió a dormir con Jensen.   
  
\- Con la edad que tienes, Jared – murmura para sí mismo y se deja caer contra el colchón poniéndose las manos en la cara.   
  
\- ¿Avergonzado, cariño? – la voz burlona viene desde la puerta del baño. Jared se queda un poco aturdido al ver a un Jensen recién duchado con una toalla amarrada en la cintura. – Lo que pasó anoche le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera – dice el rubio fingiendo seriedad. – No te preocupes, no es que tú tengas un problema.   
  
Jared achica los ojos y le lanza una de las almohadas, es obvio que sigue medio dormido y no tiene fuerzas porque Jensen la esquiva con facilidad.  
  
\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunta dispuesto a no comentar su momento patético de la noche. Agradece cuando Jensen decide hacer lo mismo.  
  
\- Tengo que ir a una empresa nueva, queda lejos.   
  
\- Vale – responde con un gran bostezo. Se estira en la cama sorprendido de lo relajado que se siente. Ve como Jensen se mueve por toda la habitación seleccionando que ponerse y colocándolo sobre el lado de la cama que está vacío. El castaño deja vagar su mirada por todo el lugar, más que todo para dejarle vestir tranquilo, sin tener la presión de dos ojos sobre él. Podría simplemente levantarse e irse a su habitación porque él no tiene que salir hasta la tarde pero no quiere, esa cama está caliente, la suya debe estar fría.   
  
De pronto encuentra un cartel que tiene la foto de un coche que parece molar, estira la mano para poder cogerlo.   
  
\- ¿Y esto? – pregunta curioso. Se da cuenta de que tiene el “se vende” y un número de teléfono.  
  
\- Oh, lo vi ayer pegado al árbol de la otra calle, olvidé dártelo. Si te gusta, llama y haz una cita, puedo acompañarte si quieres. – le propone Jensen abrochándose los botones de la camisa.  
  
\- El número parece de por aquí.   
  
\- Sip. Mejor, porque nadie le venderá un coche que sea una mierda a alguien que vive tan cerca.   
  
\- ¿A qué hora vienes?  
  
\- No regresaré hasta las seis más o menos.   
  
\- Yo a esa hora seguro que estaré en la revista todavía. – murmura pensativo.   
  
\- ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar?  
  
\- ¿No te importa?  
  
\- No - responde Jensen ligeramente – si te dicen para verlo hoy y pueden a eso de las nueve, bien, de lo contrario tendría que ser el fin de semana, digo en caso de que quieras que vaya contigo.   
  
\- Sí quiero – se apresura a decir. – Chris se ofreció pero prefiero ir contigo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros para tratar de restarle importancia al asunto.   
  
\- Bien, como quieras. – se acomoda la corbata y se mira al espejo decidiendo que ya está perfecto para salir. – Si te vas a quedar aquí por favor, _por favor_ tiende la cama. - Sabe la mala manía que tiene Jared de dejar la suya deshecha.   
  
\- ¿Para qué? Te vas acostar otra vez está noche. – Jensen achica los ojos hasta convertirlos en una fina línea y Jared asiente antes de que lance un par de rayos láser color verde. – ¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida, cariño? Después de lo bien que la pasamos anoche. – dice con dramatismo.   
  
Se esperaba que Jensen gruñera y rodara los ojos, pero lo que no se esperaba era que acortara la distancia a gran velocidad y le diera un beso en el cabello antes de desaparecer por la puerta tan campante.   
  
Jared se queda paralizado por más o menos 45 segundos, luego se encoge de hombros y vuelve a tumbarse con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco más.   
  
  
  
  
  
En el techo hay tres marcas de agujeros pequeños, una mariposa que parece dormida y un triangulo que se forma gracias al reflejo de la luz.   
  
Paola sabe todo eso porque lo ha estado mirando toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. También ha detallado las paredes, la cómoda, su rincón favorito donde tiene las cosas de Jensen y Jared, y las uñas de sus manos.   
  
Debería levantarse de la cama, pero entre los dolores de anoche y los efectos de la morfina, no se cree capaz. El médico le busca el lado positivo a esos ataques, le dice un montón de palabras científicas que lo justifican, y cuando ve que ella no le entiende, responde _“Es tu cuerpo recordándote que está despierto y que puede recuperarse”_ pero para ella no es más que su cuerpo intentando joderla un poco más.   
  
Sin embargo, el día no parece tan mierda cuando su madre entra un buen rato después para llevarle el almuerzo. Se queda hablando con ella mientras come y le cuenta los nuevos chismes del barrio. Le hace sonreír saber que el niño Alyssa se trepó a un árbol para comenzar a maullar como gato y que no hubo forma de bajarlo hasta que llegaron los bomberos.   
  
\- Creo que Alyssa lo planeó todo con esa intención. ¿Tú has visto a los bomberos?  
  
\- Uno más guapo que otro – responde Paola sin dejar de sonreír.   
  
\- Uno más guapo que otro – repite su madre con afirmación.   
  
Se quedan calladas un rato, la mujer le da un vistazo a la habitación deteniéndose en el pequeño collage que hay en el rincón, fotos de los chicos de al lado y los que deben ser sus amigos están puestas sin ningún orden especifico, tres chicas, cinco chicos… no entiende que significado tienen para su hija, pero es obvio quiénes son el centro de atención porque Jared y Jensen están repetidos por todas partes.

 

Antes, Paola también tenía un collage de fotos pero era de la familia y sus amigos, sus momentos en la piscina, sus premios. Tenía corazones, caritas y arriba el símbolo olímpico. Meses después del accidente se encontró el collage en la basura, decidió guardarlo por si Paola algún día lo quería de vuelta.

No entiende en qué momento su familia se le fue de las manos. Tyler casi no para en casa, se siente frustrado por la pasividad de su hermana y eso le hace comportarse de la peor manera. Cuando eran pequeños eran tan unidos… le da dolor ver que ahora ni siquiera se soportan. Y su esposo… bueno, no es como si ella estuviera haciendo mucho para conectarse con él últimamente, todos sus sentidos están concentrados en ayudar a Paola pero eso tampoco sabe hacerlo bien. Es como si ya no conociera a su pequeña.   
  
La mujer suspira con nostalgia y camina hasta la ventana para asomarse. La verdad es que la habitación de su hija tiene una buena vista. Los vecinos tienen el jardín bien cuidado, además la casa es baja por lo que Paola puede ver el cielo, y tiene una gran panorámica de la calle y los alrededores. Una buena alternativa para alguien que se niega a salir de la habitación.  
  
\- Se me olvidó decirte, cariño, han llamado tres personas interesadas en el coche. – Paola se queda con el tenedor a medio camino de su boca. Cuando puso el coche a la venta sólo estaba pensando en Jared, no se le ocurrió que otras personas pudieran quererlo también. Mierda.   
  
\- ¿Quiénes? – se le hace difícil no perder el aliento.   
  
\- Unos chicos de dice que son Seattle y pasaron por aquí porque están de vacaciones o algo, también la mujer que vive al final de la otra calle ¿Sabes cuál? La casa que queda al lado del campo deportivo.   
  
\- Sí – murmura – ¿Quién más?  
  
\- El vecino… no recuerdo cual de los dos… Jared ¿podría ser? – a la mujer no le sorprende que el rostro de su hija se ilumine de esa forma. Sólo se limita a suspirar. – ¿Sabías que él estaba buscando coche, Pao?   
  
Paola hace su mejor interpretación esa tarde. Un Oscar a mejor actriz, por favor, se lo ha ganado. Parpadea un par de veces y ladea la cabeza como la mejor desentendida del planeta, luego rueda los ojos y suspira sin demasiado dramatismo.   
  
\- ¿Cómo iba a saberlo, mamá? Vale, les tomo fotos, eso no te lo voy a negar, y sí, les veo de vez en cuando. No entremos en detalles – le interrumpe cuando ve que quiere hablar – pero, ¿sabes lo difícil que es escuchar lo que hablan desde aquí? Y sabes que no he salido de esta habitación – concluye encogiéndose de hombros, tampoco es bueno dar demasiadas explicaciones. Su madre la ve con profundidad y luego sonríe aliviada.   
  
\- Tienes razón, es sólo que… le dije que podía venir esta noche a eso de las 9:30pm. Me preguntaba si querías bajar para estar presente mientras se lo muestro.   
  
Ni un coro celestial sonaría tan bien para Paola como las palabras de su madre en ese mismo momento.   
  
\- ¿Y qué me vea así? – sabe como su madre odia que se menosprecie a sí misma.   
  
\- ¿Así cómo? No seas tonta, Paola, por favor. Te arreglas un poco y listo, sería bueno que conociera a la dueña del coche y tú le cuentes lo que necesite saber, después de todo, no es un coche nuevo y puede tener algún truquito que tu padre y yo no sabemos porque nunca lo usamos, y tu hermano se va a quedar en casa de Caroline otra vez, así que no estará.   
  
¿Paola pensó en un coro celestial? Que va, esto superaba a eso de mil formas diferentes.   
  
\- ¿Puedo pensarlo un poco? – sabe muy bien que su madre regresará antes de la hora pautada para insistir y que le ayudará a arreglarse cuando diga que sí.   
  
\- Sí, piénsalo – responde la madre con una sonrisa y le pasa una mano por el cabello con cariño. – Voy al supermercado un momento. ¿Estarás bien sola? Tu padre ha ido a la oficina.   
  
\- Estaré bien, no te preocupes.   
  
Claro que lo estará. En unas horas podrá hablar por primera vez con Jared. ¿Qué más puede pedir? Es la mejor manera de compensar la noche de mierda que tuvo.   
  
  
  
  
  
Paola mira el reloj por lo menos cada cinco minutos. Está desesperada porque sean las 9:30 pero al mismo tiempo quiere que el tiempo se detenga para poder respirar.   
  
¿De verdad se va a parar frente ellos?  
  
Bueno, no, “parar” como tal, no será. Sacude la cabeza para olvidar sus estupideces, sabe que ese será el momento, o encuentra la manera de colarse en la vida de sus vecinos o cerrarán las puertas para siempre.   
  
No, nonononono. Está comenzando a hiperventilar y le tiemblan las manos, por suerte unos golpes en la puerta llaman su atención.   
  
\- Pasa, mamá – no hay que ser un genio para saber quién es tomando en cuenta la hora. Su padre casi no pasa por allí, lo hacía mucho al principio, más que todo para tratar de convencerla para bajar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo sus ánimos decayeron. Y Tyler casi nunca tiene la cortesía de esperar que ella le de permiso para entrar, además, sabe que está en casa de Caroline.   
  
\- Hey… - le saluda con una sonrisa y le acerca un jugo de naranja. – casi es la hora de que venga el vecino. – comenta tratando de parecer despreocupada.   
  
\- Sí…   
  
\- ¿No quieres bajar? – Paola había planificado hacerse de rogar, lo que no había planificado es que de verdad iba a comenzar a tener un ataque de pánico y mil dudas. Voltea la mirada para fijarse en el espejo. No le gusta nada lo que refleja. Con un sonoro suspiro decide que su cobardía es mayor que cualquier plan que pueda tener, así que niega con la cabeza lentamente. – Paola… - dice su madre con agotamiento.   
  
\- Mírame. – le dice. – ¿Cómo pueden… cómo alguien….? – sacude la cabeza con lagrimas en los ojos. Su madre no lo entendería. Ella es preciosa con ese cabello rojo oscuro que cae con hondas sobre sus delgados hombros y su sonrisa perfecta.   
  
Paola no tiene su belleza, ni su delicadeza. Ella y Tyler salieron más parecidos a su padre…no que él no sea bien parecido, porque lo es, pero Paola siempre ha pensado que su madre podía haberle heredado por lo menos los ojos.   
  
De pequeña se sentía un patito feo, cuando comenzó en natación su autoestima subió mucho, tenía un buen cuerpo, era maravillosa en lo que hacía, la sonrisa le aportaba mucho y los chicos parecían realmente interesados, pero verse en esa silla por algún motivo la ha llevado de regreso a la etapa de patito con madre cisne.   
  
\- ¿Quieres que te arregle un poco? Puedo alisarte el cabello y luego crearte las hondas solo en las puntas ¿Recuerdas como eso te gustaba? Ese chándal rosa que usaste en la competencia de Los Angeles te queda muy bien, con una camisa blanca o tal vez esos vaqueros desgastados que tanto te gustan. Un poco de pinta labios y no hay razón para que cualquiera dude lo guapa que eres aunque te falte un poco de sol. – Paola rueda los ojos por la ultima parte del comentario pero suspira rendida.   
  
\- ¿Seguro? – no es un teatro, de verdad quiere creer las palabras de su madre.   
  
\- Seguro. – le responde la mujer con una dulce sonrisa.   
  
Son las 9:30 cuando el timbre suena.   
  
Paola se decidió por los vaqueros y una camisa verde de tirantes delgados. Da golpecitos con el dedo en la silla mientras la puerta se abre, su corazón se acelera cuando ve a dos hombres más altos de lo que ella suponía que eran desde su ventana.   
  
Jared tiene unos vaqueros y una camisa manga larga negra. Jensen tiene unos pantalones suaves gris oscuro con una camisa blanca también manga larga. Sonríen amablemente y dan las gracias cuando su madre los deja entrar.   
  
Dios, sus voces. Es tan diferente poder escucharlos bien, aunque aún es difícil hacerlo porque los ruidos que produce su corazón son muy fuertes. Incluso se duplican cuando por fin, las miradas de esos dos hombres se fijan ella.   
  
\- Esta es mi hija, Paola – dice su madre. Ellos sonríen y se acercan. Apretar sus manos es… Paola ni siquiera sabe cómo describirlo, sólo sabe que quiere quedárselas para siempre, pero no puede, así que las sueltas y murmura un _“mucho gusto”_  
  
El padre de Paola llega en ese momento, los saluda y les muestra el camino al garaje para que puedan ver el coche. Paola pudo descubrir la felicidad en su padre por verla abajo e interesada por lo que estaba pasando.   
  
Ella no se atreve a decir gran cosa durante toda la visita, sólo quiere memorizar tanto de ese momento como sea posible, sus voces, sus gestos, se fija detenidamente en cómo interactúan entre ellos y si antes creía que eran la pareja perfecta, ahora podría jurarlo ante el cielo, el infierno y lo que haga falta.   
  
Jared está fascinado con el coche, sonríe como un niño y no deja de mirar a Jensen para saber si a él le parece también igual de maravilloso, Paola podría asegurar que si el rubio dice que no, el castaño desistiría aunque el coche fuera su sueño.   
  
Es gracioso, porque mirando desde Jensen, la situación es más o menos la misma, el coche le parece perfecto, ella está segura, pero sólo le interesa la forma en la que los ojos de Jared se iluminan con él.   
  
El teléfono de la casa suena y su madre sale a atender, Jared aprovecha el momento de distracción para comentarle a Jensen, muy bajito, que tal vez no lo pueda pagar, el más bajo le da una palmada en el hombro y susurra un “Ya veremos”  
  
Paola está comenzado a frustrarse, quiere levantarse ir hasta ellos, tomarlos de la cabeza y juntar sus bocas mientras grita “Bésalo ya”  
  
Tiene que obligar a su mente a regresar a la realidad porque ha comenzado a imaginarse cosas como: ¿Y si se han besado ya? es decir, ella no sabe lo que pasan detrás de las paredes de esa casa. Puede que tengan novias y toda la cosa pero eso no los libra de tener una relación secreta.   
  
Podría ser.  
  
¿O no?  
  
No importa.   
  
“Enfócate”  
  
Tiene una misión y debe seguir con ella para poder salir de todas las dudas que le invaden. Armándose de valor, carraspea para llamar la atención de todos.   
  
\- Tengo entendido que en el mercado está a unos $8000 yo puedo dejarlo en $6000 tomando en cuenta que cuando lo tuve lo usaba bastante – dice sin poder evitar sonrojarse por la atención. Jared parece sorprendido y Jensen frunce el ceño seguramente pensando que debe existir un problema porque estamos hablando de bajarlo en dos mil dólares. Él único que realmente no parece sorprendido es su padre, Paola supone que es porque su madre le ha contado la debilidad que tiene por esos chicos.   
  
\- Yo no sé si podría aceptar…  
  
\- Piénsalo, por favor… de verdad no lo uso ya, no veo por qué dejarlo aquí cogiendo polvo.   
  
\- Podrías venderlo mejor – dice Jensen. Ella se encoge de hombros con media sonrisa.   
  
\- Tiene un truquito con la llave al encender, nunca lo llevé a arreglar porque no tenía tiempo – trata de que no se note la ironía en su voz cuando dice la palabra “tiempo” porque ahora le sobra. – al final puede ser una ventaja porque si alguien intenta llevárselo no podrá. Sólo tienes que meter la llave, sacar un poquito y girar a un lado y al otro antes de dar el giro completo. Es un lío al principio así que supongo que el precio compensa.   
  
\- Es un buen coche. – murmura Jensen. – ¿Te importa si venimos con mi amigo a verlo? Es mecánico y…  
  
\- No, no hay problema – se apresura a decir Paola antes de que su padre pueda poner alguna pega.   
  
Cuando se despiden, Paola suspira llenando sus pulmones de aire y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Está a un paso. Esa noche tiene todas las papeletas para dormir como bebé y soñar con arco iris de mil colores.   
  
  
  
  
  
\- ¿Qué te parece? – pregunta Jensen cuando llegan a la casa. Camina hasta la nevera para sacar dos cervezas.   
  
\- El coche está muy bien. Más que bien tomando en cuenta lo que yo tenía.   
  
\- Ya no amas tanto tu mustang ¿no?  
  
\- Le sigo teniendo cariño, pero ahora que me he mentalizado la verdad es que este mola mucho más.   
  
\- Vale la pena por ese precio, es decir, sé que habías dicho que buscabas algo de cinco mil o menos, pero por un poco más tienes un coche mejor.   
  
\- Tendría que tirar de algún lado – dice Jared dejándose caer en el sofá.  
  
\- Yo te lo daré, ya arreglaremos cuentas luego.  
  
\- No es necesario – dice Jared negando con la cabeza.   
  
\- ¿No? O sea que los tienes – pregunta Jensen con una sonrisa.   
  
\- No pero…   
  
\- ¿Pero?  
  
\- Hombre, no te voy a pedir que me compres un coche, eso es en la tercera follada y no vamos ni por la primera – se ríe cuando ve que el rostro de Jensen se tiñe de un color rojo que intenta disimular mientras bebe de su cerveza.   
  
\- Imbécil – gruñe Jensen pendiéndose de pie para quitarse la atención de encima. – No te estoy comprando el coche, te estoy dando algo que te falta y créeme, si eso me quita de encima el tener que levantarme temprano cuando no tengo que ir a trabajar, lo haré con gusto.   
  
\- Me gusta el coche.   
  
\- Lo sé – responde con una sonrisa. – seguro que Chris estará de acuerdo también.   
  
Jared asiente. Eso espera porque no quiere mirar ningún otro más, le aburre un poco escuchar explicaciones sobre motores y esas cosas que no entiende, ni le interesa entender.   
  
\- No es tan mala – murmura Jensen después de unos minutos de silencio, Jared ladea la cabeza confundido.   
  
\- ¿Quién?  
  
\- La nadadora… Paola. Es decir, por los gritos que pega pensé que me iba a encontrar a alguien diferente, pero la verdad es que parece bastante normal.   
  
\- Le comenté a Kristen lo del grito de anoche. Es que algunas veces se nota que simplemente está teniendo una pataleta pero otras es como si algo le doliera. Me dijo que tenía entendido que cuando se sufren caídas como la de ella, suelen aparecer dolores repentinos que sólo se calman con medicamentos muy fuertes.   
  
\- Ahora mismo no parecía que le doliera nada.   
  
\- No… no sé… estaría sedada… – Jared suspira y se pasa las manos por la cara – tal vez la estábamos juzgando sin saber.   
  
\- Tal vez.   
  
Se quedan en silencio otro rato hasta que el estomago del más alto informa que tiene hambre.   
  
\- ¿Pedimos cena? – pregunta con una sonrisa divertida.   
  
\- Tailandesa estaría bien.  
  
\- Vale – Jared coge el teléfono para pedir mientras Jensen camina hasta su habitación para cambiarse, al castaño no debería extrañarle escuchar un minuto después un grito de reclamo porque no le tendió la cama. Jared hace nota mental de compensarlo luego con cualquier cosa.   
  
En la noche, cuando cada uno se va a su cama, Jensen sabe no debería pensar en el olor tan peculiar y atrayente que tiene su almohada, y Jared no debería extrañar lo bien que se sintió al abrazar a su amigo mientras dormía.   
  
  
  
  
El mecánico, Christian, intimida un poco al principio, Paola no sabría explicar qué es, pero luego de estar un rato con él se puede decretar que no muerde ni nada por el estilo.   
  
El hombre le sonríe mucho, como si quisiera dejarle saber que puede estar tranquila. Revisa el coche y asiente mirando a Jared.   
  
\- Tiene un buen motor – le comenta al padre de Paola.   
  
\- Sí que lo tiene, más de una vez tuve que llamarle la atención para que condujera más despacio. – responde el hombre con esa típica voz de padre.   
  
Paola piensa en la ironía de que lo que terminó dejándola en una silla de ruedas fue su profesión y no el correr por diversión, pero no hace ningún comentario porque ha aprendido que eso hace sentir incomodas a las personas.   
  
\- Tiene ya sus cuantos kilómetros de recorrido – dice ella. Recuerda los largos viajes que solía hacer con sus amigos… cuando tenía.   
  
\- Sí, pero es lo normal en un coche usado, no esperaba mucho menos – le responde el hombre guiñándole el ojo. Vale. Paola ha decidido que le gusta Chris.   
  
\- Bueno, me gustaría comprarlo. – dice Jared con alegría.   
  
\- Y a mi vendértelo – responde Paola sonriendo. Ella insiste en que se lo lleve esa misma tarde y le muestra el truquito con la llave, Chris dice que arreglará eso cuando tenga tiempo, Jared se compromete a transferir el dinero en lo que llegue a casa. – Tranquilo, no es como si te fueras a mudar – responde ella.   
  
\- No – dice Jared con una sonrisa – no por ahora. – ese _“por ahora”_ deja un mal sabor de boca en Paola, hace un gran, enorme, gigante esfuerzo por disimularlo y supone que lo consigue, pero cuando regresa la seguridad de su cuarto se siente tan frustrada que quiere gritar.   
  
_“Por ahora”_  
  
Sabe lo que significa. Significa _“en unos meses me caso y me iré rompiendo las ilusiones de todo el mundo, incluso las mías aunque aún no lo sé todavía. Las ilusiones de todos, menos las de mi súper mona y compacta futura esposa.”_  
  
Paola aprieta los puños y hunde la cabeza en la almohada, por primera vez preocupada de que nadie la vuelva a escuchar gritar.   
  



	4. Tu corazón es un desastre, no lo admites, no tiene sentido.

 

Jensen está sentado en la escalera viendo como Jared juguetea con su nuevo coche. Es el tercer café de esa mañana y aún no siente que haga efecto. Puede que sea porque la noche anterior durmió de puta pena.   
  
Le costó la madrugada entera darse cuenta de qué era lo que le molestaba y aún ahora que lo tiene asumido, no se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta porque no es un sentimiento maduro y objetivo. Su molestia no tiene razón de ser.   
  
Lo que pasa es que a Jensen no le gustan los cambios. Como todo el mundo, termina adaptándose y puede que hasta le guste la nueva situación pero al principio siente ese nudo incómodo en el estomago que no le deja respirar y no es nada agradable.   
  
Irónico, porque en su trabajo siempre le dice a los dueños de las empresas y a sus empleados, que deben avanzar, adoptar las nuevas tecnologías y los nuevos pensamientos, pero es distinto porque no es él quien lo tiene que hacer.  
  
Como cuando su hermana le dijo que se mudaría a Londres para vivir con su mejor amiga. Fue un impacto al que le costó mucho acostumbrarse, esa era su hermanita, la nena de la casa, en su mente sólo estaría segura si se quedaba bajo la protección de sus padres para siempre, pero ahora cada vez que Jensen viaja a Europa tiene un lugar donde quedarse, así que la situación ha resultado bien.   
  
Cuando el presidente de Better Time Asociaciones le dijo que quería promoverlo a socio para que tomara responsabilidad mayor en la sucursal de Canadá, Jensen estuvo vomitando durante dos días, y cuando decidió ir a vivir con Jared, la comida no le pasaba por culpa del apretón que tenía en la garganta.   
  
Sin embargo allí está, en Vancouver asumiendo su nuevo cargo y viviendo con ese idiota. La razón por la que anoche no pudo dormir una puta mierda es culpa precisamente del imbécil que sonríe con alegría abrumadora mientras descubre que el equipo del coche suena perfecto.   
  
_“Por ahora”_  
  
Jensen suspira y se pone de pie para ir a la cocina y llenar de nuevo su taza de café, escucha que Jared protesta porque toma demasiado y luego va a estar alterado, pero él decide no responderle, el café no lo altera tanto como a Jared, sin embargo, esta vez en lugar de servirse uno normal, se prepara un descafeinado.   
  
Rueda los ojos por hacerle caso aunque sea en cosas como esas, se pregunta cómo será volver a lo que era su vida cuando Jared no estaba en ella. No tienen mucho tiempo viviendo juntos, solo año y medio más o menos, pero su mente se las ha arreglado para borrar todo lo anterior y convencerlo de que esto ha sido siempre así.   
  
\- ¿Cuánto durará, Jensen? – murmura bajito mientras llena su taza. Automáticamente sus pies se mueven hasta la salida para volver con Jared, pero se detiene justo en la puerta, niega con la cabeza y regresa para subir hasta su habitación y pasar el rato en el ordenador, puede que eso le ayude a distraerse.   
  
El “por ahora” de Jared, cuando Paola hizo referencia a lo de la mudanza, le dejó claro a Jensen que si bien es cierto que él aún ve su compromiso como algo etéreo, al castaño no le pasa lo mismo con el suyo.   
  
Jared debe pensar en ese matrimonio más de lo que Jensen había creído. Con un suspiro, esta vez más profundo, se asoma a la ventana para ver si el aire le despeja un poco los pensamientos.   
  
Le gusta esa calle, le gusta esa casa, le gustan sus vecinos, incluso la nadadora, ahora que la está conociendo un poco mejor, le parece buena chica. Le gusta su rutina, que Jared le haga reír con tonterías, hablar con él, contarle sus cosas… incluso le gusta pelear por su manía de robarse la sección deportiva del periódico y le gusta que vigile la cantidad de café que se toma o que haga cosas inesperadas como meterse en su cama a media noche porque tiene miedo.   
  
_Miedo…_ un tío de casi dos metros y que está duro como roca por la cantidad de ejercicios que hace. En fin, ese es Jared.   
  
Con Danneel no pasan cosas como esas.   
  
No es que él quiera que su vida sea una aventura constante pero el exceso de tranquilidad también le pone de los nervios. Eso o tal vez la pequeña vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza que le dice que simplemente se está conformando con ese futuro.  
  
Sacude la cabeza porque debería decidirse y dejar de pensar tonterías, ya que fue por esa tranquilidad por la que se decidió por Danneel y al final le propuso matrimonio.   
  
Bueno, no, eso último fue para callar a su madre. Dios sabe que ama a esa mujer pero cuando se pone pesada con un tema dan ganas de tirarse por una ventana o al metro.   
  
Fue hace sólo hace un par de meses cuando se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de ir a visitarlos a Texas, aunque la idea en principio fue de Jared. El chico le había dicho que era el cumpleaños de su hermano mayor y que aprovecharía eso para ir a visitar a sus padres en San Antonio, Jensen pensó que sería buena idea tomarse unos días y visitar a los suyos en Dallas.   
  
Danneel pensó que sería aún mejor si ella lo acompañaba, eso si es que a su amigo no le importaba que cogieran el mismo vuelo a Texas.   
  
_“¿Mi amigo?”_ preguntó Jensen sinceramente extrañado por el comentario. Danneel se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Ella había ido a Vancouver a pasar el fin de semana en la casa. Jensen rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Jared es un tío que le cae a bien a prácticamente todo el mundo, no entiende por qué Danneel ha decidido montar esas barreras kilométricas para dejarlo por fuera.   
  
_“No creo que a Jared le importe”_ hizo hincapié en el nombre del castaño para dejarle saber que le molestaba que lo llamara de todas las maneras menos como debía.   
  
Jensen tenía razón porque a Jared no le importó, puede que fuera porque Genevieve también iba con ellos, pero se le había olvidado comentárselo.   
  
Jensen no tiene nada en contra de la pequeña morena, parece agradable. Y dice _parece_ porque la verdad es que no hablan mucho, más que todo porque cada vez que va quedarse con ellos pasa más tiempo intentando comerle la boca a Jared que hablando. Es un poco (muy) chocante, honestamente, pero en las mañana siempre hay tostadas, café y bacón, así que a Jensen se le olvida que era lo que le incomodaba de sus visitas, sin embargo, el día que se va, él hace una fiesta interna.   
  
Total, que el viaje a Texas que iba a hacer con Jared se convirtió en un viaje que Jared hizo con Genevieve y Jensen con Danneel, en la misma fecha, en la misma hora, en el mismo avión, pero cada pareja por su lado.   
  
Cuando llegó a casa de sus padres, su madre brincó a los brazos de Danneel como si fuera una salvadora o algo, Jensen no lo entendió bien porque su madre siempre había tenido sus _“restricciones hacia esa chica”,_ palabras textuales. Pero desde que se mudó con Jared, su madre parecía especialmente interesada en su futuro sentimental.   
  
Jensen sospecha que todo eso ha sido el resultado del desastre que fue su relación con Tom.   
  
Sacude la cabeza porque no quiere pensar en Tom Welling, no ahora. Ha pasado la página y no tiene ningún interés de volver a eso. Esa relación le afectó de mil maneras y ninguna en sentido positivo, sin contar que casi le cuesta el amor de su propia familia.   
  
Su adorada y comprensiva familia.   
  
_“Estaba buscando un anillo”_ le dijo su madre cuando estuvo a solas con él. La frase fue tan salida de la nada que Jensen tuvo que procesarla lentamente para encontrarle sentido y aún así no comprendió.   
  
_“¿Un anillo para qué?”_ le preguntó.   
  
_“Un anillo en la mano de Danneel, Jensen, a eso me refiero”_ Jensen rodó los ojos y suspiró. Fue el fin de semana más largo de su vida. Incluso superó el discurso que tuvo que escuchar el día que su madre supo que era bisexual.   
  
Aquella vez ella protestó y lloró antes de decirle que igual lo amaba y lo aceptaba pero que rezaría para que no fuera más que una etapa.   
  
Jensen supone que lo sucedido con Tom fue la respuesta a esas plegarias.   
  
En fin, no tenía ganas de soportar todo eso de _“¿por qué no se lo has pedido?, ¿qué estás esperando? Tienen demasiado tiempo de novios. Siempre dices que no buscas nada más en una relación, que es tu mejor amiga. No te haces más joven, Jensen, ni yo tampoco. Tu lo que quieres es que me muera sin conocer a tus hijos y sin verte formar un hogar”._  
  
Esa fue la cantaleta de su madre. Poco tiempo después se unió su padre y Jensen simplemente no pudo más.   
  
_“¡Se lo pediré este fin de semana! ¿Vale?”_ dijo con exasperación. No fue más que un arrebato por su afán de callarlos, pero Danneel entró justo en ese momento, gritando un _“¡Oh Por Dios!”_ y no había forma de que él pudiera romperle el corazón de esa manera, así que esa misma noche fue a la ciudad, compró un anillo y al día siguiente su madre organizó una cena donde él hizo la propuesta que debía hacer.   
  
Cuando ella sonrió y dijo que sí dando palmitas, él sonrió también tratando de convencerse de que aquello era lo mejor.   
  
En la noche, mientras veía el anillo que la chica tenía en la mano, se le formó un nudo en el estómago que casi le hace vomitar. ¿De verdad era eso lo que quería?, ¿se había precipitado demasiado? Unos minutos después pensó en algo más importante, ¿cómo iba a decirle a Jared que se había comprometido?, ¿qué iba a hacer?, ¿dónde iban a vivir? Porque si Danneel no soportaba ni decir su nombre, menos iba a soportar verlo todas las mañanas.   
  
Estuvo pensando en eso durante todo el viaje de regreso, buscando las palabras, las posibles soluciones, pero se hubiese ahorrado todo el trabajo y el sentimiento de culpa de haber sabido que Genevieve estaría de regreso con un anillo igual de grande en su mano.   
  
¡Hay que joderse!   
  
En realidad nunca han hablado del tema. Fue sólo un momento extraño de _“Me caso”_ acompañado de un _“Hey, igual que yo, felicitaciones”_ dicho con fingida alegría, pero luego sobre el asunto cayeron mil toneladas, sin embargo, ese “por ahora” es la evidencia de que esas toneladas van a tener que comenzarlas a quitar.  
  
Un cambio, un cambio enorme y él no se siente preparado para hacerlo.   
  
  
  
  
  
El coche es genial, o sea, el mustang que tenía antes lo fue en su momento pero ahora es como si hubiese visto la luz. No es el mejor coche del mundo, está claro, pero ahora mismo no pediría otra cosa. Piensa que estaría bien ponerle una pegatina que diga Texas, aunque no sabe si eso ofendería a los canadienses. Se queda pensando un momento y voltea para preguntarle a Jensen qué opina y es cuando se da cuenta de que no ha regresado de la cocina.   
  
Trata de que la decepción no le invada, pero no puede negar esa opresión en el pecho que le dice que Jensen está extraño, molesto por algo.   
  
Anoche dieron una vuelta por la manzana para probar el coche y en todo ese tiempo su amigo no soltaba más que monosílabos. Se fue a la cama temprano diciendo que estaba cansado y esta mañana, cuando Jared regresó de trotar, no le estaba esperando en la puerta con un botellín de agua como pasaba prácticamente todos los domingos.   
  
No quiere que eso termine.   
  
Jared sabe que la primera vez fue pura casualidad. Jensen estaba en la puerta recogiendo el periódico cuando él llegó. Tenía tanta sed que tomó de su taza pero fue mala idea, Jensen toma el café muy cargado y sin azúcar, así que lo que consiguió fue empeorar su sed.   
  
_“Eres un hombre muy cruel, Jen. No me cuidas”_ dijo con un puchero. Estaba bromeando, pero el domingo siguiente cuando regresó de trotar y se encontró a Jensen recogiendo el periódico, se sorprendió al ver que le entregaba un botellín de agua fría. Jared sintió como sus propios ojos se iluminaron y la única razón por la que no le brincó encima a su nuevo compañero de piso y se lo comió a besos, fue porque no quería que el rubio lo persiguiera a patadas.   
  
Luego simplemente se volvió parte de la rutina. Nada muy planificado, es decir, Jared siempre corría y el periódico siempre llegaba a la misma hora, que era cuando él estaba de regreso, una sincronía perfecta y punto. No había que darle muchas vueltas. La rutina dominguera sólo se alteraba cuando uno de los dos estaba de viaje o cuando Genevieve estaba en casa, porque ese día Jared no iba a trotar.   
  
Pero esa mañana no estaban las chicas, no había viaje y Jared había ido a trotar como siempre, así que su parte egoísta realmente quiere saber por qué Jensen no estaba esperando por él.   
  
Sin contar con la seriedad de su rostro mientras lo veía juguetear con él coche.   
  
¿Será por el coche? No, no puede ser porque fue Jensen el primero en estar de acuerdo con que lo comprara.   
  
¿Sería algo en casa de la vecina? No lo cree, todos fueron muy amables.   
  
Jared trata de exprimirse el cerebro pensando en lo que sucedió el día anterior desde el momento que se levantó de la cama. Repasa cada paso, cada mensaje de texto, cada conversación telefónica, (sí, cuando Jensen y él no pasan el día juntos se llaman un par de veces. ¿Qué pasa? Es muy normal). Revisa cada comentario, cada gesto, pero no encuentra nada.   
  
Una hora después, quiere darse golpes contra el capó del coche por lo inútil que es su mente a veces, pero no sería justo dañar la carrocería.   
  
Cuando pasa hora y media sin dar con nada, decide que Jensen simplemente está sufriendo el síndrome premenstrual, aunque no es una tía.   
  
Cuando llega la hora de la comida se encuentran en la sala para pedir pizza, como casi todos los domingos, luego juegan un rato a la Play, y aunque Jensen hace un gran esfuerzo por parecer normal, Jared sabe que algo sigue estando mal.   
  
Pero no es hasta unas cuantas horas después que el rubio hace el comentario que le ilumina los pensamientos.   
  
\- Jugar a la Play en esta televisión mola. La que tenía en el piso de California era más pequeña y no tan nítida, hicimos bien en comprarla. – comenta Jared con una sonrisa.   
  
\- Sí, está bien por ahora, pero cuando llegue el momento de la mudanza tendremos que decidir quién se la queda – responde con voz seria. Recoge la caja de pizza, las latas de cerveza vacía y escapa en dirección a la cocina dejando a Jared paralizado.   
  
¿Mudanza?, ¿de qué mudanza habla? Es entonces cuando algo en su cerebro hace clic.  
  
 _“Por ahora”_ eso fue lo que le dijo a Paola cuando estaban hablando de la transferencia por el coche.   
  
¡Mierda!  
  
Suspira pasándose las manos por el cabello. ¿Es eso lo que ha tenido a Jensen así? Fue algo que dijo sin pensar, un comentario que iba bien con la situación, pero ahora que se detiene en la frase, sabe que cualquiera podría suponer que es algo a lo que le ha estado dando muchas vueltas.   
  
Y bueno sí, ¿para qué negarlo? Lo ha pensado mucho pero no porque se muera de ilusión con la idea.   
  
Es decir, él quiere a Gene, cree que puede ser feliz con ella. Por eso, y gracias a un ataque de pánico causado por el hecho de que casi todos sus amigos del instituto estaban casados y con hijos (una de las razones por las que no es bueno hacer reencuentros), decidió pedirle matrimonio.   
  
En el instante que lo hizo le pareció buena idea. Dos minutos después se estaba preguntando si era imbécil o algo porque supo que eso rompería con todo lo que tiene. No está seguro de querer separarse de Jensen, porque aunque el que se mude encuentre una casa cerca y sigan haciendo reuniones para ver los partidos, sabe que no será lo mismo y cuando lo piensa demasiado le frustra.   
  
Nunca ha querido hablar del tema con Jensen, y se imagina que el rubio lo prefiere así porque tampoco había soltado ningún comentario hasta ahora.   
  
¿Qué se supone que debe hacer?   
  
Escucha a Jensen mover cosas en la cocina así que se arma de valor y va hasta allá.   
  
Se queda recostado de la puerta mientras lo ve tirar todo a la basura. De pronto se da cuenta de que es una imagen que le hace sonreír.   
  
\- ¿Y por una televisión no me diste mi acostumbrada botella de agua esta mañana? – pregunta haciendo que Jensen salte por la sorpresa de su presencia. El hombre ladea la cabeza curioso por lo extraña de la pregunta. – Porque, Jen… me vale más el agua, créeme.   
  
Jensen se le queda mirando serio durante unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y murmurar un “vale” dándose la vuelta para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Jared no puede verle la cara, pero sabe que sonríe. Eso está bien.  
  
En la noche, Jared deja que Jensen escoja la película para ver mientras él prepara las palomitas.   
  
\- ¿El resplandor, Jensen? ¿En serio?  
  
\- Sip – responde con una sonrisa triunfante. Jared se pregunta si ha escogido esa sólo para torturarlo. Jared siempre ha tenido una relación amor odio con las películas de terror. – Luego no te quejes si me cuelo en tu cama a media noche. – le amenaza.   
  
\- Más vale que está vez no me abraces, y la tiendas al levantarte. – responde metiéndose un puñado de palomitas en la boca. Sólo unos segundos después le escucha suspirar – Es algo de lo que tendremos que hablar.   
  
\- Lo sé. – responde Jared pero no aparta los ojos de la pantalla. Es su forma de decir que hoy no.   
  
Ambos lo saben pero _por ahora_ las toneladas que están sobre el tema bodas, permanecerán allí.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jensen suspira sonoramente la tercera vez que Jared intenta encender el coche sin éxito.   
  
\- Me salía mejor haber ido a trabajar – se queja recostándose en el asiento. Trabajos como los que ellos tienen vienen con ventajas y desventajas que consisten en que hay semanas en las que tienen tantas cosas que hacer que apenas tienen tiempo para respirar y arrastrarse hasta la cama, pero luego hay días en los que pueden simplemente pasar de todo.   
  
Como ese lunes, en el que a Jared se le ha antojado que quiere que Jensen vea una parte de la ciudad que descubrió hace poco donde la vista es genial y hacen unas hamburguesas buenísimas. El rubio intentó protestar por la última parte alegando que ya habían comido pizza ayer y que o bajaban el ritmo o él terminaría como una pelota, pero Jared no está dispuesto a escuchar excusas.   
  
\- No es mi culpa – se queja el castaño intentando de nuevo. Cuando no funciona patalea un par de veces antes de salir del coche y lanzar la puerta, Jensen se baja también pero con más calma.   
  
\- ¿Quieres que vaya a preguntar de nuevo cuál es el fulano truquito que tiene el encendido? – pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
\- ¿Lo harías? – pregunta Jared ilusionado. Jensen no responde, sólo alza una ceja y camina hasta la casa de los vecinos. Sabe que siempre hay alguien porque la nadadora prácticamente nunca sale.   
  
Cuando toca, tiene que esperar un minuto pero finalmente es la madre quien abre. La mujer tiene el cabello recogido en una cola y le sonríe amablemente mientras se seca las manos con una toalla de cocina.   
  
\- Dime que el coche no se ha dañado ni nada por el estilo – casi suplica sin preocuparse por saludar. Jensen sonríe divertido.   
  
\- El coche no se ha dañado ni nada por el estilo – repite. La mujer parpadea un par de veces antes de reír y hacer un exagerado gesto de alivio. – sin embargo, no sabemos cómo encenderlo, el truco parecía sencillo pero creo que no lo es tanto.   
  
\- Ay, por Dios, las veces que llegué a decirle a Paola que fuera al taller. – la mujer mira escaleras arriba de forma pensativa.   
  
\- Puedo venir otro día si es mucho problema – propone Jensen tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de su vecina – tenemos otro coche en casa.  
  
\- Es que sólo ella sabe cómo se hace, yo nunca tuve interés en aprender y mi esposo no está.   
  
\- Tranquila, de verdad, vendré luego. – la mujer duda antes de negar con la cabeza.   
  
\- Dame un minuto, ¿puedes? Voy a preguntarle. – no le da tiempo a Jensen para decirle que no, simplemente sube las escaleras hasta la habitación de su hija.   
  
Paola ha estado muy deprimida estos últimos días y nadie entiende la razón. Pensaron que vender el coche era algo que quería hacer, incluso se veía contenta el principio pero desde el sábado en la tarde, cuando los vecinos se fueron con el coche, ella se encerró en la habitación, se metió bajo las sabanas y no ha querido ni siquiera asomarse a la ventana.   
  
La mujer toca la puerta un par de veces antes de que su hija la diga que puede pasar. Paola está sentada en la cama con la mirada triste y… ¿rabiosa?, concentrada en el collage que tiene en la pared. Deja de verlo sólo para fijarse en ella.   
  
\- No tengo hambre – responde antes de que su madre diga nada.   
  
\- Abajo está Jensen. – le frustra un poco la forma en la que de inmediato la cara de su hija se llena de vida.   
  
\- ¿Abajo?, ¿Jensen?, ¿por qué…? – Paola mira a la ventana deseando correr hasta allí. Es como si todo cayera sobre ella de repente. Se alejado de todo, se ha alejado de ellos. ¿Cómo saber lo que pasa si no está atenta? Ahora Jensen está en su casa… y ella de pronto lamenta todo lo que se pudo haber perdido por estar tan amargada con la posibilidad de que Jared se mudaría pronto.   
  
No sabe si debe permitirse un momento para hiperventilar o si debería reaccionar de una vez.   
  
\- El coche no enciende y no saben el truco. Si me dices como es… -   
  
El coche…. Es por el coche. Paola sonríe mientras los latidos del corazón le ensordecen lo suficiente como para no saber qué más está diciendo su madre. Sabía que el coche sería su puerta de entrada.   
  
\- Es un truco – murmura, casi no puede escuchar su propia voz – no puedo explicárselo, tengo que mostrárselo. – escucha como su madre suspira y se encoge de hombros caminando hasta la puerta. ¿A dónde va? No, no, no, no se puede ir. Paola sacude la cabeza y se pasa las manos por la cara para terminar de regresar a la realidad.   
  
\- ¿A dónde vas?  
  
\- A decirle que no sé cómo arreglarlo.  
  
\- ¡Pero yo sí! – dice ella quitándose las sabanas de encima.   
  
\- Pero…  
  
\- Ayúdame que deben tener prisa. ¿Me buscas algo que ponerme? – la mujer parpadea antes de asentir lentamente.   
  
Paola se huele para asegurarse de no apestar y se quita el pijama para poder ponerse la camiseta azul que le pasa su madre. Deja que la ayude a ponerse los vaqueros y los zapatos. Para cuando termina coge un cuaderno para abanicarse y respira lo más profundo que puede. Su madre la guía hasta la escalera y ajusta la silla dentro del pequeño aparto que está adaptado al pasamanos.   
  
Durante mucho tiempo insistieron en darle a Paola la habitación de abajo pero ella se negó y el psiquiatra les dijo que lo mejor era no introducir más cambios en su vida, así que optaron por ese pasamanos. Quizás desentonaba con el decorado pero valía la pena si eso hacía más sencilla la vida de su hija.   
  
Paola ve como Jensen abre los ojos con sorpresa porque se ha animado a bajar, su rostro se llena de un perfecto color rojo y se lleva una mano a la nuca seguramente avergonzado por las molestias que está causando. Paola siempre pensó que ese gesto en Colton era adorable pero ahora se da cuenta de que no llega ni a la mitad al poder verlo en alguien como Jensen. Sacude la cabeza con despreocupación para restarle importancia al asunto.   
  
\- No tenías que… - comienza a decir Jensen.   
  
\- No te preocupes – le interrumpe ella. – Yo vendí el coche, yo respondo. – Trata que no se note el nerviosismo en su voz. El temblor de sus manos se incrementa cuando Jensen le ayuda a mover la silla.   
  
\- ¿Estás seguro? – pregunta la madre. Jensen asiente con una sonrisa.   
  
Paola ha odiado esa silla de ruedas desde la primera vez que la vio. Siente que la alejó de su futuro, de sus amigos, de su amor, de su vida… pero ahora, mientras Jensen la empuja camino a la luz del sol, en dirección a su casa, a la casa que comparte con Jared, ella siente que podría odiar la silla un poquito menos.   
  
El castaño se muestra tan conmocionado como su amigo. Paola adora la forma en la que se mueve con torpeza saliendo del coche y quitando todo del medio para que Jensen pueda pasar con la silla.   
  
\- ¿Este idiota te hizo venir? – pregunta casi horrorizado.  
  
\- ¡HEY! – protesta Jensen. Paola no puede hacer otra cosa que reír al tiempo que niega con la cabeza.   
  
\- Me sentí culpable por no saber explicarte lo del encendido. – dice ella.   
  
\- Soy un poco torpe, honestamente.   
  
\- Mira, en eso sí que tienes razón. – Paola ve como Jared coge lo primero que tiene a mano, que son las llaves y se las tira a Jensen, éste las ataja en el aire y se encoge de hombros como si no hubiese requerido del menor esfuerzo. – te diría que ahora te jodes, pero ella las necesita para encender el coche – dice Jensen dándole las llaves a Paola.   
  
\- Gracias, pero tiene que hacerlo él – responde ella sin perder la sonrisa. Le entrega las llaves al castaño quien le saca la lengua a Jensen y se pone al volante. Paola le explica el procedimiento y le pide que lo vaya haciendo mientras ella se lo dice, le corrige un par de veces y al tercer intento logra encender. Ella le pide que lo repita y luego le dice que está listo para partir.   
  
\- ¿Y si olvido como hacerlo?  
  
\- No lo vas a olvidar. ¿Quieres intentarlo tú? – le pregunta a Jensen. Le ve fruncir el ceño pero finalmente acepta, necesita de los mismos dos intentos que Jared pero también consigue hacerlo perfectamente. – Bueno, ya, si no puede uno, podrá el otro.  
  
\- ¿Y si no? – bromea el castaño.   
  
\- Pues cogen un taxi y me vienen a buscar – dice ella guiñándole un ojo. – También puedes decirle a tu amigo mecánico que lo arregle, tengo entendido que es una tontería hacerlo.   
  
\- Paso, no quiero que Chris piense que soy estúpido – responde Jared encogiéndose de hombros. Jensen rueda los ojos.   
  
\- Muchas gracias, de verdad. Perdona la molestia de hacerte venir hasta aquí – dice Jensen.  
  
\- No hay problema… igual últimamente ni hago gran cosa – lo último no lo quería decir. Sabe cómo la gente se incomoda al escuchar que ella ya no tiene una vida. Sin embargo, los chicos no parecen inmutarse demasiado.   
  
\- Da igual, muchas gracias – insiste Jared con una sonrisa. – ¿Jen, vamos a ir?  
  
\- Claro…  
  
Paola quisiera aferrarse a ese instante pero supone que no puede tener tanta suerte, no debería sorprenderle que Jensen le sujete de la silla de ruedas para llevarla de regreso a casa, negándose a dejarla ir sola.   
  
\- Mejor te alejo antes de que se ponga a conducir, no sea que te dé con el coche, es un desastre – bromea Jensen fingiendo que le cuenta un secreto pero usando un tono de voz demasiado alto.   
  
\- Idiota – le grita Jared desde el coche.   
  
Jensen la ayuda a subir la pequeña rampa de la entrada principal y toca la puerta esperando a que su madre abra.   
  
\- ¿A dónde van? – se anima a preguntar, aunque no está segura de dónde saca el valor.   
  
\- Jared dice que haciendo unas fotos días atrás encontró un sitio con una vista genial y que además venden unas hamburguesas muy buenas. Para él toda la comida es perfecta así que no sé…   
  
\- ¿El Stanley Park? – pregunta.  
  
\- Hombre, no supongo que no, porque dijo que era un lugar que no había visto antes y si me sale con que no había visto el Stanley le daré una colleja. – Paola se ríe y sacude la cabeza.  
  
\- No… sí, o sea, él Stanley lo ve todo el mundo, pero pocos saben que al final del parque, pegando al lago, hay un sendero que te lleva un poco más arriba, no mucho, pero está muy bien para hacer fotos y eso… hay un tío que se pone allí con un carro de hamburguesas. Yo solía ir después de las prácticas.   
  
\- ¿A comer hamburguesa? – pregunta sorprendido haciéndola reír de nuevo. Paola no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que sonrió tanto.   
  
\- Pues no – se ríe – de ser así en el agua sería una ballena en lugar de sirena, me gustaba ir porque el sitio es de esos en los que dan ganas de simplemente… estar.   
  
Jensen asiente con una sonrisa. Paola puede ver las preguntas en su rostro, y cómo hace un esfuerzo para tragárselas. Ella quiere pedirle que pregunte todo lo que quiera con tal de poder pasar un rato más con él, pero su madre abre la puerta en ese momento.   
  
\- Lo siento – dice – estaba al teléfono.  
  
\- Tranquila. Muchas gracias, Paola – le dice Jensen con sinceridad – Nos vemos luego.  
  
Paola asiente y se aferra a esa promesa como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque quizás es así.   
  



	5. Otro día sin tenerte junto a mi, es como una espada que me atraviesa.

 

Stanley Park es uno de los parques más grandes de Norteamérica y el más grande de Canadá. Jensen ha pasado cerca gran cantidad de veces, cualquier persona que vaya a Vancouver tiene la obligación moral de ir a verlo. Sin embargo, por su gran extensión, es muy difícil recorrerlo entero y es por eso que no todo el mundo llega a ese pequeño sendero del que le habló Paola y al que Jared le está llevando en ese momento.   
  
El viento es agradable y hace que la caminata no sea pesada. Jared escucha a Jensen despotricar un poco sobre la ultima empresa en la que estuvo trabajando y como en este siglo seguían llevando los libros de registro a mano porque el viejo decía que se le hacía más sencillo entenderlo de esa forma, sin contar con que casi ninguno de los empleados cumplían con el horario y el dueño decía que no se sentía capaz de ordenarles cambiar porque ellos simplemente eran así. Jared ríe por la exasperación que se nota en su voz y la forma en la que mueve las manos, como si se imaginara al dueño frente a él y quisiera estrangularlo.   
  
\- Jensen, admite que te gusta el tener que jalarle las orejas a todos. – dice Jared aún riendo. El mayor rueda los ojos y se encoge de hombros porque la verdad es que sí, siempre le ha gustado ser el que da las ordenes. Supone que es por su miedo a no saber como reaccionar si las cosas se le salen de las manos.  
  
\- Calla – murmura lanzando una piedra al lago. Se siente satisfecho cuando logra que haga tres saltos antes de hundirse. Jared levanta una ceja divertido y toma otra piedra, se prepara casi teatralmente antes de lanzarla y hacer que de cinco saltos. Alza los brazos victorioso y voltea a ver al que se ha convertido en su mejor amigo. – Eres odioso, ¿sabes? – murmura Jensen, pero por la sonrisa que trata de ocultar, Jared sabe que miente.   
  
El pequeño lugar del que le hablaba Jared no está muy lejos y Jensen tiene que admitir que tenía razón. La vista es hermosa y él no tiene los ojos de un fotógrafo pero está seguro de que Jared sería capaz de sacar tomas maravillas de ese lugar.   
  
Jared le cuenta que la revista tiene planeado un artículo sobre moda y supo que ese era el lugar perfecto para hacerlo. Le dice como se trasladó hasta allá con cuatro modelos, dos asistentes y un diseñador de modas al que seguramente le faltaba un tornillo o dos. Cómo casi se vuelve loco al tener que lidiar con un montón de cosas brillantes, exceso de flores y plumas.  
  
\- Y ya sabes lo nervioso que me ponen las plumas, de inmediato me comienza a picar todo el cuerpo – se estremece por el recuerdo y Jensen sonríe. Nunca ha entendido esa manía de su amigo. Jensen ha intentado explicarle que las almohadas de plumas son las mejores del mundo pero él responde que de ninguna manera pondrá la cabeza sobre algo así.   
  
Jared le cuenta la lucha de ese día para conseguir una buena luz que no interfiriera con los trajes que tenían brillo y los gritos histéricos del hombre que quería que los vestidos se movieran con un viento que era inexistente, pero que al final quedaron unas fotos bastante decentes.   
  
\- Lo que en el lenguaje normal significa “fotos geniales” ¿no? – Jensen sonríe cuando Jared se sonroja. Ha visto el trabajo del castaño, sabe lo que es capaz de captar cuando tiene una cámara en la mano, es algo especial que Jensen no sabe cómo describir pero es lo que le ha permitido ganarse el puesto que tiene en la revista y la fama que tienen sus exposiciones, sin embargo, a veces, por increíble que parezca, Jared duda del gran talento que tiene, pero está bien porque a Jensen no le molesta para nada recordárselo.  
  
  
El carrito que vende hamburguesas es muy pequeño y está ubicado en una esquina apartada. Jensen no cree que venda mucho porque durante el tiempo que ellos han estado allí no más de cinco personas han ido a comprar, pero algo le dice que el hombre no está en ese lugar por las ventas. Es como si simplemente fuera alguien que disfrutaba pasando el tiempo cerca de ese lago y que decidió aprovechar para ganar un dinerillo.   
  
Claro que no entiende por qué la voz no se ha corrido hasta tener el lugar repleto, porque eso de que las hamburguesas son buenas es quedarse cortos.   
  
Cuando terminan de comer, se quedan sentados en la banqueta que está frente al lago, en silencio, sólo viendo la vida pasar y disfrutando de la calma, la cual lamentablemente no dura para siempre porque el castaño no puede soportar más eso que tiene atravesado en la garganta.   
  
\- Podemos hacer que funcione ¿sabes?.... lo de la televisión, quiero decir. – Jensen suspira y asiente sin atreverse a mirarlo.   
  
\- Supongo, pero será difícil acostumbrarse a no tenerla siempre… o tratar de reemplazarla.  
  
\- Lo bueno es que no es algo en lo que tengamos que pensar aún. Faltan meses…muchos. – Jensen asiente y respira profundo.  
  
\- No me gustan los cambios. – dice con voz pausada.  
  
\- Lo sé, pero siempre sales bien de ellos. Te he visto. – ambos saben que la televisión no es el punto, es solo el lenguaje que usan para no tener que aplicar la palabra “matrimonio” – Esto es lo que debemos hacer ¿no? – Jared no suena muy convencido aunque trata.   
  
\- Es lo que me digo a mí mismo. – Jensen suspira de nuevo y se estira, hace un esfuerzo por sonreír cuando se atreve a mirar al castaño. No quiere buscarle explicación a eso que siente cuando sus ojos se conectan. – siento lo del agua de ayer en la mañana. – dice para romper con la tensión del momento. Le alegra saber que lo ha conseguido cuando el rostro de Jared se ilumina con una gran sonrisa.  
  
\- Te perdono, pero que no vuelva a suceder porque podría morir de sed y será tu culpa, Jensen. – el rubio sonríe bajando la cabeza y asiente.   
  
Jared tiene razón, faltan meses para que sus vidas den un giro de 180 grados, lo mejor es disfrutar de lo que tienen ahora.   
  
  
[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/201/waitingforyoutocatchupb.jpg/)  
  
  
Paola frunce el ceño cuando termina de ver la cinta de la grabación del sábado en la noche y el domingo. Se pregunta qué es lo que ha pasado para que Jensen no estuviera en la puerta buscando el periódico y esperando por Jared cuando este regresaba de trotar.   
  
\- Es una tontería – se dice a sí misma – hoy han estado bien – trata de convencerse, pero no logra hacer mucho para que su mente se quede más tranquila. Sus estúpidos recuerdos se mezclan con el nudo de la garganta creándole una sensación demasiado desagradable.   
  
Odia cuando se pierden los detalles… las costumbres. Fue como cuando ella decidió sacar de su vida a Colton. No soportaba ver como poco a poco la relación se iba deteriorando así que prefirió ir a lo drástico y matar la culebra por la cabeza.   
  
_“No entiendo por qué haces esto”_ le dijo Colton cuando ella le planteó la idea de terminarlo todo. No dijo te quiero, no dijo no lo hagas… dijo _no entiendo._ Ella sabe que los sentimientos no son para entender, son simplemente para sentir.   
  
Colton había cambiado, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. Cada día que pasaban en las piscinas, practicando, él le daba una sorpresa. No tenía que ser algo grande, podía ser desde una nota que decía _“adoro como te ves en el trampolín”,_ una flor que acabara de arrancar de algún jardín o algo más elaborado como aquel globo lleno de pequeños ositos de peluches que le dio por su cumpleaños. Lo que fuera por hacerla sonreír. Incluso después del accidente, en el hospital, se esmeraba por seguir con la rutina, a pesar de que nada parecía poder sacarle una sonrisa. Al final Coltón simplemente dejó de esforzarse.  
  
De pronto, un día los regalos dejaron de aparecer y la imagen de Sabrina abrazándolo aquella mañana comenzó a hacerse más y más y pesada.   
  
Colton y Paola no eran novios. No oficialmente. Había besos, había sonrisas, juegos, tenían momentos, pasaban tiempo juntos pero la relación no podía definirse con un nombre. Ella se estaba entrenando para por fin poder ir a los juegos olímpicos y él para una competencia en estilo mariposa en Estados Unidos, así que comprometerse en una relación estable no era la prioridad para ninguno de los dos. Quizás era eso lo que la mantenía en alerta constante, sobre todo con Sabrina, quien no parecía querer entender que existían hombres con los que tenía que mantenerse a raya.   
  
_“Porque las cosas no son iguales”_ le respondió Paola. Su deseo más profundo era escucharle decir que estaba loca, que las cosas mejorarían, que aunque cambiaran, sus sentimientos hacia ella seguían allí. Lo que no esperaba era la mirada triste en sus ojos y la aceptación. Así. Sin pelear, sin tratar de impedirlo… fue la prueba de que ya no había nada. De que la falta de detalles era sólo el primer paso para el acabose.   
  
Ella no quiere que Jensen y Jared pasen por lo mismo, no quiere ver que se terminen los detalles porque ese será el destino que corra la relación.   
  
El sonido del coche al regresar llama su atención, así que decide ir hasta la ventana tan rápido como la silla se lo permite. Lo hace a tiempo para verlos bajar con una sonrisa mientras hablan de algo. Le alivia, pero sabe por experiencia que debe mantenerse alerta y hacer algo.   
  
Puede que su relación se fuera a la mierda y no pueda tener otra en la vida, pero sigue creyendo que hay otras personas que pueden, aunque sean demasiado testarudas o ciegas como para darse cuenta. Ella está allí para darles el empujón que necesitan.   
  
No es que Paola tenga complejo de Cupido o algo así, porque en general las relaciones de los demás le importan tres pimientos. Ve parejas como su hermano y Caroline, Richard con Samantha, o hasta sus padres y supone que son lo que tienen que ser, que funcionarán si sienten que así debe funcionar, pero con estos chicos todo es… distinto. Desde que los vio por primera vez (durante la mudanza) sintió una conexión extraña, y ver su día a día le hizo desear cosas. Y está segura de que puede tener lo que desea.   
  
Se va a la cama con ese pensamiento, y decidida a dejar de espiar y desear para poder comenzar a actuar.   
  
  
La mañana siguiente, para su propia sorpresa, continúa con el mismo ímpetu. Pasa un rato en la bañera analizando cuáles podrían ser sus acciones y tratando de pensar cuál sería la mejor manera de acercarse y hacer que parezca que todo ha sido idea de ellos y no de ella. Una hora después, cuando cree que tiene las cosas claras, se arregla y saca su cámara de fotos, sonríe por la sorpresa en el rostro de su madre cuando le dice que quiere bajar al jardín.   
  
Pasa allí parte de la tarde sólo tomando una que otra fotografía.   
  
No es muy buena en eso, siempre ha sido algo que hace para pasar el rato y poder inmortalizar cosas que le gustan. No había día en el que saliera de casa sin su cámara, así tenía variedad para cambiar las fotos del collage que tiene en el rincón, claro que ahora sólo le interesa tener fotos de dos personas en concreto.   
  
Desde donde está, escucha llegar un coche a la casa vecina pero está casi segura de que es Jensen, o eso espera. Por mucho que quiera acercarse para hablar con él, decide quedarse donde está porque está segura de que su mejor carta será acercarse al otro. Espera poco menos de una hora y se mueve hasta la parte delantera de la casa para tomar unas fotos de la calle, sonríe cuando un buen rato después ve a Jared acercarse en el que antes era su coche.   
  
El castaño la saluda, tal y como ella esperaba que hiciera y se acerca con una sonrisa.   
  
\- ¿Disfrutando del aire fresco? – pregunta. En el tiempo que lleva allí es la primera vez que ve a la chica afuera, simplemente pasando el rato. Paola se encoge de hombros y asiente.   
  
\- Retomando viejos hábitos – dice mostrándole su cámara. – ¿Cómo te va con el coche?  
  
\- Muy bien, creo que ya no hará más la jugarreta de no dejarse encender – sonríe – ¿Viejos hábitos?, pensé que lo tuyo era el agua, no las cámaras. – pregunta con curiosidad.   
  
\- Y así es, las cámaras sólo las uso para distraerme, como cualquier otra persona, pero no soy una maravilla.   
  
\- ¿Puedo ver? – ella se sonroja un poco pero le da la cámara.   
  
Jared sonríe mientras hace pasar cada fotografía. Se nota que no tenía una idea en especial al hacerlas porque pasa igual de la naturaleza a los vecinos o a su madre, pero incluso en fotos tan dispersas Jared consigue captar algún punto atrayente.  
  
\- Están bien, podrías hacer más con una cámara de mayor alcance.  
  
\- El punto no es la cámara, es la persona que se la usa – responde ella. Ha visto el trabajo de Jared en las revistas y es impresionante. Paola sabe que no es por la cámara sino porque él logra captar momentos que son invisibles para los demás.   
  
\- Eso es verdad – coincide – pero hay cámaras que ayudan.  
  
\- ¿Cuál usas?  
  
\- Una Nikon D7000 – dice mostrándole el estuche donde está metida – me la regaló Jensen por mi cumpleaños.  
  
\- ¿En serio? – no quisiera parecer tan sorprendida, ni tan entusiasmada con la idea pero es difícil ocultarlo. Es una prueba más de la cantidad de detalles que se pierde por estar aislada en su casa y no tener más acceso que el que le da su telescopio. Jared se ríe por su reacción y se pasa la mano por la nuca sin saber que decir. Ella sabe que tiene que aligerar las cosas de inmediato – ¿Crees que si me porto bien me regalará una? – pregunta con extrema curiosidad. Jared necesita de dos segundos para darse cuenta de que está bromeando.   
  
\- Más que portarse bien el truco está en ganárselo – le susurra guiñándole un ojo. Mira hasta la casa y Paola sabe que está deseoso por entrar.  
  
\- Lo tomaré en cuenta – responde retrocediendo hasta su casa para que él no siga sintiendo la obligación de quedarse allí con ella.   
  
\- De verdad me alegra verte afuera – le dice él.  
  
\- Gracias… a mi me alegra haberlo hecho – cuando está intentando subir la rampa siente que alguien le empuja la silla de ruedas hasta que llega arriba.   
  
\- ¿Sabes?, este domingo van a venir unos amigos a ver el fútbol y… pues… si te gusta el fútbol… - se encoge de hombros sin saber muy bien que palabras usar.   
  
Paola asiente tratando de que no se note la forma en la que el corazón está a punto de salirse por su boca.  
  
\- Me gusta el fútbol – responde.  
  
\- Vale, bien… a eso de las cuatro suelen llegar.   
  
\- Lo pensaré – Jared le vuelve a decir que sería genial y se aleja hasta su casa dejando a Paola emocionada y adorando la forma en la que la vida le está sonriendo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Esa mañana Jared se despierta a la misma hora de todos los domingos. No es que no le guste dormir, porque sí, pero aunque muchas personas no lo entiendan, el ejercicio le gusta en la misma magnitud. En la semana prefiere usar las pocas máquinas que tienen en casa, los sábados que no tiene que trabajar son su día hongo, pero los domingos los usa para correr.   
  
Le ayuda a despejar los pensamientos, a relajarse, y desde que está viviendo con Jensen le gusta aún más hacerlo. Cuando piensa con cabeza fría en esa pequeña rutina mañanera sabe que no debería aferrarse a algo tan vago como eso, pero no puede evitarlo. El domingo pasado fue una gran decepción no ver a Jensen en la puerta y mientras trota de regreso, Jared se pregunta si la razón por la que lo hizo fue para darle una muestra de lo que serían sus vidas en unos meses.   
  
El corazón se le acelera al doblar en la esquina por el miedo a no verlo allí porque de verdad que aún no está preparado para eso, pero cuando vislumbra la puerta, supone que Jensen tampoco porque está allí aún medio dormido con el periódico bajo el brazo, su acostumbrado café en una mano y en la otra una botella de agua.   
  
Jensen le guiña el ojo cuando le entrega la botella y le hace un gesto para que entre en la casa.   
  
En las mañanas, Jensen no es hombre de muchas palabras pero está bien tomando en cuenta que a Jared le basta con su compañía.   
  
Sabe que Jensen le ve mientras prepara el desayuno, le escucha protestar por las pocas noticias que lee y quejarse de que pronto se les acabará el café, aunque Jared sabe que aún queda una caja entera.   
  
Jensen no come mucho en las mañanas, sólo una tostadas y con suerte algo de bacón. Jared por su parte suele hacer desayunos completos. Son muy diferentes en muchas cosas y por eso Jared al principio pensó que no se la llevarían tan bien pero resulta que simplemente se complementan.   
  
Nunca ha pasado tanto tiempo con Genevieve, no más que varios días de vacaciones o cosas así. ¿Qué pasa si a la larga resulta que no se llevan tan bien? ¿Qué pasa si cuando ya no haya marcha atrás se da cuenta de que eso no era lo que quería?   
  
Es decir, Jared siempre ha querido una familia, alguien a quien cuidar y sabe qué es lo que está a punto de tener pero no pensó que estaría tan lleno de dudas.   
  
_“Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, cariño mío”_ le dijo su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Jared no lo sabe. Lo de él con Gene no fue precisamente amor a primera vista. La conoció en la sesión de fotos que se hizo su hermana para su boda. Ella no paraba de mover el cabello y sonreírle, de tocarle de forma casual, de hacerle preguntas. Jared estaba concentrado en su trabajo, así que no le prestaba mucha atención, pero si Gene tiene una virtud, esa es la persistencia, así que al final de la sesión fotográfica le invitó a tomar algo y él aceptó aunque sin mayor interés.   
  
Al pasar un rato con ella se dio cuenta de que era mona y agradable, así que estuvo de acuerdo en repetirlo el fin de semana siguiente, y otros días después… la verdad es que no puede decir cuando todo pasó de citas casuales a convertirse en algo tan serio como el compromiso, tampoco quiere pensarlo mucho porque es abrumador.   
  
\- Me llamó Chad, me dijo que llegaría un poco tarde hoy – comenta en un acto desesperado de tener algo normal y seguro a lo que aferrarse, como esas reuniones de domingo.   
  
\- Vale – responde Jensen encogiéndose de hombros. – Sabes que hay que comprar cerveza otra vez, ¿no?  
  
\- ¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí?   
  
\- Porque esta vez vas a ir tú – responde Jensen con una gran sonrisa. Algo muy extraño para esa hora de la mañana, Jared supone que el café ya está haciendo efecto.   
  
\- No puedo. Tengo… tengo… pero es que tu siempre vas por las cervezas – se enfurruña a falta de una buena excusa.   
  
\- Pero hoy no tengo ganas.   
  
\- No, no tienes ganas de ir pero sí de tocarme las narices, ¿no?  
  
\- Ahora que lo dices…   
  
Y así de fácil todas las preocupaciones desaparecen y Jared deja de sentir la opresión en el pecho.   
  
El resto de la mañana pasa normal. Charlas intermitentes mientras están sentados en la cocina, Jensen leyendo el periódico y Jared revisando sus correros en el portátil. No hace falta nada más.   
  
\- No te había dicho…. Hace unos días me encontré con Paola cuando llegué de trabajar – Jensen aparta la mirada del periódico para concentrar sus ojos extremadamente verdes en él. Jared sacude la cabeza para poder continuar.   
  
\- Veo que está intentando salir un poco más. Eso es bueno – afirma Jensen con honestidad. – No hemos escuchado más gritos tampoco.  
  
\- No. Yo creo que simplemente estaba pasando la etapa de adaptación a todo ese cambio tan terrible… en fin… yo… la invité a venir hoy – suelta como si fuera una sola frase, esperando que Jensen se ponga a protestar como loco, pero pasan varios segundo y no sucede, en lugar de eso hay un largo silencio antes de que diga.  
  
\- Vale.   
  
\- ¿Vale?  
  
\- Sí, vale.  
  
\- ¿Así?, ¿sin más?  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?  
  
\- No lo sé… a ti ella no te gustaba, pensé que sería extraño tenerla aquí.  
  
\- No es que no me gustara, es que no la conocía y el hecho de que fuera amante de los gritos me asustaba un poco, pero ahora que sé la situación y que he hablando con ella me parece bien intentar acercarse.   
  
\- ¿Te parece?  
  
Flipando. Así es como Jared está.   
  
\- Que sí, hombre. Tal vez lo que esa chica necesita son amigos. – Jared parpadea un par de veces antes de sonreír.   
  
\- Tienes un corazón tan grande, Jenny. Ven para que te de un beso – canturrea haciendo morritos.   
  
\- Eres un idiota. – responde Jensen. – Un día te voy a dar ese beso que tanto pides y te voy a dejar sin aliento. Entonces te enamorarás locamente de mí y tendré que poner una orden de restricción.   
  
\- Fíjate que eso no me molestaría.   
  
\- ¿Cuál parte?  
  
\- La orden de restricción – bromea y Jensen le lanza una de las sesiones del periódico.   
  
\- Imbécil... ¿Crees que venga? – pregunta ahora con seriedad. Jared suspira mientras piensa una respuesta.   
  
\- Espero que sí.   
  
  
  
  
  
Paola está en su silla de ruedas mirando con odio toda la ropa que está en la cama. No le gusta nada.   
  
Una persona que pasa la mayor parte de su vida en una piscina se preocupa por tener buenos bañadores, ropa deportiva, y sólo unas cuantas prendas casuales pero nada con lo que se crea capaz de ir a la casa de los vecinos. Se pasa las manos por la cara con exasperación porque sabe que esto no es más que otro ataque de pánico. Odia dudar tanto de sus acciones, sabe que está en el camino correcto. Entonces, ¿por qué le da todas esas vueltas al asunto?  
  
Su madre da un par de toques a la puerta y entra, de inmediato le da un vaso con jugo y la pastilla para los dolores. Anoche Paola tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para soportarlos sin gritar, lloró, mordió la almohada, pero aguantó hasta que la morfina hizo su efecto. No quería que le atacara de nuevo durante el día así que la pastilla le venía perfectamente.   
  
\- ¿Qué te pondrás? – es obvio que su madre es una de las emocionadas con la idea. Paola sabe que ella tiene la esperanza de que uno de los vecinos o sus amigos se fije en Paola como mujer y no como la pobre chica en silla de ruedas, no es que quiera verla casada pronto, es que supone que es lo que necesita para sentirse viva de nuevo. Paola no tiene ganas de bajarla de su nube, más que nada porque le gusta verla sonreír así sea por las ideas equivocadas.   
  
\- No tengo nada. – gruñe concentrándose de nuevo en el lote sobre la cama. Su madre bufa exasperada y revuelve hasta encontrar un chándal.  
  
\- ¿Chándal, madre? ¿En serio? – la mujer rebusca de nuevo y se decide por unos vaqueros gastados en las rodillas.   
  
\- Ya… también lo pensé pero no me gustan ninguna de las camisas.   
  
Su madre no va a dejar que la oportunidad se le escape de las manos, así que va hasta su habitación y regresa unos minutos después con dos camisas, Paola rueda los ojos.  
  
Julianne, así se llama la madre de Paola, tiene un cuerpo perfecto a pesar de su edad. Tiene un tono de piel que resalta gracias al rojo de su cabello y en términos generales, una caja de cartón le quedaría perfectamente, pero a Paola no, ella lo sabe.   
  
\- No lo sabes – le dice su madre. Es cuando Paola se da cuenta de que ha estado pensando en voz alta. – pruébatelas, si las escogí es porque estoy segura de que alguna te quedará bien.   
  
Paola suspira y asiente.   
  
\- ¿Me ayudas? – su madre sonríe feliz, como cada vez que Paola acepta su ayuda para algo.   
  
La primera camisa es negra de manga tres cuartos y demasiado escote. Si Paola tuviera los pechos de su madre la usaría, pero prefiere no avergonzarse más, así que se la quita.   
  
La segunda es blanca también tres cuartos pero de tela más ligera y holgada, el corte en V enseña solo lo necesario, la verdad es que tiene que admitir que no está mal, nada mal, y que queda perfecta para la reunión de esa tarde.   
  
\- No bebas licor – le advierte su madre.   
  
\- Mamá… - protesta cansadamente.   
  
\- Pao, primero no estás acostumbrada a beber, segundo, tu organismo está lleno de medicación. No bebas.  
  
\- Vale, vale, lo entiendo.   
  
  
Son pasadas las 4 cuando se anima a bajar y rodar su silla hasta la casa de los vecinos. Tiene un pequeño momento de pánico cuando llega a la entrada y se da cuenta de que entre el timbre y ella existen cinco escalones.  
  
¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ahora? No puede ponerse a gritar porque eso les recordará a la loca que era hasta hace unas semanas, tampoco se puede poner a lanzar piedras y no tiene sus números así que no puede llamar. Lo único más o menos sensato que se le ocurre es regresar a casa y pedirle ayuda a su madre, y eso era precisamente lo que quería evitar.   
  
Con pesar da media vuelta y casi se lleva por el medio al chico rubio y delgado… ella tiene entendido que se llama Chad.   
  
Él frunce el ceño con curiosidad, la mira a ella y la casa como si pensara que se ha equivocado.   
  
\- Hola – dice lentamente. – eres… eres la nadadora, ¿no? La que vive al lado – pregunta antes de poder mantener la boca cerrada. Paola se pone roja, le pone nerviosa que él sepa quién es.   
  
\- Yo… Jared me invitó y… pues, ahora estoy aquí…. – no entiende porque está a punto de ponerse a llorar pero así es. Chad parece darse cuenta y eso lo pone nervioso.   
  
\- Oh… ya… es que llego tarde y no sabía, son las escaleras ¿verdad? A mí me aburre sobremanera subirlas cada vez que vengo, siempre les he dicho que deberían hacer algo para mejorar el paso de las visitas, pero no importa porque yo hago pesas, no lo parece, ¿verdad? Pues sí, las hago bastante seguido así puedo hacer esto sin problema. – son demasiadas palabras y a ella le cuesta trabajo seguirle el ritmo, más cuando lo ve sujetar su silla de ruedas y darle vueltas para subirla por las escaleras, luego acomodarla frente a la puerta y tocar el timbre. Todo eso sin dejar de hablar. – ¿Ves? te dije que hacía pesas. Lo que pasa es que el Padalecki debe tomar esteroides o algo, es la única explicación para que esté así.  
  
\- ¡Hey! – responde Jared abriendo la puerta. Le da una colleja a su amigo y le dice a Paola lo feliz que está de que se haya animado a ir. Se aparta para que ella pueda entrar.   
  
Muchas palabras. Muchas acciones. Muchos nervios y ella no está segura de poder manejarlo todo bien. Sólo le pide al cielo no terminar vomitando o desmayándose, el temblor de sus manos le debe estar delatando porque Jared le pone una mano en el hombro y aprieta.   
  
\- Kristen y Chris llegaron hace un rato – su tono de voz se ha vuelto más suave – Están afuera. ¿Vamos o prefieren beber algo antes? – se dirige a los dos, no sólo a Paola.  
  
\- Podemos ir, no hay problema. – responde ella. Jared sonríe y asiente, da la vuelta para sujetar la silla y guiarla hasta el jardín, Chad va detrás de ellos.   
  
Afuera, Chris está sentado al lado de la mesa y Kristen de pie al lado de Jensen que está preparando la parrilla. Lucen animados y sonrientes mientras comentan algo sobre la escuela donde trabaja la rubia. La situación es demasiado familiar, demasiado privada, y de pronto a Paola le invaden otros miedos, como por ejemplo, ¿y si a Kristen no le gusta que le quiten su puesto como la chica del grupo? ¿Y si Chris no se siente cómodo entre desconocidos? ¿Qué hay de Chad? Sabe que encajar en ese grupo depende tanto de ellos como de Jensen y Jared, porque ella es la que ha llegado invadiendo.  
  
Jensen.  
  
Era otro punto en el que no había pensado porque una cosa es que Jared estuviera de acuerdo en incluirla en su pequeño grupo pero, ¿qué pensará Jensen? Esta no es sólo la casa de Jared, es la de ambos y ella está allí sin que él diera su autorización.   
  
Quiere retroceder, no está preparada para el rechazo, tampoco quiere obligarlos a lidiar con su presencia, pero Jared sigue avanzando con paso firme hasta donde están los demás. Es Jensen el primero en verla, está tan nerviosa que siente que el tiempo va más lento en ese momento, como cuando salta de un trampolín. Para todo el mundo es cosa de segundos pero para ella es una eternidad que le permite jugar por los aires… lástima que esta vez los nervios que siente en el estomago no la dejan actuar con esa misma agilidad.  
  
Cuando Jensen la ve, en un primer segundo frunce el ceño con sorpresa, al siguiente lo relaja y después le sonríe con aceptación. Paola cree que podría morir de felicidad en ese momento.   
  
\- Hola Paola, me alegra que vinieras. Jared, creo que te dije algo de unas cervezas – dice Jensen haciendo énfasis en el nombre del chico, Paola agradece la normalidad con la que la recibe.   
  
\- Paso de ti, Jensen – responde con la misma pronunciación. – Kristen, ésta es Paola, nuestra vecina.   
  
\- Hola – dicen las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.   
  
\- Hey – le saluda Chris de forma casual. Ella le sonríe. – Padalecki, cerveza.   
  
Jared achica los ojos y se pone las manos en la cintura con enfurruñamiento. Paola no entiende bien cuál es el problema de ir a buscar las cervezas si el supermercado no está muy lejos pero supone que algún tipo de vieja broma interna de la que ella aún no se ha enterado.  
  
\- No voy a ir.   
  
\- Pues no bebemos, porque se han terminado.  
  
\- No es justo.  
  
\- ¿Es justo que yo vaya siempre? – pregunta Jensen, quiere parecer serio pero no está teniendo mucho éxito.   
  
\- Pero Jen… – intenta hacer trampa con esos pucheros y esos ojos pero Jensen no está dispuesto a ceder, no esta vez.  
  
\- Cervezas.  
  
\- Eres un pesadito, de verdad. Vamos los dos.  
  
\- No, vas tú. Alguien le tiene que hacer compañía a Paola.   
  
\- ¿Y nosotros quienes somos? – protesta Chad.   
  
\- Alguien sensato y confiable debe hacerle compañía a Paola – aclara Jensen con seriedad, el resto del grupo protesta y Paola se ríe.   
  
\- ¿Es justo que me usen a mí como excusa? – le pregunta a Chris, que es el que tiene más cerca ahora.   
  
\- Estos siempre usaran la excusa que sea con tal de molestarse el uno al otro, sobre todo cuando se trata de ir al supermercado.  
  
\- ¿Por qué?  
  
\- Porque hace unos meses Jared descubrió que el gerente del supermercado era el padre de una chica con la que Chad salía en el instituto. Lo sé, demasiada casualidad – Chris comienza a usar un tono de voz más alto, consiguiendo que la atención de todos se centrara en ellos – Te preguntarás qué tiene que ver eso con Jared. Pues, cuenta la leyenda que el hombre acostumbraba a perseguirlos a los dos con una escopeta para que se alejaran de su hija y Jared tiene una especie de trauma, por eso siempre manda a Jensen. Obvio que Chad no se acerca tampoco.   
  
\- Ese hombre llegó a dispararnos un par de veces, Christian. Dios sabe la suerte que tuvimos de salir vivos – se defiende Chad.  
  
\- Y más yo, que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto, pero ese nombre y su mirada asesina no saben diferenciar – se queja el castaño.  
  
\- Vale, pero eso no significa que yo tenga que dar la cara por ti – le acusa Jensen cruzando los brazos al nivel del pecho.  
  
\- Sí tienes, Jen. Admite que no sabrías que hacer si yo dejara de estar en tu vida por culpa de ese hombre. – Jensen levanta una ceja y niega con la cabeza dispuesto a ignorarlo, pero él no pretende darse por vencido – en fin, me da igual, vas a ir conmigo – dice Jared. Jensen bufa, pero de inmediato siente como le sujetan de la mano jalándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria para arrastrarlo hasta la salida.   
  
\- Hijo de….  
  
\- ¿Vienes Pao? – pregunta Jared.   
  
Paola no sabe qué hacer. Está demasiado fascinada por la situación como para detenerse a pensar qué es lo que más le conviene, si ir y verlos fuera de casa o dejarles tener un momento que será sólo para ellos. Todo lo que está viviendo en ese momento es demasiado como para atreverse a pedir más, así que se encoge de hombros y les deja decidir.   
  
\- No metan a la chica en sus tonterías. – protesta Kristen – Créeme, no quieres ver como Jared se pasa todo el paseo del supermercado escondiéndose detrás de Jensen y sujetándose a su camisa como si fuera un crío de cinco años.  
  
\- Siempre me deja la ropa arrugada – protesta Jensen alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar desde dentro de casa.   
  
Paola piensa que definitivamente es una situación que le gustaría ver, pero decide hacer caso a Kristen y mantenerse apartada por ahora.   
  
Sea como sea, ya es una buena tarde.   
  
Kristen, Chad y Chris hacen todo lo posible por hacerle sentir cómoda mientras Jensen y Jared están en el supermercado. Hablan de fútbol, del trabajo de cada uno, de los chismes de la zona y alguna que otra anécdota embarazosa que le hace reír. Ella trata de seguir el ritmo de la conversación tanto como puede, aunque la verdad es que socializar nunca ha sido lo suyo. No es como su hermano que vive haciendo amigos en cada esquina.  
  
Los otros dos llegan un buen rato después, Jensen con la camisa más arrugada de lo normal y mirando a Jared como si quisiera partirlo en pedacitos.   
  
\- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta Kristen.   
  
\- Jared… - responde Jensen. – no dejaba de toquetearme en el súper, se puso como loco, no sé si me daba vergüenza o miedo.   
  
\- Eres un capullo. – Jensen le guiña el ojo a Jared, y Paola cree que podía morir en ese momento.   
  
La comida transcurre sin problemas, todos en el jardín bromeando tal y como hacían cuando ella los veía desde la ventana, anhelando poder formar parte de todo. Ahora está allí. Riendo con ellos, escuchándoles bromear, acusarse y apostar durante el partido. Ha sido testigo de cómo Jensen y Jared se miran y comparten chistes internos. Se pregunta si el resto de sus amigos pueden ver lo mismo que ella o si están demasiado acostumbrados al ritmo como para notarlo.  
  
Paola espera tener el tiempo suficiente como dar respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Finalmente son pasadas las 10 de la noche cuando Jared la acompaña hasta la puerta de su casa.   
  
\- Que duermas bien – le dice revolviéndole el cabello con una sonrisa de esas que tienen hoyuelos. Ella está segura de que dormirá mejor de lo que lo ha hecho en meses.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jensen termina de recoger las latas de cervezas que hay por allí y las lleva a la cocina, donde Jared está lavando los platos. Al castaño no debería sorprenderle que Jensen le dé una colleja de esas que dejan la cabeza ardiendo y se quede tan tranquilo.   
  
\- ¡Auch!   
  
\- Te lo mereces. – responde mirándolo con los ojos achicados, retándolo a que proteste, pero Jared se limita a sacarle la lengua. Sabe que el golpe vale la pena por lo a gustó que se quedó en la tarde cuando llegaban del supermercado.  
  
Mientras buscaban las cervezas Jensen estuvo jugando con él amenazándole con el viejo Smith estaba en cada esquina y cuando el hombre de verdad apareció, el muy capullo no le dijo nada. Jared casi se muere cuando el viejo se paró detrás de él y le gruñó un _“¿Qué haces aquí, Padalecki?”_ con esa cara de ogro tan peculiar.   
  
Cuando Jared dice que él hombre se la tiene jurada lo dice en serio, y lo peor es que no entiende la razón.   
  
El que Jensen se descojonara al verlo salir del supermercado prácticamente corriendo fue como para matarlo a patadas. O vengarse.   
  
Es la razón porque la que cuando bajaron del coche y Jensen tuvo las manos ocupadas con la cerveza, Jared aprovechó para arrinconarlo contra una esquina y arrugarle la camisa tanto como pudo, al mismo tiempo que trataba de esquivar las patadas que este intentaba darle. Como toque final le despeinó el cabello.   
  
_“Eres un jodido idiota”_ protestó Jensen sofocado por todo el ataque.   
  
_“Tu culpa”_  
  
 _“Si querías meterme mano solo tenías que pedirlo, niño”_  
  
A Jared no le dio tiempo de responder porque Jensen salió al jardín donde estaba el resto del grupo.   
  
En la noche, cuando Jared está tumbado en su cama mirando el techo, no puede dejar de sonreír, aunque ni siquiera sabe que es exactamente lo que lo tiene así. Tal vez porque ese domingo ha sido común y extraño en la misma medida, sin importar lo incoherente que suene.   
  
_“Un día te voy a dar ese beso que tanto pides y te voy a dejar sin aliento.”_  
  
Las palabras de Jensen en la mañana y su mirada sofocada de la tarde no dejan de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Es… inusual.   
  
Jared suspira pesadamente y se pasa las manos por la cara para tratar de despejar su mente. Esos juegos en ellos no son algo extraño. Entonces, ¿por qué de un tiempo para acá esas insinuaciones le afectan tanto?   
  
Mas importante aún. ¿De verdad quiere a respuesta a esa pregunta?

 


	6. Sí, tú la deseas, pero ella es tan malvada. Nunca la dejas ¿Por qué no la dejas?

 

Jared no recuerda que hiciera tanto calor cuando se fue a la cama, tiene que quitarse las sabanas de encima para tratar de dormir un poco mejor pero algo le impide moverse como quiere. Con dificultad abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que el cuerpo junto a él es lo que ha hecho que suba la temperatura. Sin comprender aun cómo llegó hasta allí y por qué, se gira para poder verlo mejor.   
  
Jensen luce mucho más joven cuando duerme. Jared alza una mano y acaricia su mejilla con lentitud, dejándose llevar por la forma en la que las pecas salpican su rostro, lo llamativas que son sus pestañas y lo carnosa que es su boca. Sin darse cuenta, se lame los labios con deseo y se pregunta cómo será poder besarlo.   
  
\- Hazlo. – el susurro le deja ver que Jensen se ha despertado. – Hazlo – le repite moviéndose hasta quedar sobre él a horcajadas. Jared siente como el rubio acaricia su pecho subiendo hasta juntar las manos detrás de su cuello dejando que sus dedos se hundan en su cabello. Jared lo sujeta de las caderas haciendo círculos con sus pulgares. – Sé que quieres besarme, Jared – se inclina para rozar nariz con nariz – Que tienes ganas de que lo hagamos hasta quedar sin aliento – susurra contra sus labios.   
  
\- Sí. – responde con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Siente como le invade la excitación cuando Jensen sonríe de medio lado. – Sí, Jensen, bésame. Bésame. – puede sentir la lengua de su compañero lamiendo sus labios, buscando permiso para colarse entre su boca.   
  
Quiere abrazarlo más, pegarlo a su cuerpo, fundirse con él mientras se devoran pero de pronto no hay nada entre sus manos, ni en sus labios. Lo que sí tiene es el cuerpo húmedo por el sudor y la polla demasiado dura como para poder seguir durmiendo.   
  
\- Maldición – tiene dificultad para respirar. Y las imágenes no dejan de repetirse una y otra vez en su mente.   
  
Jensen. Boca. Jensen. Cuerpo. Jensen. Jensen. Jensen.   
  
Con una gran lucha interna que le llena de dudas mueve una mano hasta su polla y usa el líquido preseminal como lubricante para comenzar a darse alivio.   
  
Se masajea duro, empujando con las caderas mientras recuerda el peso de Jensen sobre él y la forma en la que su aliento le rozaba los labios, empuja una, dos, tres veces y se corre manchando su estomago. Busca la caja de pañuelos que está en la mesa de noche y se limpia lo mejor que puede.   
  
\- Bien, Jared, muy bien – ironiza tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se ha corrido pensando en su compañero de piso, que es hombre y además está comprometido en matrimonio, al igual que él.   
  
Es su mejor amigo, maldición.   
  
Se da un par de golpes con la almohada sintiéndose más frustrado a cada minuto. Jared no tiene predilección por los hombres pero tampoco los aleja. De hecho ha tenido unas cuantas experiencias en noches de fiestas y no han sido desagradables, pero esto es… nunca ha llegado a _desear_ a ninguno. No al punto de masturbarse pensando él, no comprende por qué tiene que pasarle justo con Jensen.   
  
De pronto tiene el presentimiento de que las cosas están comenzando a complicarse demasiado y no está seguro de si debería aprovechar ahora para salir corriendo o quedarse para ver hasta donde pueden llegar.   
  
  
  
  
  
La mañana es más difícil de lo que Jared pensó que sería. Jensen tiene la misma expresión gruñona que le acompaña todos los días cuando no tiene su dosis de café. En realidad casi no le está prestando atención, pero Jared cree que con tan sólo una mirada descubrirá su pequeño secreto. Es incómodo. Y lo sigue siendo en la noche cuando se juntan para la cena.   
  
Jensen le cuenta las cosas del día, le pregunta sobre su reunión en la revista para evaluar las fotos del articulo de moda, comenta algo sobre cómo la pasaron el domingo, todo tan normal como puede ser, salvo que Jared no puede quitarse de la cabeza el roce de sus labios y lo íntimo de su toque y eso está a punto de volverlo loco.   
  
Por esa razón, el martes por la tarde llega a casa antes de lo normal y desde allí compra un boleto para Los Ángeles, hace una pequeña maleta y escribe una nota que deja pegada en la nevera.   
  
Huir.   
  
Eso es que le mejor se le da en ciertas situaciones. Salir corriendo como cuando tenía 15 años y el viejo Smith les perseguía a él y a Chad con la escopeta. Necesita centrarse, necesita reorganizar sus ideas y para eso debe buscar a alguien que le ayude. Cuando las dudas se multiplican mientras se sube al avión, trata de convencerse de que no es porque esa noche vaya a dormir a kilómetros de Jensen, sino porque volar siempre le provoca un vacío en el estomago.   
  
  
  
  
Jensen frunce el ceño cuando llega a casa y nota que todas las luces están apagadas. Lo más raro es que el coche de Jared esté en el garaje. Mientras entra a la casa se pregunta si estará ya durmiendo o si es que salió a dar una vuelta a un lugar cercano.   
  
Se afloja la corbata y se pasa las manos por el cabello despeinándolo un poco mientras camina hasta la nevera para buscar una cerveza, la necesita para aliviar la tensión que tiene en los hombros. Le estresa tener que lidiar con personas que se la dan de listas y al final no saben una mierda.   
  
Si esa editorial está tan bien como el dueño dice, ¿para qué contrata a una de las asesorías más destacadas del país pidiéndoles que le ayuden a aumentar las ganancias? Y más importante aún, ¿contratas a un asesor para llevarle la contraria en todo?  
  
Jensen ama su trabajo pero odia ese tipo de gente.   
  
Sin embargo, todas las peleas por cambiar el enfoque de la editorial dejan de tener importancia cuando lee la nota que está pegada a la nevera.   
  
_“Fui a Los Ángeles, extraño a Gene. Regreso en dos días. J”_  
  
Jensen sabe que no hay razón para sentir ese nudo en el estomago, pero no puede dejar de pensar que a Jared nada le costaba coger el puto teléfono y llamarlo, en lugar de dejar una simple nota pegada al refrigerador.   
  
Niega con la cabeza y busca en el cajón alguno de los menús que suelen guardar. Luego de leer dos o tres de ellos se da cuenta de que ya no tiene hambre, así que sube hasta su habitación para darse un baño y tal vez tomarse una buena pastilla para dormir.   
  
\- Mañana será otro día, Jensen – dice mientras se mete bajo las sabanas. Trata de no darle mucha importancia al hecho de que ni siquiera con la ayuda de la pastilla consigue dormirse antes de la madrugada.   
  
  
No beneficia mucho a su humor que se despierte antes de que suene el despertador, que esté lloviendo y que, por Dios santo, no hay café en la alacena. Camino a la editorial se compra el más grande que tienen en la cafetería y no deja de repetirse que debe llenarse de paciencia ese día porque si mata al encargado de diseño de la empresa podrían enviarlo directo a la cárcel. No cree que _“Me sacó de mis casillas”_ sea un buen alegato ante un jurado.   
  
En el transcurso del día ve el móvil por lo menos unas siete veces, hasta que por fin se da cuenta de que Jared no piensa llamar, ni escribir, así que decide concentrarse por completo en el trabajo. Cuando llega a la casa son casi las ocho de la noche.   
  
Odia eso.   
  
Nunca he tenido problemas con pasar un tiempo solo pero desde que Jared llegó a su vida las cosas han cambiado estrepitosamente. Extraña su ruido, el simple hecho de saber que está dando vueltas por allí aunque no tengan ni siquiera que dirigirse la palabra. No le gusta la idea de pedir comida para uno, tampoco la de cocinar y eso le exaspera tanto como la estúpida nota de la nevera.   
  
¿Ahora se ha vuelto dependiente de su mejor amigo? ¡Hay que joderse!  
  
Antes de que pueda darle más vueltas a esa idea, el móvil suena. Bien, porque tiene ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas al imbécil ese… sólo que no es él quien llama, así que su plan queda reducido a la nada.   
  
Jensen escucha la voz de Paola al otro lado de la línea, preguntándole que si está en casa y que si le puede abrir la puerta.   
  
\- Nop, no estoy en casa – bromea al mismo tiempo que abre. La chica le ve achicando los ojos y le saca la lengua.   
  
\- Muy gracioso – dice sin colgar el teléfono aunque están frente a frente.   
  
\- Vamos a tener que pensar una alternativa para que esto sea más sencillo para ti – dice Jensen bajando las escaleras.  
  
\- Pues lo del móvil ha funcionado bastante bien. – dice ella con una sonrisa. – Mi madre cocina cuando está nerviosa… cocina de más, así que se me ocurrió que sería sano para nosotros compartir con mis vecinos favoritos – hace un gesto hacia la cesta de magdalenas que tiene en las piernas.   
  
\- Genial… sabía que comenzar a hablar contigo tendría ventajas – bromea Jensen cogiendo la cesta – Aunque luego tendré que quemar las calorías en la caminadora. ¿Quieres pasar?  
  
\- No, no te preocupes, no quiero que comiences a hacer ejercicio antes de tiempo. – Jensen rueda los ojos pero sonríe. – Mira el lado positivo, Jared se comerá más de la mitad, así que el ejercicio será poco.  
  
\- Oh, Jared no está en casa. ¿Por qué está nerviosa tu madre?  
  
\- Porque mañana tengo cita con el traumatólogo. ¿Dónde está Jared?  
  
\- Fue a Los Ángeles a visitar a su prometida. – a Paola le alegra escuchar el reproche en la voz de Jensen al decir la palabra.   
  
\- Oh… ¿Vive allá? – pregunta con una inocencia bien fingida.   
  
\- Sí. La cita con el traumatólogo, ¿es rutina u otra cosa?  
  
\- Rutina – responde encogiéndose de hombros – Siempre me ha parecido difícil mantener una relación de esa manera, como la de Jared, quiero decir. Claro que no es que yo tenga gran experiencia en ese tema pero... no sé, supongo que me gusta la idea de saber que esa persona que quiero esta a pocos metros de distancia.   
  
\- Existen los teléfonos – responde Jensen. Deja la cesta a un lado y se sienta en la escalera para poder hablar mejor con su vecina.   
  
\- Ya… lo sé y de verdad que admiro a las parejas que saben sacarle provecho. Yo creo que soy más de contacto.  
  
\- Lo mismo pensaba yo – la voz de Jensen se torna un poco pesada, pero Paola sabe que no es por estar tratando ese tema con ella, sino por todas las implicaciones que tiene para él ese momento.   
  
\- ¿Y ya no lo piensas?  
  
\- Bueno, mi novia no vive a la vuelta de la esquina precisamente.   
  
\- Creo que la he visto, una de cabello rojo ¿no? – Jensen asiente con media sonrisa. – No sé como… cuando se mudaron, Jared y tú… yo… - Paola se sonroja y sacude la cabeza. – en fin… ¿Dónde vive ella?  
  
\- En Nueva York. ¿Jared y yo qué? – pregunta con curiosidad.   
  
\- No importa… Nueva York es genial, aunque tiene demasiada gente para mi gusto – Jensen sonríe un poco más e insiste.   
  
\- Sí, es genial. Ahora dime lo que ibas a decir, porque estoy seguro de que sí importa. Si no me lo cuentas te acusaré con Jared, ¿y sabes lo que hará? Te perseguirá hasta obtener una respuesta y créeme que no quieres eso. Da miedo – Paola se ríe y suspira.  
  
\- Está bien, pero no te enfades ¿vale?  
  
\- Lo prometo.   
  
\- Bien… cuando llegaron por primera vez pensé que eran pareja.   
  
\- Oh… Tú y el resto del mundo – responde Jensen rodando los ojos. Ya ha olvidado la cantidad de veces que aclararon su relación hasta que desistieron.  
  
\- Sí… no sé por qué.  
  
\- Supongo que es la impresión que da el que dos tíos se muden al mismo tiempo.   
  
\- Para algunos, pero creo que yo no lo decía por eso.  
  
\- ¿Entonces por qué?  
  
\- Tonterías que una cree ver… es que… La forma en la que se comportan es demasiado armoniosa, cosa que admiro, me imagino que nunca llegué a conectar tanto con mis amigos como para tener a ese nivel de coordinación no verbal. Al verlos me dejo llevar porque es lo que busco en una relación. Alguien con quien me sienta cómoda, alguien con quien simplemente encaje. Un amigo. Tal vez debería enamorarme de mi mejor amigo… si tuviera. ¿Tu novia es eso para ti?  
  
\- Pues… sí… más o menos. Es complicado. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y tenemos varias cosas en común así que en cierta forma lo es.   
  
\- ¿De cierta forma? – Jensen suspira buscando una respuesta más clara en su mente. Sin embargo hace tiempo que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que todo ha cambiado con Danneel, por más que él intente aferrarse a lo que tenían antes.   
  
\- Mi mudanza a Vancouver ha enfriado un poco la relación, lo admito, y a veces creo que estamos dejando de tener intereses comunes pero me imagino que al casarnos retomaremos el ritmo. – Paola cree que es la peor idea del mundo pero sabe que el decírselo directamente no ayudará en nada.   
  
\- ¿Se mudará ella para acá?   
  
Jensen parpadea un par de veces dándose cuenta de los miles de detalles en los que simplemente no pensó antes de entrar en todo ese lío del compromiso. Él no se puede mudar de nuevo, allí en Vancouver está su trabajo, pero en Nueva York Danneel tiene una vida hecha, no cree que sea sencillo para ella abandonarla.   
  
\- Lo siento, estoy siendo imprudente – dice Paola, aunque su mirada se mantiene afilada. – Si ella es tu mejor amiga, ¿qué es Jared?  
  
\- El idiota que vive conmigo – responde Jensen haciéndola reír.   
  
\- Buena definición. En fin, como ya te dije son sólo cosas que uno ve desde afuera, ideas de alguien que tiene mucho tiempo libre. Estoy segura de que nunca se te ha pasado por la cabeza verlo de otra manera y aquí estoy yo, mareándote con algo que no tiene ningún sentido. Para ti, quiero decir.  
  
\- ¿O sea que para ti lo sigue teniendo?  
  
\- Pues… Jared es muy guapo, no sé si lo has notado. Vale, no – se ríe – y bueno, tú también lo eres (obviamente), no sería extraño que uno se fijara en el otro. Yo… por la forma en la que él te mira a veces pues… yo sólo quisiera a alguien que me viera de esa forma.   
  
\- ¿Cómo me mira? – Jensen la observa con concentración, deseando honestamente una respuesta pero Paola decide que ya ha dicho demasiado.   
  
\- De ninguna manera. Olvida todas las tonterías que he dicho, ¿vale? – Jensen frunce el ceño y ella teme haber forzado mucho la cuerda. – Mi madre siempre dice que mi boca es tan grande como mi imaginación, de verdad, Jensen, no hagas caso a nada de lo que he dicho, son cosas que pensaba antes de conocerlos. La impresión de alguien no involucrado – se encoge de hombros y mueve su silla hacia atrás para volver a su casa. – Promete que olvidarás está conversación.   
  
\- Tranquila, en lo que entre a casa me golpearé con un mazo hasta quedar inconsciente, eso seguro ayudará.  
  
\- Buena idea. Trata de no salpicar de sangre, si no te veo en dos días llamaré a la policía.   
  
\- Gracias, qué amable – Jensen se ríe mientras coge la cesta, no cierra la puerta de su casa hasta que la chica entra a la suya.   
  
Cuando se mete a la cama, por lo menos puede culpar de su insomnio a las magdalenas y la gran boca de Paola que no ha hecho más que llenarle la cabeza de ideas sin sentido.   
  
  
  
  
  
El jueves, cuando está de regreso a casa luego de otro insoportable día en la editorial del terror, Jensen ve las luces encendidas. Toma una respiración profunda y entra para encontrarse con su compañero de piso sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión.   
  
\- Hey – responde Jensen quitándose la corbata y caminando directamente hasta la cocina para buscar una cerveza. No debería extrañarle sentir unos pasos detrás de él. – ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunta sin mirarlo a la cara.   
  
\- Supongo que bien – responde Jared. Para Jensen es difícil creerle por lo cansada que se escucha su voz, pero asume que es culpa del viaje.  
  
\- Me alegra – camina en dirección a la salida pero siente la mano que le sujeta para poder por fin verlo a la cara.   
  
\- Estás molesto – Jared no debería decirle eso con esa estúpida mirada de cachorro que tan bien le sale. No tiene sentido que un hombre adulto pueda lucir así.  
  
\- Estoy bien, tío, sólo cansado, de verdad. – intenta sonreír y le da un par de palmadas en la espalda para luego ir hasta su habitación.   
  
  
Jared se queda recostado de la entrada de la cocina observando como el rubio sube las escaleras. Sabe que el comportamiento de Jensen es culpa suya por haberse ido de la forma en la que se fue y no llamar, pero de verdad necesitaba algo de espacio. Lástima que los dos días que pasó con Genevieve no ayudaron a que las cosas mejoraran demasiado. Y ni falta hace decir que ahora simplemente está más acojonado que antes porque está seguro de que si pudiera ver su futuro en una bola de cristal se daría cuenta de que si sigue por ese camino terminará siendo un desastre.   
  
Vale, ahora que sabe cómo será su futuro. ¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo solucionar eso? No, no sin decepcionar a muchas personas, no sin poner en riesgo muchas cosas, así que opta por hacer la vista gorda hasta que el agua le llegue al cuello, aún tiene meses de gloria por delante.   
  
Ayuda bastante que con el paso de los días la tensión entre Jensen y él disminuya y el tema quede enterrado en el baúl de “cosas que es mejor no hablar”. Al final de la siguiente semana, Jensen vuelve a quedarse en la sala para ver algo de tele antes de ir a dormir y hablan de cómo les ha ido en el día o de lo idiotas que son los jugadores de fútbol por no hacer una simple anotación, parece que están bien, podrían creerlo de verdad pero últimamente siempre pasa algo que hace regresar la tensión.   
  
Por ejemplo, la mujer de cabello rojo que se está bajando del taxi justo en ese momento, cuando Jared está en la entrada de la casa vecina, con Paola.   
  
\- ¿Y Jensen? – pregunta la mujer de forma casual caminando hacia ellos.   
  
\- Hola, Danneel, no ha llegado todavía – Jared sabe que no es la persona favorita de Danneel, ella tampoco es que le caiga de maravilla, pero un poco de educación no estaría de más, sobre todo porque Paola no tiene la culpa de lo que sea que pase por la cabeza de esa mujer y ciertamente no se merece la mirada que le dedica.   
  
Por suerte o por desgracia, según se mire, Jensen llega del trabajo justo en ese momento. Solo le da tiempo de aparcar y bajarse del coche cuando la pelirroja ya está sujetándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo dentro de la casa, Jensen solo puede saludar a sus amigos de lejos con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Jared suspira sabiendo que Jensen ha sido secuestrado por el resto de los días que ella se quede en Vancouver.   
  
  
  
  
  
Paola aprieta las manos con tanta fuerza que de seguro se ha hecho daño pero no le importa, de alguna manera tiene que drenar mientras mantiene su cara totalmente neutra delante de Jared.   
  
Hace unas semanas tuvo que soportar el hecho de que, por alguna razón, el castaño se fuera a casa de su noviecita en Los Ángeles sin decir nada y dejando a Jensen tan confundido como a ella. ¿Y ahora tiene que lidiar también con la presencia de la otra? ¿En serio?  
  
Lo que más rabia le da es la mirada de desprecio que le dedicó la pelirroja. Le recuerda demasiado a la mirada de Sabrina y eso lo hace aún peor, quisiera picarla en mil pedazos y esparcirlos por el Mediterráneo, desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra o por lo menos de Canadá.   
  
La situación no mejora mucho en la semana que Danneel pasa con ellos. La tensión es tan obvia que Paola no se atreve a salir de casa más de un par de veces, prefiere quedarse en su ventana para observarlo todo, como antes.   
  
Hay una mujer de cabello castaño que llegó al día siguiente. Paola las ve a Danneel y a ella tomar sol en el jardín, reír y bromear mirando en dirección a su ventana con mayor frecuencia de la que deberían. La atraparon mirando una vez, así que Paola tuvo que bajar las persianas para disimular.   
  
En el tiempo que tiene siendo testigo de la vida de Jensen y Jared no se había preocupado demasiado por fijarse en ninguna de las “novias” más de lo necesario, sólo se encargó de saber sus nombres y desde el principio estuvo segura de que no eran la mejor opción para ninguno pero ahora… no entiende que es lo que ve Jensen en una persona como esa.   
  
Su amiguita de cabello castaño se llama Sophia y su presencia no hace nada más que avivar el desprecio en los ojos de Danneel. No solo se comportan así con Paola o con Jared, lo hacen con cualquiera que parezca una amenaza para la atención que Jensen le pueda dedicar. Incluso con Kristen, quien obviamente no busca en él más que una amistad.  
  
Paola no entiende si el resto de los amigos de Jensen simplemente no se dan cuenta o si es que se niegan a decir algo para que él no se moleste.   
  
El domingo, cuando todos se reúnen por el fútbol la situación empeora en lugar de mejorar porque Genevieve llega de sorpresa.   
  
Paola sabe que tenía que haberse quedado encerrada tras las seguras paredes de su habitación cuando la ve atacar la boca de Jared por tercera vez en la última media hora. Aún así hace el esfuerzo por mantener su sonrisa y concentrarse en Kristen que le está contando un poco sobre Steve, quien estará de regreso en unos días, y en Chris que está lidiado con la barbacoa.   
  
Mejor eso que ver el resto de parejas dispersas por las esquinas. Incluso Chad parece especialmente atontado por la tal Sophia.   
  
Es abrumador.   
  
Pero es una hora después cuando se vuelve de verdad insoportable. Paola tenía que quedarse junto a Chris y Kristen, mantenerse en compañía segura mientras esas mujeres estaban por la casa, eso le hubiese evitado ese momento tan humillante. No tenía necesidad de ir hasta la cocina justo cuando ellas estaban allí hablando de Dios sabe que… bueno, Paola ahora sabe de que.  
  
\- ¿Y qué hace aquí? – pregunta una de las voces. Paola cree que puede reconocerla como la de Genevieve.  
  
\- Chad dice que fue quien le vendió el coche a Jared. – dice Sophia.   
  
\- ¿Y eso le abrió las puertas para formar parte del grupo? Porque seamos honestas, no encaja aquí, toda esta situación es un poco patética – se ríe Danneel – no tiene nada en común con ninguno de nosotros.  
  
\- Tú debes saber tan bien como yo cómo son los chicos, no saben como decir que no a nadie. – dice Genevieve.  
  
\- ¿La has visto asomada a la ventana? Es de esas típicas mujeres que no tienen vida. Da vergüenza. Y no lo digo sólo por la silla de ruedas, que eso ya es bastante, es toda ella y su evidente necesidad de encajar en algún sitio. – todas se ríen al mismo tiempo.  
  
\- Supongo que esto es lo más cerca que puede llegar alguien como ella a unos chicos como los nuestros.   
  
\- No creerás que piensa que uno de ellos le hará _caso_ alguna vez ¿no? – se vuelven a reír ahora con mayor burla en su voz.   
  
\- Sí que lo creo.  
  
\- Oh por Dios – se ríe de nuevo.  
  
\- Si yo fuera ella hubiese preferido ahogarme por culpa de esa caída.   
  
\- Definitivamente. Podríamos hacerle un favor y decirle que aún está a tiempo – se burlan caminando hasta la salida al jardín. Se quedan paralizadas cuando ven que Paola está allí, se imaginan que ha estado escuchando la conversación pero no parece importarles mucho, sólo contienen la risa hasta alejarse pero luego se vuelven a descojonar.   
  
Paola traga grueso tratando de mantener las lágrimas dentro pero no está teniendo mucho éxito. Con el corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho se mueve hasta la salida pero cuando llega a la puerta se da cuenta de que no podrá bajar las escaleras sin ayuda.   
  
¿Por qué le tienen que pasar esas cosas? Con las manos temblorosas busca el móvil y llama a su madre para que por favor la vaya a buscar. Suplica para que lo haga rápido, antes de que el resto del grupo note su ausencia y la encuentren en ese estado.   
  
_“Porque seamos honestas toda esta situación es un poco patética”_  
  
Patética. Había dejado de pensar en ella de esa manera.   
  
Su madre le pregunta qué pasa cuando la va a buscar pero ella simplemente niega con la cabeza y le dice que se quiere ir. Al llegar a casa le cuesta mucho convencerla para que la deje sola pero por fin lo consigue.   
  
_“No creerás que piensa que uno de ellos le hará caso alguna vez ¿no?”_  
  
No, nunca lo pensó pero no porque se creyera poco merecedora sino porque no era el deber ser. Siempre ha visto que Jensen y Jared se pertenecen el uno al otro y que nadie tiene que estar en medio. Nadie.   
  
Gruñendo con furia comienza a tirar todo lo que tiene cerca, se contiene de gritar sólo porque ahora es más consciente de la presencia de sus amigos en la otra casa pero eso sólo hace que se muerda hasta sangrar.   
  
Su madre intenta entrar pero Paola ha cerrado la puerta por dentro, le pide que abra, se lo suplica pero es inútil. Desiste en su lucha cuando le escucha calmarse y decir que estará bien.   
  
Sí, estará bien, aunque no puede ser normal que el líquido rojo que invade su brazo le atraiga como lo hace.  
  
 _“Si yo fuera ella hubiese preferido ahogarme por culpa de esa caída.”_  
  
Lo decían como si fuera novedad, como si acabaran de descubrir la luna o las estrellas. Deberían saber que Paola lo ha pensado más de una vez, más de lo que esas tres imbéciles creen. Cierra los ojos recordando como una vez fue hasta las piscinas y simplemente se dejó caer al agua con la silla. La forma en la que sus pulmones se llenaban del líquido, el vacío, el preciado cloro….   
  
Por desgracia para ella, la sacaron a tiempo y le costó varios meses de terapia que no quiere volver a repetir.  
  
 _“Podríamos hacerle un favor y decirle que aún está a tiempo”_  
  
Tal vez.   
  
Quizás debería intentarlo de nuevo, pero antes tienen una misión que cumplir y no va a descansar hasta conseguirlo, más ahora que sabe exactamente a quiénes debe quitar del medio y lo hará como sea. Después de todo, los analistas no paran de decir que el mundo está sobre poblado.   
  
  
  
  
  
Es Jared quien va hasta la casa al día siguiente para preguntarle a Julianne que si Paola se sentía bien porque ayer se fue sin decir nada. La mujer le dice que sólo comenzó a marearse y no quiso interrumpirlos, que ya le dirá que los llame o que vaya hasta allá cuando se sienta mejor. El castaño asiente y se marcha, pero antes de entrar a su casa desvía la mirada hasta la ventana de su vecina con curiosidad.   
  
Paola se aparta aunque sabe que a través del la persiana bajada no puede verla. 

 


	7. Voy a irrumpir en tus pensamientos con lo que está escrito en mi corazón.

 

Paola lleva una semana sin salir de la habitación. Sus padres han intentado animarla de todas las formas posibles, pero no han conseguido nada. Ella puede ver la frustración en sus ojos cada vez que insiste en que la dejen sola, incluso su hermano, quien había comenzado a hablarle de forma más o menos decente ha vuelto a sus palabras llenas de aburrimiento y vergüenza.   
  
Ella no quiere regresar al pasado, a lo que era su vida semanas atrás, pero necesita algo a lo que agarrarse para poder seguir adelante, algo que la guíe porque verlos con esas mujeres y escucharlas la ha dejado demasiado desanimada. Y justo como si alguien estuviera escuchando sus plegarias, sucede lo que necesita.   
  
La persiana de su ventana había permanecido baja, pero eso no impedía que viera los movimientos de sus vecinos. Estuvo a punto de enloquecer los dos días que estuvieron fuera pero quiso aferrarse a la idea de que estaban juntos para que se le hiciera menos difícil. Es jueves por la tarde cuando los ve regresar en un taxi, Jensen con una expresión especialmente sombría. Paola frunce el ceño con curiosidad, odiando no poder escuchar lo que hablan aunque las imágenes son bastante claras.   
  
Danneel le sostiene la mano a su novio y se mantiene cerca todo el tiempo que están afuera. Le dice algo a lo que Jensen responde asintiendo pero no parece pronunciar palabras, ella le da un beso, se despide con un gesto de Jared y camina hasta el taxi que le está esperando.   
  
Cuando por fin están solos, Jared se acerca y le acaricia la espalda guiándolo hasta el interior de la casa.   
  
Algo ha pasado. Algo muy malo para Jensen.   
  
Paola se debate entre bajar y preguntar o quedase en su ventana como siempre. Luego de una gran lucha interna opta por lo segundo y se da cuenta de que fue la mejor decisión cuando dos horas después puede ver a Jensen sentado en el jardín. Luce triste. Incluso frágil y ella jamás había sentido tanta pena como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando Colton se fue de forma definitiva de su vida.  
  
Lo realmente interesante puede verlo justo después. Jared sale al jardín y se sienta al lado de Jensen. Le dice algo y el rubio evidentemente intenta mantenerse entero durante unos minutos, como con Danneel, pero entonces sucede.   
  
Algo dentro de él se rompe y comienza a llorar abrazado a Jared.   
  
Están los dos sentados pero el más alto está totalmente ladeado para que el rubio pueda esconder bien la cara en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. Están aferrados el uno al otro, Jared tratando de darle todo el apoyo posible y por la forma en la que se ha dado toda la situación desde que llegaron, Paola está segura de que él es la única persona que ha visto ese lado tan vulnerable de Jensen.  
  
De pronto el rostro de la chica se ilumina con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que por su mente pasa una gran idea. Siempre se dice que las situaciones difíciles son las que unen a las personas, y eso es justamente lo que ella quiere conseguir, unirlos todo lo que pueda.   
  
\- Creo que esto es lo que estaba esperando – dice sin apartar la mirada de la escena.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jared no sabe cuánto tiempo llevan así, seguramente más de lo normal porque le está comenzando a doler todo por la posición, aún así no quiere decir nada que rompa con el momento, sólo sigue acariciando la espalda de Jensen y tratando de darle todo el apoyo que necesita.   
  
Parece mentira como todo este desastre pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un momento estaba cenando con Jensen en la casa de Chris, y al otro estaban cogiendo el primer vuelo disponible a Londres para hacer todos los trámites pertinentes para llevar el cuerpo a Texas.   
  
Jensen le insistió en que estaría bien, que no necesitaba compañía pero Jared no quiso hacerle caso.   
  
Le vio mantenerse entero minuto a minuto, reconocer el cuerpo de su hermana, hablar con las autoridades, convencer a sus padres para que le dejaran a él hacerse cargo… todo con tristeza pero sin flaquear. En el funeral fue quien dio la cara ante las visitas mientras sus padres trataban de apoyarse mutuamente.   
  
_“Estoy bien”_ fue su frase favorita en esos días. Todos podían creerle, incluso Danneel, pero Jared no. Él podía ver más allá, sin necesidad de preguntar.   
  
_“Duerme un poco, Jen”_  
  
 _“De verdad, Jared, estoy bien”_  
  
Danneel sonreía satisfecha por la respuesta, como si fuera eso lo que quisiera escuchar así no fuera cierto. La chica insistió en ir con ellos hasta Vancouver porque así podía pasar unos días con Sophia. Una parte de Jared no podía creerse lo que estaba diciendo, o sea, tu cuñada acaba de morir en un accidente de coche y en lugar de pensar en pasar tiempo con tu prometido prefieres ir a pasar unos días con tu mejor amiga ¿Tiene sentido?  
  
Pero otra parte de Jared de verdad lo agradecía porque era obvio que mientras Jensen se sintiera vigilado no iba a dejar salir lo que tuviera dentro.   
  
Y tenía razón.   
  
\- Vamos a la cama, Jensen – susurra dándole un beso en el cabello. El rubio por fin se separa y asiente.   
  
\- Lo siento – gimotea señalando el desastre que ha dejado sobre la camisa del castaño quien simplemente se encoge de hombros y se levanta sin soltarle la mano para guiarlo hasta el interior de la casa. – No creo que pueda dormir – confiesa. Su voz es tan baja que Jared pensó por un momento que lo había imaginado.   
  
\- Tengo la solución para eso. ¿Por qué no me esperas arriba? – Jensen asiente. Tiene los ojos rojos e hinchados, hay tanto dolor en su rostro que Jared siente como él también se parte un poquito.   
  
Con un suspiro prepara un poco de té, hace una parada en su habitación para buscar unas pastillas para dormir y luego va hasta la de su amigo. Jensen está recostado en la ventana mirando la nada.   
  
\- Toma esto – le dice. Jensen no duda en hacerlo aunque arruga la cara mientras se toma el té. – ¿Por qué no te cambias? – propone. Le sorprende un poco ver que le obedece sin protestar, esa es sólo una muestra de lo mal que se siente.   
  
  
Cuando Jensen está en la cama abrazando su almohada, Jared apaga la luz y se dirige hasta la puerta, no quiere irse pero tampoco quiere agobiarlo. Da gracias al cielo cuando justo antes de cerrar la puerta escucha que lo llama.   
  
\- Dime.  
  
\- No quiero estar solo – la luz está apagada, así que no puede verle la cara pero Jared sabe que ha comenzado a llorar otra vez.   
  
\- No lo estás – dice y de inmediato se mete a su lado en la cama, pensando en que aquella se está convirtiendo en una costumbre bastante extraña pero para nada incomoda.   
  
\- La extraño – susurra girando para soltar la almohada y poder abrazar a Jared.   
  
\- Lo siento tanto, Jen – le apresa contra su cuerpo con la esperanza de que eso le dé el consuelo que no sabe darle con las palabras. Se imagina que sí porque no pasan más de quince minutos cuando siente que se ha quedado dormido.  
  
  
  
  
  
El viernes por la mañana Paola deja la cámara grabando y se arregla para ir a desayunar con sus padres y su hermano. Tyler frunce el ceño cuando la ve pero no dice nada, seguramente porque está cansado de sus cambios de humor. En cambio sus padres sonríen con alegría y se esmeran por servirle todo lo que quiera para desayunar.   
  
Ella hace un esfuerzo porque la conversación fluya con facilidad, asegurándose de desviarse del tema cada vez que intentan preguntarle que la había hecho encerrarse en su habitación una vez más.   
  
Conversan sobre lo que ha pasado por el vecindario y por supuesto han intentado insinuarle que debería regresar a terapia. Como siempre.   
  
\- No es tan fácil – dice ella. Su hermano bufa llamando la atención de todos.   
  
\- Tyler – le advierte su padre.  
  
\- No puedo creer que la dejen comportarse de esa manera. Estás viva, Paola, no tienes derecho a hacer lo que haces. ¿Desde cuándo papá y mamá no salen juntos sólo porque alguien tiene que quedarse contigo?  
  
\- Yo no les pido que…  
  
\- ¿Qué hay de los gritos cada vez que te da un ataque de rabia o de dolor? Las luchas para que salgas… ¿Crees que mamá es la sirvienta que debe servirte en la habitación cada vez que quieres?  
  
\- ¡Tyler! – exclama su madre.   
  
\- No lo entiendes – se intenta defender Paola.  
  
\- ¡Claro que no lo entiendo! Hay personas que tienen menos suerte que tú, Paola. La hermana de Jensen, por ejemplo, conoces a Jensen, tu adorado e idolatrado vecino… ¿Sabías que su hermana murió hace unos días? Un accidente de coche… ella no tuvo ninguna oportunidad ante eso pero tú sí, puedes recuperarte por completo y en lugar de eso prefieres ir por el mundo dando lastima.   
  
¿Accidente de coche? ¿La hermana de Jensen? Así que eso era lo que lo tenía tan mal.   
  
Paola siente pena por él, de verdad. Cuando lo vio llorando en los brazos de Jared pensó que había sucedido algo muy malo pero eso… no está segura de cómo ir darle un poco de apoyo pero debe armarse de valor rápido.   
  
Esa misma tarde, cuando ambos chicos han llegado a casa, le pide a su madre que la acompañe hasta la entrada para tocar el timbre en lugar de llamar por teléfono, como había hecho hasta ahora.   
  
Julianne acepta y cuando Jensen abre la puerta no duda en darle un abrazo y decirle lo mucho que lo siente.   
  
\- Me imagino por lo que estás pasando, cariño – le dice. Nunca ha tenido una relación estrecha con ellos pero son chicos agradables y les tiene especial afecto desde que le ofrecieron su amistad a su hija.  
  
\- Muchas gracias – dice Jensen tratando de mantenerse entero, de lucir fuerte. Una faceta muy distinta a la que muestra con Jared. – ¿Pasas un rato? – pregunta mirando a Paola, ella se encoge de hombros dejando que sea él quien decida. – Teníamos tiempo sin verte. – comenta empujando su silla de ruedas hacia dentro para acomodarla al lado del sofá.   
  
\- No me sentía bien… siento lo de tu hermana. – Jensen asiente y desvía la mirada.   
  
\- Ya no hay nada que hacer – responde tristemente antes de suspirar con fuerza. Se nota como sus hombros se relajan cuando Jared llega a la sala y se sienta a su lado luego de darle un beso a Paola.   
  
\- Estabas a la fuga – dice el castaño poniendo la mano en la espalada de Jensen. Todo es demasiado surrealista para ella, pero trata de mantener los pies en la tierra.   
  
\- Lo sé, es que no me sentía bien. – Jared asiente y se muerde el labio como si quisiera decir algo. – ¿Qué?  
  
\- Chris nos comentó algo el domingo del juego… cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ya no estabas.  
  
\- Estaba mareada ese día…  
  
\- Ya… yo… te pido disculpa por cualquier cosa desagradable que hicieran las chicas, suelen ser muy territoriales.   
  
\- Lo entiendo, de verdad, no fue por nada de eso.  
  
\- ¿Seguro?  
  
\- Claro. ¿Así que quién ganó ese día? – Jensen sonríe de medio lado, es algo muy pequeño pero ayuda a que su mente se despeje un poco y poder centrarse en un tema más agradable. Es obvio que lo necesita.   
  
Son las diez de la noche cuando Paola regresa a su casa, segura de cuáles serán sus acciones en los siguientes días. Una parte de ella dice que debería esperar, otra le pide que por favor actúe pronto y es a esa a la que decide hacerle caso. Sabe perfectamente quién le puede ayudar.   
  
  
  
  
  
Han sido unos días muy duros para Jensen, y por lo tanto también para Jared porque odia ver la tristeza en sus ojos. Muy pocas cosas logran sacarlo del limbo en el que parece hundirse a veces, pero para sorpresa del castaño ahora se ha trazado una misión y él no duda en apoyarlo al 100% En este caso, esa misión es lograr que Paola regrese a rehabilitación.   
  
Es evidente que Jensen lo hace como una forma de lidiar con el dolor de lo sucedido. Muchos no lo entenderían, pero él necesita enfocarse en alguien, sentir que hay algo que puede solucionar y la chica parece la mejor opción.   
  
Claro que ella no está muy por la labor. Siempre pone cualquier excusa para no ir a las citas con el médico, incluso tiene rabietas e insiste en regresar a su casa. Esa tarde casi se pone a llorar cuando Jared la reta a irse sin ayuda.   
  
\- Eres malvado – responde limpiándose los ojos mientras él la guía hasta la casa.  
  
\- Sí, soy terrible. – admite de forma condescendiente – ¿Por qué no lo intentas y ya?  
  
\- Porque no es tan sencillo, no entiendo cómo es que les ha dado por ahí. ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? – pregunta aún acongojada. Jared se detiene y se sienta en las escaleras de la casa.  
  
\- Jensen me contó una vez que Mackenzie, su hermana, le tenía un miedo horrible a los caballos, pero él insistió e insistió hasta que la convenció para tomar clases de equitación. Un año después de eso se convirtió en su pasatiempo favorito.   
  
\- ¿Ahora que no tiene a su hermana yo me he vuelto su misión?  
  
\- Jensen siempre necesita arreglar algo ¿Sabes? Por eso tiene el trabajo que tiene… está en su naturaleza, pero debo decir que estoy de acuerdo con él. – Paola se le queda viendo con una media sonrisa, luego sacude la cabeza – ¿Qué? – pregunta Jared con curiosidad.   
  
\- Nada. Lo conoces bien ¿No? – Jared sonríe y asiente.  
  
\- Jensen se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo.  
  
\- ¿Sólo eso? – se atreve a preguntar. Jared frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza – sabes a lo que me refiero.   
  
\- Jensen tiene su novia, Pao, y yo la mía, estamos contentos con las cosas tal y como están. – Paola se muerde el labio y asiente.   
  
No pueden gustarles las cosas como están. No. Se niega a aceptarlo.   
  
Sin embargo, trata de mantener una expresión serena delante de su vecino y le dice que se pensará lo de la rehabilitación.   
  
  
Unos días después, la sonrisa que les muestra Julianne la mañana que la está llevando a su primera terapia después de meses, es suficiente para que Jensen y Jared sepan que la lucha ha valido la pena.   
  
Pasan dos semanas en las que todo ha encajado en una nueva rutina. Trabajo para unos, rehabilitación para otros… A veces se reúnen un rato en las noches para darle ánimos a la chica y otras veces ni siquiera tocan el tema, sólo necesitan reunir el grupo completo, tener la televisión para ver deportes o jugar a la Play, cervezas y nachos. Tienen lo que quieren.   
  
El miércoles en la mañana Jensen está parando en la puerta mirando el reloj mientras espera que Jared salga.  
  
\- ¡Me voy! – protesta.   
  
\- Eres un cansino – responde el otro con un bostezo. Jared suele despertar temprano pero aquello es ridículo, nunca ha tenido que ir a trabajar a esas horas. Cada uno se va en su coche pero Jensen se ofreció a despertarlo y esperarlo para que no se le hiciera más tarde – No quiero ir – protesta con un puchero.  
  
\- Muévete – le jala del jersey para remolcarlo hasta el garaje. Jared obedece arrastrando los pies.  
  
\- De todas formas es un poco tarde para ti ¿No?  
  
\- Hoy sólo tengo la reunión para evaluar los resultados – dice Jensen. – ¿Llegas a cenar?  
  
\- Sip.  
  
\- Vale, porque te toca cocinar – le dice subiendo a coche y cerrando la puerta para no escucharlo protestar.  
  
\- ¡Eso no es justo! – grita Jared pero ya es tarde porque Jensen está llegando a la calle.   
  
  
Jensen recibe un par de mensajes en el transcurso de la tarde, por supuesto que ambos son de Jared que se queja por estar metido en una reunión y otro en el que le dice que se niega a cocinar.   
  
_“Tanta comida chatarra no es buena”_  
  
 _“Mira lo mucho que me importa. ”_  
  
Jensen sonríe y niega con la cabeza, dejando su móvil a un lado para seguir con su trabajo. Tiene que admitir que le extraña que luego de las dos de la tarde no haya tenido más noticias del castaño pero supone que se ha concentrado por completo en la reunión en la que estaba.   
  
En la noche, cuando comienza a recoger sus cosas para ir a casa, recibe otro mensaje.  
  
 _“El coche me ha dejado tirado ¿Vienes? Polideportivo. Sin batería en el móvil.”_  
  
Jensen rueda los ojos con un suspiro. Es como cuando Jared tenía el mustang, pero se supone que esté es un coche que está más o menos nuevo, no debería dar tanto problema. Intenta llamar pero salta el buzón de voz así que sí debe estar sin batería.   
  
Necesita de unos cuarenta minutos llegar al polideportivo. Se baja del coche frunciendo el ceño y mirando a todos lados en busca de su objetivo pero no hay señal de Jared por ninguna parte. Camina un poco por los alrededores hasta que decide que aquello es demasiado extraño como para seguir, justo está a punto de montarse en el coche cuando siente que lo atrapan desde atrás.   
  
\- ¿Qué demo…? – usa la pierna para impulsarse con el coche y poder desestabilizar a su atacante. Usa los brazos para liberarse y gira. El hombre es casi tan alto como Jared pero está oscuro y no consigue verle el rostro. Jensen se defiende lo mejor que puede, incluso le deja un poco aturdido pero para su desgracia, no estaba solo. Otro hombre le sujeta de los brazos mientras el grande le golpea una y otra vez en el estomago y el costado.   
  
Le sujeta de la cara y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, como si lo estuviera inspeccionando. Todo es demasiado extraño y atemorizante como para que Jensen pueda comprenderlo, porque la expresión de su mirada era como si le conociera de algún lado, aunque Jensen está seguro de que no lo ha visto en la vida. Unos segundos después, el hombre le suelta y le da un par de puñetazos en el rostro que le hacen escupir sangre.  
  
El hombre que le tenía sujeto de los brazos le suelta con fuerza haciéndole caer al suelo, rebuscan en sus bolsillos hasta dar con las llaves del coche y su cartera, se ríen mientras corren hasta el coche dejándolo solo en medio de la oscuridad.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jared mira el reloj una vez más y se asoma a la ventana.   
  
Vaya día de mierda, primero se tiene que levantar más temprano de lo normal, luego tiene que estar horas metido en esa reunión y luego el hijo de puta que le robó el móvil. Para colmo, es la hora que es y Jensen ni aparece, ni llama, ni le contesta.   
  
Si tiene que pasar más tiempo así se va a quedar calvo por culpa de la preocupación.   
  
Sabe que sus miedos tenían una razón de ser cuando el teléfono de la casa suena y le informan que es del Hospital Central.  
  
\- ¿Señor Padalecki? usted sale como primer contacto de emergencia del señor Jensen Ackles.   
  
\- ¿Qué le pasó? – pregunta sin aliento cogiendo las llaves del coche y su chaqueta. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!, sabía que algo andaba mal.  
  
\- Tuvo un accidente cerca del Polideportivo. Necesitamos que…  
  
\- Voy para allá. – le interrumpe y ni siquiera se despide de la mujer, simplemente cuelga y sale corriendo con el corazón en la boca. No entiende que hacía Jensen en el Polideportivo, tiene que desviarse mucho de casa para ir hasta allí.   
  
¡Maldición!   
  
Golpea el volante para desahogar la frustración y el miedo que siente en ese momento. Apenas le da tiempo de apagar el coche, se baja con prisa y corre a urgencias.   
  
La espera no es muy larga pero si es una tortura. El doctor le dice que Jensen tiene una costilla rota y unos cuantos hematomas pero que está seguro de que se recuperará bien.   
  
Cuando por fin puede entrar en la habitación, Jensen está medio dormido, con el pecho descubierto dejando ver la venda que le envuelve el torso. Jared se muerde el labio tembloroso y se acerca lo suficiente para ver los moretones en su perfecto rostro. Es casi instintiva la forma en la que alza la mano y le acaricia tratando de no hacerle daño.  
  
Jensen abre los ojos sorprendido y nervioso pero se relaja cuando se da cuenta de quién es.   
  
\- Estás bien – dice con voz carrasposa. Jared frunce el ceño y bufa una risa nerviosa.   
  
\- ¿Yo? Eres tú quien está en el hospital, idiota – le dice suavemente sujetándole la mano.   
  
\- Me enviaste… dijiste que estabas en el Polideportivo.   
  
\- Yo no estaba… me robaron el móvil, Jen… ¿tú pensaste…? – se pasa la mano libre por la cara y el cabello. – Dios, estabas allí por mí. Lo siento tanto, Jensen, de verdad. – Jensen está confundido ¿Por qué alguien le haría ir hasta allí? Mil ideas se abarrotan en su mente pero ninguna tiene la coherencia suficiente. Ahora que ha visto que Jared está bien, puede dejarse llevar por el agotamiento y el efecto de los calmantes.  
  
\- No es tu culpa – murmura con los ojos cerrados.   
  
\- Duerme – le susurra el castaño. – Ya veremos de quién es la culpa. – le asegura. Cuando comprueba que está de verdad dormido se inclina para darle un beso en la frente. Acerca la silla que está en una esquina de la habitación y se queda allí dispuesto a pasar la noche.   
  
  
  
  
  
Paola se balancea en su silla, gira, se asoma a la ventana, retrocede y mira su móvil por décima vez. Vio a Jared salir corriendo de casa, la desesperación en sus ojos, la forma en la que le temblaban las manos… pero no sabe nada más que eso y está comenzando a preocuparse.   
  
¿Por qué no sabe nada más? ¿Y si se le fue la mano? Casi brinca del susto cuando su móvil por fin suena.   
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Listo.  
  
\- Pero… está bien ¿No? – escucha la risa del hombre.  
  
\- Tan bien como puede estar. Hablamos en terapia. – y sin decir más la persona al otro lado de la línea cuelga.   
  
Bien. Jensen está bien. Toma una respiración profunda y asiente para sí misma mirando el collage de su pared. Sabe que está pisando un terreno peligroso y que sus métodos tal vez son un poco extremos pero todo lo hace por el bien de ambos, aunque no puedan verlo ahora mismo.  
  
Jared le dijo que ambos están felices con sus vidas como están. Ella quiere demostrarle que no es así. Hacerle ver el miedo, lo horrible que sería si llegan a perderse el uno al otro.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jensen cierra los ojos y contiene la respiración cuando tiene que bajarse del coche.   
  
\- Lo siento, lo siento – dice Jared tirando de él más cerca pero con cuidado. Se queda quieto un momento dándole tiempo para recuperarse – ¿Mejor? – el rubio asiente y suelta el aire lentamente.   
  
\- Esto es una mierda – se queja. Jared sonríe con comprensión y lo guía hasta la casa ayudándole a recostarse del sofá con cuidado. Odia ver los golpes en su cara y los gestos de dolor que hace mientras se sujeta las costillas. Si tuviera cerca de los hijos de puta que le hicieron eso les partiría hasta el alma.  
  
Jared trata de mantenerlo lo más cómodo posible y puede que hasta se exceda y lo mime más de lo necesario, pero vale la pena por como Jensen gruñe y se enfurruña diciendo que no es ningún bebé y que puede hacer las cosas solo.   
  
\- No puedes, no sin hacerte daño.  
  
\- Pero hombre, ¿qué pretendes siguiéndome al baño? ¿Sacudírmela?  
  
\- Si es necesario – responde moviendo las manos hasta la entrepierna del más bajo.  
  
\- ¡Quita, coño! ¿Me puedes dejar solo, por favor? – Jared se lo piensa dos veces hasta que asiente con un suspiro, sin embargo, se queda cerca por si Jensen le necesita para algo.   
  
Aun no tienen ni idea de que fue lo que pasó. La policía insiste en que fue un robo común, y parecen negados a entender que tiene que existir una conexión entre el robo del móvil de Jared y el asalto a Jensen.  
  
\- Son unos ineptos. – Se queja el castaño cuando termina de hablar por teléfono con el detective encargado.   
  
\- Sólo hacen su trabajo. – responde Jensen, el que se tenga que sujetar el costado al intentar acomodarse en la cama solo consigue que Jared se moleste aun más.   
  
\- Pues vaya mierda que hacen.  
  
\- Jared…  
  
\- ¡Tiene que existir una relación, Jensen! Además, dijiste que había algo en la mirada del hombre…  
  
\- Sí, pero no sé qué es y la policía no se puede poner a trabajar con puros presentimientos. No pasa nada, de verdad, ya estoy bien, sólo… olvidemos el asunto.  
  
Es lo que Jensen quiere, olvidarlo, pero un par de noches después cuando ya le han retirado las pastillas del dolor y tiene que dormir sin ayuda, le atacan las pesadillas. El rostro del hombre y la forma en la que lo miraba lo despiertan una y otra vez con un grito ahogado.   
  
A las tres de la mañana ya está demasiado harto de todo, así que se levanta como puede de la cama y camina hasta la habitación de su mejor amigo. No es la primera vez que duermen juntos, Jensen no recuerda haber necesitado con tanta frecuencia la compañía de alguien cuando era pequeño pero esa casa debe tener algo extraño que hace que uno necesite alguna vez de la cercanía del otro.   
  
Sí, cosas de la casa. No de ellos.   
  
El castaño da un pequeño bote cuando siente que levantan la sabana, abre los ojos y con dificultad consigue ver en lo oscuro.   
  
\- ¿Jen? – Jared le ve asentir, pero no escucha que le diga nada, tampoco es necesario, sólo se hace a un lado para darle espacio y le susurra – Buenas noches – antes de seguir durmiendo. Gracias a eso la tensión que había tenido desde el día del asalto ha disminuido.   
  
Lástima que la tranquilidad de esa noche se ve alterada solo dos días después.   
  
Las mañanas siempre son lo más difícil del día, pero aquello está rayando ya en lo ridículo. No entiende porque su amigo tiene que ser tan terco y comportarse de esa manera. Jared pensó que la lucha para ponerse la camisa sin ayuda le dejaría lo suficientemente agotado como para que desistiera de su idea pero no, al contrario, parece que esto se ha convertido en un reto personal. Jared intenta hacerle razonar, recordarle que el médico le mandó dos semanas de reposo, supone que eso debería valer para cualquier persona normal, pero Jensen no es normal, así que insiste en que ser socio de la compañía no le libra de responsabilidades, al contrario, y que tiene que dar ejemplo.   
  
\- No puedes caminar bien. – le insiste Jared con tono cansado.   
  
\- ¡Es solo una costilla rota! Mucha gente se mueve por allí con más que eso.  
  
\- Pero tú no lo harás.   
  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
  
\- ¡Porque yo lo dijo, joder! ¿Qué necesidad tienes de salir por allí estando cómo estás? A veces parece que te gusta torturarte.   
  
\- ¡Claro que no! Lo que no soporto es tener que quedarme en casa, ni que tengas que hacerme de niñera. No soy ningún inútil.  
  
\- ¿Quién ha dicho algo de “inútil”? Estás enfermo, nada más. ¡No entiendo porque estás tan irritado! – trata de no alzar la voz pero le está costando horrores.   
  
\- No lo estoy.  
  
\- ¡Lo estás!  
  
\- ¡Maldición! Me irrita que me cuides, me irrita que te sientas tan culpable.  
  
\- ¿Culpable?  
  
\- Por todo lo del móvil y los mensajes.  
  
\- ¿Crees que esto lo hago porque me siento culpable? – Jensen se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada sin perder la severidad de su rostro.   
  
\- Estás faltando a tu trabajo por quedarte conmigo – protesta con exasperación – Fue mi culpa dejar que me atacaran en el Polideportivo. No tienes que cargar con eso. No tienes que cuidar de mí.  
  
\- Eres un imbécil – gruñe Jared sacudiendo la cabeza con molestia.   
  
\- ¿Cómo dices?  
  
\- ¡Que eres un jodido imbécil! Y un gilipollas… ¿Sabes el susto que me llevé cuando me llamaron del hospital? ¿Sabes todo lo que recé mientras iba hasta allá? Oraciones que ni siquiera sabía que existían, mejor dicho, seguro no existen. ¿Con que derecho me dices que sólo hago esto porque me siento culpable? Lo hago porque eres importante para mí, idiota, pero supongo que pedirte que entiendas eso es pedir peras al olmo.   
  
Dice todo como si fuera una sola palabra, acercándose a Jensen con paso firme sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con furia contenida. Puede soportar que se queje por la ayuda, sus gruñidos, sus pataletas, ¿pero que crea que le ayuda sólo por sentirse culpable? Eso es demasiado.   
  
Jensen traga saliva un poco intimidado por los metros que ha crecido Jared en tan sólo segundos, tuerce el gesto y desvía la mirada para no dejarle ver la confusión en su rostro.   
  
\- Regresa a la cama – le ordena el castaño. – Sin protestar. – Jensen achica los ojos, incluso se plantea la idea de simplemente no hacer caso pero desiste con un suspiro sonoro, da media vuelta y camina hasta el sofá. – Dije cama, Jensen.   
  
\- No quiero – Jared gruñe jalándose el cabello pero supone que el sofá es mejor que nada así que cuenta hasta diez para poder calmarse y asumir que le toca hacer de enfermero de un niño de siete años. Lo peor de todo es que la idea no le molesta en lo más mínimo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Paola no podría estar más feliz. Desde la ventana puede ver como Jared se esmera por ayudar a Jensen en todo lo que puede, sabe que el castaño no quiere estar en un lugar diferente y supone que es la prueba que necesita para comprender con quién debe estar de verdad. Sin embargo, unos días después el idilio se ve roto por la presencia de la pelirroja. Ella otra vez. En medio.  
  
Paola ve la incomodidad en Jared, la duda de Jensen… ¿acaso esa mujer no puede entender que está de más? Peor aún, que está estropeando lo que tanto le costó organizar.   
  
Coge la almohada y hunde la cabeza en ella para poder gritar a gusto.   
  
Tuvo que convencer a Eric de que la ayudara sin hacer preguntas y está segura de que tendrá que pagarle con algo más que dinero porque el interés del hombre en ella ha sido evidente desde hace mucho tiempo. Está dispuesta a lidiar con eso pero no para que venga esta mujercita a dañarle los planes.   
  
Lanza la almohada con fuerza y por culpa del impulso los objetos de la mesa de noche van a parar al suelo.   
  
No va a servir de nada lo que está haciendo si antes no las quita a ellas del medio. Será algo más complicado y tendrá que planificarlo mejor pero está segura de que podrá hacerlo, sólo tiene que usar la imaginación.   
  
\- Paciencia, Pao – se dice a sí misma. En dos días será la siguiente sesión de rehabilitación y allí podrá hablar con Eric. Toma una respiración profunda para calmarse mientras piensa que los días de Danneel y Genevieve en la vida de Jensen y Jared están contados.

 


	8. Estoy esperando por algo hermoso.

 

Paola contiene la respiración por el dolor. Se supone que para esas alturas ya sus músculos estarían acostumbrados pero no es así, en realidad cree que nunca sucederá, que todo esto de la rehabilitación es una pérdida de tiempo. Siempre lo ha sido.   
  
\- Un poco más – le dice su fisioterapeuta empujando la pierna con fuerza.   
  
\- No puedo, por favor – solloza, pero él no le hace caso. Paola desvía la mira hacia el reloj repitiendo en su mente que sólo debe soportar cinco minutos más y será libre por ese día. Cuando por fin deja de sentir la presión en la pierna suspira con evidente alivio. Por suerte, su torturador la deja descansar unos minutos antes de ayudarla a sentarse en su acostumbrada silla de ruedas.   
  
\- Estás mejorando mucho – dice el hombre acomodándole detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello.   
  
\- No lo suficiente – responde sintiéndose un poco incomoda por el toque. El terapeuta la ve divertido por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.   
  
\- ¿Cómo van _tus cosas_? – le pregunta buscando una silla para sentarse frente a ella y poder hablar mejor. Por el tono que usa, Paola entiende perfectamente a lo que se refiere.   
  
\- No tan bien como pensé que irían – responde frunciendo el ceño. El hombre la mira fijamente, como si quisiera leerle el pensamiento, entenderla mejor pero no puede, así que niega con la cabeza una vez más.   
  
\- Podrías dejarlo todo como está ¿Sabes? – le propone.   
  
\- Podría – responde ella. – Pero no quiero. – el hombre suspira sonoramente y se echa para atrás en la silla cruzando las manos sobre su estomago.   
  
\- ¿Qué pretendes conseguir con esto, Paola?  
  
\- Me estabas ayudando sin hacer preguntas. – responde arrugando la cara.   
  
\- Tú lo has dicho, “estaba”, sin embargo, creo que ahora me gustaría saber en lo que me estoy metiendo, porque supongo que el favor que te hice con ese tipo tenía un motivo. ¿No es así?  
  
\- Eric, no creo que lo entiendas.  
  
\- Inténtalo.   
  
Paola bufa y se pasa las manos por la cara para despejar sus ideas.   
  
Cuando por fin supo lo que podía hacer para unir a Jensen y Jared, vino el problema número dos. El cómo.   
  
Fue allí cuando a su mente llegó Eric, siempre con sus sonrisas y su evidente interés en ella. No paraba de decirle lo dispuesto que estaba a ganarse su confianza y su cariño, hasta que un día en el que ella se sentía especialmente mortificada le preguntó que qué tan lejos se atrevería a llegar para complacerla.   
  
_“Tanto como quieras”_ le respondió.   
  
_“Ahora mismo me gustaría matar a alguien”_ dijo ella pensando en esas tres mujeres que tan mal la hicieron sentir en la casa de sus vecinos. Simplemente estaba pensando en voz alta, no creyó que Eric se le quedaría mirando tan fijamente, en silencio y analizando la situación hasta asentir con lentitud.   
  
_“Todo en esta vida tiene una forma de hacerse”._ El corazón de Paola comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? ¿La estaba poniendo a prueba para luego decir que estaba loca y mandarla con un psiquiatra?   
  
Fue difícil para ella atreverse a dar el paso pero supuso que quien no arriesga ni gana ni pierde. Además, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Siempre podía decir que estaba mintiendo, que la culpa era de su terapeuta.   
  
_“Pues la verdad es que hay un chico al que me gustaría darle una lección”_  
  
 _“Tus palabras son ordenes”_ así, sin pedir más explicaciones.   
  
Eric parecía feliz por el simple hecho de poder pasar tiempo con ella fuera de la terapia, de hablar por teléfono con la excusa de encontrar la mejor manera para cumplir sus planes y ella no estaba dispuesta a desaprovechar la oportunidad.   
  
_“¿Quién es él?”_ Preguntó cuando ella le enseñó la foto de Jensen. Habían celos en sus ojos, más de los que pensó que vería.   
  
_“Estoy segura que haciéndole daño a él podré darle una lección a otra persona”_  
  
 _“Un poco complicado ¿No?”_  
  
 _“Sí, pero seguro que efectivo. Al menos para probar mi teoría”_  
  
 _“¿Te gusta?”_  
  
 _“No es lo que piensas. Sólo… no lo lastimes mucho.”_ Paola tiene que admitir que le dio miedo la sonrisa de medio lado de Eric, tanto que incluso se planteó el decirle que había cambiado de opinión, que no hiciera nada, pero una parte de ella le obligó a mantener la boca cerrada y confiar.   
  
Hizo bien, todo hubiese salido a pedir de boca de no ser por esa estúpida mujer.   
  
\- Hay una tía… - comienza a decir – es… sólo quiero que deje de estar en medio. – él analiza sus palabras por un minuto.   
  
\- ¿De forma definitiva o…?  
  
\- No lo sé. – le gustaría, pero no sabe si se atrevería a llegar a tanto – con que deje de estorbar me conformo, pero no se me ocurre la forma de hacerlo.   
  
\- Hay mil maneras de conseguir lo que uno quiere sin ensuciarse mucho las manos, Pao, eres una chica lista, usa eso. Y si no funciona, entonces sí se pueden emplear métodos menos sutiles. – Paola frunce el ceño cuando escucha su consejo, no termina de entender que pretende conseguir su terapeuta ayudándola con algo tan peculiar. Supone que es ese tipo de cosas incoherentes que hacen las personas cuando les gusta alguien, aunque no comprende qué es lo que un hombre como Eric ve en ella.   
  
Sea como sea, sus palabras se quedan dando vueltas en la cabeza de Paola durante toda la tarde.   
  
Las personas siempre han resaltado su habilidad para salirse con la suya, solía tener múltiples formas para llegar a la gente, es sólo que desde que se vio derrotada por la silla de ruedas dejó de hacerlo. Puede que fuera porque no tenía algo que la impulsara, no había una meta que quisiera conseguir.   
  
Podría intentarlo, lo malo es que hacer las cosas con sus viejos métodos requiere de tiempo y ella no sabe si tendrá tanta paciencia.   
  
Se mueve hasta quedar frente al espejo de su habitación y se queda mirando la silla de ruedas.   
  
Paciencia.  
  
 _“Enfócate.”_  
  
La palabra favorita de su entrenadora llega a su mente dándole los ánimos que necesita.   
  
\- Puedes hacerlo – le dice a su reflejo. Sólo espera que el tiempo se ponga de su parte.   
  
Sus planes comienzan en la siguiente reunión con los vecinos. Es ese día cuando interactúa con Steve por primera vez. Comprende muy bien cómo es que han formado el grupo que tienen, es como si cada uno complementara al otro haciendo que pasar el rato con ellos sea una de las mejores cosas de la vida.   
  
Chris siempre tiene la misma expresión seria pero en el fondo es una persona muy dulce, Kristen nunca deja de mostrar esa sonrisa y su energía contagiosa, Chad tiene un encanto bastante particular y aunque a veces a Paola le gustaría darle un par de golpes, no lo cambiaría por nada. Cuando conoció a Steve pensó que era una persona tímida pero la verdad es que es muy ocurrente y divertido. Incluso Richard encaja bien con toda la dinámica las pocas veces que está presente, así que si todos cambian cuando esas dos brujas están presentes, es cosa de ellas, no de ellos.   
  
Así se lo insinúa a Chris, le comenta como cualquier otra cosa lo pesado que se torna el ambiente cuando ellas están y sutilmente le deja ver las pocas ganas que tienen de formar parte del grupo. Luego tiene una conversación parecida con Kristen, no insiste demasiado, solo lo necesario para aumentar su incomodidad, sabe que la chica se encargará de traspasar esos pensamientos hacia Steve.   
  
Luego viene la parte difícil: Danneel.  
  
Ella está de nuevo en la casa, últimamente visita Vancouver con más frecuencia que antes y Paola ha decidido usar eso a su favor. Cuando la pelirroja va hasta la cocina, ella espera unos minutos para seguirla.   
  
Sonríe tímidamente cuando se tropiezan y le dice lo mucho que siente interrumpirla.   
  
\- Solo vine por una cerveza, no interrumpes nada – dice la mujer con el acostumbrado tono despectivo que tiene guardado para ella.   
  
\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Danneel alza una ceja, es obvio que no se esperaba eso, pero de igual forma asiente. – ¿Cómo haces que el cabello se te vea tan brillante? Es que el cloro de la piscina… cuando iba, me lo ha maltratado mucho.  
  
Por fin, en todo el tiempo que Paola lleva viendo a esa mujer recibe una media sonrisa de su parte.   
  
Danneel es muy parecida a Sabrina. Es del tipo de personas que necesita atención y halagos constantes para ser felices, no importa si eres su peor enemigo, si le dices algo positivo sobre su aspecto bajará las barreras en cuestión de segundos.   
  
_“Deja de comportarte de esa manera”_ le decía su entrenadora.   
  
_“¿De qué manera?”_ protestaba Paola sin dejar de ver a su objetivo.   
  
_“No trates a Sabrina como si quisieras partirla en pedazos ¿Nunca has escuchado lo de mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca? Ella es la persona que puede quitarte las olimpiadas de las manos.”_  
  
 _“No es por las olimpiadas que la temo.”_ La entrenadora bufó desesperada.   
  
_“Olimpiadas, Colton… es lo mismo. No la ataques, busca un punto de acceso, acércate y luego haz que se inyecte su propio veneno”_  
  
En ese momento Paola no conseguía ver lo lista que era su entrenadora. Lista e hija de puta. Ahora puede verlo todo más claro, las personas responden mejor a las buenas palabras, incluso si les estas clavando un cuchillo en medio del corazón, si lo haces con sutileza, tendrás éxito.   
  
Cuando Danneel se da cuenta de que la pregunta es en serio, no duda en explicarle lo que hace con su cabello, lo dice como si creyera imposible que Paola consiguiera su mismo existo pero lo importante es que de ese punto saltan al de moda y las cosas tan maravillosas que hay en Nueva York y es allí a donde Paola quería llegar.   
  
La escucha hablar de los rascacielos, la gente, los desfiles de prestigiosos diseñadores, la modernidad, las grandes fiestas… es obvio que está fascinada con ese mundo y que tiene cero ganas de mudarse a Vancouver. De vez en cuando en medio de la conversación ella le deja ver que Jensen tiene allí amigos y un trabajo de los que será difícil separarlo.   
  
Espera un rato a que Danneel lo procese para después agregar cualquier otro detalle incomodo como por ejemplo, la cantidad de afinidades que tienen Jensen con Jared. Sabe muy bien lo peligrosos que son los celos, más cuando no sólo tienes que preocuparte por tener como competencia a una mujer sino también a un hombre. Impulsa su necesidad de estar alerta, despierta sus miedos, sus inseguridades y todo con una sonrisa y palabras llenas de fingido interés.  
  
Para cuando regresan afuera con el resto del grupo y ve la forma en la que Danneel se aferra al brazo de Jensen, sabe que ha conseguido inyectar algo de veneno.   
  
\- Gracias, entrenadora – susurra para sí misma.   
  
Después de eso solo tiene que ver como todo fluye. La forma en la que Danneel quiere ocupar cada segundo de Jensen, su resistencia a dejarlo cerca de los demás, su necesidad de saberlo todo… puede ver como el resto de grupo se irrita más y más con cada visita, como Jensen comienza mover el cuello como si se sintiera abrumado, asfixiado.   
  
Es un proceso lento, sin embargo Paola está disfrutando de cada minuto, de cada día, está segura de que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que Danneel o Jensen revienten por una razón u otra y por fin den por terminado lo que nunca debió comenzar.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jensen odia Nueva York. Vale, puede que odio sea una palabra muy grande, tal vez debería decir que le gusta sólo por momentos. Puede ir a pasar las navidades o unas vacaciones pero la idea de vivir allí de forma permanente cada vez se le hace menos atractiva.   
  
\- Esta zona es muy buena – dice Danneel con una sonrisa. Están cerca de la avenida Arthur, tiene bonitos edificios pero demasiados locales.   
  
Jensen ya se ha acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de su residencia en Vancouver, si quiere alboroto sólo tiene que conducir unos veinte o treinta minutos hasta el centro, no es algo que le moleste, al contrario. En cambio allí, tan cerca de todo sólo puede pensar en el ajetreo que eso agregará a su vida y es molesto.  
  
\- Dan, esto es… ¿Has pensado en que yo tengo un trabajo en Canadá? – pregunta sin dejar de ver los edificios. De inmediato puede sentir como la chica se tensa, pero no le sorprende, las cosas han estado más extrañas de lo normal desde hace semanas.   
  
\- Y yo tengo un trabajo aquí, Jensen. – él suspira y se aleja para poder verla mejor. – ¡Qué!   
  
\- ¿Tú de verdad has pensado bien en todo esto? – ella tensa la mandíbula y desvía la mirada, está a punto de decir algo pero ve a alguien conocido y decide usar eso como excusa. Jensen sabe que de nuevo el tema ha quedado en el olvido.   
  
No debería extrañarle tener los hombros tan tensos cuando está de regreso en Vancouver y el que Jared tenga esa cara de pocos amigos no ayuda en nada.   
  
Todo ha estado demasiado raro en todos lados y Jensen está comenzando a ponerse de muy mala hostia. Aun así, intenta mantener la calma y echarle la culpa al calor que está invadiendo Canadá, sin embargo, tres semanas después, cuando Danneel vuelve a ir de visita, él decide que no tiene que soportar más gilipolleces.   
  
\- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta cuando ve a Jared desayunando en un rincón de la cocina con su misma cara de “esto es una mierda”. Lo que más le enfurece es que lo mire como si no entendiera nada.   
  
\- ¿Qué pasa de qué?  
  
\- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?  
  
\- Por nada – responde encogiéndose de hombros con la evidente intención de volver a concentrarse en su desayuno y pasar del tema, pero resulta que a Jensen no le da la gana. Tiene que dejar salir de una vez eso que le está carcomiendo.  
  
\- ¡Me estoy cansando un poco de toda esta mierda, Jared!  
  
\- ¿QUÉ MIERDA, JENSEN? – explota por fin.   
  
\- ¡La forma en la que me evitas, tu evidente molestia, incluso los chicos están extraños! ¿Me puedes decir que está pasando? – le exige.   
  
\- ¿Por qué? Tú no te molestas en decirme algo antes de irte a Nueva York a buscar el lugar al que te vas a vivir con tu futura esposa, ¿Por qué debería yo comentarte lo que sea a ti?  
  
\- ¿Qué dices?  
  
\- No soy idiota, Jensen, es decir, es obvio que eres un niño grande que puede hacer lo que le de la puta gana, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas tener un poco de consideración con nosotros. ¡Conmigo! ¿De verdad tengo que enterarme de eso por ella? Sé que la mudanza es algo inevitable para nuestros planes, que tú y ella harán su vida al igual que yo haré la mía con Gene, pero siempre dices que no quieres irte de Vancouver, que no puedes.   
  
\- ¡Ni puedo, ni quiero!  
  
\- Eso no es lo que parece.  
  
\- Jared, no entiendo nada.   
  
\- Anoche Danneel me dijo que ya habían visto un apartamento en Nueva York, me dijo lo maravilloso del sitio, lo felices que serían y como yo era bienvenido a visitarlos cuando quisiera, aunque creo que no lo dijo en serio.   
  
Jensen parpadea un par de veces sin comprender. ¿Apartamento en Nueva York? ¿Por qué ella le diría algo como eso? Pero si eso no era suficiente para dejarlo bastante desencajado, lo que sucede después sí lo es.   
  
El teléfono suena y a él se le ocurre la maravillosa idea de contentar, craso error porque lo primero que hace Chad es preguntarle quien llevará las cervezas a casa de Kristen. Lo hace como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo y Jensen tiene que ver el calendario para verificar que es domingo y que hay partido de fútbol.   
  
\- ¿A casa de Kristen? – pregunta confundido, Jared le quita el teléfono y continua la conversación. Dice algo de “Chris se hará cargo, yo llevaré a Paola y no, Jensen aún no sabe.”  
  
Cuando cuelga Jensen se le queda mirando como si quisiera partirlo en pedacitos, pero él trata de no inmutarse.   
  
\- ¿Casa de Kristen?  
  
\- Anoche estuvimos hablando y supusimos que sería lo mejor. – responde tratando de sonar calmado.   
  
\- ¿Para qué?  
  
\- Jensen, cuando Danneel está aquí pide toda tu atención.  
  
\- Igual que Genevieve. – le recrimina.   
  
\- Sí, por eso ella trata de no venir los domingos de partido, además la situación con Danneel está cada vez más tensa. Hemos pensado que será más cómodo para todos si vemos el juego en otro lugar.   
  
\- ¡Eso es injusto! ¿Tengo que elegir entre ustedes y mi novia?  
  
\- ¡No, Jensen, no tienes que elegir! Simplemente queremos pasar un buen rato – responde poniendo el cuenco con cereales en el fregadero porque se le ha quitado el hambre.  
  
\- ¿ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAN TODOS? – pregunta evidentemente dolido. Jared está comenzando a odiarse por eso.   
  
\- Jensen, no quiero discutir de verdad, me imagino lo difícil que es esto para ti. Eres mi mejor amigo y quiero pasar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda pero seamos honestos, ella y yo no nos llevamos bien, yo no le _caigo_ bien. Siempre tiene algún comentario desagradable para Kristen o Paola, y de Chris y Chad pasa tanto como puede, la única persona con la que trata de llevarse bien es con Steve y creo que es porque el chico se la pasa más tiempo viajando que aquí. Es una situación incómoda tanto para ella como para nosotros.   
  
Jensen se le queda viendo de forma acusadora, finalmente asiente y se marcha dejándolo sólo en la cocina. Jared se pasa las manos por la cara y el cabello con frustración, quiere ir tras él y decirle que todo estará bien, que pueden buscar una solución si lo hablan, pero no lo hace. Está cansado de las insinuaciones de esa chica, de que quiera hacerlo a un lado y aunque sabe que no es justo poner a Jensen en esa situación, apartarse es lo más sensato que puede hacer en ese momento.   
  
Es lo que se repite en la tarde cada vez que Jensen le evita. Se lo sigue repitiendo cuando va a buscar a Paola y cuando llegan a casa de Kristen.   
  
La rubia se sorprende de que Jensen no esté con ellos, le dice lo mal que siente por todo y como odia que la situación comience a cambiar cuando falta tanto para las bodas.   
  
\- Yo debería hablar con él – dice Chris, después de Jared es él quien se siente peor por todo.   
  
\- ¿Y decirle qué? – pregunta Steve.   
  
\- No lo sé… podemos mantener una amistad así esté ella ¿O no?  
  
\- No sí se mudan a Nueva York – agrega Paola. – Sabemos cómo terminan las amistades con tanta distancia – El resto del grupo asiente pensativo.  
  
\- No es tan mala cuando se le conoce bien. – insiste Steve.  
  
\- El problema está en que no tiene ningún interés en conocernos o dejarnos conocerla. Siempre que viene está con nosotros pero al mismo tiempo nos mantiene distantes y me imagino que eso es porque se niega a mudarse a Canadá. Yo estoy bastante grande para comportarme como una adolescente y entrar en luchas absurdas. – se queja la rubia.   
  
Está de más decir que no es una de las tardes más divertidas que han pasado juntos.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jensen está molesto. Más que eso, minuto a minuto le hierve más la sangre y ni siquiera está seguro de la razón. Puede que sea porque siente que todo se le está escapando de las manos demasiado rápido, lo que más odia es que Jared le dé la espalda de esa manera, que no le importe dejarle por fuera de su vida.   
  
Aunque una voz en su cabeza le dice que sí le importa, que le importa demasiado y precisamente por eso se comporta como lo hace. Da igual, no entiende como puede pensar que se va a mudar a Nueva York y mucho más que no le vaya a comentar algo antes de hacerlo. Deja de ver la televisión para concentrarse en Danneel, quien está leyendo una revista con demasiado interés.   
  
¿Cuándo las cosas entre ellos dejaron de ser agradables? Antes tenían los mismos intereses, o al menos ponían de su parte para entrar en la vida del otro pero ahora parece que lo único que les mantiene juntos es el anillo que ella tiene en el dedo. ¿Por qué?  
  
No entiende porque insiste en viajar hasta allí para ver los partidos si ni siquiera le gustan. Tampoco entiende que ganaba contándole a Jared lo de Nueva York y además con exageraciones. Una parte de él quiere simplemente dejar las cosas como están y esperar a que el tiempo libere la tensión que seguro se ha creado por culpa de la boda, pero cuando ve bien que la revista que tiene en la mano es una de decoraciones de interiores, supone que ese es tan buen momento como cualquier otro para decir lo que tiene atravesado en la garganta.   
  
\- No voy a mudarme a Nueva York – vale, tal vez debió hacerlo con un poco más de sutileza, pero da igual, ya lo dijo y puede ver casi a cámara lenta como ella se tensa y alza la vista con confusión, suspira o más bien bufa antes de dejar la revista sobre la mesa.   
  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
  
\- Porque tengo mi trabajo aquí.   
  
\- Jensen, antes tenías tu trabajo en California. No es como si no pudieras pedir un traslado.   
  
\- California, no Nueva York.  
  
\- ¡Pero tienen una sucursal allá!  
  
\- ¡Pero no quiero! – prácticamente grita aunque su intención no es ponerse agresivo, así que toma una respiración profunda antes de continuar. – Dan, no me gusta, de verdad, es el último lugar donde pensaría ir a vivir.  
  
\- Bueno…. – toma una respiración profunda, demasiado, y trata de parecer normal. – ya lo hablaremos.  
  
\- ¡No, Dan! Vamos a hablarlo ahora porque no es algo que se pueda dejar para último minuto, se supone que nos casaremos en unos meses.  
  
\- ¡Exacto! Porque tú lo propusiste, pero ahora actúas como si fuera un error.  
  
\- No es eso, sabes que te quiero.  
  
\- ¡Lo es! Es como te comportas, preocupado por los momentos que pasas con tus amigos, por los cambios, aferrado a esta maldita casa ¡Aferrado a Jared!  
  
\- No metas a Jared en esto.  
  
\- ¿Qué no lo meta? ¿QUÉ NO LO META? Pero si Jared es el mayor obstáculo entre nosotros ¿o acaso no te das cuenta? Porque todo el mundo puede verlo Jensen. La relación que hay entre ustedes es… es… ¡No es normal!  
  
\- No seas ridícula.  
  
\- ¿Ridícula? Viven juntos y aún así se llaman y se mandan mensajes cuando pasan unas horas separados, siempre uno tiene que saber dónde está el otro. Cuando sufriste el accidente era obvio que le molestaba mi presencia aquí porque quería ser él quien se ocupara de ti ¿Quién hace eso?  
  
\- Estás mal interpretando todo.  
  
\- ¡No lo estoy! Cuando Tom y tú terminaron yo estuve allí para ti, dijiste que no querías volver a meterte en una relación con un hombre, que él ya te había roto el corazón lo suficiente, que no querías volver a arriesgar el cariño de tu padre por algo que ni siquiera tendría el ansiado final feliz. Pensé que habíamos conectado, que era nuestra oportunidad para ser felices, todo estaba bien hasta que conociste a Jared y concentraste todas tus energías en él.   
  
\- Dan…  
  
\- ¡NO! Ahora me sales con que no quieres vivir en Nueva York ¿Y pretendes que crea que es porque no te gusta la ciudad? Es porque odias la idea de estar lejos de él, pero tengo noticias para ti, Jensen, él hará su vida con Genevieve y no dudará en dejarte por fuera porque es lo que él quiere. Ella es a quien _él_ quiere, no creo que te vea como algo más que un posible polvo.   
  
\- ¿PERO TU TE ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?   
  
\- LO HAGO. ¡Sé perfectamente lo que veo y lo que digo, es obvio que Jared te tiene ganas, pero también es obvio que no dejará su relación por ti!  
  
Jensen abre y cierra la boca demasiado confundido como para poder decir algo coherente. Es mucha información y está demasiado molesto, lo único que tiene claro es que las palabras de Danneel son hirientes, que esta conversación sólo le está llenando de dudas.   
  
Sacude la cabeza tomando una respiración profunda con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abre sabe perfectamente lo que debe hacer.  
  
\- Creo que tenemos que tomarnos un tiempo, Dan. Que necesitamos replantearnos todo.   
  
\- ¿Estás terminando conmigo?  
  
\- No es eso, sólo… necesito tiempo.   
  
\- Estás terminando conmigo por él. – repite incrédula.   
  
\- ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías?  
  
\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Jensen! ¡VETE MUCHO A LA MIERDA! – grita corriendo hasta la habitación. Jensen puede escuchar cómo lanza las cosas en la maleta sin ningún cuidado y unos minutos después baja arrastrando el equipaje por las escaleras. El sabe que no detenerla ahora le costará su matrimonio, que si la deja salir por esa puerta ya no podrá dar marcha atrás y que tendrá que escuchar el discurso de su madre y soportar la mala cara de su padre, pero en el fondo no le importa.   
  
Esa noche se va a la cama antes de que Jared llegue, aunque está claro que no va a poder dormir.   
  
_“No creo que te vea como algo más que un posible polvo”_  
  
Cierra los ojos y se da golpes contra la almohada. Sabe que las palabras de Danneel no eran más que rabia, una forma de atacar a Jared y confundirlo a él, aún así no logra dejar de pensar en eso. En el contacto que siempre tienen, en las miradas, en la preocupación de sus ojos cuando sucedió el accidente, sin embargo no cree que sea suficiente para suponer que Jared quiere dar un paso más allá de la amistad.   
  
\- ¿Es lo que tú quieres, Jensen? – se pregunta en voz baja. Nunca se lo había planteado, para él Jared siempre ha sido su amigo, nada más.   
  
Maldición.  
  
Se golpea contra la almohada una vez más antes de cogerla y ponerla contra su cara para intentar ahogarse un poco. ¿Por qué tenía Danneel que meterle esas ideas en la cabeza? Él estaba perfectamente y ahora…  
  
\- Ahora nada, Jensen. Ahora te duermes.   
  
  
  
  
  
En la mañana tiene unas ojeras terribles, no es para menos tomando en cuenta que no logró dormir más de dos horas. Jared lo mira con disculpa en los ojos, tiene esa estúpida expresión triste que Jensen aún no sabe cómo manejar, puede que nunca aprenda.   
  
\- Siento que discutiéramos ayer – dice. Jensen está seguro de que se ha levantado a esas horas exclusivamente para eso. Suspira viendo el reloj para saber cuánto tiempo tiene, no es mucho, pero supone que es lo suficiente.   
  
\- Danneel y yo… nos hemos dado un tiempo.  
  
\- ¿QUE? – Jensen frunce el ceño por el volumen de su voz, definitivamente necesita más café para poder mantener esta conversación.   
  
\- Hablamos luego, tengo que trabajar.   
  
\- ¡No! No, no, no, no te vas de aquí – insiste cortándole el paso. – ¿Terminaron?  
  
\- Algo así.  
  
\- Pero… ¿Por qué? Jensen, yo no quería… no pensé que… ninguno de nosotros pensó…  
  
\- Vale, vale… fue algo que simplemente pasó, Jared. Creo que me precipité al pedirle matrimonio, lo hice por las razones equivocadas, quería rescatar algo que se estaba perdiendo desde hace tiempo.  
  
Jared no deja de mirarlo con esos ojos de cachorro apaleado, es agotador.   
  
\- Lo siento.  
  
\- No tienes por qué. – le da un par de palmadas en el brazo para que se aparte. – Hoy haces tú la cena.  
  
\- De acuerdo. – la voz de Jared sale apagada y confusa, pero Jensen no quiere detenerse a pensar en eso.  
  
El castaño se queda recostado de la puerta viendo como Jensen se monta en su coche y se marcha.   
  
Han roto.   
  
No entiende por qué eso le afecta tanto, ni siquiera sabe qué es exactamente lo que siente. Pena. Pena por Jensen porque no le gusta verle pasar por situaciones que le mortifiquen y aunque le pesa admitirlo, siente alivio. Nunca ha creído que ella fuera la mejor opción, siempre pensó que con el matrimonio Danneel conseguiría romper con la amistad que habían formado, así que sí… alivio, que además le causa remordimiento.   
  
Genial. ¿Podría tener sentimientos más confusos?   
  
Con un suspiro cierra la puerta y camina hasta la cocina para servirse un poco de café. No es su culpa tener que luchar con la sonrisa que insiste en dibujarse en su rostro, ni el calor tan gratificante que le invade todo el cuerpo o la agitación de su corazón, tampoco lo es que de la nada las imágenes de los sueños que ha tenido con Jensen aparezcan con increíble frescura.   
  
Mierda. Aquello se está complicando mucho más de lo que pensó que se complicaría. 

 


	9. Tu y yo tratando de encontrar la luz, como barcos en la noche.

 

Contra todo pronóstico, las cosas entre ellos no se volvieron tensas, ni Jensen andaba lamentándose por los rincones, al contrario, era como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, y Jared agradecía eso.   
  
No quería detenerse a pensar en las veces que se quedaban en silencio cuando sus ojos se conectaban, ni en la forma en la que sus cuerpos danzaban cuando por casualidad tropezaban en algún lugar de la casa, lo cual por cierto sucedía cada vez con mayor frecuencia.   
  
Ambos saben que hay algo, pero ninguno se atreve a ponerle nombre por miedo a estar cometiendo un error. El problema es que no deben estar disimulando muy bien porque cuando están con sus amigos no paran de sonreír y mirarlos como si pudieran adivinar lo que pasa. Es molesto y solo consiguen ponerlos más nerviosos.   
  
\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? – pregunta Kristen, Jensen frunce el ceño y se mira las manos.   
  
\- Estoy picando hielo. – responde sin inmutarse.   
  
\- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, idiota. Hablo de lo que están haciendo Jared y tú. – Jensen se congela solo por un microsegundo antes de continuar con el hielo.   
  
\- Jared y yo no estamos haciendo nada, Kris. Deja de imaginar cosas.   
  
\- ¿Imaginar cosas? No sé a quién crees que engañas, guapo, pero ciertamente a mí no.  
  
\- A nadie, pero es difícil hacerles entender – agrega Paola uniéndose a la conversación. – Veo que está más interesante la cocina que el jardín. – se ríe cuando Jensen rueda los ojos.   
  
\- Y llega la otra… no hay nada interesante aquí, menos esto. Las dos pueden comenzar a ponerle freno a la imaginación. Gracias. – se seca las manos y camina hasta la puerta porque no puede lidiar con ellas, no ahora.   
  
\- ¿Y el hielo? – pregunta la rubia.  
  
\- Se encargan ustedes, listillas – escapa a tiempo para que Paola no pueda golpearle con el pedazo de hielo que le acaba de tirar.   
  
Ambas chicas se ven a la cara y sonríen divertidas. Se sientan juntas el resto de la tarde para poder ver la forma en la que interactúan el uno el con el otro, como Jared suele inclinarse hacia Jensen cuando hablan, la forma en la que al mayor le brillan los ojos al verlo. Todo parece perfecto, demasiado tal vez, por eso no debería extrañarle a nadie que unos días después llegue la tormenta en forma de mujer de cabello oscuro.   
  
Genevieve no deja de quejarse de lo poco que se han visto últimamente, de cómo es ella siempre la que tiene que viajar a Vancouver porque él no encuentra tiempo para ir a Los Ángeles, pero con lo que parece más ofendida es con el hecho de que no le contara que Jensen y Danneel habían terminado.   
  
\- ¿Cómo es que yo te tenía que contar algo como eso? Es problema de ellos. – no es que estuviera intentando ocultarlo deliberadamente, es sólo que su cabeza ha estado muy dispersa.   
  
\- ¿Lo es, Jared? – la forma en la que hace la pregunta le hace suponer que ella tiene una respuesta.   
  
\- ¿No? Pues estoy confundido porque hasta donde sé es la relación de Jensen y Danneel, no de Jensen, Danneel y Genevieve.  
  
\- No seas sarcástico.   
  
\- No estoy intentando ser sarcástico, Gene, es que no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con ese comentario. – la chica abre la boca pero la cierra de inmediato, es obvio que está teniendo una lucha interna y a saber qué es lo que le está pasando por la cabeza.   
  
Al final deciden salir para dar una vuelta. Quizás un poco de aire fresco pueda aliviar la tensión que tienen en ese momento.   
  
Pasan la tarde cerca del lago. Hablan de lo que han hecho desde la última vez que se vieron, de cómo avanzan los planes de boda, del vestido, las flores, las invitaciones y un montón de detalles más que Jared no escucha. Y eso le hace pensar. Pensar en Jensen cuando dijo que tal vez se había precipitado al pedirle matrimonio a Danneel. ¿Y si él hizo lo mismo?  
  
Mientras su prometida habla, él trata de recordar qué fue lo que le hizo pensar que podían tener un buen futuro juntos. No es difícil, ella es una persona cercana, familiar… con ella sabe lo que le espera ahora y después, el problema es que falta la chispa. La ilusión de verla día a día, de hacer planes. Ahora que lo piensa nunca han tenido nada así y esto de la boda es lo más elaborado que han hecho juntos porque del resto no han discutido nada.   
  
¿Dónde se supone que vivirán? ¿Quiere hijos? ¿Cuántos? Ni siquiera han hablado cosas tan sencillas como ¿Dónde se ven dentro de diez años?   
  
\- ¿Dónde nos ves dentro de diez años, Gene? – le interrumpe y es tan sorpresivo que ella se queda muda de pronto. Ladea la cabeza tratando de buscar una respuesta que sea convincente pero debe darse cuenta de que no existe porque se limita a suspirar y desviar la mirada.   
  
\- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?  
  
\- No, no veo a lo que te refieres. – lo dice en serio.   
  
\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Jared?  
  
\- Es una pregunta normal, lo diferente es que nunca la había hecho.   
  
\- ¡Exacto! Y la haces justo ahora, cuando te estoy diciendo que tenemos que elegir un estilo de tarjeta de invitación.  
  
\- Estás haciendo una tormenta de nada, fue sólo una pregunta, no importa.   
  
Pero sí importa.   
  
Importa que ella no tenga una respuesta porque él tampoco la tiene. Importa la forma en la que su rostro cambia y se niega a seguir hablando de la boda o de cualquier otra cosa hasta que él se disculpe y le diga que todo estará bien. Importa el nudo que él está comenzando a sentir en el estomago y la opresión en el pecho que le hace sentir asfixiado.   
  
En el fondo sabe lo que tiene que hacer, lo sabe desde hace mucho tiempo. El problema es que no tiene claro lo dispuesto que estaría Jensen.   
  
Es mala idea que se quede callado desde ese momento, que no insista para que ella deje de estar molesta porque cuando regresan al coche para ir a casa ella simplemente explota por su evidente desinterés. Comienza a decir lo frustrada que se siente, como Danneel tenía razón al llamarla para contarle sus sospechas, como han jugado con sus sentimientos, como él y Jensen se están metiendo en terreno peligroso sin preocuparse por las personas que le rodean.   
  
\- SIN PREOCUPARTE POR MI – le grita.   
  
Le agobia demasiado.   
  
Le hace tener que defenderse de acusaciones para las que no está preparado y le hace perder el control no sólo de sus nervios sino de sus reflejos, por lo que no puede evitar a tiempo el coche que viene justo de frente.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jensen y Mack tenían pocos años de diferencia, mucho menos que con su hermano mayor así que desde pequeños siempre fueron unidos, lo compartían todo. Ni siquiera la distancia pudo romper con eso, incluso viviendo ella en Inglaterra y él en Vancouver habían largas llamadas telefónicas y reuniones en fechas especiales, siempre encontraban una forma para mantener la relación.   
  
Cuando lo llamaron por teléfono para decirle lo del accidente, por un momento él quiso morir también, fue un dolor asfixiante. Un dolor que no quiere repetir jamás, pero claro, la vida no es bien conocida por su benevolencia, ni por hacer las cosas fáciles. Al contrario. Suele divertirse jodiendo a los que la viven.  
  
Es por eso que lo pone de nuevo al teléfono con la misma situación aunque con una víctima diferente.   
  
Siente como le tiemblan las manos y le flaquean las piernas mientras escucha a la enfermera darle la noticia del accidente. Pide un taxi que lo lleve hasta el hospital porque sabe que él no podría conducir en ese momento, básicamente porque el tratar de respirar se está llevando toda su concentración.   
  
Al llegar a urgencias tiene que esperar una hora para que salga un doctor que pueda decirle algo y luego necesita de más tiempo para convencerlo de que él es lo más cercano a lo que Jared tiene como familia allí en Canadá.  
  
\- Necesito una autorización – insiste el doctor y si no fuera porque es un hombre que salva vidas, Jensen lo mataría.   
  
\- No puedo llamar a sus padres y dejarlos sin noticias concretas, viven en Texas, no llegaran pronto, soy su compañero, vivimos juntos. – el doctor frunce el ceño confundido y revisa la historia que tiene en las manos.   
  
\- Lo siento – dice haciendo una anotación. – Asumimos que la chica era la pareja del señor Padalecki. – Jensen piensa en corregirlo pero de inmediato adivina las suposiciones del doctor y si eso va hacer que le diga cómo está Jared, no piensa sacarlo de su error.   
  
\- No hay problema, ¿Cómo está?  
  
\- Tiene una herida en la cabeza y tuvimos que hacerle varios exámenes para verificar que no hubiesen daños colaterales, parece que todo está bien pero no estaremos seguros hasta que despierte. Esa ahora es nuestra prioridad. Además, tiene la mano fracturada.   
  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene para despertar?  
  
\- Preferimos que sea dentro de las primeras 24 horas, así tendremos la certeza de que su cerebro no se ha visto afectado. – Jensen asiente sin saber si debe sentirse aliviado o no.   
  
\- ¿Cómo está Genevieve?  
  
\- Con ella la situación es un poco más complicada, sufrió varias heridas superficiales y daños en un pulmón, hemos podido repararlo pero va a necesitar de un largo reposo para recuperarse.   
  
\- Bien – dice Jensen soltando por fin el aire que tenía contenido. – Bien – repite comenzando a temblar de nuevo, seguro por culpa de la adrenalina – ¿Puedo ver a Jared? – pregunta, y no siente ningún remordimiento por pasar de la pequeña morena. Tal vez se está convirtiendo en una mala persona.  
  
\- Sí, aunque como ya dije, no ha despertado.   
  
\- Está bien. – el médico asiente y le dice que en un momento mandará una enfermera para que lo guíe hasta la habitación en la que está.   
  
Cuando entra y lo ve en la cama dormido, conectado a esa cantidad de tubos, se pregunta si cuando la situación fue al contrario Jared sintió el mismo vacío en el estomago que está sintiendo él en ese momento.   
  
Dios, es horrible.   
  
Se acerca lo suficiente para pasar la mano con cuidado por la herida que adorna su frente, tiene que apartarla casi de inmediato porque no para de temblar y se ha dado cuenta de que también está llorando.   
  
Para intentar calmarse se repite una y otra que no ha pasado nada, que está bien, que despertará pronto, pero dos horas después comienza pensar que tal vez está siendo demasiado positivo.   
  
Sólo sale de la habitación para llamar a sus amigos e informarles la situación. También llama a los padres de Genevieve aunque eso es lo más incomodo que ha tenido que hacer en la vida. A los padres de Jared les dejó de último y decidió agregar una mentira blanca.   
  
_“Jared está dormido ahora, pero les llamará en lo que despierte”_ claro que omitió el hecho de que el doctor necesita que despierte en menos de 24 horas para garantizar que no tenga daños permanentes.   
  
Jensen quisiera jamaquearlo para que despierte, golpearlo una y otra vez pero se contiene, en lugar de eso prefiere golpearse él contra el barandal de la cama. Seis horas después está dando vueltas en la habitación como si fuera un animal enjaulado, no ha comido nada, ni siquiera cree que podría si lo intentara.   
  
Sus amigos han llegado y se han marchado porque saben que no hacen nada esperando afuera y que no podrán convencerlo para que se vaya a la casa para descansar un poco.  
  
La enfermera que entra de vez en cuando para revisar que todo esté bien le ha amenazado un par de veces con darle un calmante, Jensen niega con la cabeza y se sienta pero sólo puede quedarse tranquilo unos minutos antes de comenzar a desesperarse una vez más.   
  
\- Basta – el sonido apagado de una voz llama su atención. Jensen corre hasta a la cama con lágrimas en los ojos. – Me mareas – la voz de Jared suena adolorida y rasposa pero es lo mejor del mundo. El castaño intenta sonreír cuando Jensen le acaricia el cabello.   
  
\- Estás despierto – dice, no está seguro de que Jared pueda comprender el nivel del susto que le dio con ese estúpido accidente. No hay palabras que puedan expresar el alivio de verlo despierto, de escucharle hablar, puede que sea por eso que decide sujetar su rostro entre las manos y darle un beso.   
  
Es sólo un roce de labios, algo tibio, suave y no muy prolongado pero es justo lo que necesita en ese momento para comenzar a respirar mejor. Le alegra que al separarse Jared tenga los ojos vidriosos y sonría un poco más aunque con evidente dolor.  
  
\- ¿Eso está bien? – pregunta Jensen lleno de dudas.   
  
\- Muy bien – le asegura Jared sujetando su mano. De pronto su expresión cambia y se altera – ¡Genevieve! – dice casi sin aliento. Jensen le pone las manos en los hombros para evitar que se levante.   
  
\- Se está recuperando, Jay, tranquilo.   
  
\- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?  
  
\- Impactaron contra un coche, ella sufrió una lesión en un pulmón pero ya está bien… bueno, va a estar bien.  
  
\- Fue mi… culpa.  
  
\- No pienses en eso ahora ¿Vale? No te esfuerces. – le pide sosteniendo su mano de nuevo. Jared cierra los ojos tratando de calmarse. Cuando los abre de nuevo se queda viendo a Jensen con un pequeño puchero, como si quisiera llorar.  
  
Jensen sabe lo que debe estar pasando por su cabeza y odia que se culpe porque es un accidente que pudo pasarle a cualquiera. Con la mano libre le acaricia el rostro, sonríe cuando mueve la cara para profundizar el contacto.   
  
\- Voy a buscar al médico, no hagas ninguna tontería. – el castaño se lo piensa un momento antes de asentir, pero Jensen no se mueve – antes tienes que soltar mi mano, campeón. – eso le hace sonreír un poco y hasta sonrojarse. Es fácil verlo por la palidez de su rostro.   
  
Cuando el médico termina de revisar a Jared, se muestra contento con los resultados. Incluso piensa que podrá irse a casa cuando amanezca pero le advierte a Jensen que debe tener cuidado por posibles mareos y que si nota cualquier cosa extraña le llame de inmediato.   
  
\- ¿Qué hay de Genevieve?  
  
\- Ella tendrá que quedarse un poco más pero está reaccionando muy bien al tratamiento, no creo que se presente ningún problema. – le da una palmada en la pierna a Jared y sale de la habitación.   
  
El castaño cierra los ojos haciendo una respiración profunda, cuando los abre no debería sorprenderle que Jensen le este mirando fijamente con preocupación.   
  
\- Estábamos discutiendo – dice en voz baja – estaba molesta por la boda, por… todo. – sabe que no necesita explicarse demasiado.   
  
\- Lo siento. – el castaño niega con la cabeza.   
  
\- Es mi culpa. Todo lo es. – Jensen está a punto de decirle algo pero se ve interrumpido por una enfermera que le dice que hay un hombre afuera que quiere ver a Jared. Jensen asiente y dice que saldrá en un momento.   
  
\- ¿Cómo hiciste para que el doctor te diera información? – Jensen se sonroja y baja la mirada al piso descubriendo lo interesantes que son sus zapatos.   
  
\- Cree que… pues… que somos pareja. – Jared alza una ceja con cierto nivel de diversión. Aprieta la mano de su amigo queriendo decir mil cosas pero sin saber cómo hacerlo. No debería extrañarle que la palabra “pareja” referida a ellos dos, le llene de alegría. – Regreso en un momento. – Jensen aprovecha para escapar. Ya tendrán tiempo para hablar de su situación, es obvio que ese no es el momento ni el lugar.   
  
Cuando sale lo último que espera es encontrar al padre de Genevieve allí. El hombre se presenta y le dice que ya ha hablado con el médico pero que ahora quisiera hablar con su futuro yerno.   
  
\- Lo que no entiendo es porque me dicen que eres tu quien debe autorizarlo. – A Jensen no le gusta la forma en la que el padre le mira, ni el tono de voz que tiene, pero se contiene y trata de ser lo más amable posible.  
  
\- Porque al no estar los padres de Jared soy yo quien aparece como responsable – miente, pero da igual, no es como si el hombre fuera a descubrir la verdad.   
  
\- Oh… ¿El está bien?  
  
\- Sí, sólo unos puntos en la cabeza y una mano fracturada pero bien. El doctor dice que Genevieve está reaccionando bien al tratamiento.   
  
\- Sí, por suerte. El cretino que se estrelló contra ellos no tiene ni un simple rasguño, hijo de puta. – Jensen entiende la frustración del hombre, sabe muy bien como conduce Jared, nunca ha tenido una infracción, siempre está pendiente de la carretera, por más que estuviera discutiendo con Gene e insista en que todo fue su culpa, Jensen sabe que no es así.   
  
El hombre insiste en ver a Jared y pasa un buen rato metido en la habitación, demasiado para el gusto de Jensen porque todo ese tiempo es él quien se queda fuera. Pasa media hora cuando por fin puede ver a Jared de nuevo, no sabe que es lo que le dijo el hombre pero por la tensión en su rostro es evidente que no fue del todo agradable. No debió dejarle entrar, sin embargo, ¿quién es él para prohibir algo?   
  
Le pregunta que si todo está bien y Jared intenta sonreír diciendo que sí. Jensen achica los ojos dejándole ver que no le cree.   
  
\- Hablemos de esto luego ¿Vale? – el rubio asiente aunque nada contento con la idea.   
  
Le dan de alta a las diez de la mañana. Es Steve quien hace el favor de buscarlos, les lleva hasta la casa y les ayuda a instalarse, se ofrece a preparar café mientras Jensen ayuda al enfermo a subir a la habitación.   
  
Cuando el mayor está de regreso en la cocina hay una taza de café caliente esperando por él.   
  
\- ¿Cómo esta?   
  
\- Mareado, aunque no lo diga. Espero que al tumbarse de nuevo se le pase.   
  
Jensen ve como Steve lucha para callarse lo que sea que está pasando por su cabeza. Tal vez debería dejarlo pasar porque no necesita más mortificaciones en un mismo día, lástima que nunca ha sido bueno para mantener la boca cerrada.   
  
\- ¿Qué? – pregunta mirando a su interlocutor.   
  
\- Nada – responde Steve negando con la cabeza, Jensen se le queda viendo esperando que le diga la verdad – Vale – suspira y mira su taza de café. – Sabes que a ninguno de nosotros nos molesta lo que hay entre Jared y tú…  
  
\- No hay nada – le interrumpe.   
  
\- Lo hay, aunque ustedes mismos no se den cuenta aún o no lo hablen o lo que sea… mi punto es que tienen que ser honestos, especialmente con Gene porque es obvio que con Dan ya no hay nada que hacer.   
  
\- Has hablado con ella, ¿no? – Steve asiente con un gesto de disculpa.   
  
\- Estaba furiosa cuando se marchó, fue ella quien llamó a Genevieve para contarle lo que estaba pasando, yo traté de decirle que se tomara las cosas con calma pero ya sabes cómo es.  
  
Sí, Jensen sabe muy bien como es. Con un gesto cansado se estruja la sien, de verdad necesita dormir un poco.   
  
\- Ahora lo más importante es que tanto Jared como ella se recuperen.  
  
\- Lo sé, yo… lamento meterme.  
  
\- No, aprecio tu preocupación, en serio. Es sólo que no puedo pensar en eso todavía.   
  
\- Lo entiendo – se pone de pie y le aprieta el brazo de manera amistosa. – Trata de dormir, te llamo más tarde para saber cómo sigue.   
  
\- Vale, gracias. ¿Puedes decirle tú al resto que está todo bien?  
  
\- Seguro. – le sonríe y se dirige hasta la salida. Jensen deja caer la cabeza contra la mesa cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse. No tiene nada claro cómo debe manejar toda esta situación, nunca ha sido bueno con los sentimientos.   
  
¿Es buena idea meterse en una relación como esa?  
  
Cuando estuvo con Tom las cosas no fueron nada sencillas, su madre no dejaba de protestar y poner cara de sufrimiento pensando que su hijo se estaba condenando al infierno o algo, y su padre peor. Hubo una época en la que ni siquiera podían estar en una misma habitación ¿Y todo para qué? Para que Tom le engañara en la primera oportunidad y ni siquiera se molestara en inventar una excusa o decir que lo sentía, únicamente se limitó a decir que las cosas en su vida eran así y que Jensen podía aceptarlo o irse. Está de más decir que se fue. Sólo había tenido otra relación con un hombre además de Tom y también estuvo llena de contratiempos, en cambio con las chicas todo era más sencillo, su familia parecía más feliz.  
  
Hace una respiración profunda y se pone de pie para ir hasta su cama, está claro que el sueño le está haciendo pensar más de la cuenta. Ya verá lo que hace su vida cuando Jared y él estén dispuestos a hablar.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jared pasa el resto del día y la noche durmiendo. De vez en cuando Jensen se asoma a su habitación para asegurarse de que todo está bien, le preocupa pero supone que simplemente está agotado. Ha llamado al hospital un par de veces para tener noticias que darle a su amigo cuando despierte, le han dicho que Genevieve está estable y eso es un alivio.   
  
Jared despierta a la mañana siguiente, lo preocupante es que se encuentra especialmente silencioso, excepto por el momento en el que le preguntó por Genevieve y que si tendría algún problema con llevarlo al hospital en el transcurso de la tarde. Jensen estuvo tentado a decirle que lo mejor era que guardara reposo pero optó por quedarse callado.   
  
Tiene que morderse la lengua también cuando le ve comer poco y cuando se desvía de cualquier tema que pueda llevarlos al terreno “nosotros”. Es frustrante, sin embargo él trata de verlo como una reacción al accidente.   
  
\- ¿A qué hora puedes llevarme al hospital? – pregunta empujando lejos el plato de comida casi lleno.   
  
\- Cuando quieras – responde Jensen. Jared asiente y se levanta para ir hasta su habitación.  
  
\- Vale, voy a ducharme. – el rubio se levanta para acompañarlo pero él niega con la cabeza – Estoy bien.  
  
\- Sí, claro, tan bien como estaba yo cuando me asaltaron. Deja que te ayude.   
  
\- Estoy bien, Jensen, por favor. – No alza la voz, ni siquiera luce molesto pero la indiferencia en su rostro es suficiente para que Jensen retroceda un par de pasos y asienta.   
  
Lo dicho, está frustrado.   
  
No sabe si Jared está así por el accidente, por la preocupación o porque se ha pensado mejor lo del beso del hospital. Por una razón o por otra, no deja de ser una mierda.   
  
Está terminando de recoger la cocina cuando escucha un ruido fuerte en el piso de arriba, sube corriendo y sintiendo como el corazón se le sale por la garganta, cuando entra a la habitación del castaño se queda helado.   
  
\- ¡JARED! - el chico está en el suelo con la camisa a medio poner. Se acerca y le mira con detenimiento para asegurarse de que no se rompiera la cabeza al caer. – Jared, por favor – dice sujetándole el rostro. No sabe qué hacer, si tratar de despertarlo o llamar a una ambulancia porque duda mucho que pueda cargarlo hasta abajo – Jared, no me hagas esto. – le suplica.   
  
No debió dejarlo solo, era obvio que se estaba mareando con el más mínimo esfuerzo. Cuando está a punto de coger el teléfono para llamar lo ve moverse un poco.   
  
\- ¿Jay? – le acaricia el cabello sin dejar mirarlo hasta que por fin abre los ojos.   
  
\- ¿Qué…?   
  
\- Tranquilo, te desmayaste. – le ayuda a incorporarse con cuidado y ponerse bien la camisa – ¿Crees que puedes ponerte de pie? – Jared lo piensa un par de segundos antes de asentir. Cuando se levanta vuelve a tambalearse, sólo que está vez Jensen le sostiene. – Vamos al hospital. – Jared está demasiado atontado como para entender que lo está llevando para que lo revisen, no para que vea a Genevieve.   
  
Como puede lo lleva hasta el coche y le ayuda a montarse, cuando da la vuelta hasta la puerta del piloto mira hacia a la ventana de Paola, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. La chica ladea la cabeza curiosa y él le hace un gesto de que la llamará.   
  
En el camino ve a Jared sostenerse la cabeza un par de veces y recostarse del asiento luchando contra el dolor. Le pone enfermo verlo así, detesta eso, le hace sentir impotente.   
  
Se estaciona del lado de urgencias y le ayuda a salir del coche, que Jared no se queje cuando prácticamente lo carga hasta la entrada es la prueba de que no está bien.   
  
\- ¿A dónde vamos?  
  
\- A que te vea un medico.  
  
\- No lo necesito.  
  
\- Claro que sí. – le ayuda a sentarse y le explica la situación a la enfermera que está en recepción, unos minutos después el doctor que atendió a Jared se presenta y pide una silla de ruedas para llevarlo hasta el consultorio.   
  
Le revisa mientras Jensen le cuenta todo lo que ha pasado desde que le dieron de alta, sus mareos, su poco apetito y el evidente malestar. El hombre le manda a hacer otra resonancia para descartar cualquier cosa pero está casi seguro de que solo es el trauma por el golpe.  
  
Los resultados de la resonancia ratifican su diagnostico, le deja ir a casa con la condición de que se tome el reposo con más seriedad y mejore su alimentación.   
  
\- La comida me da asco. – se queja Jared con un puchero. El doctor asiente y hace anotaciones.   
  
\- Voy a darte algo para el mareo y las nauseas. Estoy seguro de que eso te ayudará – intenta sonreír aunque es evidente que ese no es su fuerte.   
  
\- ¿Puedo ver a Genevieve? – pregunta el castaño, Jensen quiere arrancarse los celos porque no son para nada justos con la chica pero no puede evitarlo.   
  
\- Solo unos minutos, ella se está recuperando bien pero es evidente que tú no has descansado lo suficiente. – Jared asiente y acepta la ayuda de Jensen cuando se va a levantar.   
  
Cuando llegan a la habitación de la pequeña morena, a Jensen no le pasa desapercibida la mirada que el padre de ella le dedica a Jared, por suerte la madre es más amable, se acerca para darle un beso y le acaricia el brazo con cariño.   
  
Jared pasa media hora con Genevieve en la habitación y Jensen nunca antes había deseado con tanta intensidad tener algún poder, ser invisible o un súper oído. Cuando sale se despide de sus futuros suegros con la promesa de regresar lo más pronto posible.  
  
Se queda callado durante todo el viaje de regreso y va directo hasta su habitación, si no fuera por lo mal que luce, Jensen le patearía un poquito el trasero.   
  
Sin embargo, dos días de buena comida y reposo le han hecho bastante bien, tal y como aseguró el doctor, así que Jensen supone que lo de patearlo ya está permitido, pero antes va a intentar razonar.   
  
\- ¿Vamos a hablar de esto o no? – pregunta. Han pasado cinco días desde el accidente, desde que se atrevió a besarlo, desde que una barrera se ha creado en el medio de los dos.   
  
\- ¿Hablar de qué? – el que se haga el imbécil no ayuda en nada con el humor del mayor.   
  
\- Del clima – ironiza. – de lo que pasó, Jared, de tu mal humor. ¿Me puedes decir qué diablos te pasa?  
  
\- Nada – responde desviando la mirada. Jensen bufa una risa y sacude la cabeza.   
  
\- Vale, como quieras. – se levanta y camina hasta la salida.  
  
\- No hagas esto. – le pide Jared antes de que pueda salir.   
  
\- ¿Qué no haga qué, Jared? ¡Eres tu quien me está cerrando las puertas!  
  
\- No lo entiendes.   
  
\- ¡EXPLICAMELO! – no quería gritar, de verdad que no pero es que todo ese misterio le está volviendo loco. – Lo siento – dice contando hasta diez en silencio.   
  
\- No es tu culpa, es mía… yo… casi la mato, Jensen – dice y la voz se le rompe mientras habla. – por todo esto yo… ella me quiere, no soportaría que la dejara. Y… ¿De verdad crees que esto vale la pena?  
  
Jensen parpadea un par de veces y bufa, no se puede creer que Jared le esté preguntando a _él_ que si cree que vale la pena. ¿En serio? ¿EN SERIO? Se podría ir a la mierda un poco, porque vale que entiende que se sienta culpable pero aquello es ridículo.   
  
\- ¡Que te jodan, Jared! No yo, por supuesto – dice retomando su camino fuera de la cocina pero siente que le jalan del brazo para regresarlo a su sitio.   
  
\- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! Tú eres para mí… yo… estoy… esto lo siento desde hace tiempo pero ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si lo jodemos todo? Ella no se merece que le haga esto, su padre… su padre dice que todo es mi culpa y es verdad, Jensen.  
  
\- Vale, Jared está bien, no se lo merece, quédate con ella. Tienes razón, no vale la pena que nos metamos en este lío por nada.   
  
\- No he dicho eso.   
  
\- ¿Entonces qué dices? No voy a ponernos en esta situación por algo que ni siquiera ha comenzando, no me da la gana. Si así estamos ahora no quiero ni imaginarme como estaremos después y paso, te lo juro. Ve con ella, es lo mejor, es obvio qué es lo que quieres realmente pero tienes miedo de admitirlo.   
  
\- ¿Miedo de admitir eso? – pregunta incrédulo.   
  
\- Sí. Tú mismo, Jared, haz lo que quieras. – intenta irse por tercera vez pero Jared lo jala de nuevo, ahora con tanta fuerza que lo pega contra la pared y lo acorrala. Lo que pasa desde ese momento es puro instinto.   
  
Sus manos se mueven casi por acto reflejo, la que tiene la escayola rodea al más bajo de la cintura y la otra se ubica detrás de su nuca para poder sujetarlo bien y besarlo como quiere. La primera reacción de Jensen es quitárselo de encima, incluso cierra la boca a modo de protesta pero el castaño le aprieta con más fuerza haciéndole jadear, aprovecha para colarse entre sus labios e inspeccionar su boca por primera vez.   
  
Jensen gime esta vez de gusto al sentir como la lengua de Jared se desliza dentro de él, como juguetea hasta encontrar la suya para luchar por el dominio del beso, cosa que por supuesto él no le va a poner tan fácil. Alza las manos para hundir los dedos en su cabello castaño y empuja hasta tenerlo contra la encimera. Se muerden los labios, se lamen, se restriegan uno contra otro como si hicieran eso cada día y supieran exactamente donde tocar, como presionar, como obtener más.   
  
Jared gira para dominar de nuevo, sin importarle el dolor de su mano sujeta a Jensen hasta sentarlo en la encimera y con su rodilla le separa las piernas para meterse entre ellas. Abandona su boca para recorrerle el cuello con la lengua intercalando con pequeños mordiscos, Jensen ladea la cabeza para darle mejor acceso.   
  
Dios, podría correrse allí mismo gracias a cómo Jared embiste una y otra vez.   
  
\- Sí tengo miedo – jadea Jared sin dejar de tocarlo y besarlo – miedo de esto. – admite atacando su boca de nuevo.   
  
\- ¿Y qué es esto? – pregunta cuando sus labios están libres. Aprovecha para jalarle del cabello y hacerle inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás teniendo así acceso a su nuez de Adán.  
  
\- Lo que siento por ti.  
  
\- ¿Qué sientes por mí? – Jared gimotea cuando siente los dientes que le lastiman el cuello.   
  
\- Te quiero – Jensen sonríe satisfecho por la confesión y busca su mirada para saber si habla desde la lujuria o si lo dice de verdad – Te quiero – le repite porque sabe que Jensen necesita escucharlo.   
  
\- Y yo a ti – Jared sonríe y sigue embistiendo contra él atacando su boca, disfrutando de cómo ambos están temblando, no se detiene hasta que se corren en los pantalones como si fueran un par de adolescentes. Deja caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jensen dándose tiempo para regular la respiración, da gracias a que el rubio lo tiene bien sujeto porque de lo contrario el temblor de sus piernas ya le hubiese hecho caer.   
  
\- Somos un desastre. – Jensen asiente y le acaricia la espalda, luego busca su boca para darle otro beso, está vez más corto. – No sé qué hacer. – dice el castaño mirándolo a los ojos. – No la quiero lastimar.   
  
\- No soy yo quien te va a decir que hacer, Jay.   
  
\- Lo sé – suspira profundamente y le da otro beso. – Te quiero a ti. – Jensen sonríe y ladea la cabeza.  
  
\- Bueno, ahí está tu respuesta – Jared se muerde el labio y sonríe también.   
  
\- Supongo que sí. – susurra. – Arreglemos este desastre – no se refiere sólo a sus pantalones arruinados, sino a sus vidas. Se aleja para dejarle bajarse de la encimera y sin soltar su mano camina hasta el piso de arriba, aunque se separan para ir cada uno a su habitación. Quisieran seguir con lo que comenzaron en la cocina, pero saben que lo más maduro es hacer las cosas bien.   
  



	10. Santus, espiritus, redímenos en nuestra hora solemne. Santus, espiritus, la locura esta a nuestro al rededor

 

Alegría: deriva del latín alicer-alecris, que significa estar vivo y animado. Es un estado interior fresco y luminoso, generador de bienestar general, altos niveles de energía y una poderosa disposición.   
  
Paola sonríe cuando termina de copiar la definición en el pequeño espacio vacío del nuevo collage en su pared. Retrocede en la silla de ruedas para poder verlo, ahora tiene más fotos de Jensen y Jared juntos, ella también está, es el grupo entero sin nadie que se interponga. Siempre supo que al cumplir con su cometido se sentiría bien, pero no tenía ni idea de la magnitud de su euforia.

Aún no tiene muy claro cómo sucedió el accidente de Jared y la mujer esa pero si se topara ahora mismo con el conductor del otro coche lo besaría y le pondría un altar. Claro que primero lo golpearía un poco por poner en peligro la vida del castaño, pero valió la pena el susto por ver como los chicos ahora se sonríen mutuamente, la forma en la que se cogen de las manos y los pequeños besos que se dan de vez en cuando.   
  
La primera reunión del grupo después del accidente fue tensa durante los primeros minutos, Paola ya tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que pasaba pero aun así sentía que el corazón se le podía salir por la boca.   
  
Jared les contó que había hablado con Genevieve para terminar la relación, dijo lo duro que había sido pero que obviamente seguir con ella no sería sano ni justo para ninguno de los dos. Luego admitió que él y Jensen se darían una oportunidad. Steve fue el primero en felicitarlos, sólo porque Paola estaba sufriendo un paro cardiaco por culpa de la emoción.   
  
Después de eso las cosas comenzaron a fluir con perfecta armonía, cada vez que está con ellos Paola se transporta a cuando estaba en la piscina viendo las prácticas de las chicas de nado sincronizado. No es que estén de acuerdo en todo, es que hasta para discutir tienen un ritmo propio que a ella le fascina.   
  
Últimamente siempre hay risas, salidas, juegos... incluso aprovechan las vacaciones de verano de Kristen para irse unos días a la playa. Fue un viaje que a Paola le tomó por sorpresa, un jueves hace ya dos semanas. Estaba en su acostumbrada rehabilitación tratando de ponerse de pie una vez más cuando Jared entró para decirle que la estaban esperando afuera.   
  
_“¿Y eso?”_ preguntó ella.  
  
 _“Nos vamos a playa”_ respondió Jared guiñándole un ojo. Paola quería dar palmitas como las focas, tenía un grupo perfecto, tenía amigos, había unido a los que ante sus ojos eran las personas más maravillosas del mundo. Ella lo hizo. Lo consiguió.   
  
Nadie entendería lo mucho que significa eso para ella, saber que es capaz de cumplir con lo que se propone incluso desde esa silla de ruedas, sin embargo, su alegría a veces se ve amenazada por los celos de Eric, como en aquel momento. El terapeuta se quejó de lo poco apropiado que era saltarse la terapia que tendría al día siguiente, le dijo que no entendía porque tenía que estar siempre con ellos, hasta se atrevió a pedirle que se negara a ir pero ella dijo que ni loca desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esa.   
  
Cuando Eric insistió en acompañarla hasta el coche, tuvo miedo de que Jensen lo reconociera pero su segundo chico favorito estaba tan concentrado en Jared y la emoción del primer viaje que harían como pareja que ni siquiera le prestó atención al otro hombre. Era como si el universo confabulara para que todo le saliera bien.   
  
_“Debo pasar por casa”_ dijo ella cuando ya estaba montada en el coche. Se dio cuenta de que Chris, Steve y Kristen iban en el coche de atrás, ella viajaría con los nuevos novios y Chad.   
  
_“Nop, ya tu madre nos dio todo lo que necesitabas”_ le informó Jensen.   
  
_“¡Playa, bebé!”_ canturreó Chad alzando la voz.   
  
Pues playa será, pensó Paola con alegría. Hace unos meses la simple idea de ir a un lugar como ese la llenaba de amargura pero la rehabilitación está ayudando mucho, incluso puede dar un par de pasos cuando se sujeta de las barras, así que la silla de ruedas le mortifica cada vez menos. Además, sus nuevos amigos se encargaron de que la experiencia fuera lo más amena posible, Paola cree que lo más cercano al cielo fue cuando Jared y Jensen se quedaron con ella en el agua ayudándole a flotar y hasta hacer algunos ejercicios parecidos a los de la terapia.   
  
Es una época que ella no cambiaría por nada, bueno, tal vez por la oportunidad de ir a las olimpiadas como lo tenía planeado hace mucho tiempo, pero sabe que eso es imposible, así que prefiere aferrarse a esto.   
  
El amor del aire es tanto que se ha vuelto contagioso, por lo menos eso es lo que piensa cuando se queda viendo la interacción de Chris y Steve, se pregunta si podría poner eso como su siguiente objetivo o si ellos serán más listos y se darán cuenta de lo que tienen que hacer sin ayuda de nadie. Da igual, hay tiempo para eso, por ahora prefiere darse un respiro y disfrutar de sus logros.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jensen se remueve en la cama para seguir durmiendo pero algo se lo impide, con dificultad abre los ojos, tiene que parpadear un par de veces para darse cuenta de que quien le tiene atrapado es el enorme cuerpo de su novio.  
  
Novio.   
  
No sabe como sentirse con esa palabra, aún tiene miedo de que las cosas se tuerzan porque no está acostumbrado a que todo fluya tan bien.   
  
\- Deja de pensar – susurra Jared cerca de su oído. Jensen se ríe bajito y le envuelve las caderas con sus piernas para atraparlo, agradeciendo que ambos estén desnudos. Aún puede sentir en su piel el ardor de lo que hicieron anoche.   
  
Consciente o inconscientemente estuvieron evitando el sexo desde el principio, lo más cercano a eso fue lo que hicieron sobre la encimera semanas atrás, pero entre la decisión de romper con Genevieve, el plantearle la nueva situación a sus amigos y tratar de conocerse como pareja más que como amigos, no se atrevían a agregar el sexo a la lista.   
  
Sin embargo, la noche anterior los besos y las pajas mutuas no fueron suficiente. Recuerda como Jared se retorcía por sus besos, por la forma en la que lo tocaba, sus gimoteos al sentir los dedos que se colaban en su interior, recuerda su cuerpo moviéndose en busca de más cuando la invasión dejó de ser incomoda para tornarse placentera.   
  
Sus jadeos pidiendo más, su voz diciendo _“Jensen”_ una y otra vez como si fuera una oración. Lo apretado de su culo, la presión que sentía alrededor de la polla al penetrarlo, el sudor, la fricción… se pone duro de nuevo gracias a eso y gracias también a lo que la boca de Jared está haciendo ahora mismo a su polla.   
  
Jared hace que se hunda tan profundo como puede soportar su garganta, lo deja escapar casi por completo para después atraparlo una vez más, sus movimientos son constantes y aprovecha lo relajado que está Jensen para alzarle las piernas hasta ponerlas sobre sus hombros y poder tener mejor acceso al culo de su amante.   
  
Abandona el trabajo a su polla para pasarle la lengua entre las nalgas haciendo que salte levemente por la sorpresa, luego usa un dedo para comenzar a dilatarlo. Anoche fue perfecto, cada embestida que daba Jensen dentro de él fue la gloria pero hoy quiere hacerlo diferente, quiero marcarlo, quiere que cada rincón de su cuerpo huela a él.   
  
Mientras une un tercer dedo a la labor muerde los muslos de Jensen dejando pequeñas marcas rojas que cura inmediatamente con su lengua, verlo retorcerse y aferrarse a las sabanas le pone tan duro que duele.   
  
Jensen es perfecto, Jared adora cada centímetro de él, sus ojos, su boca, las pecas que le adornan los lugares más inesperados, podría pasar horas escuchándolo gimotear y suplicar, pero no cree que su miembro pueda resistir por mucho tiempo. Por eso saca los dedos y se acomoda entre sus piernas, se sujeta la polla y comienza a penetrarlo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, conectado hasta que lo ve sonrojarse por lo íntima de la situación. Jared graba en su mente la manera en que se lame los labios dejando el inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, demasiado provocativo como para poder mantener la cordura.   
  
Sus penetraciones comienzan despacio, moviendo las caderas para poder llegar lo más profundo posible, tocando ese punto especial en su próstata que le hace temblar y pedir más. Jared se inclina para juntar más sus cuerpos atrapando la polla de Jensen entre ambos dándole el roce que necesita, lo besa usando la lengua haciendo las embestidas más rápidas y descuidadas, le muerde por todas partes, lame su oreja y le confiesa al oído la cantidad de veces que soñó con ese momento, como llegó a masturbarse pensando en él.  
  
\- Y ahora te tengo – jadea sin dejar de mover las caderas. – Eres mío – eso ultimo lo dice empujando aun más profundo haciendo que Jensen se queje y se aferre a su espalda dejando la marca de sus dedos. Toda la situación lleva al mayor al límite y se corre impregnando ambos estómagos – Dios, sí – jadea Jared al sentir como su polla obtiene más presión. – Joder, Jensen, joder – se corre empujando dentro de su cuerpo dejándose ir por completo hasta que ya no puede más.   
  
Jensen le acaricia el cabello y le da un beso descuidado sin dejar de acunarlo en sus brazos. Podrían quedarse así la vida entera, pero aunque es una posición súper intima, no es la más cómoda del mundo así que Jared sale de su interior con cuidado para no hacer daño y se tumba a un lado, sin dejar de mantener el contacto. Jensen se ladea para poder verlo mejor.   
  
\- Así que te masturbabas pensando en mi ¿No? – pregunta con una sonrisa. Suena cansado pero satisfecho. Jared rueda los ojos e intenta desviar la mirada pero Jensen le sostiene el rostro para evitarlo.   
  
\- Sí, ¿contento?  
  
\- Mucho – le asegura dándole un beso en la barbilla. – Soy feliz contigo, Jared – lo dice con tanta sinceridad que le llena de miedo.   
  
\- Y yo contigo – responde acariciándole el brazo.   
  
Debieron suponer que la tranquilidad no les duraría para siempre.   
  
  
  
  
  
Hay dos cosas que hacen perder los estribos a James Cortese, una es que le hagan perder dinero en su empresa, la otra es ver sufrir a sus hijas, y desde que el hijo de puta de Jared Padalecki dejó a su pequeña, ella no ha hecho otra cosa que llorar.   
  
No quiere comer, no quiere seguir el tratamiento que le mandaron para la recuperación del plumón, no quiere nada. El doctor asegura que ella misma se está haciendo daño, que es la culpable de no estar respondiendo como debe ser.   
  
Él ha intentado hablar con ella, explicarle que hay más hombres en el mundo y que ciertamente puede encontrar a alguien mejor que Padalecki pero no quiere atender a razones. Si la situación fuera otra, James buscaría la manera de entretenerla hasta que el dolor se le quitara pero tiene el presentimiento de que esto no será tan sencillo como cuando su pequeño conejo blanco escapó.   
  
Cuando por culpa de toda su depresión tiene que volverá a llevarla al hospital y el médico le informa que todo ese descuido ha hecho que la herida del pulmón siga tal y como al principio, y que ahora hay que sumarle una anemia, él decide que ha soportado suficiente. Sabe que no puede obligar a Jared a volver con su hija, es más, no quiere, pero sí puede hacerle la vida imposible, hacer que se arrepienta de la decisión que tomó.   
  
Es con esa idea que coge el teléfono y llama a la revista para la que el chico trabaja y se encarga de cobrar algunos favores. Cuando el director general le asegura que hará lo que esté en sus manos para complacerlo, James cuelga y sonríe con satisfacción.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jared cuelga el teléfono y le da una patada a la papelera mandándola a la otra esquina del despacho que comparte con Jensen en casa. No entiende qué demonios es lo que está pasando con su vida, por lo menos en la parte laboral.   
  
Tiene tiempo trabajando para esa revista, años y nunca había tenido tantos inconvenientes como ahora. Primero le mandaron repetir toda la sesión de fotos con los del equipo de hockey porque supuestamente ninguna de las que había hecho eran decentes. No se lo podía creer, vale que a veces no queda feliz con su trabajo pero tiene la experiencia suficiente como para saber si algo sirve o no.   
  
No han parado de llamarle la atención por idioteces, ayer tuvo que escuchar un discurso del jefe de recursos humanos porque llegó cinco miserables minutos tardes y hoy le llaman a casa para decirle que el resto de sus pautas quedan suspendidas por el momento, al preguntar si eso era una especie de despido la editora insistió que no, que solo creían que necesita tomarse un tiempo.   
  
Él sabe muy bien de que van esos tiempos, es una forma de presionarlo para que se vaya por su cuenta y ahorrarse todo el lío legal de despedirlo.   
  
También le han cancelado en el desfile de modas de la semana que viene y la presentación a la prensa del nuevo libro de Canción de hielo y fuego.   
  
No lo entiende.   
  
Suspira profundo y se estruja el puente de la nariz con agotamiento. Por otro lado está Jensen y el lío con sus padres.   
  
Decidieron viajar a Texas para hacer las cosas bien. Jared no tuvo ningún problema al decirle a los suyos que había terminado con Genevieve y que ahora estaba saliendo con su mejor amigo, su madre sólo le dijo lo irresponsable que el parecía haberse metido en un compromiso si no estaba seguro de que la amaba y lo horrible de dejarla justo después del accidente pero reconoció que Jensen era un buen chico y que si ambos eran felices con esa decisión, tanto ella como su padre estaban de acuerdo.   
  
Hablar con los padres de Jensen fue otra historia, la mujer apretó los labios y desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar su decepción. Dijo que ya suponía que el romper con Danneel tenía algo que ver con eso, que estaba desaprovechando la oportunidad de tener una familia decente, que no tenía nada en contra de Jared pero que le dolía verlos cometer un error. Por lo menos fue mejor que la reacción de su padre, quien simplemente se levantó y se marchó de la sala sin dirigirle la palabra, no quiso despedirse cuando regresaban a Canadá y no ha querido atender sus llamadas.   
  
Por si eso fuera poco, antes de la llamada de la oficina tuvo que atender otra de la madre de Genevieve pidiéndole que por favor fuera a verla.  
  
La familia alquiló una casa cerca del centro mientras ella terminaba de recuperarse del accidente, creyeron que era mejor eso y no cambiarla de médico para no alterar el tratamiento.   
  
Jared le prometió que iría a verla en lo que tuviera oportunidad pero la verdad es que no tiene nada de ganas.   
  
Camina hasta la sala cuando escucha la puerta abrirse, no deja que Jensen termine de quitarse la corbata simplemente lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra hasta la habitación para tumbarse con él en la cama.   
  
\- También me alegra verte – dice el mayor dándole un beso en el cabello. Sabe lo mal que lo está pasando Jared con el trabajo y le molesta no saber cómo ayudarlo. – ¿Otro día de mierda? – Jared asiente escondiendo la cara entre su cuello haciéndole a Jensen un poco de cosquillas. – lamento no poder ayudarte, cielo.   
  
\- Sólo necesito esto – susurra Jared, su aliento le vuelve a hacer cosquillas. Jensen trata de apoyarlo tanto como puede pero sospecha que tanta mala suerte no es natural y eso le hace sentir de cierta forma culpable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jared toma una respiración profunda antes de animarse a tocar el timbre.   
  
Le costó mucho decidirse a visitar a Genevieve pero tampoco podía sacarla de su vida de forma tan radical, mucho menos dejándola tan deprimida. La madre de la chica lo recibe con una sonrisa y le da las gracias por ir, en cambio el padre parece ofendido por su presencia. Es incómodo estar allí porque ni siquiera se lo ha comentado a Jensen, pero es aún peor cuando sube a la habitación y ve a la que fue su prometida.   
  
Genevieve está extremadamente delgada, pálida, tiene ojeras y hasta su cabello se ve opaco, él sospechaba lo que se podría encontrar porque su ex suegra se lo había comentado pero es muy diferente verlo.   
  
Es su culpa, todo.   
  
Es su culpa por precipitarse a salir con ella sin sentir algo fuerte, solo con la esperanza de poder sentirlo después. Su culpa por proponerle matrimonio pensando que era lo correcto y luego dejarla a pocos meses de la boda.   
  
\- Estás aquí – dice ella mostrando una sonrisa triste que le cala en el corazón.  
  
\- Te prometí que vendría. – dice él sentándose a su lado en la cama y tomando su delgada mano. – ¿Por qué te estás haciendo esto, Gene?  
  
\- ¿Por qué me dejaste?  
  
\- Genevieve…  
  
\- Yo no lo entiendo, Jared, pensé que éramos felices juntos, teníamos planes, sé que no todo era perfecto pero podíamos arreglarlo ¿De verdad quieres a Jensen más que a mí?  
  
\- Por favor, Gene, esto no es necesario. No se trata de eso, es… tú eres una gran chica pero…  
  
\- No, no, no, no me salgas con eso, Jared, no puedo soportar el “no eres tú soy yo”, de verdad que no puedo. – le dice sollozando. Le habla de cómo podrían arreglar las cosas, que está dispuesta a cambiar, a olvidarlo a todo, que se mudará a Canadá de forma definitiva, le suplica que le diga lo que tiene que hacer para volver a ser lo que eran antes.   
  
No para de rogarle hasta que se queda dormida por culpa del agotamiento y él se queda allí, tratando de darle consuelo sin hacerle promesas que no sabe si podrá cumplir.   
  
Cuando sale de la habitación es el padre de su ex quien está esperando y le pide que le acompañe a dar una vuelta. Jared se pregunta si tenía que haber hecho un testamento y dejarle una carta de despedida a Jensen porque hay muchas posibilidades de que ese hombre lo mate.   
  
James no es un hombre de muchas palabras pero las pocas que dicen son directas y surten gran efecto. En la caminata alrededor de la casa que ha rentado en el centro le comenta lo difícil que es para él ver a su hija sufrir de esa manera y las ganas que tiene de matarlo por ser el responsable. Jared asiente sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.   
  
\- Lo siento – se atreve a decir.   
  
\- No lo sientas. Haz algo. – le ordena con voz fría – Ahora mismo ella está en esa cama por tu culpa, no sólo fuiste el responsable de ese accidente, además le has roto el corazón en medio de su recuperación. Piensa en lo que está pasando últimamente, Jared. Piensa si vale la pena tenerme como enemigo y sobre todo piensa en que mi hija no es la única que puede verse afectada por tus malas decisiones. Seguro que lamentarás aun más el sufrimiento de _otra_ persona. – Jared voltea a verlo de inmediato sin poder creer lo que está insinuado. El hombre lo reta con la mirada antes de darle una palmada en la espalda y dirigirse de regreso su casa con expresión totalmente serena.   
  
Lo que le faltaba, como si su vida no fuera ya un enorme desastre.   
  
Esa noche, cuando está de regreso y Jensen le pregunta que ha hecho durante la tarde, por un momento se plantea el decirle la verdad pero no quiere mortificarlo así que le dice que estaba en la galería para saber cuál sería la fecha de su siguiente exposición. El mayor asiente y se inclina para darle un beso antes de levantarse y llevar los platos a la cocina.   
  
Jared duerme abrazado a él esa noche, con miedo a que lo que hay entre ellos se pueda acabar.  
  
  
  
  
  
La siguiente reunión es por el cumpleaños de Paola. Es la primera vez que todos van a su casa y Julianne está tan emocionada que tiembla.   
  
\- Me pones nerviosa, mamá – se queja con una sonrisa. La mujer se encoge de hombros divertida y continúa haciendo la torta.   
  
No puede dejar de pensar que los vecinos son lo mejor que le ha pasado a Paola en la vida. Le mataba ver lo amargada que estaba su hija pero desde que comenzó a salir con ellos todo ha cambiado, se ríe con frecuencia, ha regresado a las terapias y hasta están comenzando a ver los resultados. Incluso su relación con Tyler hay mejorado, su esposo Antonio no pierde oportunidad para tomarles fotos cuando están los dos bromeando sobre algo, por fin están a un paso de volver a ser la familia que eran.   
  
Es por eso que cuando Jensen y Jared llegan con el regalo para Paola, Julianne no duda en abrazarlos y decirles que se sientan como en casa.   
  
\- Muchas gracias – dicen los dos sonriendo. El resto del nuevo grupo de su hija llega unos minutos después.   
  
Se ubican en el jardín con algo de música y cerveza, hablan a veces todos juntos y otras por separado.   
  
Unas horas después Paola se aleja sólo lo suficiente para poder admirar el panorama. Chad está halando con Tyler y Caroline sobre la serie de televisión para la que lo llamaron hace dos semanas. Steve y Chris están una esquina con ese jueguito de miradas y susurros que comenzaron hace tiempo, en otro lado están Kristen y su padre tratando de decidir que música poner, luego están Jensen y su madre.   
  
A Paola le gusta ver el cariño que su madre le ha tomado a todos, no pensó que llegaría a identificarse con ellos de esa manera, aunque no debería extrañarle porque ella siempre ha sido muy cariñosa. Es de esas mujeres maternales por naturaleza.   
  
Paola frunce el ceño cuando se da cuenta de que falta alguien, con el corazón latiéndole demasiado de prisa mira a todos lados hasta que por fin encuentra a Jared silencioso en una esquina.   
  
Con miedo a lo que pueda estar pasando se anima a acercarse carraspeando para llamar su atención.   
  
\- ¿Por qué tan escondido? – pregunta. Jared sonríe y niega con la cabeza, pero no es una sonrisa que llegue a los ojos – ¿Qué pasa?   
  
\- Estoy cansado – responde sin ánimo.   
  
\- ¿Sólo eso? – ve la duda en su mirada y se atreve a insistir. – Puedes decirme, Jared. – Él se le queda viendo, tratando de decidir si debería abrir la boca o no, honestamente necesita hablar con alguien porque todo eso lo está asfixiando y lo está poniendo de un humor insoportable. Luego de un minuto de silencio suspira y comienza a contarle su maravillosa idea de ir a visitar a Genevieve y como eso no ha dejado de mortificarlo. – ¿Por qué? – pregunta apretando los dientes.   
  
\- Porque está muy mal y es mi culpa. – confiesa – Ella confió en mí y yo le rompí el corazón.   
  
\- Te enamoraste de otra persona, no es tu culpa. – sin contar que esa otra persona es mucho mejor que la mujer esa, pero ese detalle se lo traga.   
  
\- Eso no lo hace más justo, tenía que haber hecho las cosas diferentes, pensarlo más.   
  
\- ¿Pensar más qué? – Jared desvía la mirada para fijarse en Jensen, tan perfecto como siempre, demasiado como para llenarlo de toda la mierda que está rodeando la vida de Jared. Paola entra en pánico cuando adivina sus pensamientos – ¡No! – dice apenas logrando contener su desespero – No puedes estar pensando en echarte para atrás ahora. No puedes hacerm… hacerle esto. Jensen te ama.   
  
\- Lo sé, Pao, y yo lo amo pero hay cosas que sobrepasan ese sentimiento. Tengo una responsabilidad con Genevieve.   
  
\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Dios, es como si le fuera a dar un ataque en ese mismo instante – Si está deprimida que vaya a un psiquiatra, yo fui a uno, son la hostia, pero que no trate de arrastrarte a ti de nuevo.   
  
\- No es ella.  
  
\- ¿Entonces quién?  
  
\- ¡Es complicado, Paola, todo lo es! Mi trabajo… ahora sólo me quedan las exposiciones y no sé por cuanto tiempo, los padres de Jensen están molestos con él, Genevieve está al borde de un ataque depresivo, yo… no puedo con todo esto. Sólo pienso en que sería lo más responsable.   
  
\- ¿Y qué es eso, Jared? ¿Según tú que sería lo más responsable?  
  
\- Regresar con Gene.  
  
  
La única razón por la que Paola no comienza a gritar como loca en ese mismo momento es que su madre y Jensen llegan llenos de risas y alegría para decirle que es hora de cantar el cumpleaños feliz.  
  
Jared se acerca a Jensen y le da un beso cerca del cuello, pero no se atreve a sostenerle la mirada, ni a él ni a Paola.   
  
Un par de horas después, cuando todos se despiden, ella sube a su habitación, cierra la puerta, las persianas, las ventanas, coge una almohada y se mete en el baño, abre las llaves para hacer correr el agua y esconde la cara en la almohada para gritar como ha querido hacer desde que escuchó esas jodidas palabras.   
  
¿Regresar con ella? ¿Se está planteando el regresar con ella?  
  
NO.   
  
No puede hacer eso, no puede.   
  
Usa la almohada para gritar de nuevo y si las piernas le funcionaran como debe ser tendría una pataleta digna de Guiness.   
  
Necesita de un buen rato para regular su respiración, busca en su cajón el collage que tenía antes, ese donde había una foto de la pelirroja y Genevieve, coge la foto y la rompe en mil pedazos.   
  
Está harta de esa estúpida mujer, no la soporta, no puede vivir sabiendo que comparten el mismo puto planeta.   
  
Temblando de rabia busca su móvil y llama a Eric para que la ayude. El hombre se muestra renuente al principio y eso sólo consigue ponerla de peor humor.   
  
\- Te lo pido por favor – dice con los dientes apretados tan fuertes como tiene apretada su mano.   
  
\- ¿Para qué después me hagas un lado? No, paso.   
  
\- Haré lo que quieras – sabe perfectamente lo implica ese compromiso pero no le importa. El hombre se compromete a hablarlo al día siguiente en la terapia.   
  
Cuando Paola cuelga se da cuenta de que ha apretado tan fuerte la mano que se ha clavado las uñas y está sangrando.   
  
\- Genial – murmura con apatía limpiándose con lo que encuentra. Necesita que amanezca ya… nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de ir a rehabilitación.   
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando por fin llega la hora de su cita, ella está preparada y con una idea bien formada en la cabeza.   
  
Eric se toma su tiempo para hablar con Julianne de los progresos de Paola, se le ocurre hacer terapia de grupo, le dice a los practicantes que pueden quedarse a mirar, hace todo lo que se le ocurre para evitar tocar el tema, Paola sabe que lo hace sólo para torturarla un poco.   
  
No es hasta el final de la terapia cuando por fin se quedan solos en las piscinas haciendo unos ejercicios que él decide prestarle real atención. Comienza bromeando preguntándole por qué está tan seria.   
  
\- ¿Tú por qué crees? – pregunta ella con ironía. El hombre suspira y la lleva de regreso a la orilla para que se siente dejando que los pies sigan en el agua.   
  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Paola?  
  
\- Quitarla del medio porque ya no puedo más. Eso es lo que quiero. – Eric se estruja el ceño con pesadez.   
  
\- Hay maneras, como con la otra.   
  
\- No. Estoy cansada de sutilezas, no quiero andar por las ramas, ya estaba fuera de nuestras vidas y regresó, es hora de ser radicales.   
  
\- ¿Por qué?  
  
\- ¿Por qué? – dice extrañada.   
  
\- ¿Por qué la odias? – le aclara Eric – ¿Tanto interés tienes en esos tipos?  
  
\- Eric, ya otras veces he tratado de explicártelo, no es que yo quiera algo con ellos, esto es diferente.   
  
\- Sí, es diferente y no tiene sentido.   
  
\- ¿Por qué me ayudaste la primera vez?  
  
\- Porque me gustas y lo sabes, haría cualquier cosa por ti, incluso algo como eso si es lo que se necesita para que seas feliz. – responde seguro de sus palabras.  
  
\- Bien, pues eso es. – dice con voz suave. Tratando de conectarse con su mirada. – Esto es lo que necesito para ser feliz, Eric, y sé que no tiene sentido para los demás, pero yo simplemente no puedo respirar el mismo aire que ella respira. – Toma una bocanada de aire y usa un tono más firme – Ahora bien, esto es algo que haré con o sin tu ayuda, yo sólo te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me demuestres cuanto me quieres y que de verdad puedo confiar en ti para cualquier cosa.   
  
\- Sabes que sí.  
  
\- Demuéstralo. – se encarga de enfatizar cada letra.   
  
El hombre suspira profundo y se queda mirando la piscina durante un rato hasta que por fin dice algo.   
  
\- Estas mejorando mucho en el agua. – Paola bufa frustrada y rueda los ojos, Eric sonríe divertido pero continúa. – No todo el mundo tiene la misma habilidad.   
  
\- Sí claro, una habilidad enorme – comenta con sarcasmo.   
  
\- Más habilidad que la que puede tener alguien con una lesión en el pulmón – por fin Eric consigue de nuevo toda la atención de Paola. La chica sonríe de medio lado y mira la piscina.   
  
\- ¿Harías eso por mí? – pregunta ilusionada.   
  
\- Puedo hacer que el ratón caiga en la trampa, cariño, el veneno es cosa tuya. – responde con tranquilidad. Paola cierra los ojos dejando que esa tranquilidad le llene, ahora está segura de que esa noche volverá a dormir sin problemas.   
  
  
  
  
  
Genevieve mira la nota una y otra vez mientras se arma de valor para salir de la cama, con una pequeña sonrisa busca en el armario algo que ponerse, cualquier cosa que le haga lucir menos delgada y pálida.   
  
Sabía que Jared se lo pensaría mejor, que comprendería el error que estaba cometiendo al intentar terminar con la relación.   
  
Tiene que hacer malabares para salir sin decirles a sus padres a dónde va y se lleva la tarjeta porque es donde está escrita la dirección del lugar donde Jared quiere verse con ella. Conducir hasta allí le toma más tiempo de lo normal porque no se anima a acelerar y que sus mareos le traicionen. Va a tener que comenzar a comer mejor porque no hay manera de que Jared quiera estar con ella si sigue siendo ese desastre de persona.   
  
Cuando llega al lugar verifica la dirección con la tarjeta, parecen unas piscinas pero no entiende porque la ha hecho ir hasta allí. No es algo que tenga un significado especial para ninguno de los dos. Frunce el ceño y se anima a entrar, sólo unas pocas luces están encendidas y no hay nadie, al menos eso cree hasta que escucha un ruido que la hace voltear. Lo último que esperaba era encontrarse a Paola en su silla de ruedas.   
  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta con molestia.   
  
\- Esperándote.   
  
\- Pero… Jared… - voltea aun con la esperanza de verlo en alguna parte.   
  
\- No fue Jared, fui yo. – la expresión de Genevieve cambia de confusión a desprecio en un segundo.   
  
\- ¿TU? ¿Eres idiota o qué? – se queja llena de furia – ¿Qué pretendes engañándome de esta manera? ¿Burlarte de mí?  
  
\- ¿Por qué no? Tú y tus amiguitas se burlaron de mí aquel día en la casa de Jensen y Jared, ¿recuerdas? Cuando dijeron que yo no encajaba en el grupo, que estaba de más, que me podía haber muerto en la caída.  
  
\- ¿Y ésta es tu venganza? Eres patética. – asegura con menosprecio.   
  
\- ¿Yo soy patética? ¿Pero tú te has visto? Viniendo hasta aquí para mendigarle amor a un hombre que ya no te quiere, que quiere a otro, es más, estoy segura de que nunca te quiso. ¿Quién es de verdad la patética?  
  
\- Al menos yo lo tuve y estoy segura de que puedo recuperarlo, estúpida. En cambio tú no tienes nada, no eres nada.   
  
\- ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Recuperarlo?  
  
\- Sí, y es lo que voy a conseguir tarde o temprano. Esto con Jensen no es más que una etapa, una novedad pero cuando se aburra regresará conmigo y ten por seguro que lo primero que haré será alejarlo de ti también. – Paola bufa una risa seca.   
  
\- No, lo que vas a hacer es dejar de acosarlo, dejarlo en paz con Jensen, salir de su vida para siempre. – Genevieve se ríe y niega con la cabeza.   
  
\- Si claro, porque tú lo dices. Búscate una vida, Paola.  
  
\- Cuando acabe con la tuya tal vez tendré tiempo para eso. – el rostro de la mujer se llena de preocupación, respira profundamente y se estira la ropa en un afán por mantener la compostura.   
  
\- Aléjate de mí o se lo diré a mi padre y a Jared – camina en dirección a la salida pero Paola mueve la silla de ruedas con velocidad para empujarla a la piscina, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza también guindándose de Genevieve quien está luchando por salir a la superficie. – ¡Auxilio! – grita tratando de respirar pero Paola usa toda su fuerza para hundirla. – ¡NO! – Paola agradece que esté gastando toda su energía en gritar porque eso le facilita el trabajo, ella misma se está hundiendo por momentos pero no le importa, sólo puede pensar en deshacerse de esa mujer de una vez por todas. – ¡AYUDA!  
  
\- ¡MUERETE, COÑO! – protesta dándole golpes en la espalda con la esperanza de lastimarla más. Ambas terminan en el fondo de la piscina, Paola la sujeta hasta que ve cómo el último aliento se le escapa y sus ojos se quedan sin vida.   
  
Cuando por fin está segura de que no reaccionará intenta subir a la superficie pero sus piernas no ayudan, y está cansada, comienza a desesperarse en busca de aire, siente el cloro, revive el momento de la caída que le cambió la vida, las caras de Colton y Sabrina, el dolor, el pánico… de pronto siente que la sujetan de la cintura y le ayudan a subir hasta que por fin puede respirar. Tose tratando de recuperarse y mira a su cómplice.   
  
\- Gracias – consigue decir casi sin aliento. El hombre también tiene la respiración agitada.   
  
\- Yo no estaba aquí. Esto nunca ha pasado. – dice Eric, espera a que ella asienta para respirar profundo y ponerse de pie. Busca la silla de ruedas, la ayuda a sentarse y limpia todo rastro que pueda demostrar que Genevieve estaba allí con alguien más. Antes de empujar la silla de ruedas de Paola fuera del lugar, le da un último vistazo al cuerpo que flota en el agua.   
  



	11. Necesito que veas, estoy gritándote a ti.

 

El grito de la chica se ve acallado por el agua pero sus ojos y su expresión no dejan de ser aterradores. Paola intenta subir pero ella no se lo permite porque la tiene bien agarrada de la pierna.   
  
\- Vas a morir – no sabe cómo le entiende, pero lo hace. No, ella no quiere morir, no ahora, le gusta lo que tiene ahora, ha sufrido mucho para llegar hasta allí. – Vas a morir como yo – Paola niega con la cabeza.   
  
No quería llegar a ese punto pero es el tipo de cosas que deben hacer las personas por un bien mayor. ¿Por qué es tan difícil para los demás entenderlo?   
  
\- VAS A MORIR.  
  
Se despierta ahogando un grito y empapada en sudor. Cuando comprueba que está en su habitación y no en la piscina se recuesta de nuevo para tratar de calmar sus nervios.   
  
  
Han pasado dos días y aunque al principio pensó que dormiría como un bebé, la verdad es que no logra conciliar el sueño por más de tres horas seguidas y eso cuando no se ve interrumpido antes por la misma puta pesadilla.   
  
Sabe que hizo bien, lo sabe. La razón por la que no puede dormir es simplemente que quitar una vida siempre es duro, ¿no? Lo otro que le preocupa son las consecuencias porque cuando lo hizo daba por sentado que estaba eliminando el único obstáculo posible entre Jensen y Jared pero ahora no está tan segura.   
  
No ha dejado de verlos por la ventana.   
  
Cuando la policía llegó para darles la noticia y tomar sus declaraciones Jared se derrumbó como si fuera un niño pequeño. Paola sonrió al ver como Jensen estuvo allí para apoyarlo, como lo abrazaba y le susurraba cosas, seguro le estaba prometiendo que todo mejoraría y pidiéndole que no se culpara.   
  
Estuvo bien hasta allí, pero cuando llegó el padre de esa estúpida mujer y comenzó a gritarles que era culpa de los dos, a decirle a Jared que ahora podía estar contento, que por su culpa su hija se había suicidado, Paola pudo ver como algo dentro del castaño se rompió.   
  
Las cosas desde ese momento no han hecho más que empeorar. Con un suspiro se quita las sábanas y se traslada a la silla de ruedas para ir hasta la ventana. Puede ver el reflejo de las luces de las dos habitaciones encendidas, sabe que desde que eso pasó ellos están durmiendo separados. Odia la forma en la que Jared no consigue sostenerle la mirada a Jensen, como evita el contacto, la mortificación en su rostro que causa frustración en el otro.   
  
Estúpida Genevieve que incluso después de muerta sigue en medio.   
  
Se pasa las manos por la cara varias veces y niega con la cabeza, espera que esto sólo sea una etapa y que dure poco porque de lo contrario va a tener que pensar en intervenir una vez más.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jensen puede escuchar a Jared moverse de un lado a otro por la casa, sube y baja las escaleras, sale de su habitación, entra de nuevo, él quisiera encontrar la manera de ayudarlo a calmarse pero no está seguro de que pueda soportar otro rechazo.   
  
La muerte de Genevieve ha sido un duro golpe para todos. Jensen no era su amigo, para él no era más que la novia de Jared y punto pero la conocía y siempre es duro ver como alguien que conoces simplemente se niega a seguir viviendo y hace lo que ella hizo. Sin contar con la molesta vocecita en su cabeza que le dice que tiene la culpa de todo. Que si no hubiese comenzado su relación con Jared, ellos seguirían juntos, y por lo tanto, ella con vida.   
  
Sin embargo, está la otra voz, por suerte más fuerte, que le dice que Genevieve era una mujer adulta responsable de sus actos, que no tenía derecho a hacerles eso a las personas que la rodeaban y la querían. Lástima que la voz más fuerte en la cabeza de Jared es la otra.   
  
James Cortese podía haberse metido sus palabras por el culo, joder. Jensen entiende su odio, su dolor, pero eso no le da permiso para acusarlos a ellos, para hacerle a Jared lo que le hace, sus palabras fueron duras, hirientes, sabía justo qué decir, qué teclas tocar.   
  
_“No sólo casi la matas en el accidente, sino que la hundiste en el dolor hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Esta muerte siempre pesará sobre ti, Padalecki”_  
  
Jensen hubiese querido partirle la cara. ¿Con qué derecho decía eso? ¿Cómo podía ahora convencer a Jared de que las cosas no eran así?  
  
Su silencio y su distancia son un infierno.   
  
La luz que se cuela por la ventana le informa que ya es hora de levantarse, bufa molesto porque de nuevo no ha dormido una mierda.   
  
Se mete en la ducha con la esperanza de que el agua le despeje los pensamientos, se arregla y baja a la cocina en busca de su acostumbrado café. No debería sorprenderle que Jared esté allí simplemente mirando por la ventana.   
  
\- Buenos días. – si las circunstancias fueran otras se acercaría y le daría un beso pero desde que Gene murió ni eso han vuelto a hacer.   
  
\- Hola – responde el otro intentando sonreír.   
  
\- ¿Tienes pensado hacer algo hoy? – Jared niega con la cabeza regresando su atención a la ventana. Jensen rueda los ojos para llenarse de paciencia. Ha pasado más de una semana, ya podría por lo menos salir de casa, hacer algo que no sea lamentarse por los rincones. – Hablé con el dueño de la editorial a la que estuve asesorando hace un tiempo, necesitan un fotógrafo y les hablé de ti, deberían llamarte hoy o mañana para una entrevista.   
  
\- No tenías por qué hacerlo – responde, pero sigue sin verlo a la cara. Es odiosamente molesto.   
  
\- Eres un gran fotógrafo Jared, no es justo que se desperdicie ese talento. – el castaño simplemente se encoge de hombros. – Bien… es hora de irme. Nos vemos esta noche. – por supuesto, no obtiene respuesta.   
  
Cuando se monta en el coche le da un par de golpes al volante, mejor eso que dárselos a Jared. Lo peor es que no está comportándose como un capullo sólo con él, por alguna extraña razón está alejando a todo el mundo. No quiere ver al resto del grupo, no atiende las llamadas de su madre y es Jensen quien tiene que intentar calmarla, no come, no duerme, a veces parece que quiere morirse al igual que la chica.   
  
Jensen se odia por no conseguir ayudarle, por no tener paciencia y por, ¡Dios santo! estar celoso.   
  
Intenta decirse a sí mismo que el castaño sólo necesita tiempo, por eso respira profundo muchas veces al día y le deja solo para no agobiarlo, pero enterarse de que ha rechazado la entrevista con la editorial, es la gota que derrama el vaso.   
  
Han pasado dos semanas y cree que ya es suficiente.   
  
Llega a la casa con la rabia corriéndole por las venas y sube a la habitación del chico, donde obviamente está escondido bajo las sabanas, como en los últimos días.   
  
\- Levántate – le ordena entrando para subir las persianas y abrir la ventana.   
  
\- Déjame en paz, Jensen. – gruñe. Tiene que luchar con el rubio para que no le quite las sábanas pero pierde penosamente.   
  
\- Rechazaste la entrevista.   
  
\- Déjame.   
  
\- ¡NO! Entiendo que te sientes mal, lo sé y he tratado de darte espacio pero te quiero y por eso no voy a permitir que te hundas hasta tocar fondo. Esa entrevista era una oportunidad para distraerte, para retomar TU vida.   
  
\- ¿Y QUIEN TE DIJO QUE QUIERO RETOMAR NADA? ¡Simplemente déjame en paz! No eres tú quien tiene que lidiar con la culpa, no eres tú quien tiene que vivir con esto por siempre.  
  
\- ¡Te estás torturando porque quieres! ¡YA BASTA! Ella tomó una decisión, Jared, no puedes culparte por eso y no me importa lo que James diga. No es tu culpa, entiéndelo de una vez.   
  
\- ¡LO ES! Yo le prometí un futuro y luego la dejé. Tenía que haber pensado mejor las cosas, todo esto recae sobre mí.   
  
\- ¿Y es mi culpa también? – pregunta molesto y dolido en el mismo nivel. – Porque yo soy la razón por la que la dejaste, ¿no? ¿Me culpas a mí?  
  
\- No quiero tener esta conversación. – responde intentando escapar.   
  
\- Eso es un sí. – afirma sorprendido por como la simple insinuación le produce una punzada en el pecho.  
  
\- NO, JENSEN. ¿Contento? Ahora déjame en paz. – Jensen bufa y niega con la cabeza tratando de tragarse el nudo que tiene en la garganta. Sale de la habitación tirando la puerta y coge las llaves del coche, necesita aire, no quiere seguir más en esa situación.   
  
  
  
  
  
Paola coge lo primero que tiene a mano y lo lanza contra la pared con furia. Está aburrida de escucharles pelear, es insoportable. Nunca pensó que le dolería tanto escuchar cómo se gritan el uno al otro y tienen que estar muy furiosos para que ella pueda escucharlos desde su habitación.   
  
¡Mierda!  
  
Cometió un error al matarla. Pensó que quitarla del medio uniría de nuevo a Jensen y Jared pero no, ha pasado todo lo contrario, se ven más alejados que nunca, ya prácticamente no se hablan más que para pelear y no importan los intentos que hagan todos por retomar la normalidad, Jared simplemente no está por la labor y Paola está harta de su actitud.   
  
Lo quiere, los quiere a los dos, por eso no puede permitir que se destruyan de esa manera. Ha visto la lucha de Jensen por mantener la relación, por comprender… el problema es el castaño, es él quien necesita que le recuerden lo que tiene, es él quien se merece una lección para que reaccione de una vez y deje de llorar sobre la leche derramada.   
  
Con ese pensamiento coge el móvil, se muerde el labio mientras busca el número de Eric y duda un momento antes de marcarlo porque no está segura de qué es exactamente lo que quiere, sin contar que desde lo que pasó en las piscinas, el hombre se ha vuelto aún más posesivo con ella, como si tuviera derecho sólo por saber lo que sabe y eso le incomoda. Quisiera que él entendiera que su mente no está ahora centrada en tener una relación, no hasta que pueda dar su misión por concluida, pero parece imposible. Aún así supone que es un precio justo el tener que soportar sus besos y sus caricias inesperadas durante las terapias.   
  
_“Ellos lo valen”_ se repite una y otra vez.   
  
  
  
  
  
Julianne suspira negando con la cabeza cuando ve a Jensen montarse en su coche y arrancar con más velocidad de la normal. Va hasta la cocina para continuar con el almuerzo de su hija, pero no puede dejar de pensar en la pena que le da toda la situación.   
  
Los gritos del padre de esa chica acusando a Jared de que era el culpable se escucharon en casi todo el vecindario. Era doloroso e injusto, y no lo dice por el cariño que le tiene a sus vecinos, sino porque es madre, ha pasado por algo parecido y cree que tiene suficiente experiencia para decir si algo está bien o no.   
  
Cuando Paola se golpeó al saltar, ella podía haber culpado a la entrenadora por presionarla demasiado con la idea de las olimpiadas, cuando intentó quitarse la vida pudo haber culpado a Colton por no estar allí para ayudarla a salir adelante, por dejarla cuando más lo necesitaba, pero Julianne no hizo nada de eso, sólo asumió lo que estaba pasando y trató de lidiar con ello lo mejor posible. Lástima que no todos los padres piensan así.   
  
Jared es una de las personas más adorables que conoce, no es justo que esté en esa situación sólo por seguir lo que su corazón le pedía.   
  
\- ¿Sigues dándole vueltas a eso? – pregunta su marido haciéndola saltar por la sorpresa, no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado.   
  
\- Ese hombre hizo muy mal en venir a mortificarlos – se queja sin dejar de atender lo que tiene en el fuego.  
  
\- Lo sé… creo que todo el que lo escuchó lo sabe, pero no es como si pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto. Ya lo superarán.   
  
\- Son tan buenos chicos, han apoyado tanto a Pao.  
  
\- Y les estaré eternamente agradecido por eso, pero no puedes solucionar sus problemas, cariño. Saldrán adelante, como lo hace todo el mundo. De nada sirve que tú también te mortifiques. – Julianne suspira y asiente para darle gusto, pero la verdad es que por más que quiera no puede dejar de pensar en eso.   
  
Prepara la comida en una bandeja y sube a la habitación de su hija. Esa es otra razón por la que se fija tanto en el estado de ánimo de sus vecinos, es la señal para saber cómo estará Paola. Si ellos están bien ella sale, ríe, disfruta de todo, pero si ellos están mal ella se hunde como si lo sufriera en carne propia.   
  
Julianne ha estado hablando con Eric, le preguntó qué tan bueno sería hacerle ir a una terapia psicológica al mismo tiempo que estaba con la física. El le recomendó no presionarla demasiado, darle tiempo y Julianne estuvo de acuerdo en ese momento pero ahora se lo está pensando mejor. Va a tener que hablar con Paola sobre el asunto, así se moleste.   
  
Está pensando en eso cuando abre la puerta y la escucha hablar por teléfono con alguien. Normalmente Julianne toca la puerta antes de entrar, pero estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no lo hizo.   
  
\- No sé qué es lo que quiero… – le escucha decir – ¡No me estreses, Eric!… no, no me refiero a algo como lo de la Gene esa, obviamente… nada de piscinas… ¿me vas a ayudar o no?... ¿Por qué tengo que rogarte siempre? Esto es absurdo… ¡Que no lo sé! Yo… ¿Tienes a alguien de confianza?... ¿Crees que podría solo seguirlos?.... no lo tengo claro, ¿vale?... Jensen, pero no será sencillo… sí, eso podría ser… ¿Crees que se puede?... ¿Cuándo?... está bien, voy a confiar en ti.   
  
Julianne retrocede confusa y deja la bandeja en la mesa del pasillo sintiendo como el corazón le late con fuerza. ¿Por qué su hija está hablando con Eric de esa chica muerta y de Jensen?   
  
Se pasa las manos por la cara negándose a pensar mal, pero no puede evitarlo porque no era un secreto que su hija odiaba a las ex novias de los vecinos, había visto el collage donde tachaba sus fotografías, vio la foto de la morena rota en el suelo poco antes de que la encontraran muerta en las piscinas.   
  
Piscinas.   
  
Hace semanas encontró ropa de Paola mojada en una esquina del baño pero nunca se detuvo a pensar en por qué estaba eso allí.  
  
\- ¿Madre? – su hijo menor la sorprende por detrás. Julianne sacude la cabeza e intenta sonreír aunque es obvio que sigue nerviosa.   
  
\- Hola, cariño – dice respirando profundo para poder coger la bandeja sin que se le caiga.   
  
\- ¿Qué haces?  
  
\- Nada, sólo… ¿me abres la puerta de la habitación de tu hermana, por favor? – Tyler asiente, toca un par de veces y la abre, le hace un gesto de saludo a su hermana, mira con preocupación a su madre y luego se marcha diciendo que ha quedado con Caroline. – Que te vaya bien, mi cielo. – pone la bandeja en la mesa y se queda mirando a su hija, quien luce más inocente de lo normal.   
  
Julianne se dice a si misma que es demasiado paranoica y debería buscarse un pasatiempo fuera de casa porque está comenzando a ver cosas donde no las hay, pero aún así, cuando ve el móvil en la mano de su hija, decide indagar un poco, sólo por curiosidad.   
  
\- ¿Con quién hablabas? – Paola se mira las manos y niega.   
  
\- Con Chad, quería saber si nos vamos a reunir este fin de semana. – la mentira sólo hace que las alarmas de Julianne se enciendan de nuevo, esta vez con luces intermitentes y todo.   
  
\- ¿Y qué te dijo?  
  
\- Que no estaba seguro. – Julianne asiente y se pasea por la habitación con calma.   
  
\- Cariño, hace unos días encontré ropa mojada en el baño ¿De qué era? – su hija se tensa y frunce el ceño.   
  
\- No lo recuerdo.   
  
\- ¿Cómo no lo vas a recordar?  
  
\- No lo sé, mamá, me mojaría en la terapia o algo así, no lo recuerdo. – Julianne asiente y bufa una risa nerviosa.   
  
\- Estoy pasando demasiado tiempo en casa.   
  
\- Puede ser.  
  
La mujer da un par de vueltas más por la habitación y sale para regresar a la cocina y hacer lo que mejor hace cuando está nerviosa. Cocinar.   
  
Es donde continúa cuando Tyler regresa de su paseo con Caroline, frunce el ceño y se recuesta de la encimera con los brazos cruzados al nivel del pecho.   
  
\- Escupe – dice. Se ríe cuando su madre lo ve con los ojos grades y un gran interrogante en el rostro. – Hay algo que te preocupa, dime que es. – Julianne rueda los ojos y sacude la cabeza sin comprender por qué su hijo insiste en hablar de esa manera _“¿Escupe?”_ es una expresión horrible.   
  
\- No pasa nada – dice. Tyler mira toda la cocina, hay pasteles, hojaldres, pasta y un montón de cosas más que demuestran que ha pasado allí casi toda la tarde.   
  
\- Ujum – murmura sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos hasta que ella bufa y suelta el aire que tenía contenido desde hace tiempo.  
  
\- Me preocupa tu hermana, eso es todo – deja el tenedor a un lado y se recuesta contra la pequeña mesa del centro para poder verlo mejor. – Stephan es amigo de Eric, ¿verdad? – Tyler frunce el ceño tratando de hacer memoria hasta que por fin recuerda. Joder, ¿Su madre se acuerda de Stephan? Porque él no le ha hablado desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
\- Sí, su mejor amigo creo. ¿Por qué?   
  
\- Nada, es sólo… vale, escuché una conversación extraña entre Eric y tu hermana y estoy pensando… ¿No crees que él se porta demasiado cercano con ella?   
  
\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, mamá? – la mujer se muerde el labio y se queda pensando un momento antes de animarse a seguir hablando.   
  
\- ¿Puedes hablar con Stephan y preguntarle cosas sobre Eric?  
  
\- Madre, ¿cómo voy a llamar a un tío del que no sé nada desde hace meses, quizás años y comenzar a preguntarle sobre el terapeuta de mi hermana? Además, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?  
  
\- Ese es el problema, que no lo sé. Cualquier cosa. – Tyler suspira y se le queda viendo por un momento. Creía que las cosas con Paola ya estaban volviendo a ser lo que eran antes del accidente pero por lo visto eso es imposible. Odia que su hermana mortifique a su madre de esa forma.   
  
\- Está bien – dice finalmente. Sonríe al ver el alivio de su madre. – Lo llamaré y le invitaré a una cerveza y trataré de preguntarle “cualquier cosa” – dice haciendo las comillas con las manos. Julianne sonríe y le sujeta la cara para darle un beso en la frente.   
  
  
No es hasta un par de días después que Tyler consigue contactar con Stephan para invitarlo a tomar algo, el chico se muestra sorprendido pero acepta de inmediato, nunca ha sabido rechazar bebidas gratis.   
  
La reunión es un poco incómoda al principio y Tyler insulta a su madre unas cuentas veces por ponerlo en esa situación, pero luego de cuatro cervezas Stephan está riendo mientras recuerdan los momentos que pasaban cuando estaban en el equipo de baloncesto del instituto.   
  
Las chicas con las que podían salir, las bromas, el cómo se sentían al ser los que más destacaban en ese lugar.   
  
\- Sin contar a tu hermana, claro – dice el hombre bebiendo de su cerveza – la reina de los saltos – se nota la nostalgia en su voz.   
  
\- Ya… lástima que es algo que no podrá volver a hacer, aunque Eric la está ayudando mucho con la terapia.   
  
\- Sí, sí, lo sé. He hablado con él, sigue soñando con ser tu cuñado – se ríe.  
  
\- ¿Sí?, no sabía que veía a Paola de esa forma.  
  
\- Siempre la ha visto de esa forma, no sé porque nunca se atrevió a decirle algo, pero esto de la terapia le ha venido como anillo al dedo.  
  
\- ¿Tú crees?   
  
\- Se la llevan muy bien, así que supongo que sí. ¿Oye, el chico ese aprendió su lección? – Tyler frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza.   
  
\- ¿Qué chico?  
  
\- Había un chico que estaba molestando a tu hermana. Eric y yo decidimos darle una pequeña paliza. – Tyler sigue mirándolo con confusión así que Stephan comienza a ponerse nervioso. – ¿No te dijo nada? – pregunta temiendo haber metido la pata.   
  
\- No.   
  
\- Hombre, yo… olvídalo, ¿vale? Esto… he tomado demasiado y…  
  
\- No, no, no. No pasa nada, tranquilo, ven aquí – le sujeta para que no se levante. – Es que yo he estado concentrado en Caroline y debo admitir que he descuidado mi relación con Paola, pero si alguien está molestando a mi hermana, quiero saberlo. – Stephan se lo piensa un poco antes de arrimarse a seguir hablando.   
  
\- No sé bien quién es el chico, yo sólo esperé a que llegara al polideportivo una noche hace varios meses. Es alto y tengo que admitir que estúpidamente guapo, ojos verdes. Eric y yo le dimos una buena paliza, Eric me dijo que era un favor especial para Paola porque el hombre no dejaba de acosarla.   
  
Tyler se queda callado un momento uniendo todas las piezas en su cabeza. Desde el accidente Paola solo se relaciona con unas pocas personas y él las conoce muy bien, no hay muchos hombres guapos, altos y de ojos verdes por los alrededores así que eso reduce la lista a uno. Sumando eso, más paliza, más polideportivo, las cosas encajan bien pero, ¿por qué Eric haría algo como eso? ¿De verdad fue por Paola?  
  
No se cree eso de que Jensen la acose, básicamente porque la acosadora es ella.   
  
¿En qué demonios se está metiendo su hermana?  
  
Varias cervezas después se despide de Stephan y le promete repetir eso con mayor frecuencia. Mientras conduce trata de recordar más cosas pero no tiene piezas suficientes como para saber qué es lo que planea su hermanita. Lo que sí está claro es que las preocupaciones de su madre tienen una base, aunque obviamente él no se lo piensa confirmar hasta no tener algo más concreto.   
  
Al llegar a casa sube directo a la habitación de su hermana y entra sin tocar, no le extraña para nada encontrarla mirando por esa asquerosa ventana de mierda.   
  
\- Se toca la puerta, Tyler – gruñe ella dando la vuelta en su silla.   
  
\- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Eric que Jensen te acosaba? – pregunta de forma directa, siempre ha odiado los rodeos. Ve como su hermana cierra y abre la boca como si fuera un pez fuera del agua. – Responde.  
  
\- Pero, pero… ¿Esto qué es? ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi habitación con esa cara de mala hostia y lanzarme una pregunta sin sentido?  
  
\- ¿Jensen te acosa, Paola?  
  
\- ¡No!  
  
\- ¿Entonces porque Eric y Stephan fueron los responsables de la paliza que le dieron en el Polideportivo?   
  
\- Eso fue un asalto. – intenta no sonar sorprendida.   
  
\- Ya, sí, eso pensó todo el mundo, pero acabo de estar con Stephan. No fue un asalto, fue él, y lo hizo por ti.   
  
\- ¡No es cierto! No tengo ni idea de por qué te dijo eso, ni qué tiene que ver Eric con todo. Se lo preguntaré cuando lo vea, pero yo no tengo la culpa.  
  
\- Escucha una cosa, Paola. Mis padres ya han tenido suficiente de toda tu mierda, y esos chicos no han hecho otra cosa más que apoyarte. Que no me entere yo de que estás liándola parda porque te lo juro que no dudaré en desenmascararte.   
  
\- ¡Pero Tyler!  
  
\- ¡Ni Tyler ni pollas! Lo que sea que estés haciendo o planeando, para. No me da la gana que mi madre siga sufriendo por ti. – no espera una respuesta porque sabe que no la va a obtener, simplemente se da media vuelta y sale cerrando con un portazo.   
  
Paola coge la almohada para poder gritar a gusto. Estúpido Stephan con su estúpida bocota. Grita de nuevo.   
  
¿Por qué nadie la entiende? Sí, tal vez sus métodos son radicales, pero lo importante es que siempre obtiene resultados favorecedores para todos. Jensen se recuperó bien de esa paliza y Genevieve, no es como si alguien además de sus padres la extrañen.   
  
Mira su móvil con preocupación, tal vez debería decirle a Eric que aplacen sus nuevos planes hasta que Tyler encuentre algo con que distraerse, pero es que odia ver la forma en la que los vecinos se separan. ¡No! Tiene que seguir adelante, ya verá como hace para despistar a los demás.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
La sonrisa de Jensen se tambalea un poco pero lucha por mantenerla. Le costó horrores hacer que Jared saliera de la casa y lo acompañara a la fiesta de la compañía. Puede que el ambiente no fuera el más adecuado tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas pero ha llegado al punto en que cualquier cosa le sirve.  
  
Lo que no esperaba era que Jared pasara de todos y se mantuviera siempre con esa cara de pocos amigos.   
  
\- ¿Quieres irte a casa? – pregunta Jensen en voz baja, pensando que tal vez debería simplemente dejar de presionarlo con animarse, que ya lo hará cuando esté listo.   
  
\- ¿Para qué? Es obvio que tú querías venir, no me matará soportarlo un par de horas más – Jensen mira al techo buscando paciencia en algún lado o una cuerda para ahorcarse, cualquiera le vale.  
  
\- ¿Quieres algo?   
  
\- Jensen, dame un poco de aire, ¿quieres? – le gruñe – Interactúa con tu jefe, con tus amigos, por eso querías venir ¿no? Cuando estés listo para irte a casa me avisas. – Jensen sonríe de medio lado y toma de su copa antes de girar para poder verlo directo a los ojos.   
  
\- Vete a la mierda – le dice con calma y modulando muy bien cada palabra. Pone la copa a un lado y se aleja.   
  
Jared abre la boca para decirle que por favor se quede pero se arrepiente, se estruja la sien y niega con la cabeza preguntándose por qué demonios está siendo tan capullo.   
  
Jensen camina hasta el baño y cierra quedándose recostado de la puerta. Está tan molesto que tiembla, y se siente peor cuando nota las lágrimas rodar por su rostro.   
  
\- No seas nenaza – se queja limpiándose con las dos manos. Camina hasta al lavabo y se moja la cara pero por alguna razón no pude dejar de llorar. Puede adivinar cómo acabarán las cosas con Jared, está seguro de que es sólo cuestión de días para que todo se termine de ir a la mierda y no se le ocurre una forma de solucionarlo, no sólo por ellos como pareja sino por el mismo Jared.   
  
El castaño siempre ha sido sonrisas y alegrías, pero desde que pasó lo que pasó se está dejando llevar por la nada. A Jensen le duele verlo así.   
  
Cuando se siente más tranquilo respira profundo y sale del baño, se relaciona un poco con cada uno, sin dejar de ver de vez en cuando a Jared en la misma esquina con las manos metidas en el bolsillo y cero ganas de colaborar. Espera media hora y busca a su jefe para decirle que ha pasado un buen rato pero que su pareja se siente mal y no cree justo retenerlo allí.   
  
\- Ya decía yo estaba extraño, no te preocupes, que se mejore. No vemos el lunes – dice el hombre palmeándole el hombro con una sonrisa.   
  
  
Jensen se acerca a Jared y le dice que están libres para ir a casa, el castaño asiente emprendiendo el camino al coche.   
  
\- ¿Conduzco yo? – pregunta Jensen pero el chico niega subiéndose del lado del volante. El rubio suspira fuertemente antes de ponerse del lado del copiloto.   
  
Sabe que debería esperar a llegar a casa para decir algo pero falta por lo menos media hora y si se sigue tragando lo que piensa se va a envenenar.   
  
\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jared? – el castaño le mira frunciendo el ceño.  
  
\- ¿Qué quiero de qué, Jensen? – pregunta con evidente molestia.   
  
\- Con esto, con nosotros. Me estoy quedando sin ideas contigo.   
  
\- Vale – responde con la mirada fija en la carretera.   
  
\- ¿Vale?, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?  
  
\- Estoy pasando por una maldita etapa difícil, Jensen. Lo siento si no estoy manejando las cosas como tú quieres. No puedo ser tan perfecto como tú.  
  
\- ¿PERO TE HAS VUELTO IDIOTA O QUÉ?  
  
\- ¡NO! Sólo estoy cansado de toda esta mierda. Tengo muchas cosas que pensar.  
  
\- ¿Qué es lo que tanto tienes que pensar?, ¿lo nuestro?  
  
\- Sí, joder, sí. ¿No ves cómo esta relación está jodiéndolo todo? Tus padres no te hablan, yo he perdido mi trabajo, Genevieve se ha suicidado ¿Qué otra señal necesitamos para entender que estamos cometiendo un error?  
  
\- Esto es increíble – murmura Jensen apretando las manos con rabia. – vale, mensaje captado – Jared suspira y le da un golpe al volante.  
  
\- No, no lo estás captando, no quiero… no es que no te quiera, Jensen, porque sí lo hago, te amo, pero muchas veces el amor no es suficiente, ahora mismo no lo es.  
  
\- Vale, Jared, no digas más por favor – básicamente porque está comenzando a sentirse enfermo y se niega a llorar frente a él.  
  
\- Tú querías hablar de esto, ahora escúchame.  
  
\- Cambié de opinión.  
  
\- ¡NO PUEDES!   
  
\- ¡SI QUE PUEDO! ¡Para el coche!  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- ¡Qué pares el maldito coche! ¿Estás sordo también? – Jared achica los ojos con molestia y frena, no ha terminado de hacerlo cuando Jensen abre la puerta y se baja. El castaño respira profundo antes de hacer lo mismo.   
  
\- Lo siento – dice. Jensen asiente sin dejar de dar vueltas de un lado a otro. – Jen, eres importante en mi vida pero últimamente no soy capaz de dar nada bueno.   
  
\- Jared, por favor, vete. – el castaño lo mira sorprendido. Cuando se detuvo pensó que Jensen simplemente quería aire, no que pretendía quedarse solo.   
  
\- Vamos a casa.   
  
\- ¡No! Vete. – le dice con voz firme – Ya iré yo cuando lo crea conveniente.   
  
\- No voy a dejarte solo en medio de la nada a estas horas ¿Estás loco?  
  
\- Sé cuidarme, gracias. Necesitas “espacio”, ¿no? Pues bien, ahora estoy dándotelo. Yo también lo necesito así que perfecto para ambos.   
  
\- No me voy a ir, Jensen, por favor…   
  
\- Tu mismo - dice el rubio caminando lejos de él.  
  
\- ¡Jensen regresa aquí porque no te voy a perseguir!  
  
\- ¡Me parece maravilloso! – Jared da un par de vueltas molesto. Da unas patadas a la nada, regresa al coche y arranca pensando que está dejando a Jensen solo. No sabe lo equivocado que está.   
  
  
  
  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
  
\- Depende. ¿Qué sucede?   
  
\- Es obvio que están discutiendo – dice Eric. Está aburrido de tener que perseguir a ese par y eso que sólo tiene tres días haciéndolo. – se gritan cosas, Paola, no sé… - cuenta mientras ve la escena. – ahora el más alto se ha marchado en el coche dejando al otro solo, buf, qué putada – suena burlón y ella quisiera meter la mano por el teléfono para estrangularlo un poquito. Pero antes quiere estrangular a Jared por ser tan cabezota.   
  
Está claro que ha olvidado la lección que le quiso dar con la paliza de Jensen en el polideportivo. No está de más hacerle un buen recordatorio.   
  
\- Haz lo que me propusiste.   
  
\- ¿Estás segura? Eso se nos puede ir de las manos.   
  
\- Hazlo, pero no lo lastimes mucho.  
  
\- Cariño, hay cosas que no se pueden garantizar - cuelga sin darle tiempo a que responda. ¿Para qué? Ella insistirá en que lo haga pero que no lo lastime, y así pasarán horas. Él tiene otros planes, como por ejemplo quitar a ese par del camino de una vez.   
  
Busca la pistola en la guantera y se baja del coche sin hacer ruido, camina con cuidado detrás de Jensen hasta que está lo suficientemente cerca, sólo que el hombre tiene que haberlo escuchado porque gira a tiempo para intentar defenderse. Le da un par de golpes a Eric, forcejean por el arma hasta que el terapeuta logra patearle en el estomago y usar la cacha para darle en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.   
  
\- ¡Joder! – se queja limpiándose la sangre de la boca – ¡Hijo de…! – le da una patada en el estomago para desquitarse. Con la respiración agitada se guarda el arma y coge el móvil. Tiene que esperar cuatro repiques para que por fin le atiendan. – Ya tengo al tipo, nos vemos en la cabaña. – espera a que el hombre al otro lado de la línea asienta antes de colgar. Toma a Jensen de los brazos y lo arrastra hasta su coche, le amarra las manos, los pies y le amordaza antes de montarlo en la parte de atrás y arrancar perdiéndose con en la oscuridad.   
  



	12. En algún lugar más allá de éste mundo ya no siento nada.

 

Jared mira el reloj una vez más sin dejar de dar vueltas por el salón. No debió irse, hizo mal en dejarlo solo a esas horas de la noche y en ese lugar. Faltaban por lo menos 15 minutos en coche para llegar a casa, ¿cómo lo conseguiría?, ¿haciendo dedo?, ¿caminando? Sea como sea ya han pasado más de tres horas así que ya debería haber llegado y lo peor de todo es que no contesta al móvil.   
  
También cabe la posibilidad de que esté en casa de Chris o de Steve.   
  
¡Genial! piensa con pesadez. Odia la idea de tener que incluir a otros en sus problemas.   
  
Se pasa las manos por la cara con agotamiento y coge el teléfono para comenzar a llamar a sus amigos. No sabe muy bien como explicarles que Jensen y él se pelearon y que terminó dejándolo solo en medio de la carretera. Kristen se pone histérica, Steve ni siquiera quiere hablarle y Chris le jura que le va a patear el culo por hijo de puta. El primer pensamiento de Jared con cada uno es defenderse pero desiste casi de inmediato porque le importa una mierda lo que digan ellos, lo único que quiere es tener a Jensen de regreso ya.  
  
  
\- ¿Tío, pero entonces qué demonios haces en casa? Ve a buscarlo. – le dice Chad.   
  
\- Es lo que haré, pero quería comprobar que no estuviera con ninguno de ustedes, por favor llámame si sabes algo. – le suplica.   
  
\- Lo haré, espero que se solucione, Pada.  
  
\- Gracias. – cuelga y coge las llaves del coche para regresar justo al lugar donde lo dejó.  
  
El camino se le hace eterno, conduce con calma para poder ver alrededor con la esperanza de encontrarlo caminando por algún lado, pero nada. Cuando por fin llega al lugar exacto tampoco consigue ver mucho.   
  
Se baja del coche y camina un poco sin saber muy bien lo que busca. Tal vez su móvil tirado por allí, huellas, lo que sea pero con esa oscuridad es imposible.   
  
\- ¿Dónde demonios estás? – pregunta en voz baja, da otro vistazo y regresa al coche diciéndose a si mismo que quizás estará en casa cuando llegue.   
  
Lamentablemente no es así.   
  
Pasa el resto de la noche en la sala mirando las noticias y su teléfono. Kristen lo llama un par de veces para saber si ha llegado, en la primera igual de histérica que cuando le contó lo que había pasado, en la segunda Jared se planteó decirle que se tomara un calmante o algo porque lo iba a matar de los nervios.   
  
Chad le pregunta qué si no se le ocurriría ir a un hotel, pero Jared no le ve sentido a eso, Jensen nunca dijo que no regresaría a casa, sólo que lo haría cuando le apeteciera, no optaría por irse a un hotel teniendo la casa tan cerca, y más teniendo la posibilidad de ir con uno de sus amigos.   
  
¿Pero entonces dónde está?  
  
Cuando puede ver los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana coge las llaves para salir a dar otra vuelta por ahí, lo último que esperaba al abrir la puerta era que sus amigos estuvieran llegando en ese justo momento y menos que Chris le tomara de la pechera y lo estampara contra la pared.   
  
\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – se queja.  
  
\- ¡NO! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA A TI? ¿Qué estabas pensando al dejarlo solo? – Jared le sujeta de las manos y se lo quita de encima con fuerza.   
  
\- ¡Estábamos discutiendo, Christian! Sé que no debí hacerle caso pero no pensé que pudiera pasarle algo, yo… no… - de pronto la idea de que Jensen esté herido en algún lugar se hace más real en su mente y le llena de pánico. Incluso se está mareando un poco y le cuesta respirar.   
  
Debe ser algo evidente porque de inmediato Kristen está a su lado guiándolo hasta el sofá para que se siente, le ayuda a inclinarse hacia delante y le pide que respire. Puede sentir como le hace círculos pequeños en la espalda hasta que deja de temblar.   
  
No sabe cuanto tiempo necesita para respirar con normalidad y enderezarse en su asiento, pero es un poco acojonante darse cuenta de que todos están alrededor mirándolo fijamente.   
  
\- ¿Mejor? – le pregunta Kristen suavemente sin detener los movimientos en su espalda. Jared asiente, aunque la verdad es que sigue un poco mareado.   
  
\- Lo siento – dice Chris. Jared asiente de nuevo y toma una bocanada de aire antes de ponerse de pie y coger las llaves del coche.   
  
\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunta Steve.  
  
\- No lo sé. – su voz suena tan apagada que les preocupa – Daré unas vueltas por la ciudad y luego iré al parque.   
  
\- Está bien. Yo voy a pasar por su oficina. – ofrece Steve – ¿Vienes? – le pregunta a Chris, quien asiente de inmediato.  
  
Kristen y Chad deciden ir juntos los hoteles del centro. Acuerdan mantener contacto constante por teléfono y encontrarse de nuevo en casa al final de la mañana para decidir que hacer, aunque ninguno quiere pensar demasiado en eso.   
  
Por desgracia no hay suerte en los lugares en los que buscan, y Jared está seguro de que se volverá loco, como mínimo. No puede controlar la forma en la que su mente comienza a volar creando un escenario peor que otro y en todos es él el culpable de lo que sea que pase.   
  
_“Sé cuidarme, gracias. Necesitas “espacio”, ¿no? Pues bien, ahora estoy dándotelo. Yo también lo necesito así que perfecto para ambos.”_  
  
Lanza el vaso con agua que tiene en la mano contra la pared haciendo que se parta en mil pedazos.   
  
Tenía que haber insistido, quedarse, perseguirlo, pero sobre todo tenía que haber dejado de comportarse como un lamentable imbécil. Jensen no tenía la culpa de sus problemas en la revista, ni de lo que pasó con Genevieve, estuvo intentando apoyarlo en todo momento. ¿Y como le paga él? Poniéndolo en peligro.   
  
Dios, ¿qué hará si de verdad le pasa algo? ¿Qué hará sin él? No, no puede pensar en eso, simplemente no lo soportaría.   
  
Al final de la tarde decide que ya ha tenido suficiente y opta por ir a la comisaría. Quiere matar a alguien cuando le dicen que tiene que rellenar un formulario y que un detective se pondrá en contacto con él después de 48 horas.   
  
\- ¿Tengo que esperar dos días? Esto tiene que ser una broma – bufa molesto. El agente que está frente a él le mira frunciendo el ceño.   
  
\- Es el procedimiento estándar para todas las desapariciones, señor Padalecki, hasta donde sabemos su amigo puede estar simplemente pasando la borrachera en algún lugar. – Jared aprieta los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea.   
  
\- ¡Eso no es lo que ha pasado! Y no es mi “amigo”, es mi pareja.   
  
\- Más a mi favor, esto puede que no sea más que una pelea de novios común y corriente. Lo siento pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.  
  
Jared quisiera cogerlo de la pechera y zarandearlo hasta el infinito pero no podrá hacer nada si lo meten en la cárcel.   
  
48 horas.   
  
48 estúpidas horas para que esos hijos de puta decidan hacer algo. Jared no puede esperar tanto, terminará muriendo de un ataque antes de que llegue el momento.   
  
El resto del grupo piensa exactamente igual que él. Es por eso que deciden hacer uso de la buena relación que tienen con los vecinos para emprender una búsqueda.   
  
Ya está comenzando la noche y él cada vez piensa con menos claridad, ver como se dividen en grupos, reúnen implementos y escogen zonas para buscar parece más una alucinación que algo real. Tiembla cuando les escucha hablar de buscar cerca del lago, en el bosque, en los bares y las esquinas, pero cuando no puede más es cuando alguien dice que se encargará de ir a la morgue.   
  
\- Respira – escucha que le dicen, le cuesta darse cuenta de que es Steve. – Vamos, Jay, respira. – Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no lo estaba haciendo. – Así, bien. – Steve lo guía por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación y lo ayuda a tumbarse en la cama aunque Jared lucha por levantarse de nuevo.   
  
\- No.  
  
\- Sí – le ordena. – No has dormido nada, y no sólo hablo de anoche. Todos sabemos lo mal que lo has estado pasando las ultimas semanas, necesitas descansar.  
  
\- Necesito a Jensen, necesito encontrarlo – dice. ¡Mierda!, no debería estar tan mareado.   
  
\- No ayudas así, Jared. Tenemos que salir a buscarlo pero no podemos correr el riesgo de que te desmayes en el camino.   
  
\- No lo entiendes – la voz de Jared se rompe – Lo dejé solo, lo dejé… mierda, Steve – de pronto está llorando como si fuera un niño pequeño. Dejando salir toda la presión de las ultimas semanas. El hombre lo abraza acariciándole la espalda con suavidad.  
  
Cuando escuchó lo que había pasado su primera reacción fue patearle el culo a Jared pero la verdad es que su amigo no la ha tenido nada fácil desde el suicidio de su ex.  
  
Se queda acunándolo hasta que el agotamiento por fin lo obliga a dormir. Lo acomoda en la cama con cuidado y cierra la persiana tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Él necesita ir a buscar a Jensen porque nunca ha sido bueno esperando, pero tampoco quiere dejar a Jared solo.   
  
\- Hey – dice Chris en voz baja.   
  
\- Hey – le responde con una pequeña sonrisa casada.   
  
\- ¿Se ha dormido? – Steve asiente y camina hasta la puerta tomando la mano de Chris para que le siga.   
  
\- Las está pasando putas. – dice con pesar.   
  
\- Ya lo veo – responde Chris con un suspiro. – Estaba pensando que podemos ir a los hospitales cercanos.   
  
\- Es buena idea, pero no quiero que se quede solo – dice señalando con la cabeza a la habitación.   
  
\- Lo sé, estuve hablando con los demás y pensamos que Paola podría venir a quedarse con él.   
  
\- ¿Estará de acuerdo?  
  
\- Ya la conoces, seguro que aceptará, su padre está en el grupo que se irá al lago.   
  
\- Bien, ve a preguntarle. Yo espero aquí. – Chris asiente y se inclina para darle un beso corto antes de bajar las escaleras. Steve sonríe y regresa a la habitación.   
  
  
  
  
  
\- Dímelo una vez más. – dice Julianne. Está parada firme delante de su hija con las manos a cada lado de la cintura, su rostro normalmente dulce tiene un gesto severo que se acentúa por la forma en la que su largo cabello rojo está recogido.   
  
\- ¡Ya basta, madre! – se queja Paola irritada por toda esa situación. ¡Joder!, tiene otras cosas en que pensar, no puede pasarse las horas borrando las ideas que tiene su madre la cabeza.   
  
\- ¡NO! ¿Desde cuándo no hablas con Eric? ¿Qué sabes de todo esto, Paola?  
  
\- ¿Por qué diablos tengo que saber algo? – se queja conteniendo las ganas de ponerse a gritar.  
  
\- Porque te escuché hablando de Jensen con Eric, y mira que casualidad, ahora ninguno de los dos aparece.   
  
\- Estas imaginando cosas. – se defiende.  
  
\- ¿Dónde está Jensen, Paola?  
  
\- No lo sé, _madre._  
  
\- ¿Dónde está Jensen, Paola? – pregunta Tyler acercándose en ese momento.   
  
\- ¡QUE NO LO SE! Maldición ¿Esto qué es? ¿Tu también? ¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos? No sé dónde está, no sé qué le pasó. Yo tengo tanto interés como ustedes en que aparezca. Si creen que por alguna razón Eric tiene algo que ver, me parece genial porque eso es una pista, búsquenlo, díganle a la policía que lo busque. PERO NO ME CULPEN A MI.   
  
\- Esto es increíble. ¿Nos ves caras de idiotas? – gruñe Tyler apretando los dientes.   
  
\- ¡CALLATE!   
  
\- No me da la puta gana. ¿Por qué cada vez que a Jensen le pasa algo sale a relucir tu nombre o el de Eric? ¿Estás loca o qué? Es tío se ha comportado como un buen amigo contigo. – Paola abre y cierra la boca buscando una explicación en su mente, pero no sabe que más decir. ¡Maldición! No consigue comprender cuando su madre y su hermano llegaron a relacionarla con todo eso.  
  
\- ¡Lo sé! Yo no he hecho nada, si tienes pruebas de lo contrario quiero verlo – le reta.   
  
\- Espero que sea cierto, Paola – dice su madre – te juro por Dios que espero estar siendo injusta contigo y espero que todo esto sean imaginaciones mías, porque por muy hija mía que seas hay cosas que no te pienso permitir.   
  
\- Los dos están imaginando cosas, mamá, estoy tan preocupada como el resto de ustedes, no entiendo qué pasó, sólo quiero que lo encuentren ya. ¿De verdad creen que yo, precisamente yo, lo lastimaría a él o a Jared? – Julianne y Tyler se le quedan viendo por un momento. En un mundo normal no tendría sentido acusarla, pero es que todo es demasiado extraño. La mujer está a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta de la habitación de Paola suena, se acerca para abrir y medio sonríe al ver que es Christian.   
  
\- Hola, cariño – dice apartándose para que pase.   
  
\- Hola, su esposo me dijo que podía subir.  
  
\- Sí, está bien.   
  
\- Pao, nos hemos divido para buscar a Jensen pero Jared no está bien, todo le ha afectado demasiado y por fin Steve consiguió que se durmiera pero no queremos dejarlo solo. ¿Será que tu puedes quedarte con él? – Julianne y Tyler se miran a la cara con aprensión pero no se atreven a decir nada. Después de todo, Paola tiene razón, no tienen ninguna prueba.  
  
\- Claro, faltaba más. Haré que lo sea para colaborar – eso ultimo lo dice mirando a su madre.   
  
\- Genial, pues vamos. – sujeta su silla de ruedas y la lleva hasta la casa vecina. Cuando llegan a las escaleras él la carga mientras Chad se ocupa de la silla. Suben hasta el segundo piso y la acomodan en silencio en la habitación del castaño. – ¿Seguro estará todo bien? – pregunta antes de irse.   
  
\- Seguro – responde ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando la puerta se cierra gira para ver a su amigo en la cama. Se acerca para apreciar mejor la preocupación que evidencia su rostro incluso mientras duerme. Bien, eso era lo que quería, que sufriera por la posible pérdida de Jensen. Espera que ahora por fin comprenda como deben ser las cosas.   
  
Le preocupa un poco el que Eric no le conteste las llamadas pero se repite a si misma que simplemente está siendo precavido. Es lo que quiere creer porque si se le ocurre pasarse de la raya con Jensen ella misma se encargará de matarlo y no lo dice en sentido figurado.   
  
Por otro lado están su madre y su hermano. Fue una sorpresa que cuando la desaparición de Jensen se hizo pública ambos fueran a su habitación exigiendo respuestas. Eso demuestra lo descuidada que ha sido con los detalles, ¡maldición!, tiene que actuar con cabeza fría y cuidar más sus acciones si no quiere terminar metida en un problema, aunque en el fondo no cree que su madre sea un obstáculo.  
  
No será capaz de ponerse en su contra. Si las cosas se ponen muy feas Paola sólo tiene que explicarle sus motivos, dejarle ver que todo lo hace por el bien de ellos y que nunca ha planeado lastimarlos de verdad (Genevieve no cuenta). Su madre es una mujer buena e inteligente, seguro lo entenderá.  
  
Jared se remueve incomodo sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sonríe y se inclina para poder acariciarle el cabello.   
  
\- Me lo agradecerás – susurra bajito, esperando que esté soñando con Jensen.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jensen intenta abrir los ojos pero algo se lo impide. Tampoco puede decir nada porque le han amordazado y está guindado de los brazos, tan alto que sus pies apenas tocan el suelo. Duele.   
  
Le duelen los brazos y la cabeza. El golpe que le dieron tuvo que ser muy fuerte porque incluso tiene nauseas, sin contar con la forma en la que el corazón le golpea contra el pecho.   
  
Mierda. ¿En que lío se ha metido y por qué?   
  
_“No voy a dejarte solo en medio de la nada a estas horas ¿Estás loco?”_  
  
La imagen de Jared partiendo en el coche llega a su memoria. Jared…  
  
Tenía que haberse ido con él. ¿En que rayos estaba pensando al quedarse solo en ese lugar?  
  
De pronto escucha un ruido que le hace temblar, no se había planteado la posibilidad de que alguien estuviera allí en ese momento, quiere hablar, exigir que le dejen ir pero no puede. Al mismo tiempo quiere reír porque sabe que no serviría de nada, quien sea quien lo tiene allí lo hace por una razón en concreto, o eso espera y no que sólo lo haya capturado por puro placer.   
  
\- ¡Estás despierto! – la voz del hombre le hiela la sangre. Mierda, mierda. – Ya era hora. – continúa cambiando la fingida emoción por fastidio. – Me diste un buen golpe, guapito. ¿Cómo crees que voy a explicar que tengo el pómulo hinchado? – se queja. Está tan cerca que Jensen puede sentir su calor y escucharlo cada vez con mayor claridad. – Por tu culpa me tengo que quedar aquí encerrado hasta que se baje un poco la hinchazón, y esos no eran mis planes – la última frase la completa con un golpe que va directo al estomago de Jensen. Tosería si pudiera pero sólo puede ahogarse con su propia saliva.   
  
Cuando por fin consigue recuperarse del golpe, piensa en las palabras del hombre. “Planes”, o sea que sí hay una idea fija detrás de eso. Bien. Un secuestro implica rescate, ¿cierto? Tiene algo de dinero y está seguro de que Jared puede conseguir el resto.   
  
\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo será esto? - la voz de un segundo hombre pone a Jensen aún más nervioso.   
  
\- No lo sé, aún no lo he decidido. Todo depende.   
  
\- Esto no me va a meter en más problemas de los que ya tengo, ¿no?  
  
\- No. Si te quedas callado y haces lo que te digo no pasará nada.   
  
\- Eso espero. – Jensen cree escuchar como uno de los dos hombres se aleja. No sabe si eso es bueno o malo.   
  
\- ¿Sabes? No entiendo que es lo que ella busca contigo. Mira que trato de darle vueltas, de ponerme en su lugar pero por más que me lo explica no lo capto.   
  
El segundo golpe que recibe Jensen lo toma por sorpresa.   
  
Maldición.   
  
\- Dice que no es nada personal. Que no te quiere para ella, pero yo no le creo – otro golpe en un costado – Se preocupa demasiado, nunca me ha visto de la forma en la que te ve a ti o tu noviecito, y eso me hace preguntarme – otro golpe en la cara – ¿Qué tienes tú de especial? – otro golpe esta vez el nivel del pecho. Es tan fuerte y duele tanto que Jensen cree que podría morir en ese mismo instante. Si las cosas siguen así no cree que pueda aguantar mucho. – Te lo diré, no tienes nada de especial. – se burla y le sujeta la cara. - en fin, que mientras decido que hacer contigo, vamos a pasar un muy buen rato juntos.   
  
Jensen necesita de unos minutos para volver a respirar como debe ser, aunque el dolor le sigue aturdiendo.   
  
¿Ella? ¿Qué ella?   
  
Joder, prefería creer que aquello era por dinero, pero no, definitivamente suena a otra cosa. Estos tipos tienen que estar equivocados de persona, él no conoce a ninguna mujer que quiera tenerlo allí secuestrado. Porque eso es lo que es, un secuestro y no ve como puede salir bien librado él.  
  
  
  
  
  
Paola marca el número por quinta vez y vuelve a saltar el buzón de mensajes. Se muerde el labio y se mueve hasta la ventana para ver hacia la calle. Joder, está comenzando a preocuparse de verdad. Han pasado casi cuatro horas y nadie ha regresado, Jared tampoco despierta aunque lo que sea que está soñando debe ser horrible porque gimotea y se remueve constantemente. Incluso así se ve adorable.  
  
Espera otros diez minutos y marca el número de nuevo, casi brinca en la silla cuando por fin le contesta.   
  
\- ¿Dónde demonios estás?   
  
\- ¡Por allí! – canturrea.   
  
\- No me contestabas el teléfono.   
  
\- ¿Por qué me hablas en susurros?  
  
\- Porque estoy en la habitación de Jared, espera – dice y se pone el móvil en las piernas para salir de la habitación y poder hablar sin peligro. – Vale, ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
\- ¿Qué haces en la habitación de ese tipo?  
  
\- Cuidándolo. Todo esto ha sido mucha presión y no se encuentra bien. ¿Dónde está?  
  
\- Tu sabes bien dónde está. – gruñe. La idea de que Paola esté con ese otro hombre solo le hace enfurecer más.   
  
\- Vale… creo que ya lo puedes dejar ¿No? Quizás cerca del lago… quítale todo lo de valor para que crean que fue un robo.   
  
\- Creo que no, cariño – dice sin alterarse ni un poco, a Paola se le hiela la sangre.   
  
\- ¿Cómo que no?   
  
\- El tipo me ha dado un buen par de golpes y creo que me merezco la oportunidad de vengarme un poco por un rato.   
  
\- No te atrevas, Eric. – le advierte. No tiene ni idea de que así solo consigue empeorar las cosas.   
  
\- ¿Cuál es tu interés, Paola? ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?  
  
\- Ya te lo he explicado.  
  
\- Si, claro, porque quieres que entiendan que deben estar juntos. ¿Sabes como suena eso? Quiero una respuesta de verdad, no esa mierda sin sentido.   
  
\- No voy a pasarme la vida repitiéndome. Mi interés en ellos es algo que definitivamente nunca nadie podrá entender, pero tus celos no tienen razón de ser. Ahora escúchame, creo que ya les ha quedado claro mi punto, así que deja a Jensen cerca del lago.   
  
\- Creo que te he dicho que no  
  
\- ¡Eric! Lo digo en serio, si no lo haces te olvidas de mí.  
  
\- Hablamos luego, cariño.   
  
\- ¿Eric? ¡ERIC!   
  
\- ¿Paola? – la voz apagada que suena detrás de ella le hace gritar del susto.   
  
\- Joder – dice poniéndose la mano en el pecho. – ¿Jar… Jared? – que no la haya escuchado por Dios, por Dios….   
  
\- ¿Con quién hablabas?  
  
\- Con mi fisioterapeuta. – lo mejor es no mentir, contiene la respiración hasta que Jared asiente sin inmutarse demasiado.   
  
\- ¿Qué hora es?, ¿dónde están los demás? – su confusión es obvia. Es más, Paola juraría que se está poniendo enfermo porque tiene los ojos rojos, al igual que las mejillas. Como si de pronto los recuerdos de las últimas horas se hicieran presentes, su mirada se altera y corre hasta la otra habitación. – ¿Dónde está Jensen? – pregunta cuando descubre que efectivamente está vacía.   
  
\- No está – responde comenzando a sentirse culpable y genuinamente preocupada. Mierda, Eric.   
  
\- Joder – se pasa las manos por la cara y se jala el cabello – ¡Joder! – corre bajando las escaleras.   
  
\- ¡Jared, espera! ¡JARED! – pero el chico no le hace caso. Paola intenta ponerse de pie pero por más que en terapia consigue dar unos pasos, allí no logra hacer nada. – JODEEEER – grita dándole un par de golpes a la silla.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jensen no puede sentir los brazos, le duelen los pies y tiene la boca seca. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Le estarán buscando? ¿Qué estará pensando Jared? No entiende como es que las cosas les están saliendo tan mal en todos los sentidos, se pregunta si Jared tendrá razón con eso de que son señales de que no les conviene estar juntos.   
  
Bien, puede que ni siquiera tengan que volver a discutirlo porque tal y como está el panorama puede que él no salga de allí con vida.   
  
Por todos los cielos, ¿Por qué pasa eso?  
  
Su captores no son de hablar mucho pero sí de beber y eso le preocupa el doble. Les escucha reír de vez en cuando y discutir el partido que pasan en la televisión, hay uno de ellos que sale y entra del lugar a cada momento.   
  
\- ¡Todo esto es una mierda! – gruñe el hombre cerrando la puerta con un golpe. – ¡Una mierda y tu culpa! – el golpe lo deja sin aire una vez más.   
  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta el otro con pausa.   
  
\- ¡Pasa que estoy cansado de este guapito y del otro! – sujeta a Jensen de la cara con demasiada fuerza. – Están siempre en medio, son la razón por la que ella pasa de mí y estoy harto de eso. – Jensen no entiende nada, aquello no parece un secuestro normal, parece una venganza y eso le da más miedo. – ¿Sabes lo que siento cada vez que me hace a un lado para estar contigo? – pregunta el hombre, mueve la cabeza de Jensen a su antojo para obtener una respuesta – No, ¿verdad? Pues te lo voy a explicar. – Jensen siente el corazón en la boca por temor a lo que su captor tenga planeado. Sabe que su miedo tiene razón de ser cuando siente lo que parece ser una navaja cortándole a lo largo de su costado. Grita de dolor aunque el sonido se ve amortiguado por la mordaza. – Eso es más o menos lo que siento – canturrea cuando termina.   
  
El otro hombre se ríe como si le pareciera lo más divertido del mundo.   
  
\- Eres un hijo de puta – dice sin dejar de reír. – A ver, quiero probar – Jensen gime e intenta retroceder aunque sabe que no puede escapar. El siguiente corte lo siente al nivel del muslo, ahora lo dos ríen al unísono. – Esto me gusta, tanta tranquilidad me estaba aburriendo, hombre.   
  
\- Ya te digo, es una buena forma de pasar el rato – dice haciéndole un corte más pequeño cerca del pecho y otro en el brazo, varios minutos después los dos parecen más tranquilos y el que debe ser el jefe suspira llenando sus pulmones de aire. – Voy a dar una vuelta por el terreno, ¿vale? No salgas de aquí. – le advierte a su cómplice.   
  
\- ¿Puedo seguir jugando? – le pide.   
  
\- Pero no lo mates o ella se molestará – Jensen contiene la respiración por la advertencia, en cambio el hombre bufa como si la limitación le quitara la diversión al asunto.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- ¡Túmbate un rato! – insiste Kristen pero Jared niega con la cabeza.   
  
Tres días.   
  
Han pasado tres días desde que cometió la estupidez de dejar a Jensen solo en el medio de la nada. Tres días sin tener noticias de él, no aparece por ninguna parte, no hay rastros, es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. No hay llamadas pidiendo rescate tampoco y Jared siente que se muere minuto a minuto.   
  
En todo ese tiempo no ha conseguido dormir nada porque cada vez que cierra los ojos ve a Jensen sufriendo cualquier clase de tortura o simplemente escucha su voz diciendo que todo es su culpa. La peor de todas es cuando le pide ayuda y él no puede dársela.   
  
Un detective de nombre Beaver se puso en contacto con él hace varias horas diciendo que ya se había cumplido el tiempo para trabajar en la desaparición del señor Ackles. Fue hasta la casa con otros dos hombres y un equipo para intervenir las líneas, hablaron con los vecinos y tomó la declaración de Jared.   
  
_“¿Y lo dejó solo allí?”,_ le preguntó. Jared podía adivinar el reproche en su voz. Horrible.   
  
Llamar a los padres de Jensen fue duro. Su madre se puso a llorar de inmediato y cogió el primer vuelo rumbo a Canadá. Jared aún no se atreve a sostenerle la mirada aunque ella dice que una pelea como esa pudo pasarle a cualquiera.  
  
Él sabe que no. Cualquiera no dejaría a su pareja como él dejó a Jensen.   
  
Su padre, Alan, llama de vez en cuando para saber si hay noticias pero se negó a ir hasta allá.   
  
Jared no puede dejar de pensar que es un desgraciado por poner su orgullo y sus prejuicios por encima del bienestar de su hijo.   
  
\- Por lo menos come algo – dice Paola sujetándole la mano.   
  
\- No puedo – lo dice de verdad. Cuando trató de hacerlo casi vomita, así que prefiere no volver a intentarlo. Se pasa las manos por la cara y se pone de pie para asomarse a la ventana una vez más pero se marea, por suerte Chad llega a su lado al tiempo para sujetarlo.   
  
\- Tío, de verdad, no estás bien. – todos han insistido en que vaya al medico pero no les hace caso, lo que tiene no es algo clínico, simplemente necesita a Jensen a su lado de nuevo y no va a tener paz hasta que eso no suceda.   
  
\- Necesito aire – dice cuando recupera el equilibro. Sale y se sienta en las escaleras de la entrada maldiciendo su suerte. Se queda sólo durante unos minutos hasta que Paola se pone a su lado. Sabe que es ella por el sonido de la silla de ruedas. – Estaré bien – dice sin voltear a mirarla.   
  
\- No lo estarás hasta que Jensen aparezca, lo sé – Jared suspira y suelta una risa rota por el dolor.   
  
\- ¡Joder! – Paola se da cuenta de que está llorando, quisiera acercase para consolarlo pero evidentemente no puede. – No me voy a perdonar si le ha pasado algo, Pao. Yo… ¿Cómo demonios voy a vivir sin él? No puedo, es que no… simplemente no puedo estar sin él. Dios, yo… – le duele tanto que ni siquiera puede seguir hablando. Ella tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír porque eso era justamente lo que quería escuchar. ¿Le costaba mucho descubrirlo antes? ¿Había necesidad de que la empujara hasta ese punto?  
  
Se muerde el labio y mira su móvil con pesar. Eric la ha estado ignorando descaradamente, de vez cuando le responde los mensajes y eso la enfurece aun más porque parece que se estuviera burlando.   
  
_“Tu muñequita está bien”_ decía uno. _“Deja de preocuparte”_ decía otro _“Tendrías que ver lo mono que se ve luchando por no llorar”,_ decía el que le mandó hace unas horas. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Paola lo llamó y le dejó un mensaje de voz diciéndole como iba a disfrutar partiéndolo en pedacitos cuando le pusiera las manos encima y aún está esperando que le responda.   
  
\- ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco, Jared? – pregunta poniéndole una mano en el hombro.  
  
\- Porque cada vez que cierro los ojos lo veo a él sufriendo – responde acongojado.   
  
\- Lo siento tanto.  
  
\- No es tu culpa – se limpia las lagrimas e intenta sonreírle aunque no es algo que le llegue a los ojos. Se levanta para regresar adentro para saber si el detective ha conseguido algo. Lo que sea.   
  
Paola respira profundo y marca el número de Eric una vez más.   
  
\- Eres insistente – suelta el aire cuando por fin le responde.   
  
\- Deja de jugar, Eric – susurra para que no la escuchen. – Suelta a Jensen ahora.   
  
\- Las cosas han cambiado, Pao – la seriedad de su voz no le gusta nada.   
  
\- ¿A que te refieres?   
  
\- No puedo dejarlo ir, olvídate de él.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – tiene que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no gritar – ¿A qué te refieres? Eric, no me hagas esto por favor, ya te dije que tus celos no tienen sentido.   
  
\- No es por eso – le asegura y parece totalmente sincero – me ha visto la cara y me ha reconocido, no puedo dejarle ir.   
  
Mierda.   
  
\- Eric hablemos de esto.   
  
\- Creo que ya de nada vale hablar, nena. Lo siento, este tío no verá otro amanecer.   
  
\- Eric te lo advierto. Si le haces más daño te acusaré con la policía.   
  
\- A ver, Paola, ¿quién es mi cómplice? ¿Quién es la mente que está detrás de todo esto? Tengo todos tus mensajes guardados, los de texto y los de voz. Si me hundo te hundes conmigo. – le gruñe – es más, si intentas ponerte en mi contra no sólo morirá el rubito este, también iré a por el otro. Así que no me presiones.  
  
\- No seas… ¿Eric? – pero el hombre ha colgado. – ¿Qué he hecho? – murmura escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.   
  
\- Lo sabía – Paola voltea rápidamente cuando escucha la voz de su hermano.  
  
\- Tyler, no es lo que…  
  
\- Calla – le gruñe bajito, sujeta la silla de ruedas y la guía hasta el jardín haciéndole un gesto a su madre para que lo siga. – Lo sabe. – es lo único que tiene que decir cuando están apartados de todos. Paola ve como su madre ahoga un quejido y se tapa la boca con la mano.   
  
\- Por Dios.  
  
\- Mamá, escúchame no es lo que parece.   
  
\- ¿Dónde está?  
  
\- Mamá…  
  
\- Paola, estoy a un paso, a un solo paso de entrar a esa casa y decirle al detective todo lo que está pasando – la voz se le parte por culpa del dolor de saber que su hija está metida en todo eso. – Dime dónde está ese muchacho. Ahora. – Paola valora sus opciones, sabe que Eric no mentía al decir que Jensen tenía que ser eliminado, ella no puede permitir eso bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero si confiesa las cosas no irán mejor. Se muerde el labio mientras trata de pensar. Tal vez podría decir que todo ha sido culpa de Eric, que la ha estado manipulado o algo así, sólo necesita convencer a su madre, ella convencerá a todos los demás.  
  
\- ¡Paola! – su hermano la saca de sus cavilaciones.   
  
\- Yo no quería, le dije que no lo hiciera, él está celoso porque cree que me gusta Jensen.  
  
\- Paola, ahora mismo lo único que quiero escuchar de tu boca es una dirección. – le advierte con impotencia.   
  
\- En el bosque de Tofino. Eric tiene una cabaña allí. – Julianne la mira como nunca antes lo había hecho, como si no la conociera, como si se avergonzara. Niega con la cabeza y entra a la casa, Paola no tiene ni idea de cómo manejará la situación, qué explicación dará al decir que sabe dónde puede estar Jensen, lo que si tiene claro es que está jodida.  
  
Pasan más o menos quince minutos cuando por fin ve movimiento. Todo el mundo sale corriendo, las sirenas de las patrullas suenan mientras emprenden su camino. Paola está esperando que algún policía llegue para detenerla pero quien regresa es su madre.   
  
Tanto ella como Tyler la miran con confusión. Julianne respira profundo antes de hablar.   
  
\- Una llamada anónima – dice la mujer. Tyler abre la boca para protestar pero ella alza la mano para que se calle. – Tendrás atención psiquiátrica, Paola.  
  
\- ¡Pero…!  
  
\- Te callas. – su voz en baja y fría. – Eres mi hija, por eso no he dicho nada y porque no quiero que él corazón de tu padre se rompa como se ha roto el mío pero no te quiero volver a ver en esta casa y harás todo lo que yo te diga sin protestar. Te lo advierto. Más vale que ese muchacho esté bien, Paola. – da media vuelta y se marcha porque por ahora no puede seguir viéndola a la cara.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jensen jadea de dolor cuando el hombre ajusta con fuerza las cuerdas que le atan las manos.   
  
\- La liaste bien liada, guapito – dice el hombre mirándolo fijamente – mira que intentar escapar – sacude la cabeza con un bufido y alza una mano para acariciarle la cara pero Jensen se sacude para evitar el roce.   
  
Tenía que intentarlo.   
  
La forma en la que esos hombres le golpeaban y le cortaban (aunque no fueran heridas profundas) eran evidencia de que nunca iban a dejarle ir, lo sabía. Cuando el que parecía ser el jefe salió y el otro se metió en lo que Jensen había aprendido que era el baño, tiró de las cuerdas una y otra vez obviando el dolor hasta que algo en el techo se rompió, se quitó la venda de los ojos y comenzó a correr.   
  
El otro hombre comenzó a perseguirle al mismo tiempo que se subía los pantalones. Los pies le dolían con cada pisada, los ojos le ardían por el sol y no sabía hacia que dirección ir porque no reconocía el lugar. Por desgracia luego de varios minutos el hombre consiguió darle alcance. Para Jensen en realidad no fue una sorpresa porque tantos días sin comer y el maltrato físico lo habían dejado bastante mal.   
  
Sin embargo, intentó luchar con el hombre, pataleó y le dio unos buenos golpes. Podría haberse librado de él por completo de no ser porque el otro llegó en ese justo momento.   
  
Estaba furioso, apartó a su cómplice y le dio una patada a Jensen en la cara. Le gritó el error que había cometido y le dijo que lo pagaría caro. Cuando intentó patearlo de nuevo Jensen le sujetó del pie y lo hizo caer. Fue peor, el hombre le sujetó de la camisa con furia y le dio un puñetazo. Le cogió de las manos y le ordenó a su cómplice que lo cogiera de los pies arrastrándolo de nuevo a la cabaña.   
  
Cuando por fin las cosas se calmaron un poco pudo verle bien la cara.   
  
Joder.   
  
Sintió como el corazón se le detuvo para luego comenzar a latir a gran velocidad. Ese hombre frente a él no era otro que el fisioterapeuta de Paola. Estaba seguro.   
  
¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?   
  
Lo peor de todo fue el hombre se dio cuenta de que lo había reconocido. Soltó un juramento y negó con la cabeza.   
  
_“Muy mal, guapito”_ le dijo. _“Muy, muy mal”._ Lo amordazó y le ordenó al otro que lo atara bien y sin errores. Cogió su móvil y salió evidentemente para llamar a alguien.  
  
¿A quien? Se pregunta por milésima vez.   
  
_“Dice que no es nada personal. Que no te quiere para ella, pero yo no le creo” “Están siempre en medio, son la razón por la que ella pasa de mí y estoy hasta el culo de eso”. “Pero no lo mates o ella se molestará”_  
  
Para llamar a Paola.   
  
Todo aquello es demasiado confuso e irreal. Pensó que Paola era su amiga, ellos siempre la han tratado como una más del grupo. Entonces, ¿por qué se ha metido en algo como eso?   
  
El hombre frente a él se ha dado cuenta de que se ha perdido en sus propios pensamientos, así que le sisea y busca su mirada. Jensen frunce el ceño e intenta retroceder aunque está pegado a la pared así que no tiene a donde escapar.   
  
\- Es una lástima – dice pasándose la lengua por los labios y mirando la boca de Jensen – una verdadera lastima. – se acerca para intentar besarlo pero Jensen desvía la cara de inmediato. El hombre pega la frente a su mejilla y se ríe. – Como quieras, será por las malas entonces – con violencia le sujeta de las piernas, lo jala hasta dejarlo tumbado en el suelo y se sienta sobre su estomago a horcajadas. – Creo que me merezco una compensación por los daños causados – dice abriéndose los pantalones – y nada mejor que tu boca para eso.   
  
Jensen intenta alejarse, quitárselo de encima pero el hombre parece decidido. Le quita la mordaza y se saca la polla mirándolo de forma lasciva, es repúgnate, aprieta la boca y gira la cabeza porque no está dispuesto a soportar esa humillación, si lo van a matar que lo hagan y punto.   
  
\- No te pongas necio – el hombre le sujeta el rostro y le obliga abrir la boca – eso es, así me gusta – se ríe acercando la polla a su rostro – vamos, muchacho – le anima mientras se la mete – seguro sabes mamarla bien – jadea empujando tanto como puede. Jensen lo ve con una mezcla de asco y odio, sin dudarlo usa los dientes para lastimarlo – ¡MIERDA! – grita el hombre poniéndose de pie – Mierda, joder - lloriquea sujetándosela – hijo de puta.  
  
\- ¿QUÉ PASA? – grita Eric entrando en ese momento.   
  
\- El hijo de puta me ha mordido. Coño. – Eric achica los ojos mirando a Jensen. Es tan acojonante que el rubio retrocede hasta arrinconarse.   
  
\- Esto se acabó. – dice caminando hasta él y sujetándole de las manos para arrastrarlo hasta afuera, Jensen se estremece por la lluvia que está comenzando a caer. – Estoy cansado de ti, de tu noviecito… incluso estoy cansado de ella, fíjate – gruñe sin parar. Jensen no tiene ni idea de a donde lo lleva pero tiene un muy mal presentimiento.   
  
Finalmente lo laza contra un pequeño charco que se ha formado no muy lejos de la casa. Sigue teniendo las manos atadas a la espalda así que no puede amortiguar el golpe. Eric le patea una y otra vez tan fuerte que le hace gritar. Jensen ya ni siquiera sabe que parte del cuerpo le duele más, sólo necesita que aquello termine de una buena vez, por favor.   
  
Cuando se cansa de darle patadas se arrodilla a su lado y le sujeta del cabello haciéndole más daño.  
  
\- Cuando acabe contigo, ¿sabes que haré? – pregunta con malicia – ¡Responde! – le exige sacudiéndole la cabeza.   
  
\- No – jadea Jensen.  
  
\- Cuando acabe contigo voy a ir a buscar a tu noviecito, haré que mi amiguito aquí presente se lo folle y después lo mataré ¿Qué te parece? – Jensen tiembla de miedo por la promesa, cuando se atreve a ver al otro descubre que está sonriendo como si la idea le pareciera maravillosa.   
  
\- Por favor – consigue decir. Odia pensar en que Jared pueda pasar por lo que está pasando él.  
  
\- Ya no hay tiempo para suplicas, guapito – gruñe hundiéndole la cabeza en el charco de agua sucia que aumenta gracias a la lluvia, Jensen lucha para liberarse pero no puede. – Te topaste con las personas equivocadas – le vuelve a hundir esta vez dejándole más tiempo, luego le alza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. – Tú y yo nos topamos con la mujer equivocada. Una pena. – se encoge de hombros y le hunde la cabeza en el charco una vez más, ahora con la intención de dejarle allí hasta que se convierta en historia.

 


	13. Yo confié en ti tanto como pude.

 

_“Es un poco espeluznante eso que haces”,_ su voz es totalmente somnolienta.   
  
_“Sé que tú también lo haces a veces”_   
  
_“No es lo mismo, yo te veo pero no te miro”._ Jared se ríe divertido y niega con la cabeza.  
  
 _“Ya, ya”_ se ríe. _“De todas formas es tu culpa por lucir tan adorable cuando duermes”_  
  
 _“Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas adorable, niño, o la próxima vez te daré una buena patada en el culo”._  
  
 _“Prefiero que hagas otra cosa con mi culo, cariño”,_ responde el castaño abandonando la silla para meterse en la cama junto a su amante. Hunde la cara en su cuello y respira profundo para llenarse de su aroma mientras se restriega contra él.   
  
_“Tienes complejo de perro”_ se ríe Jensen. Hunde las manos en su cabello y le hace alzar la cara para poder verlo, graba en su memoria cada gesto, cada lunar, cada centímetro de ese rostro que adora. Lo acerca para darle un beso que lo deje sin aliento y gira para ponerse encima. _“Voy a follarte tan bien que no podrás sentarte por una semana”_ susurra contra sus labios.   
  
_“Puras promesas”_ le reta. Jensen alza una ceja aceptando el desafío, le sujeta de las manos por encima de la cabeza y se mete entre sus piernas dispuesto a pasar de palabras a hechos.   
  
  
Un ruido extraño hace que Jared despierte sobresaltado. Mira a todas partes tratando de ubicarse, frunce el ceño y se estruja los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz.   
  
\- Lo siento – dice una mujer vestida de enfermera.   
  
¿Qué hace una enfermera en su casa?  
  
Sacude la cabeza y entonces recuerda, esa no es su casa, es el hospital y él no está en su cama, está en esa insoportable silla que a cada minuto odia más.   
  
\- No se preocupe – responde en voz baja. Centra su atención en el hombre que está frente a él.   
  
Jensen está tan pálido que sus pecas resaltan el doble. Claro, eso en los lugares donde los hematomas no las cubren. Tiene un tubo que le ayuda a respirar, vendas y mil cables que el conectan a varias maquinas, una de ellas es la que muestra el ritmo constante de su corazón.   
  
Parece mentira que lleven allí dos días.   
  
Recuerda perfectamente cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó y una voz que no pudo reconocer le dijo donde creía que podía estar Jensen. No sabía si brincar de alegría o temer porque, ¿qué hacía Jensen en ese lugar? ¿Quién lo tenía? No pudo pensar mucho en el asunto, tenía una prioridad, y esa era ir hasta allá. El detective Beaver intentó disuadirlo pero Jared le advirtió que iría con él o solo. Por fortuna tuvo el apoyo de sus amigos, así que al detective no le quedó más remedio que permitir que sólo dos fueran con él con el compromiso de no salir nunca del coche. Chris fue el primero en insistir en acompañarlo.  
  
El viaje al bosque duró demasiado para su opinión. Odiaba escuchar las indicaciones que daba el detective por la radio, decir que debían moverse con precaución, que seguramente habría personas armadas, que mantuvieran la ambulancia preparada en caso de emergencia…   
  
Eran palabras que le llenaban de pánico y le hacían imaginar mil escenarios en los que Jensen estaría herido.   
  
Cuando llegaron al lugar el detective le dijo a un policía que se quedara en el coche con él y con Chris y que bajo ninguna circunstancia se moviera de allí.   
  
Eso fue lo peor.   
  
La radio del policía estaba encendida así que Jared podía escuchar todo lo que estaba pasando, la descripción del lugar, los gritos de advertencia, los disparos, él llamado a los paramédicos y con cada palabra el corazón se le aceleraba de tal manera que dolía.   
  
Fue aún peor cuando varios minutos después vio un par de camillas acercarse. En una estaba un tipo al que no conocía de nada, en la otra estaba Jensen, lo que convirtió en realidad sus peores pesadillas. Luchó con el policía para salir del coche y correr hasta él.   
  
Estaba lleno de sangre, mojado, tenía la cara sucia y claro, estaba inconsciente. Verlo así hizo que toda la tensión que Jared había acumulado durante días explotara y simplemente no pudo resistir más.   
  
Cuando despertó estaba en ese jodido hospital pero en una habitación diferente y con Kristen al lado sosteniendo su mano. En el brazo una intravenosa con suero que por supuesto no dudo en arrancarse para poder salir de allí y ver a Jensen. Kristen intentó decirle que no podía, que estaba muy débil pero al final se dio cuenta de que no conseguiría retenerlo así que lo guió hasta cuidados intensivos donde casi se desmaya otra vez por verlo como está justo ahora.   
  
La madre de Jensen se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo, trataba de parecer fuerte pero al final terminó llorando contra su pecho mientras murmuraba que no entendía cómo alguien era capaz de hacerle eso a su niño.   
  
Jared tampoco lo entiende. Jensen es una persona que no se abre con todo el mundo pero cualquiera que se tome el trabajo de conocerlo un poco sabe lo maravilloso que es, lo leal… hacerle lo que le hicieron es algo inhumano y lo que más le molesta a Jared es que uno de los responsables escapó y aún no logran dar con él.   
  
A veces desearía que la policía no lo encontrara y así poder tener la oportunidad de topárselo. Le haría pagar todas y cada una de las heridas que tiene Jensen, le arrancaría la piel si pudiera.   
  
El médico dijo que tiene cortadas superficiales en diferentes lugares, varias costillas rotas, una gran cantidad de golpes, deshidratación y que intentaron ahogarlo.   
  
Asqueroso hijo de la grandísima puta.   
  
Ese que murió durante el rescate tuvo suerte, demasiada. No se merecía morir así, tenía que ser torturado de alguna manera.   
  
Sacude la cabeza y vuelve a centrar su atención en Jensen. Los doctores no entienden porque no reacciona, dicen que no hay nada clínico que se lo impida y sin embargo allí está, como si durmiera, sólo que no es la misma imagen adorable como con la que soñaba hace un momento.   
  
Suponen que su renuencia a despertar se debe a todo el trauma, por eso han dejado que Jared se quede con él todo el tiempo posible, creen que su presencia a la larga será un incentivo para que abra los ojos. Él espera que sí, por eso le habla tanto como puede, a veces asegurándole que está a salvo, otras como si fuera una tarde cualquiera de domingo y estuvieran tumbados en la cama pasando el rato.   
  
Es difícil saber si todo aquello sirve de algo pero no importa, él lo intentará por el tiempo que sea necesario.   
  
  
  
  
  
Julianne se estruja los ojos con cansancio, ni siquiera sabe la cantidad de tiempo que lleva sin dormir. Desde que encontraron a Jensen no puede hacer otra cosa que pensar en que de haber tardado un poco más, ese pobre chico ahora estaría muerto. ¿Y todo por qué?   
  
Mira hacia arriba, a donde están las habitaciones y sacude la cabeza. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando su hija para hacer algo como eso? Podría preguntárselo, lo sabe, pero es que simplemente no puede verla a los ojos, no por ahora porque si se le acerca demasiado terminará dándole la paliza que evidentemente debió darle cuando era una niña.   
  
No comprende en qué momento se le fue todo de las manos, no sabe cuando dejó de conocer a la persona que está allí arriba.   
  
Sabe que lo primero que debería hacer es contactar con un psiquiatra, pero no tiene muy claro cómo explicarle la gravedad de los actos de su hija para que sepa cómo atender el problema. Se supone que los psiquiatras tienen que mantener la confidencialidad pero no sabe si eso incluye un delito como el secuestro. Paola insiste en que todo fue idea de Eric, y Julianne de verdad le quiere creer pero le cuesta mucho.   
  
Su hijo entra en ese momento y le da un beso, luce tan cansado como ella.   
  
\- Papá me preguntó qué demonios nos pasaba – comenta tomándola de la mano para guiarla hasta el sofá. Odia que se quede tanto tiempo a los pies de la escalera, como si eso le fuera a dar las respuestas.   
  
\- No sé como decírselo.   
  
\- Pues vamos a tener que encontrar la forma – Julianne frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada – Mamá, sabes que ella necesita ser internada ¿no?  
  
\- No lo soportaría.   
  
\- ¿No lo soportaría ella o no lo soportarías tú? - la mujer sonríe con tristeza y baja la mirada. – Vale, que el que ha hecho todo es Eric, me lo creo por completo…   
  
\- Aún tenemos que esperar que Jensen despierte para que lo confirme – le interrumpe.   
  
\- Sí, está bien, lo sé, pero ve haciéndote a la idea de que es así. Estuve hablando con Stephan. Ese tipo que murió cuando rescataron a Jensen es amigo de Eric, un delincuente de mala muerte que se crió en su mismo barrio o algo así. No hace falta más que sumar dos más dos.   
  
\- Tal vez Eric lo hizo porque estaba celoso.  
  
\- Mamá. – dice con agotamiento.   
  
\- Tyler, sabes que está obsesionado con Paola, Stephan te lo dijo ¿no?  
  
\- Sí, pero…  
  
\- Puede que ella tenga razón cuando dice que todo esto es cosa de él.  
  
\- No lo creo.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
  
\- Porque ella está obsesionada con esos chicos, lo ha estado desde que se mudaron y es obvio que ser amiga de ellos sólo ha empeorado su obsesión. Necesita ayuda profesional y no sólo de dos días por semana. Sabía dónde estaba Jensen desde un principio y no lo dijo, mamá, esto va a salir a la luz tarde o temprano. Piensa, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Un sanatorio o la cárcel? – Julianne ahoga un quejido, no puede creer que esas sean las únicas dos opciones para su hija.  
  
No sabe si podría resistirlo, si su familia entera podrá con todo eso.   
  
  
  
  
  
Paola suelta un juramento cuando se cae por tercera vez pero no piensa darse por vencida. Ya ha conseguido dar unos cuantos pasos, sólo tiene que seguir intentando. Tiene que hacerlo por su bien.   
  
Necesita irse de allí lo más pronto posible, su madre aún no le ha dicho nada pero está segura de que es sólo porque está planeando bien su castigo, el cual por supuesto incluirá un psiquiatra de mierda y no, no lo acepta porque ella no está loca, simplemente le gusta hacer las cosas de forma diferente.  
  
Lo primero que tiene que hacer es buscar a Eric, ese hijo de puta es el culpable de todo por intentar matar a Jensen. ¿Cómo se atrevió? Ella fue muy clara con él, nunca pensaría en hacerle daño a los chicos, no tanto. Odia que esté en ese hospital.   
  
Sí, tiene que buscar a Eric porque además es la única persona que puede demostrar que era ella la que estaba detrás de todo y eso la arruinaría.   
  
Con un suspiro pesado regresa a su silla justo en el momento que escucha un coche cerca de la casa de los vecinos, sonríe pensando que tal vez por fin le han dado de alta a Jensen pero su sonrisa se borra cuando al asomarse por la ventana ve a Danneel entrar a la casa.   
  
\- ¿Qué demonios? – dice. No puede creer que esa mujer esté de nuevo allí ¿Por qué? ¡Maldición!  
  
No puede evitar ponerse histérica y comenzar a lanzar contra las paredes todo lo que está a su alcance.   
  
\- ¿HASTA CUANDO? – grita cogiendo la lámpara para golpear una y otra vez la pared. ¿Es que nadie le va a dejar cumplir con sus planes en paz? Se supone que ya no tenía que preocuparse por ella pero se acabó, está visto que esa mujer se merece el mismo final que se llevó la morena.   
  
Hace un par de respiraciones y busca el móvil pensando que aún puede utilizar a Eric para algo antes de borrarlo del mapa, o por lo menos lo puede intentar. Por eso le deja un mensaje de voz diciendo que lo siente, que sabe que no debió reaccionar como lo hizo porque él solo intentaba ayudarla, y que le gustaría verlo lo más pronto posible. Espera que se anime a responder.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jared acaricia constantemente con el pulgar la mano de Jensen. Está agotado y a punto de sufrir otro ataque de nervios.   
  
Los hematomas de Jensen están cambiando de color, su rostro está menos pálido y sus labios vuelven a ser rosados pero sigue sin despertar y eso a los doctores no les gusta, obvio que a Jared tampoco. Quiere sacarlo de allí y llevarlo a casa donde podrá cuidarlo como debe ser, quiere que abra los ojos para poder pedirle perdón en todos los idiomas y de todas las formas, su mente está centrada en eso. Lo último que necesita es que Danneel llegue al hospital para ver a su ex, y menos que le pida salir de la habitación porque necesitan hablar.   
  
\- Luego, ¿vale? No quiero dejarlo solo. – Jared trata de ser tan amable como puede.   
  
\- No, Jared, esto es importante, de lo contrario no te lo pediría. – Jared mira a Jensen y suspira, quiere negarse pero supone que mientras más rápido termine con eso más rápido ella se marchará. Se inclina para darle un beso en la frente a su novio y con un suspiró pesado camina fuera de la habitación hasta la pequeña sala de espera que está al final del pasillo.   
  
Es incomodo estar con ella, sobre todo después de cómo terminaron las cosas. A fin de cuentas, él es el causante de que su matrimonio se cancelara.   
  
\- Lo pensé mucho antes de venir – comienza a decir la chica – aún no estoy segura de que sea lo correcto. – Jared asiente y se le queda mirando para que continúe. Ella bufa una risa seca y sacude la cabeza, aun está en su mente la imagen de Jared besando a Jensen en la frente así que no es su culpa que eso le cueste más de lo que pensó. – Cuando pasó todo esto con Jensen recibí una llamada muy extraña de parte de Tyler. Me sorprendió porque mi relación es con su novia, no con él, y ni siquiera con ella soy tan cercana, aunque la haya invitado a mi boda.  
  
\- ¿Tyler? ¿El hermano de Paola?   
  
\- El mismo. El chico comenzó a preguntarme cosas, qué si me la llevaba bien con su hermana, qué si había visto algo raro que él debería saber… y eso me hizo pensar un poco – juguetea con su móvil como si no supiera como continuar. Jared simplemente espera – Esa mujer no me gustó desde un principio.  
  
\- A ti nadie te gusta desde un principio, Danneel – dice un poco aburrido de tantas vueltas, ella alza una ceja y se encoge de hombros.   
  
\- Tienes razón, pero con ella fue distinto. Es decir, de ti estaba celosa, punto. El resto del grupo también me parecía una amenaza, lo admito, pero con ella… con ella era diferente.   
  
\- Danneel no es por ser grosero, en serio, pero mientras más vueltas das, más tiempo paso lejos de Jensen y no quiero. – ella asiente.   
  
\- Bien. Iré al punto entonces, Paola fue la que me hizo ver que Jensen y tu tenían algo, que Jensen me quería dejar por ti.  
  
\- Pero Jensen y yo no teníamos nada en ese momento. – comenta confuso.   
  
\- Lo sé, es decir, es lo que creo ahora, pero en ese momento ella sonaba bastante convincente, créeme que sabe muy bien como elegir sus palabras. Fue la que me dijo que Genevieve tenía derecho a saberlo también.   
  
Jared frunce el ceño, aquello le esta comenzando a producir jaqueca.   
  
\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?  
  
\- Porque su hermano sonaba extraño, es obvio que desconfía de ella, Jared, yo desconfío de ella y creo que lo mejor es que la mantengas tan lejos de Jensen como sea posible. Lejos de los dos.   
  
\- ¿De verdad crees que ella tiene algo que ver con esto? – hay incredulidad en su voz.  
  
\- No lo sé ¿Vale? Solo digo que todo es muy raro, no lo hubiese pensado de no ser por su hermano pero algo no anda bien con esa chica. – Jared se queda callado meditando sus palabras, pero es muy difícil pensar que alguien como Paola pueda ser un peligro. Por otro lado, nada de lo que le está contando Danneel parece del todo descabellado, más tomando en cuenta lo importante que parece para Paola que él y Jensen estén juntos.   
  
Jared se estruja la sien con agotamiento, no puede pensar en todo eso, no ahora. Danneel parece sospechar sus pensamientos porque decide ponerle fin a su visita.   
  
\- En fin, solo quería que lo supieras. Pasé por casa para recoger un par de cosas que había dejado allí, podrían cambiar la cerradura o algo – le dice medio en broma medio en serio – Voy a quedarme con Sophia un par de días, luego regresaré a Nueva York. Por favor avísame cuando despierte, para saber que está bien.   
  
\- Lo haré – le asegura poniéndose de pie - ¿Danneel? – le llama cuando ya está un poco lejos, ella se detiene y voltea – Gracias – la pelirroja se encoge de hombros y sigue su camino.   
  
Jared respira profundo y regresa a esa odiosa habitación, con su odiosa silla para tomar la mano de Jensen y decirle que su ex novia es rara.   
  
Necesita de 13 horas más para que por fin sienta una presión en su mano, levanta la cabeza y sonríe al ver esos preciosos ojos verdes que tanto ama.   
  
Jensen luce asustado, así que Jared intenta conectarse con su mirada para sepa que está seguro.   
  
\- Tranquilo, Jen, soy yo, bebé, todo está bien – el sonido de la maquina que mide su ritmo cardiaco comienza a calmarse cuando las palabras surten efecto. Intenta quitarse la cánula nasal pero Jared le sujeta la mano con cuidado – No, espera que lo haga una enfermera. Ya vuelvo – de inmediato el ritmo cardiaco se acelera y los ojos de Jensen se llenan de miedo – vale, vale, tranquilo, shhh, estoy aquí, no iré a ninguna parte, Jen. – busca el botón que está cerca de la cama y lo presiona un par de veces con la esperanza de que la enfermera no tarde mucho.   
  
Se inclina sobre su novio y le acaricia el cabello con cuidado, sin poder creer que por fin este despierto. Sacude la cabeza cuando una lágrima cae sobre los labios de Jensen.   
  
\- Lo siento – dice riendo y sollozando al mismo tiempo, usa su pulgar para limpiar la boca del rubio y luego se limpia la cara – No sabes la presión que tenía encima, Jen. No vuelvas a hacerme esto, es horrible. – hace un esfuerzo por calmarse y suspira profundamente – Espero que puedas perdonarme por ser el subnormal que soy – Jensen parpadea suavemente, como si estuviera asintiendo con los ojos. Jared sonríe.   
  
En ese momento llegan el doctor y la enfermera, él se aleja justo lo necesario para permitirles cumplir con su labor. Casi media hora después, cuando terminan de revisar sus signos y el registro de las maquinas, el doctor se muestra bastante contento con los resultados.   
  
\- Nos diste un buen susto, muchacho – dice con amabilidad. Luego se dirige a Jared – lo mantendremos aquí en observación hasta mañana, dependiendo de cómo vea todo decidiré cuándo podré darle de alta. Créeme que quiero que sea lo más pronto posible porque es obvio que tú necesitas descansar y algo me dice que no te irás de aquí si no es con él.  
  
\- Que buen observador es – bromea Jared sintiéndose aliviado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
  
\- Es un don – responde el doctor siguiéndole la broma. – Nos vemos luego – les asegura saliendo de la habitación.   
  
Jared se sienta a un borde de la cama sin dejar de sostener la mano de Jensen. Se miran por largo rato sin hacer ni decir nada, lo único que necesitan es estar seguros de que están juntos y a salvo.  
  
\- Lo siento tanto – dice el castaño después de varios minutos, pero Jensen niega de inmediato.  
  
\- No – su voz suena rasposa. Quisiera decir más pero en ese momento no puede, así que se limita a apretar la mano de Jared en un intento de hacerle entender que no tiene que pedirle perdón por nada. Llegados a ese punto está feliz simplemente con estar a su lado.   
  
  
  
  
  
Eric escucha el mensaje una vez más, Paola parece sincera cuando le dice que lo siente y que necesita verlo. Sin embargo, él conoce ese tono, si lo quiere ver es porque necesita algo de él.   
  
Sacude la cabeza y bufa pensando que esa mujer nunca tiene suficiente y que él tiene un grave problema porque está incapacitado para decirle que no, excepto en lo referente al guapito, pero si no le hubiese visto la cara a la larga le hubiese dejado marchar sin problema.   
  
Decide darle una oportunidad a Paola, Después de todo, necesita de ella porque no puede regresar a su casa ni al trabajo, es obvio que en algún momento el tipo ese despertará y lo primero que hará será a acusarlo, él tiene que irse de Canadá lo más pronto posible. Con eso en mente se anima a llamar a la chica y fijan un encuentro cerca del parque del lago. Espera que pueda encontrar la manera de llegar hasta allí sin llamar la atención.   
  
  
  
  
  
Paola cuelga el teléfono con una sonrisa en el rostro, adora cuando las cosa comienzan a enderezarse. Hace un rato su padre le dijo que Jensen había despertado, y ahora Eric le regresaba la llamada.   
  
Eso quiere decir que ella está a punto de solucionar sus problemas, sólo tiene que saber mover bien las piezas.   
  
Salir de casa no es sencillo, para nada. Tiene que hacer uso de trucos sucios a los que nunca pensó que recurriría, como por ejemplo, colocar somnífero en las bebidas de sus padres. Suerte que Tyler esa noche la pasará en casa de Caroline.   
  
Pero superado ese punto lo demás es pan comido, un taxista que la lleve hasta el parque y recorrer el lago hasta que Eric decide que es seguro salir a su encuentro.   
  
\- ¿Me trajiste ropa? – es lo que pregunta en lugar de saludar.   
  
\- No dijiste nada de eso.  
  
\- Paola, estoy huyendo sin nada encima, por supuesto que quería ropa.  
  
\- La próxima vez. – le asegura restándole importancia al asunto. Eric asiente sin dejar de ver para todos lados.   
  
\- ¿Cómo está el guapito?  
  
\- Recuperándose – dice ella. Trata de que su voz no evidencie que todavía está molesta por lo sucedido. – ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
  
\- Irme del país – no es una sorpresa, es lo que ella haría en su situación. – Quiero que vengas conmigo, Paola – le dice. Eso tampoco le sorprende. Desde que su madre le dijo lo del psiquiatra ella ha estado dándole vueltas a esa posibilidad.   
  
\- Podría… pero antes necesito un favor.  
  
\- No, no más favores, Paola, nada que tenga que ver con ese par porque me tienen harto, te lo juro. Si vuelvo a estar cerca de ellos será para quitarlos del camino para siempre.   
  
\- Sólo necesito esto. – insiste como si no hubiese escuchado la frase anterior.   
  
\- ¡NO! Siempre dices lo mismo y nunca paras. Me voy y quiero que vengas conmigo.  
  
\- La ex de Jensen regresó, una pelirroja que…  
  
\- ¿No entiendes que no me interesa?  
  
\- ¡Tienes que hacer esto por mí, Eric, me lo debes!  
  
\- ¿Te lo debo? – pregunta con un bufido. – Estoy metido en este lío por ti, no te debo nada.   
  
\- ¡Tú le hiciste todo eso a Jensen porque te dio la gana! Yo te dije que lo dejaras ir.   
  
\- ¡Y yo te dije que me vio la cara! – alza la voz más de lo que debería, es una suerte que a esas horas de la noche el parque este vacío. – Da igual, Paola, tenemos que irnos mañana mismo.  
  
\- Vale, vete tú, yo me quedaré a cumplir con lo que quiero.  
  
\- No, tú te vienes conmigo – le exige. Paola parpadea un par de veces antes de reírse.  
  
\- Sí claro, espera. – se burla. – tú a mi no me mandas.   
  
\- Paola, esto lo he hecho por ti, porque por alguna masoquista razón te quiero, y no pienso renunciar a ti ahora, pero si no vienes conmigo les diré a todos lo que has hecho, estoy seguro de que no les costará mucho encontrar pruebas que te vinculen a mí.  
  
\- ¿Me estas amenazando?  
  
\- Lo hago por tu bien, así como tú haces todo lo que haces por el bien de los otro dos. – ella no sabe si lo dice porque lo piensa de verdad o si es una especie de burla.   
  
\- No compares.  
  
\- ¿Para qué te quieres quedar? Dentro de nada se darán cuenta de todo, sabrán que lo de esa mujer no fue un suicido  
  
\- Eso no tienen forma de saberlo, no hay testigos.  
  
\- Estoy yo.  
  
\- No puedes hacerme esto.   
  
\- Puedo, puedo y lo haré, Paola. Si no vienes conmigo ahora mismo, si no nos vamos del país, si me atrapan, me encargaré de contarles a todos que esto fue idea tuya.  
  
\- Cállate.   
  
\- Que estás loca por esos dos, que mataste a esa chica y ahora quieres matar a otra.  
  
\- Calla, Eric.  
  
\- Que el secuestro fue tu enfermiza idea.  
  
\- ¡Cállate, joder!  
  
\- ¡Si yo caigo tú caes, Paola!  
  
\- ¡NO! – le grita sacando el arma que tiene escondida en la silla de ruedas y sin pensarlo dos veces dispara dejando a Eric totalmente sorprendido. - ¡Cállate! – ordena disparando de nuevo. – ¡Simplemente cállate! – dispara por tercera vez y es cuando Eric cae al suelo en un charco de sangre y con los ojos abiertos.   
  
Paola mira para todos lados nerviosa. Tiene que pensar, tiene que pensar en algo rápido. Lanza el arma al suelo cuando escucha un ruido, se rasga la ropa y se deja caer de la silla.   
  
\- ¡Dios, llama a la policía! – le ordena un guardia a otro. Corre hasta donde está ella y aparta el arma con el pie.  
  
\- ¡Auxilio! – llora Paola – Yo sólo… él… me quería matar.  
  
\- Tranquila – le dice el guardia – está bien, ya viene la ayuda – Paola asiente sin dejar de llorar.  
  
\- Gracias – dice aferrándose a su nuevo salvador – Oh Dios, gracias. – se queda viendo el cuerpo de Eric pensando que ya nadie podrá acusarla de nada, mucho menos de la muerte de la mujercita esa.   
  
Ya no tendrá que pensar en huir.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jared frunce el ceño mientras el detective Beaver interroga a Jensen. Sólo han pasado unas horas desde que despertó, apenas consigue hablar medio bien, deberían dejarlo descansar pero el detective insiste en que es necesario.   
  
Odia ver como Jensen tiembla por culpa de los recuerdos y como lucha contra las lágrimas que amenazan con salir. Eso sin contar las ganas enormes que le dan de matar al culpable, pero lo que realmente le deja en shock es la información que escucha cuando el detective le pregunta si reconoció a su secuestrador.   
  
\- Sí – responde Jensen, el castaño se pone de pie de inmediato y se acerca. Desde que despertó no había hablado de eso porque no lo quería agobiar pero está claro que debió hacerlo.   
  
\- ¿Lo conoces, Jen? – pregunta interviniendo en el interrogatorio. Si lo conoce es porque se trata de alguien que se ha topado con ellos antes, eso le da aun más miedo.   
  
\- El terapeuta de Paola – responde con su voz rasposa – el mismo hombre que me atacó en el polideportivo.  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero…? – alucinando. Así es como está.   
  
\- ¿Paola es su vecina? – pregunta el detective sin dejar de hacer anotaciones.   
  
\- Sí.  
  
\- ¿Alguna idea del por qué? – Jensen traga saliva y ve a Jared.   
  
\- No del todo… él solo repetía cosas como “Es lo que ella quiere y… nos topamos con la mujer equivocada” – Jared siente un escalofrío al escucharlo y de inmediato las palabras de Danneel llegan a su cabeza, no puede dejar de darle vueltas a sus insinuaciones, a su sugerencia de mantenerse lejos de Paola.  
  
 _Paola._  
  
Tiene un leve recuerdo de días atrás cuando Jensen seguía desaparecido. Jared estaba dormido y un ruido afuera llamó su atención. Cuando salió de su habitación vio a Paola hablando por teléfono.  
  
 _“¿Con quién hablabas?”  
  
”Con mi fisioterapeuta.” _  
  
Lucía tan nerviosa, era obvio que no esperaba que él escuchara la conversación, pero no está seguro de que eso sea suficiente para acusarla.   
  
\- Danneel estuvo aquí – suelta de pronto sorprendiendo a ambos hombres – me contó que tenía algunas sospechas… sobre Paola. – Jensen lo ve de frunciendo el ceño.   
  
\- ¿En qué sentido? – pregunta el detective con seriedad.   
  
\- No lo sé, que no se fiaba de ella por unas cuantas mentiras que dijo, yo… no fue del todo específica. Lo siento.   
  
\- Bueno, mentir es una cosa, secuestro es otra – dice el detective.   
  
\- Pero hace unos días, en mi casa, escuché a Paola hablando por teléfono, me dijo que era con su terapeuta. Jensen ya había desaparecido.   
  
\- ¿Escuchó la conversación?  
  
\- No, yo solo… no escuché lo que decía, pero si hablaba con él puede que todo tenga relación ¿No? - el detective niega con la cabeza, evidentemente desestimando la información. Jared quisiera partirle la nariz.  
  
\- ¿En algún momento ese tal Eric mencionó el nombre de su vecina? – pregunta mirando a Jensen.  
  
\- No, el nombre no – responde Jensen aun sorprendido por la información de Jared. – pero se refería a ella. – no sabe porque está tan seguro pero es así.   
  
\- Muy bien, lo investigaremos – promete aunque no suena del todo convincente. Su móvil suena en ese justo momento interrumpiendo todo el proceso – Disculpen un momento. – dice saliendo de la habitación.   
  
Jared se acerca a Jensen y sujeta su mano como ya es costumbre.   
  
\- No entiendo nada, Jen. ¿Por qué ella haría algo como eso? – Jensen toma una bocanada de aire para intentar hablar mejor.   
  
\- No lo sé, tampoco le veo sentido pero sé que algo tiene que ver, Jared. Yo… no confío en ella. – confiesa con temblor en la voz. Jared se inclina y le da un beso suave en los labios, puede sentir como se estremece.   
  
\- Tranquilo, bebé, si esto es verdad no dejaré que esté cerca de nosotros de nuevo. – le promete. En ese justo momento el detective regresa a la habitación su rostro se ve aun más aprensivo que al principio.   
  
\- ¿Señor Ackles, reconoce a este hombre? – pregunta mostrándole la foto que tiene en el móvil. Jensen contiene la respiración cuando lo ve.   
  
\- Es… Es él, es Eric – el detective asiente con un suspiro pesado.  
  
\- Es decir, el otro hombre que le tenía secuestrado ¿correcto?  
  
\- Sí, es él, estoy seguro.   
  
\- Fue encontrado muerto hace una hora. Al parecer intentó atacar a una mujer en el parque, cerca del lago, por la descripción, asumo que se trata de su vecina.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – preguntan al unísono.   
  
\- Señores, tengo que ser directo. Comprenden que al morir este hombre el caso quedará cerrado ¿No?  
  
\- ¿Cerrado? Pero… ¿Así? ¿Sin más? – pregunta Jared molesto. Jensen ni siquiera sabe como sentirse al respecto.   
  
\- Bueno, se hará un papeleo, se tomarán unas declaraciones, se verificarán las pruebas pero básicamente sí, cerrado sin más.   
  
\- ¿Qué hay de Paola?  
  
\- Señor Padalecki, hasta donde sabemos ella es solo otra víctima más. Honestamente no creo que encontremos nada que la vincule con todo este asunto, la única posibilidad era una declaración de este hombre y eso obviamente no lo tendremos.   
  
\- ¡Pero no puede ser! – insiste Jared exasperado. Él mismo no sabe como hace para intentar controlarse. – Son demasiadas cosas, demasiados detalles, usted escuchó lo que dijo Jensen.  
  
\- Jensen escuchó que su atacante mencionó a una mujer, pero no el nombre, tampoco tenemos la certeza de que ella fue la que lo planeó, yo sólo trato de ser honesto, chicos. Podría engañarlos y decir que llegaremos al fondo pero hay que ser realistas, con la muerte de este hombre nos hemos quedado sin bases. Esto fue un secuestro que terminó con los delincuentes abatidos y las victimas a salvo. No tenemos pruebas para afirmar otra cosa. De verdad lo siento. Mantendré el contacto. Cualquier cosa que surja, por favor llámenme – hace un gesto de despido y se marcha.   
  
  
Jared tiene que contar hasta diez para no comenzar a gritar de pura frustración. No entiende cómo pueden simplemente desechar el caso, que dejen de investigar así como así.   
  
No es extraño para él ver las lágrimas contenidas en los ojos de su novio. Odia toda esa situación y definitivamente no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados, pero por ahora tiene que centrar su energía en ayudarlo a recuperarse. Ya luego solucionará lo demás.   
  
\- Piensa que ese hombre ya no podrá acercarse a ti – dice pasándole la mano por al cabello.   
  
\- ¿Entonces por qué no me siento tranquilo? – pregunta con pesar. Jared le entiende. No se puede estar tranquilo cuando se sospecha que el enemigo está justo al lado.   
  
  
  
  
  
Es un alivio cuando por fin le dan el alta.   
  
Se supone que tiene que guardar reposo y regresar en unos días para que le quiten los puntos que tiene en un lado y otro pero no le importa, Jensen sólo puede pensar en que ya estará en su cama, con Jared.   
  
Jensen espera que estar lejos del hospital y ese olor a medicinas le ayude a dejar de pensar en lo que pasó.   
  
Están terminando de empacar las cosas cuando alguien toca la puerta. Esperaban que fuera uno de los chicos, para ayudarles a llevar el maletín al coche pero en su lugar aparece Tyler. Sin poder evitarlo Jensen se pone nervioso y Jared se mueve hasta quedar en medio, como si quisiera protegerlo.   
  
\- Hey – dice el chico. – Yo… sólo quería saber si estaban bien – dice rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.   
  
\- Sí, dentro de lo que cabe – responde Jensen tratado de sonar tranquilo. Toma la mano de Jared para que se ponga a su lado.  
  
\- Me alegro, lo digo en serio – se mira los zapatos y se mueve como si no supiera qué hacer con las manos. El minuto que dura callado parece una eternidad. – Jensen, tu siempre has sido amable con nosotros, los dos – se corrige de inmediato. – siempre con una sonrisa para mi madre, los he visto compartir una cerveza con mi padre… le abrieron a mi hermana las puertas de su casa. – los chicos le miran con confusión. – está bien, a lo que voy es… puede que esté siendo injusto al decir esto, aunque no lo creo.   
  
\- Vale – dice Jared para incentivarlo a seguir.   
  
\- Creo que lo que había entre Eric y mi hermana era más que una relación paciente/terapeuta. Y creo que por alguna razón ella influía en sus decisiones, en _todas_ sus decisiones – se asegura de hacer énfasis para que le entiendan.   
  
\- ¿Qué sabes? – pregunta Jared, hace un esfuerzo para no gruñir pero falla.   
  
\- Nada en realidad, son solo conjeturas. No quiero acusarla de nada pero ustedes me caen bien y… sólo quiero que se piensen bien esto, que tengan cuidado y hagan lo que crean más conveniente. – concluye – Mejórate pronto, Jensen.  
  
Ambos se ven la cara con aprensión. Se quedan en silencio un buen rato para poder procesar la cantidad de información confusa que tienen entre las manos. Cuando llegan a casa y se bajan del coche no pueden evitar desviar la mirada en dirección a la ventana de la vecina.   
  
Steve les llama la atención para que sigan caminado.   
  
\- ¿Qué piensan hacer? – pregunta Kristen. Todos están alucinados con lo que ellos han contado, pero mientras más lo hablan más detalles salen y por supuesto más sentido tiene. No comprenden como no se dieron cuenta antes de los detalles extraños.  
  
\- Yo lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que lo mejor sería mudarnos – dice Jared mirando a Jensen esperanzado. El rubio respira profundo antes de decir que está de acuerdo – ¿De verdad?   
  
\- Sí, me gusta esta casa pero no puedo soportar la idea de que todo esto lo ha planeado ella y que no lo podemos probar, que ni siquiera sabemos sus motivos.   
  
\- ¿Mudarse lejos? – pregunta Kristen con pesar. No puede evitar sonar egoísta.   
  
\- No, es decir, no me importa si es dos calles más abajo, yo simplemente no quiero seguir teniéndola de vecina. – responde Jensen.   
  
\- Hombre, un poco más lejos que dos calles, ¿no? – dice Jared. Jensen sonríe y rueda los ojos.   
  
\- Da igual – no tiene ganas de pensar en esos detalles.   
  
\- Bueno, a la cama – dice Chris viendo el cansancio en sus rostros. – Los dos. Yo voy a arreglar un par de cosas y regresaré en la noche, ¿vale?  
  
\- No es necesario – dice Jared.   
  
\- No te estoy preguntando. – responde Christian.   
  
\- Ya nos hicimos un cronograma – comenta Chad sonriendo por la situación – uno de nosotros se quedará cada día hasta que los dos se mejoren por completo. Ya hablaremos de todo esto de la mudanza.   
  
\- Yo estoy bien – se queja Jared con un puchero.   
  
\- Tú estás reventado, tío, necesitas descansar un montón. Ahora sube – le ordena. Ambos saben que es inútil insistir en lo contrario así que obedecen.   
  
Tienen que admitir que estar en esa cama y juntos es la gloria, no es raro que sólo necesiten de unos minutos para quedarse dormidos.   
  
  
Jared no está seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando suena el timbre pero ciertamente no el suficiente. Con una maldición se levanta y baja las escaleras preguntándose por qué Chris no usa la llave que le dio, pero sus pensamientos se cortan cuando abre la puerta y se topa con Paola. Lo que más le sorprende es que la chica está de pie.   
  
Con ayuda de una andadera bastante grande y se nota el esfuerzo que está haciendo con los brazos pero da igual, es obvio que las terapias hicieron bien.   
  
\- Hola – dice sonando totalmente inocente.  
  
\- Hola – responde demasiado seco, pero es que aun no sabe como manejar la situación.   
  
\- ¿Cómo está Jensen? ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
\- Está durmiendo y no, lo siento – la sorpresa en el rostro de la chica es evidente.   
  
\- Oh – dice frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Va todo bien?  
  
\- No – responde Jared no muy seguro de cómo debe abordar el tema – Paola, supongo que sabes que tu fisioterapeuta fue quien atacó a Jensen – la mujer se tensa de inmediato.  
  
\- Sí, pero…  
  
\- Y no sólo esta vez, – le aclara – fue él quien lo hizo en el polideportivo.  
  
\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? – Jared se le queda mirando por un momento. No todo el mundo puede estar equivocado, ya nadie confía en ella, incluso su hermano les ha dicho que tienen que tener cuidado, así que él no debe sentirse mal por ser directo. Lo que más le molesta es que ella tenga la cara de estar frente a él.   
  
\- Paola, Jensen y yo nos vamos a mudar…  
  
\- ¿Qué? – le interrumpe.  
  
\- Y honestamente, creemos que lo mejor es que guardemos distancia.   
  
\- ¿Qué significa eso? – él respira profundo y suelta la información sin pensarlo mucho.   
  
\- Que ya no eres bienvenida en nuestra casa.  
  
\- ¿QUÉ? Eso es injusto.  
  
\- Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Lo siento pero es lo que hay, Paola.   
  
\- ¿Por qué?, ¿sólo por lo de Eric? Él hacía lo que le daba la gana, estaba obsesionado conmigo y celoso de ustedes, incluso intentó matarme. Yo no sabía que sería capaz de hacerle eso a Jensen.   
  
\- No es sólo eso.  
  
\- ¿No? – le interrumpe una vez más – Es por la mujer esa, ¿verdad?  
  
\- ¿Qué mujer? – pregunta confundido.   
  
\- Danneel. Sé que está de regreso, seguro ha hablado con ustedes, ella siempre me ha odiado. Tenía que venir a meter su veneno, como siempre. – el tono que usa es cada vez más desesperado. Jared levanta una ceja y niega con la cabeza, no quiere darle más explicaciones porque no tiene sentido.   
  
\- Da igual.  
  
\- ¡No! No da igual. No puedes hacerme esto, ustedes están juntos por mí. – Jared parpadea un par de veces antes de bufar una risa.   
  
\- ¿Qué? ¡Nosotros estamos juntos porque es lo que queremos, Paola! Dios, no voy a tener esta discusión contigo. Todo apunta en tu dirección y ya no podemos confiar, así que por favor vete y no vuelvas. – cierra la puerta sin darle tiempo a responder.   
  
Paola cree que podría estallar en cualquier momento, explotar como si fuera una bomba pero no le conviene, lo sabe. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad regresa a su casa y sube a su habitación. Cuando está allí se siente libre para tener la rabieta que desea destrozando lo que puede.   
  
Se atreven a dejarla por fuera.   
  
Se atreven a sacarla de sus vidas cuando tienen lo que tienen porque ella así lo quiso.   
  
Mal agradecidos, la han defraudado, todos lo han hecho.   
  
Pero eso no se quedará así. Ella los unió, ella les ha dado esa vida así que de alguna forma le pertenecen, tiene que hacer que lo entiendan. Primero se encargará de la bruja pelirroja esa, luego de ellos.   
  
Las palabras de Jared no dejan de darle vueltas, su mirada tan lejana, llena de desconfianza y puede que hasta de desprecio… es tanto que solo puede volver gritar por la frustración. Si ella no puede formar parte de su futuro juntos, entonces simplemente no deberían tener ninguno. 

 


	14. Estaremos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Quiero despertar cada mañana con tu dulce rostro.

  
**Final**   


  
Jared hace unas respiraciones profundas antes de regresar a la habitación, abre la puerta y sonríe cuando ve a su novio acurrucado de lado abrazando la almohada. Se tumba junto a él también de lado para poder verlo bien, feliz de que los hematomas ya han desaparecido casi por completo permitiéndole admirar su perfecto rostro.   
  
No puede creer todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo. Hace dos años creía que tenía todo lo que alguien podía pedir, pero estaba equivocado, le faltaba lo más importante, y es justo la persona que está en esa cama y la cantidad de sentimientos que le produce con tan solo una sonrisa. Se estremece al recordar que casi lo pierde por idiota.   
  
Jensen se remueve inquieto sin despertar, gira a un lado y a otro con angustia, gimotea y suplica de tal forma que Jared siente como el corazón se le rompe un poco.   
  
\- Jared – gime entre sueños. El castaño se acerca y con cuidado de no asustarlo más le sujeta el rostro.  
  
\- Estoy aquí, cariño – susurra – despierta, Jen. – le pide – Abre los ojos por favor, mírame – sube un poco la voz para ver si así le hace caso.   
  
Jensen abre los ojos contiendo la respiración, lucha contra las manos que le sujetan hasta que se da cuenta de que se trata de su novio. Entonces respira profundo intentando dejar de temblar.   
  
Jared se mueve para buscarle un vaso de agua del que el mayor bebe de inmediato, luego se tumba mirando el techo. Odia esas pesadillas, odia despertar con el corazón agitado, detesta sobre manera no tener una respuesta para todo lo que le ha pasado.   
  
\- ¿Y qué es todo? – pregunta Jared. Es cuando Jensen se da cuenta de que ha estado hablando en voz alta. Desvía la mirada con la esperanza de no tener que hablar del tema – Jen – le insiste.   
  
\- Ya lo sabes. – murmura.  
  
\- No, sé lo que contaste a los detectives, pero nada más.   
  
\- Jared, por favor.  
  
\- Necesitas sacar lo que tienes dentro, Jen. Habla conmigo, por favor – le suplica, está tumbado junto a él, tan pegado a su cuerpo como puede y acariciando su mejilla. Jensen toma una respiración profunda y baja la mirada buscando valor para pronunciar las primeras palabras.   
  
Es inseguro al principio, tartamudea de vez en cuando por termina contándole la sorpresa de ser atacado en aquel lugar cuando se marchó, su desorientación al despertar en aquella casa guindado del techo, los golpes, las risas, el olor a cerveza y suciedad, no puede evitar llorar por el recuerdo.   
  
\- Perdóname, Jen, lo siento tanto. – le interrumpe con voz suave. Jensen ladea la cabeza sin saber bien a qué se refiere exactamente. – Por irme como me fui – el mayor niega con la cabeza pero Jared insiste - No, Jen, escúchame porque tengo que decirlo, ¿vale? El suicidio de Genevieve, las acusaciones de su padre, sentir que mi trabajo se me iba de las manos… todo eso me estaba agobiando demasiado y tú siempre estuviste allí para mí, y lo que yo hice fue…  
  
\- Jared… - le intenta interrumpir.   
  
\- Fue imperdonable, Jensen. Casi echo por tierra nuestra relación, pero lo que más odio es el peligro en el que te puse.   
  
\- No fuiste tú.  
  
\- Fui yo. Yo te dejé allí. – se nota el desespero en su voz.   
  
\- No, Jay, escúchame ahora tú. Lo que pasó fue cosa de esos hijos de putas enfermos, no sé por qué, quizás nunca lo sabremos pero no quiero que te culpes porque no es justo. Tengo el presentimiento de que me atacaron a mí de la misma manera en la que pudieron atacarte a ti. – Jared ladea la cabeza sin entender.   
  
\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Jensen intenta desviar la mirada pero Jared le sostiene el rostro. – Dímelo, por favor.   
  
\- Ese hombre hablaba de ti, decía que estaba cansado de los dos, que no sabía porque _ella_ estaba tan obsesionada con los _dos._ Me dijo… - traga grueso para tratar de eliminar el nudo en su garganta. – me dijo que cuando terminara conmigo iría a por ti. Que… que haría que su amigo te follara y luego te mataría – la voz se le rompe cuando dice esa última frase. Jared parpadea varias veces con sorpresa. ¿Esos hijos de puta lo usaron a él para torturar a Jensen psicológicamente? Entonces la otra parte de la información hace clic en su cerebro.   
  
\- Jensen, esos hombres no te… _forzaron_ a nada ¿no? – la mandíbula le tiembla de pura rabia por esa simple idea. La forma en la que su novio desvía la mirada es la respuesta que necesita.   
  
¡Mierda, joder, maldición! El doctor no dijo nada de que fuera forzado de alguna forma.   
  
\- Esos hijos de… - si fuera una bomba explotaría en ese mismo momento. – Se atrevieron a…? – ni siquiera puede decirlo en voz alta.   
  
\- No pasó nada en realidad – dice Jensen, pero su voz es baja y muy poco creíble. – El otro hombre… el cómplice estaba interesado en… - sacude la cabeza odiando tener que revivir eso, por recordar el asco de sentirlo en su boca – le mordí la polla. – Jared cierra los ojos tratando de controlarse. Una pena que no puede revivirlos para matarlos de nuevo, cuando abre los ojos se da cuenta de que Jensen le mira con nerviosismo, como si se sintiera culpable o algo.   
  
Jared mueve la mano hasta sus labios y le acaricia con ternura.   
  
\- Lástima que no se la arrancaste – susurra. Jensen sonríe de medio lado con tristeza. Jared se inclina y le da un beso suave, se mueve hasta estar tumbado encima de él poniendo los brazos a uno y otro lado para apoyarse y así no dejarle cargar con todo su peso. – Siento que tuvieras que vivir todo eso, bebé – usa la nariz para rozar la suya. – te juro que lo compensaré. – le asegura pegando frente con frente.   
  
\- No soy un bebé, ya te lo he dicho. – el puchero con el que lo dice no da mucha credibilidad a sus palabras, Jared se ríe suavemente y le da otro beso que comienza lento y tranquilo pero poco a poco va aumentando la intensidad.   
  
\- Te necesito tanto – jadea cuando el beso se rompe, no puede dejar de mover su cuerpo en busca de fricción. La mirada de Jensen se oscurece enseguida porque él también lo necesita, quiere borrar de su memoria todo lo malo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas y está seguro de que ésta es la mejor manera de comenzar.   
  
Le hace girar para ponerse sobre él en la cama y comienza a besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, se detiene en su pezón, lo lame y lo chupa haciendo que Jared jadee de placer. Es el mejor sonido del mundo. Saca le lengua para dejar un rastro de saliva desde allí hasta su ombligo donde la hunde, fascinado por la firmeza de sus músculos. Usa la mano para sujetarle la polla y la masajea de arriba abajo unas cuantas veces antes de metérsela en la boca.  
  
\- No – dice Jared tratando de apartarla. Hace sólo unos días un tipo intentó forzarlo para que le hiciera una mamada, no cree que esa situación sea la más conveniente en ese momento, pero Jensen le sujeta para que se quede donde está y sonríe de medio lado de tal forma que a Jared se le pone la piel de gallina.   
  
\- Te necesito _a ti_ en mi boca – le asegura. De la manera más obscena que sabe deja que sus labios envuelvan el miembro de su amante, le permite llegar al fondo y allí juega con la garganta dándole presión.  
  
\- Joder – gime Jared arqueando el cuerpo. Hace tanto que Jensen y él no tenían un encuentro así, íntimo, entregado y tan caliente que las neuronas comienzan a derretírsele.   
  
La última vez fue en medio de una de sus mil discusiones, por alguna razón terminaron arrancándose de la ropa el uno al otro en la sala, Jared recuerda como le hizo inclinarse sobre el sofá y le penetró con desespero mordiendo sus hombros hasta enrojecerlos y no paró hasta que ambos se corrieron con violencia. Lo peor de todo fue como después se puso de pie, se vistió y salió de casa como si quisiera escapar de él. Jensen no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día, hasta que en la noche Jared admitió que se estaba comportando como un capullo y le pidió perdón.   
  
Un perdón que duró sólo hasta la mañana siguiente cuando lo llamaron de la editorial para decirle que prescindían definitivamente de sus servicios.   
  
  
Baja la mirada y se concentra en el hombre entre sus piernas, la forma en la que sus largas pestañas cubren sus ojos verdes, la gloria de esos labios alrededor de su polla. Adora su capacidad de entrega, de amar, de perdonar… a veces piensa que simplemente no se lo merece.   
  
Algo hace Jensen con la boca que le hace retorcerse de nuevo y jadear con fuerza. El rubio libera su polla y sonríe satisfecho.   
  
\- Hazme el amor, Jen – suplica. Jensen asiente y jala una almohada para ponerla debajo de sus caderas, Jared traga saliva y su miembro vibra deseoso.   
  
\- Cuantas veces quieras – responde con la voz ronca por culpa de las ganas. Coge el lubricante de la mesita, deja caer un poco en sus dedos y en el culo del castaño, lo esparce a lo largo y deja que el dedo del medio se hunda en su interior. Jared mueve las caderas a su ritmo y espera paciente mientras Jensen une un segundo y luego un tercer dedo a la labor.   
  
Ve como se lame los labios con ganas y eso le hace estremecer.   
  
Cuando está listo Jensen saca los dedos pero se inclina para follarlo con la lengua, masajeando de nuevo su polla con una mano.   
  
\- Mierda – gruñe Jared sujetándose a las sábanas – joder – si sigue así se correrá antes de que lo folle como quiere. – Jensen – suplica porque no sabe cuánto podrá resistir.   
  
El mayor se endereza y le sujeta una pierna para montársela en el hombro y así poderle penetrar mejor. Entra sin detenerse, Jared está tan bien dilatado y su polla está tan dura que se desliza sin problema. Cuando llega al fondo mueve las caderas haciendo pequeños círculos, adorando como Jared suelta juramentos y jadeos demasiado fuertes.   
  
\- Como me pones, maldición – gruñe Jensen saliendo de él para enfundarse de nuevo, lo hace constantemente mordiéndose el labio con ganas, tocándole tanto como puede, disfrutando de cómo Jared lo toca a él. Se inclina para besarlo con ganas sin dejar de embestir. Se separa para poder masturbarlo hasta que consigue que se corra apretando los ojos y conteniendo un grito. Jensen sigue empujando una y otra vez hasta que por fin se puede dejar ir dentro del cuerpo del castaño, intenta prolongar ese instante tanto como puede, empuja una última vez hasta que los temblores se detienen.   
  
Le da otro beso en los labios antes de salir de él y tumbarse a su lado. Jared gira para poder abrazarlo y hacerle mimos perezosos hasta que ambos se quedan dormidos.   
  
  
No debería extrañarle que al despertar en la mañana siguiente le duela todo, no sólo el dolor común que queda después de una jornada de sexo ardiente, no. Es algo tan fuerte que incluso tiene que tomar calmantes.   
  
Jared arruga la frente con preocupación mientras le ve beber agua.   
  
\- Estoy bien – le asegura Jensen tumbándose de nuevo.   
  
\- No lo estás, se supone que deberías guardar reposo – responde con un puchero acariciando la pequeña herida que tiene al nivel del pecho y que sangró en algún momento durante la noche, así que suponen que se soltó uno de los puntos. Después de echarles la bronca Chris dijo que los llevaría al hospital en la tarde.   
  
\- Están exagerando.  
  
\- No, y el doctor me va a jalar las orejas.   
  
\- Tú dile que yo te obligué – responde Jensen tomándolo de la mano para que se tumbe a su lado y poder darle un beso.   
  
Justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abre y Kristen entra con esa típica mirada de maestra que tanto acojona.   
  
\- ¡Arriba! – le dice a Jared cogiéndolo de la mano. – suficiente con la tontería de anoche – ambos la miran sorprendidos – sí, ya Chris me contó de que manera terminaron de reconciliarse, es más creo que incluso yo los escuché en casa – dice con malicia haciéndoles sonrojar. – pero ya está bien de travesuras.   
  
\- El médico no dijo que teníamos prohibido el sexo. – se queja Jensen cruzándose de brazos en la cama.  
  
\- Dijo _reposo,_ eso incluye el sexo, pero claro, como aquí cada quien entiende lo que le conviene.   
  
\- No estoy seguro de que me guste discutir mi vida sexual contigo, es extraño. – se queja Jared.  
  
\- Me da igual – la mujer le da una nalgada sonriendo por el gesto de dolor que hace y por la forma en la que su rostro se tiñe de rojo. Ella le guiña un ojo divertida y camina hasta la ventana. Su diversión se apaga cuando ve hacia la casa de al lado, donde Paola está asomada también.   
  
De inmediato cierra la ventana y suspira girando para ver a sus amigos. Aun no puede creer lo fácil que se dejó engañar por esa chica, de verdad llegó a tomarle cariño, y eso hace que ahora se sienta doblemente ofendida y molesta. Lo más desesperante es no saber que es lo que Paola tiene en la cabeza o si piensa enfocar su locura en alguien más del grupo.  
  
\- ¿Han decidido que hacer al respecto? – pregunta señalando hacia fuera con un gesto de cabeza. Ambos chicos respiran profundo antes de responder.   
  
\- No. – dice Jensen. – Lo que me extraña es que no haya venido. – Jared carraspea y se rasca la nuca inquieto.   
  
\- Vino ayer – informa sorprendiendo a los dos. – preguntó por ti, quería pasar pero yo no la dejé. Le dije que nos mudaríamos y… básicamente le aclaré que la queríamos fuera de nuestras vidas.   
  
\- ¿Así, sin más? – pregunta Jensen atónito.   
  
\- Jen, tú mismo dijiste que no confiabas en ella.   
  
\- Sí, pero no tenemos pruebas.  
  
\- Me da igual. No pienso ponerte en riesgo otra vez.   
  
\- Ponernos – le recuerda Jensen, no sabe si besarlo o golpearlo por no preocuparse como debería por su propia seguridad.   
  
\- Quien debería buscar las pruebas es la policía, malditos inútiles. – gruñe Kristen. – No entiendo como pueden pasar del tema.   
  
\- Da igual, por más que nos moleste no podemos hacer nada al respecto. – dice Jensen resignado.   
  
\- Podríamos buscar un abogado.  
  
\- Solo quiero acabar con esto, Jay. – responde con suavidad. Jared respira profundo para calmarse y se acerca.   
  
\- Lo sé, cariño.  
  
\- Bueno, – les interrumpe Kristen antes de que comiencen a comerse el uno al otro de nuevo. – hablé con una compañera del colegio. Me dice que sabe de alguien que renta una casa en Downtown, queda como a veinte minutos en coche de aquí, lo suficientemente lejos de ciertas personas pero no tanto como para que no podamos seguir viéndonos – concluye con una amplia sonrisa.   
  
\- ¿Has visto la casa? – pregunta Jared sonriendo también.   
  
\- No, vi una foto sólo, pero mi compañera me asegura que es lugar muy tranquilo y que la casa no se diferencia mucho de esta.   
  
\- ¿Podremos ir a verla mañana?- Jensen quiere terminar con toda esa historia lo más pronto posible.  
  
\- Estas de reposo, ¿qué parte de la palabra no entiendes?  
  
\- La parte en la que aquí realmente no puedo descansar – se queja. Kristen le mira con comprensión y asiente.   
  
\- Veré que puedo hacer.   
  
  
  
  
  
Paola escucha que tocan la puerta de su habitación. No sabe quién es pero no le interesa, no quiere ver a nadie. Sin embargo, la persona insiste.   
  
\- No estoy – gruñe sin apartar los ojos de la ventana. Tiene días sin verlos. Demasiados.   
  
Es como si se estuvieran escondiendo de ella, se pregunta si están aún allí o si decidieron quedarse en casa de alguno de sus amigos. Sabe que no se han mudado a media noche porque tiene la cámara siempre encendida y no ha visto movimiento de muebles.   
  
De todas formas, sabe que es sólo cuestión de días para que se marchen dejándola sola, hundida en su miseria. Tan sola como quedó cuando sus sueños olímpicos se desvanecieron.   
  
¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal?  
  
Cada paso que ha dado desde que los conoció ha sido pensando en ellos, en lo que les convenía, en su felicidad ¿De verdad se merece que le paguen de esta manera? No. No lo merece.   
  
Aprieta con tanta fuerza el vaso que tiene en la mano que se rompe haciéndole heridas pero ni siquiera ese dolor le importa. El que le están causando Jensen y Jared es mucho más fuerte y profundo.   
  
\- Oh Dios mío – dice su madre cuando ve la sangre en sus manos. Paola rueda los ojos con aburrimiento, ella no le dio permiso para entrar. ¿Qué hace allí? Sacude las manos cuando intenta limpiarle la sangre. Todo eso sin dejar de ver por la ventana.   
  
Julianne toma una respiración profunda y niega con la cabeza. Se arma de valor y baja la persiana consciente de que su hija comenzará a gritar molesta.   
  
\- ¿PERO QUE HACES? – se queja intentando abrirla de nuevo, pero su madre no le deja.  
  
\- ¿Sabes que la policía ha estado haciéndole preguntas a tu hermano? – suelta sin rodeos. Paola contiene la respiración. – No solo a él, claro. A mí, a tu padre... – bufa conteniendo las lágrimas por el dolor y la humillación que está sufriendo su familia – parece ser que Stephan confesó que fue cómplice en la paliza que Eric le dio a Jensen en el polideportivo. – su voz es monocorde y distante. – dijo que todo fue porque tú se lo pediste a Eric.  
  
\- Es mentira. – protesta. Su madre se le queda viendo fijamente, con ganas de creerle pero lamentablemente las pruebas en su contra son mayores que sus deseos.   
  
\- Dentro de un rato vendré a empacar tus cosas. – le informa.   
  
\- ¿Para qué?  
  
\- Piensa bien qué prefieres llevarte. – continua, ignorando su pregunta.   
  
\- ¿A dónde?  
  
\- Paola, no sé qué hice mal contigo, pero lo voy a solucionar, así se me rompa el corazón el proceso.   
  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
\- Conseguí un hogar de reposo en Toronto. Necesitas ayuda y ellos te la pueden dar, quizás eso te libre de la cárcel. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, hija.   
  
\- Alucinas. – gruñe bajito.  
  
\- ¿Cómo dices?  
  
\- QUE ALUCINAS SI CREES QUE ME VAS A METER EN UN MANICOMIO.  
  
Julianne respira profundo y niega con la cabeza.   
  
\- No es una pregunta, es un orden. Lo harás o te dejaré a tu suerte, no quiero ni pensar en todas las barbaridades que has hecho, me siento una persona horrible por encubrirte pero no lo haré más.   
  
\- No me iré de aquí. No me iré de esta casa.   
  
\- ¿Por qué no? No nos hablas, no sales de esta habitación, no nos extrañarás, así que, ¿por qué no?, ¿porque quieres estar cerca de Jensen y Jared? Olvídate de eso.  
  
\- Puedo solucionar las cosas con ellos.  
  
\- ¡Se van, Paola! – exclama con desesperación.   
  
\- ¿Qué? – pregunta sin aliento.   
  
\- Se van. Rentaron una casa no sé dónde pero lejos de aquí. Te quieren fuera de sus vidas, y lo mejor es que lo asumas de una vez.   
  
No. No se pueden ir, no la pueden dejar. No. No está lista para eso. ¿Cómo se atreven? Siempre pensó que la rabia se les pasaría, que todo volvería a ser como antes.   
  
No, no, no.   
  
\- No – gruñe.   
  
\- Es lo mejor.  
  
\- NO, NO, NO  
  
\- PAOLA  
  
\- ¡Largo! FUERA. – le grita – no se los voy a permitir.   
  
\- Paola deja de decir tonterías.   
  
\- ¡No lo permitiré! No se los perdonaré, prefiero verlos muertos.   
  
\- ¡Cállate, Paola!  
  
\- MUERTOS – su madre le da una bofetada tan fuerte que le gira la cara. Es la primera vez que le pega en años. Un segundo después quiere acercarse y decirle que lo siente pero se contiene.   
  
\- No saldrás de esta habitación – le dice conteniendo las lagrimas. – te quedarás aquí hasta mañana que vayamos al sanatorio. – le informa y de inmediato sale cerrando la puerta con llave.   
  
Paola se queda viendo hacia la salida sin dejar de llorar y temblar con furia. ¿De qué sirve ayudar a los demás si ellos no saben apreciarlo? Está tan dolida. Tiene tanta rabia.   
  
Se mueve hasta el rincón y arranca los collages, destroza todas las fotos hasta que ya no queda nada, es la forma en la que quisiera destrozarlos a ellos por simplemente pensar en dejarla, cuando está satisfecha con los resultados regresa a la ventana. No permitirá que se marchen, tampoco dejará que la metan en un manicomio porque ella no está loca.   
  
Mira con odio hacia la puerta. Su madre tiene razón, ella ya no quiere estar allí, ya no pertenece a esa familia, así que no vale la pena quedarse.   
  
Con una respiración profunda busca un bolso pequeño y mete cosas indispensables. Luego busca la llave de repuesto que tiene escondida bajo el colchón, lo más difícil será llegar al arma que tiene su padre en el despacho. Sólo tiene que esperar a que todos en la casa se duerman para salir. Le costará un poco con esa andadera que tiene que usar ahora pero definitivamente será más sencillo que cuando tenía la silla de ruedas.   
  
Tiene que comenzar una nueva vida, claro que antes tiene que borrar cualquier recuerdo desagradable de la vieja.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jensen gime cuando Jared le besa en la nuca y le presiona entre su cuerpo y la encimera moviendo las caderas de forma demasiado sugerente.   
  
\- No tenemos tiempo de esto – jadea pero expone su cuello para que continúe.   
  
\- Siempre hay tiempo – susurra recorriéndole los costados con las manos hasta llegar a las caderas sujetándolo para embestir como le gustaría hacer si estuvieran desnudos.   
  
\- Para – le suplica, pero el castaño se niega a escucharle.   
  
Han pasado diez días desde que le dieron el alta y Jensen cada vez se siente mejor, aunque aún sigue necesitando los calmantes para las costillas.   
  
Se supone que mañana llegará el camión de la mudanza para recoger las cosas y todavía les falta una cuarta parte por empacar.   
  
La casa de la que les habló Kristen está muy bien y la dueña parece amable. Aceptó apresurar todo el papeleo para que ellos pudieran mudarse lo más rápido posible, es un alivio poder dejar toda esa pesadilla atrás.   
  
Más ahora que el detective Beaver anda investigando a Paola porque según él puede estar realmente involucrada en el secuestro. Que una persona tan escéptica como el detective diga eso es una prueba bastante contundente para ellos, así que mientras más lejos mejor.   
  
Claro que de ser por Jared, antes intentaría matarla un poquito por loca y manipuladora. Jensen ha tenido que sujetarlo más de una vez para que no cometa una tontería.   
  
\- Dios – gime cuando Jared le chupa en el cuello.   
  
\- Por favor – suplica moviendo las manos hasta la parte de delante del pantalón para desabrocharlo – por favor – repite masajeándole la polla por encima de los boxers. Jensen pone las manos en la encimera para inclinarse mejor sacando el culo permitiéndole a Jared mejor acceso. El castaño le baja los boxers, pega la cara a su nuca y cierra los ojos mientras le penetra con dos dedos, quiere hacerlo rápido, más que todo porque su cuerpo no puede esperar demasiado.   
  
Sólo un minuto después tiene tres dedos dentro de él que mueve en forma de tijera para abrirlo mejor.   
  
\- Sí, por Dios – jadea Jensen inclinando la cabeza, Jared aprovecha para lamerle el cuello. – Estoy listo. Vamos. Te quiero dentro.   
  
Jared no se hace rogar. Saca los dedos y los sustituye por su polla dura y goteante. Ahoga un quejido cuando comienza a enfundarse en él esperando sólo el tiempo mínimo necesario para comenzar a embestir una y otra vez jadeando su nombre y disfrutando de cómo Jensen gruñe el suyo. Cuando siente que está a punto de correrse el rubio se masturba siguiendo el frenético ritmo de sus penetraciones y Jared pega el pecho a su espalda como si se quisiera fundir en uno solo. Empuja y empuja hasta que ambos se corren gimiendo con agotamiento.   
Jensen se deja caer sobre la encima tratando de recuperar el aire, Jared sale de él y le da varios besos en la espalda. Usa un trapo de la cocina para limpiarse, se acomoda los pantalones y se sienta en el suelo riendo. Jensen espera un momento para recuperar la estabilidad de sus piernas y gira para verlo con una sonrisa.   
  
\- Malcriado – responde. Esta sudado, rojo por el esfuerzo y ese gesto tan especial que le queda después de hacer el amor es tan gratificante a la vista que Jared se pone un poco duro una vez más. Jensen sonríe sonrojado y niega con la cabeza.   
  
\- Es tu culpa – responde el castaño sin dejar de mirarlo con ganas.   
  
\- Tenemos que terminar de empacar – le regaña limpiándose para subirse los pantalones también. Hace un gesto de asco porque no está del todo limpio, pero si sube a ducharse no terminarán de recoger nunca.   
  
\- Odio empacar.   
  
\- Ja, pues peor será desempacar – Jared ahoga un quejido y frunce el ceño.   
  
\- Las mudanzas no son buenas.  
  
\- Nop, no lo son – concuerda y extiende la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Estando arriba Jared se inclina para darle un beso dejando su labio inferior atrapado haciéndole reír divertido.   
  
De inmediato un ruido en el jardín llama la atención de ambos. Fruncen el ceño y se asoman pero no ven nada.   
  
\- Bueno, ¿terminamos o qué? – pregunta Jensen. Adoraba esa casa pero ahora mismo no ve la hora de irse de allí.  
  
\- Sí, vamos. – dice Jared cerrando la puerta del jardín con llave.  
  
\- Vale, recoge las cosas de la habitación, a ver si puedo terminar de una vez con la cocina. – le propone dándole un beso. Jared rueda los ojos pero obedece.   
  
  
Envolver cada plato para que no se rompa es un coñazo, tanto que Jensen hasta se plantea comprarse una vajilla nueva, pero decide dejar la flojera a un lado y simplemente hacerlo.   
  
Media hora después ya todos los platos están metidos en sus cajas, suspira dispuesto a ponerse con los vasos cuando de pronto escucha un disparo en el piso de arriba.   
  
¡Jared! Piensa conteniendo la respiración y sin pensarlo dos veces sube corriendo las escaleras.   
  
  
  
  
  
Paola carga el arma una vez más sin dejar de apuntar a su objetivo.   
  
No quería llegar a ese punto, Dios sabe que no, pero ellos la han obligado, todos la han presionado hasta llevarla al límite.   
  
Cuando salió de casa con su bolso, lo que tenía en mente era irse lo más lejos posible dispuesta a olvidar el dolor inflingido por sus amigos, pero luego pensó en verlos una vez más, sólo verlos. Se coló por el jardín y los vio en la cocina, follando contra la encimera y era la cosa más perfecta del mundo, quería simplemente detener el tiempo para siempre, pero entonces se percató de las cajas que había por todos lados. Estaban empacando. De verdad se marcharían sin importarles lo más mínimo lo que ella sintiera o lo que estuviera viviendo. Le daban la espalda cuando eso que tienen ahora lo tienen gracias a ella.   
  
No tenía un plan al meterse por la ventana, solo quería la oportunidad de hablar con ellos y sabía que no le abrirían la puerta.   
  
Cuando vio a Jared subiendo las escaleras, pensó que lo mejor era hablar con cada uno por separado. Por eso se animó a subir, pero en lo que se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en la habitación se puso histérico, ofendido por su presencia, exigiéndole que se marchara y los dejara en paz.  
  
Ella no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía.   
  
La rabia fue la que la empujó a sacar el arma que le había quitado a su padre sólo por protección. Es la misma rabia la que la obligó a disparar para hacer que se quedara quieto. Luego de hacerlo se maldijo porque el ruido llamaría la atención de todo el mundo, ahora mismo puede escuchar a Jensen corriendo por las escaleras.   
  
Jared también puede escucharlo.   
  
\- ¡JENSEN, NO! – grita, pero el rubio ya está abriendo la puerta.   
  
\- ¿Qué? – pregunta angustiado, se fija en la mirada de Jared y voltea dándose cuenta de que Paola está en una esquina apuntándole. – Oh Dios – susurra retrocediendo hasta quedar al lado de su novio. – Paola, baja el arma. ¿Qué haces?  
  
\- ¡No! ¿Qué hacen ustedes? ¿De verdad piensan irse? ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ustedes simplemente pretenden sacarme de sus vidas?  
  
\- ¿Qué has hecho por nosotros? ¿QUE? Darle una paliza a Jensen, secuestrarlo, eso es lo que has hecho. ¿Y para qué? ¿Qué tienes en su contra?  
  
\- ¡Nada! ¿Cómo puedes creer que tengo algo en su contra? Todo esto lo hice para que te dieras cuenta – puede ver la sorpresa y la confusión en el rostro de ambos, ella tiene que intentar explicarles, tienen que entender que todo lo que ha hecho tenía una razón. – Jared… no te dabas cuenta de lo que sentías por Jensen, te negabas, pero el asalto en el polideportivo y el miedo a perderlo te ayudó ¿A que sí?  
  
\- ¿Qué? – pregunta Jared sin aliento. Jensen se aferra a su mano sin saber cómo reaccionar por lo que está escuchando.   
  
\- Yo no quería lastimarlo, sólo que te dieras cuenta.   
  
\- Esto es… eso… - niega con la cabeza sin poder creerlo.   
  
\- Cuando vi las peleas entre ustedes yo… estabas a punto de arruinarlo todo de nuevo y yo dije, ¿por qué no ser un poquito más radicales? No quería que te hirieran de esa forma, Jensen, te lo juro, no pensé que Eric se pondría como se puso.  
  
\- Mierda – jadea Jensen sin aliento. Cree que incluso se está mareando un poco.  
  
\- Estás loca – susurra Jared sin poder creerlo. Su primer pensamiento fue culparse porque lo que le había pasado a Jensen fue por todas sus dudas pero de inmediato descartó eso. Esa mujer está como una puta cabra. Por su locura casi hace que maten al amor de su vida. Si pudiera la estrangularía allí mismo.   
  
\- Jared. – le pide Jensen. Esa mujer tiene un arma y llegados a ese punto no duda que sería capaz de usarla.   
  
\- ¡ESTAS LOCA! – se exaspera moviéndose como si le quisiera brincar encima pero Jensen le sujeta con fuerza.   
  
Paola retrocede con algo de miedo y dolida.   
  
\- No estoy loca, todo lo hice por ti, por los dos, sólo quería limpiarles el camino. Quitar del medio cualquier cosa que pudiera impedir la felicidad de ambos. No como esas mujeres. Antes estaban rodeados de arpías, Genevieve era una manipuladora de mierda que quería tenerte a su lado como fuera, y la Danneel es igual, es peor… tienen que admitir que están mejor sin ellas.   
  
\- ¿Te estás escuchando? Jensen terminó con Danneel porque era lo mejor y Genevieve… lo de ella fue un suicidio. Nosotros estamos juntos porque queremos, tú no has influido en nada.   
  
\- ¡Es increíble que no lo veas! – dice histérica moviendo el arma de un lado a otro. – ¡Yo le abrí los ojos a Danneel para que viera lo que había entre ustedes dos! Esa arpía egocéntrica… lastima que ya se fue del país. ¡Yo libré a la otra de esa vida tan miserable que tenía! – Jared contiene la respiración cuando la escucha. Jensen siente el corazón atragantado en la garganta y una tercera voz se queja cerca de la puerta.   
  
\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?  
  
\- ¡Mamá!  
  
Julianne no puede creer que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto.   
  
Estaba en la cocina tratando de quitarse un poco de estrés cuando escuchó el disparo en la casa de los vecinos. De inmediato subió para buscar a Paola, no fue una gran sorpresa darse cuenta de que no estaba allí, tampoco lo fue ver las fotografías rotas.   
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces cogió el teléfono y llamó a la policía mientras corría en dirección a la casa. Estaba dudosa entre esperar o entrar pero tenía un presentimiento que le decía que lo mejor era moverse rápido.   
  
Las casas de ese vecindario tienen todas más o menos la misma estructura así que sabía que rodeando el jardín podía colarse por la cocina o una de las ventanas, sus nervios se incrementaron cuando vio la ventana del despacho abierta.   
  
Los gritos la guiaron hasta el piso de arriba. Mientras subía escuchaba las confesiones de su hija, una más escalofriante que otra y lo peor era que no parecía arrepentida, al contrario, para ella todo eso tenía mucho sentido. Pero lo que rompió el corazón de Julianne una vez más fue escucharla decir que había quitado del medio a esa muchacha.   
  
\- Madre…  
  
\- Dime que no es cierto.   
  
\- Escúchame. – le suplica.   
  
\- ¡Dime que no tuviste nada que ver en eso, Paola!  
  
\- AAAAAAAAAHHHH NO LO ENTIENDES, NADIE LO ENTIENDE – comienza a moverse de un lado a otro murmurando cosas sin sentido, quejándose y batiendo la pistola.   
  
\- Dame el arma.  
  
\- ¡No! – dice – no… no es mi culpa, yo sólo hacía lo mejor para todos. Ella igual no quería vivir, yo la ayudé.   
  
\- Paola – dice su madre sin dejar de llorar. – por favor…  
  
\- ¡Que no! No me mires así, no me miren así. – dice cuando se da cuenta de las expresiones de los tres.   
  
\- Estás loca.  
  
\- Jared, por favor – le suplica Jensen sujetándolo de la camisa. Lo último que necesitan es provocarla más.  
  
\- No lo estoy.  
  
\- LO ESTAS.  
  
\- No lo estoy, no lo estoy, no lo estoy. NO LO ESTOY – grita apuntándole con el arma y disparando.  
  
\- NO – grita Jensen empujándolo para esquivar el disparo pero no es lo suficientemente rápido. Cuando usa las manos para alzarse se da cuenta que las tiene llenas de sangre. La sangre de Jared. – no, cariño, no. – jadea toqueteándole en busca de la herida, por fin la ve en su estomago. – Jared, por favor, no. – suplica, pero el castaño no reacciona.   
  
Puede escuchar una pelea, cuando alza la mirada ve que es entre las dos mujeres. Paola tiene poca fuerza en las piernas pero Julianne esta tan dolida y nerviosa que no consigue dominar la situación. Afuera se escuchan las sirenas de la policía.  
  
Paola empuja a su madre pegándola de la pared con tanta fuerza que la deja aturdida, gira hacia él con el arma en la mano, Jensen no sabe que es lo que pretende pero tampoco va a esperar a averiguarlo, sólo salta sobre ella para intentar quitársela. En el forcejeo ella tropieza hacia atrás y pierde el equilibrio cayendo por la ventana desde el segundo piso.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jensen se estruja los ojos y ve el reloj una vez más. Jared lleva una hora en el quirófano y aún nadie ha salido a decirle nada.   
  
\- Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que saldrá bien – le dice Steve. Jensen asiente pero no puede evitar tener miedo.   
  
El paramédico le dijo que la herida había sido en el costado y que estaba casi seguro de que no había tocado ningún órgano pero con la suerte que tienen, Jensen no se fía.   
  
Está aburrido de esos jodidos hospitales, cree que ya él y Jared han cubierto la cuota de toda una vida, aquello parece una jodida maldición.   
  
Una maldición de nombre Paola.   
  
Suerte que ahora es historia.   
  
\- ¿Señor Ackles? – el doctor se acerca a él con una pequeña sonrisa, eso es un alivio. – primero que nada, Jared está bien. La bala entró y salió, no hay ningún órgano afectado, perdió una cantidad considerable de sangre pero ya lo hemos solucionado. Antes de que pregunte, sí, lo puede ver en lo que lo pasemos a la habitación. Aún no sé cuanto se quedará, un par de días tal vez. No es nada personal, Ackles, pero me encantaría no tener que verlos más por aquí.   
  
Jensen asiente con evidente alivio, toma una bocanada de aire y bufa una risa que suena un poco histérica.   
  
\- Doctor, créame que soy el primer interesado en eso. Jared el segundo.   
  
\- Son unos chicos fuertes y con suerte, pero vamos a tratar de tener más cuidado, ¿vale?  
  
\- Vale. – el doctor le hace un gesto con la cabeza y se marcha.   
  
\- Podrías comprar acciones aquí – murmura Steve a su lado.  
  
\- Vete un poquito a la mierda – responde Jensen con suavidad. Se sienta un rato porque los nervios van a terminar haciéndole caer.   
  
Pasan unos diez minutos antes de que salga una enfermera y le haga un gesto para que le siga. Él asiente y se levanta para ir hasta la habitación de Jared. Al entrar se frota la cara y el cuello con agotamiento, suspira y se sienta en la silla junto a la cama.   
  
\- Y aquí estamos otra vez – murmura acariciándole el cabello con cuidado.   
  
  
  
  
  
El doctor se equivocó. No le dieron de alta a los dos días, si no a los tres y supone que fue porque el personal del hospital estaba a punto de volverse loco por las protestas de ambos al tener que estar allí una vez más.   
  
Pero por fin están libres y en su nueva casa.   
  
Jared sonríe y camina sosteniéndose el costado para poder comprobar que todo está en su sitio.   
  
\- ¿Quién desempacó? – pregunta alucinado.   
  
\- Entre todos – responden sus amigos.   
  
\- Joder, gracias, – responde Jensen sin poder creérselo. Toma la mano de su novio para servirle de apoyo, sabe que aun está débil por los medicamentos. – es un alivio.   
  
\- Es con la condición de que no regresen al hospital, por favor.   
  
\- Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. – promete Jared.   
  
\- No sabíamos qué hacer con la habitación así que sólo cogimos la más grande y pusimos las cosas de ambos allí, está bien ¿no? – pregunta Chad.   
  
\- Sí, perfectamente - dice Jared dándole un beso a Jensen en el cabello.   
  
\- Genial, pues nada, vendremos el domingo para ver el partido – dice Christian con una sonrisa.   
  
\- Tú traes las cervezas – le advierte Jensen.  
  
\- Hecho – están aún riendo cuando el timbre de la casa suena. Kristen frunce el ceño y abre. No es muy grato ver que es el detective Beaver frente a ella.   
  
En el hospital tanto la madre de Jared como la de Jensen decidieron impedir que les dieran más noticias que pudieran mortificarlos. El doctor ya se había involucrado con ellos lo suficiente como para estar de acuerdo con las dos mujeres, así que pasaron una orden para que sólo se aceptaran las visitas de los amigos cercanos, los cuales claro estaban en una lista que la enfermera de la entrada verificaba. Podía sonar extremo pero cuando el doctor dijo que nos los quería de regreso en el hospital, fue en serio, por eso aceptó colaborar con lo que estuviera a su alcance.   
  
El detective los saluda con un apretón de manos y les pide un momento para tomar las declaraciones de lo sucedido en la casa la noche del accidente. Cuando termina asiente diciendo que concuerda perfectamente con la declaración de Julianne.   
  
\- ¿Y por qué no iba a concordar? – pregunta Jensen molesto.   
  
\- La señora dice que su hija cayó por la ventana hasta el segundo piso. – dice Beaver viendo sus anotaciones.   
  
\- Sí, estábamos forcejando, ya le dije. Yo la vi caer.   
  
\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunta Jared al ver el rostro del detective.   
  
\- El problema es que no logramos encontrar el cuerpo de Paola – Jared puede ver como Jensen se tensa por la noticia. El mismo siente que el corazón se le ha acelerado el triple.  
  
\- ¿Cómo?  
  
\- Hay una orden de búsqueda y captura.   
  
\- Pero ella cayó y… yo juraría que… - maldición, Jensen juraría que el impacto la había matado o por lo menos que estaba muy mal herida.   
  
\- No sabemos qué ha pasado. Mantendremos una patrulla en la zona, señores. Si ella intenta acercarse a ustedes o ponerse en contacto con su familia la atraparemos. – asegura poniéndose de pie. Se despide con un apretón de manos y camina hasta la salida.   
  
Cuando tienen tiempo suficiente para asumir la información, Jared rodea a Jensen en un abrazo y le da un beso en la frente.   
  
\- Estaremos bien – le dice, aunque él mismo no está del todo seguro. Será difícil dormir tranquilos en las noches sabiendo que Paola anda suelta por allí.   
  
\- Sí – dice Jensen respirando profundo. – Estaremos bien. – Quiere creerlo.   
  
Tienen una casa nueva, están recuperándose bien, tienen buenos amigos y más importante aun, se tienen al uno al otro para siempre. No puede permitirse ser negativo.  
  
\- Estaremos bien – repite sonriendo y dándole un beso a su pareja.

 


	15. EPILOGO

 

Jared da la última vuelta a la manzana con un pequeño cachorro corriendo detrás de él. Le divierte ver como mueve sus patitas con rapidez tratando de seguirle el ritmo. De vez en cuando el pequeño bicho se distrae con algo y entonces él tiene que regresarse para animarle a continuar.   
  
Cuando dobla en la esquina de la casa sonríe al ver a Jensen en la puerta con una taza seguramente llena de café sin azúcar y en la otra mano una prometedora botella de agua.   
  
\- ¡Hey! – saluda cuando llega a la entrada.  
  
\- ¡Hey! – responde el otro menos animado. – Nunca he entendido tu manía de despertar temprano los domingos para correr – protesta. El castaño se ríe y se acerca para sujetarlo de la cintura y robarle un beso que se prolonga más de lo que debería ser permitido en público. Cuando se separan ambos están jadeando. – Vale, te perdono – dice con suspiro. Jared se ríe y coge la botella de agua para beber de ella.   
  
Jensen se agacha para cargar al nuevo miembro de la familia y hacerle mimos preguntándole si ese mal hombre le hizo correr mucho.   
  
\- Es tan vago como tu – se burla Jared siguiéndolo hasta la casa y cerrando la puerta con llave y pasador, como acostumbran a hacer desde que se mudaron.   
  
\- ¿Escuchas algo, Oscar? – le pregunta al perro – Es como si alguien estuviera hablando pero no, deben ser imaginaciones mías. ¡auch! – se queja cuando siente la patada en el trasero. Voltea y de forma muy madura le saca la lengua a su novio. – Me estoy pensando el dejarte sin follar hoy.  
  
\- ¿Eso es con Oscar o conmigo? – se ríe mientras esquiva el trapo de la cocina que pasa volando por un lado. Ve como Jensen pone al cachorro en el suelo y rellena su taza de café. – ¿A que hora vienen estos? – pregunta buscando el pan para hacerse unas tostadas.   
  
\- No lo sé – responde Jensen – Chris y Steve llegaran de su viaje a la una o algo así, me imagino que van a querer descansar un poco antes de salir de nuevo. – Aun se le hace difícil el procesar que en solo unos pocos meses ambos hayan decidido formalizar la relación y vivir juntos. Es obvio que saben muy bien como aprovechar el tiempo – Chad tiene que ir a buscar el pastel, que estará listo para las tres, pero si decide coquetear con la chica de la pastelería llegará aquí dos horas después. – Jared se ríe y sacude la cabeza mientras le pone mermelada a su tostada.   
  
Parece mentira que ya tengan seis meses viviendo en esa casa, aun le parece que fue ayer cuando se mudaron después de pasar por toda esa pesadilla en la que los metió esa chica. Ni siquiera quiere pensar en su nombre.   
  
La policía estuvo dando vueltas por un tiempo, Beaver fue a visitarlos un par de veces más para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y decirles que seguían buscando pero que era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.  
  
Hubo noches en la que incluso dormían con la luz encendida por culpa de las pesadillas que les despertaban, sin embargo, poco a poco esas pesadillas desaparecieron y han dejado la paranoia de lado, al menos en un 85%.   
  
Es bueno poder ser ellos de nuevo, hacer planes, rehacer sus vidas. Jared incluso tiene un nuevo trabajo con la editorial que le recomendó Jensen y está preparando una exposición para dentro de unos pocos meses.   
  
El ladrido de Oscar exigiendo un pedazo de tostada le saca de sus pensamientos.  
  
\- No – le dice. El pequeño bicho pone su mejor cara de pena pero Jared no piensa caer con eso.   
  
\- Es tan manipulador como tu, que mono – se burla Jensen. Jared lo ve achicando los ojos y estira el brazo para jalarlo y rodearle al nivel de la cintura.   
  
\- Pero a mi me funciona – dice haciendo ojitos y puchero. Jensen rueda los ojos y le da un beso.   
  
\- Tenemos que ir al supermercado a buscar la carne para la barbacoa de hoy – le advierte acomodando las manos alrededor de su cuello.   
  
\- No me gusta el supermercado.   
  
\- Por Dios, eres un quejita.   
  
\- ¡Que vaya Kristen! – propone como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo.  
  
\- Ella es la cumpleañeras, no seas cara dura – le acusa dándole una colleja.   
  
\- Bueno, vale… ducha y salimos ¿Te parece bien?   
  
\- Muy bien. – se aleja paras seguir con su café, o eso intenta pero Jared no lo suelta. Jensen lo mira con confusión mientras se ve arrastrado hacia las escaleras. – ¿Qué haces?  
  
\- Dije ducha. Tu y yo.  
  
\- Jared, tenemos que…  
  
\- Tenemos tiempo – le interrumpe guiñándole un ojo, Jensen sacude la cabeza y sonríe.  
  
\- Supongo que sí.   
  
Hace más de dos años no eran más que un par de desconocidos que compartían casa y ahora son unos amantes que comparten la ducha.   
  
Jamás se lo hubiesen imaginado la primera vez que se vieron pero ahora mismo no hay absolutamente nada en sus vidas que quieran cambiar.   
  
  
  
  
  
Jensen pone el paquete de helados de regreso en la nevera pero Jared lo saca y lo pone en el carrito de nuevo. El mayor rueda los ojos y se queja de que por culpa de esos helados tendrá que hacer el doble de ejercicio esa semana. Jared le susurra que hay uno en específico con el que lo puede ayudar.   
  
  
Están tan metidos en su conversación que no se dan cuenta de que una mujer los observa a lo lejos con una sonrisa.   
  
La mujer sacude la cabeza y paga las cosas que ha comprado, coge las bolsas y va hasta su coche. Cuando esta dentro se mira en el espejo acomodándose el maquillaje y ajustando la coleta que sostiene su cabello ahora rojo.   
  
Tiene un largo trecho que recorrer hasta Seattle. Sabe que es un riesgo estar viajando tan seguido pero a veces la curiosidad la supera, está vez se dice que no regresará, que necesita establecer su vida fuera de Vancouver de una vez por todas. Total, las cosas allí parecen estar bien. Jensen y Jared lo están.   
  
Sus antiguos amigos lucen tranquilos. Kristen con sus clases, Chad con su variedad de mujeres, Chris y Steve aprendiendo a ser uno solo… Incluso su familia está superándolo todo así que ella puede seguir delante de forma definitiva.   
  
Varias horas después, respira profundo para llenar sus pulmones con el aire de su nueva ciudad. Aparca el coche y coge las bolsas para entrar a la que es su nueva casa. Al principio pensó que era muy grande para ella sola pero consiguió una buena compañera de piso, así que ahora le gusta por completo.  
  
Guarda las cosas en la alacena y sube a su habitación para darse un largo baño. Sale casi una hora después totalmente relajada. Sus piernas están funcionando bastante bien pero se cansa con demasiada frecuencia, sobre todo cuando conduce.   
  
En fin, está segura de que mejoraran con el tiempo, tiene que admitir que tuvo un muy buen fisioterapeuta, lastima que las cosas terminaron de esa forma.  
  
El sonido de una corneta llama su atención, no duda en ir hasta la ventana y satisfacer su curiosidad. Frunce el ceño cuando ve que alguien se está mudando a la casa de al lado. Mientras se peina se queda observando las cosas que bajan del camión, ve a un hombre que parece bastante agradable, debe tener más o menos la edad de su padre.   
  
Sacude la cabeza para no pensar en él, ni en el resto de su familia porque son recuerdos como esos los que la impulsan en coger el coche e ir a verlos así sea desde lejos.   
  
Pasan unos cuarenta minutos cuando por fin logran bajar todos los muebles y es cuando ella consigue divisar a otro miembro de la familia. El chico debe tener unos 20 años, como mucho, es guapo. Está recogiendo una caja del suelo pero no está bien sellada por debajo así que se esparce todo por el piso. Ella inclina la cabeza para tratar de ver que son, cree distinguir unos cuantos mangas.   
  
El chico que vive al frente pasa trotando justo en ese momento, se llama Tyler Hoechlin. Recuerda el nombre porque su hermano se llama igual.   
  
Tyler frunce el ceño al ver el desastre y decide detenerse para ayudar al chico, quien sonríe agradecido. Mientras sellan bien la caja por debajo y vuelven a meter los mangas, los chicos hablan con familiaridad, tanta que ella se pregunta si se conocerán de otro lado. Comprueba que no es así cuando los ve darse la mano tal y como harían dos desconocidos. El chico nuevo camina hasta su casa y Tyler reanuda su trote pero a mitad de camino ambos voltean para verse, sonríen puede que un poco sonrojados y retoman el rumbo.   
  
_“Curioso”_  
  
Ella también sonríe mientras revisa mentalmente los pequeños detalles que acaba de presenciar.   
  
\- ¿Sabrina, nos vamos? – pregunta una voz. – ¿Sabrina? – ella sacude la cabeza, gira y asiente. Aun necesita acostumbrarse a ese nuevo nombre.   
  
\- ¿Ali, viste a los nuevos vecinos? – pregunta mientras termina de arreglarse el cabello.   
  
\- Oh, sí. El hombre es muy amable y su hijo es guapo, aunque es un crío.  
  
\- ¿Sabes como se llama?  
  
\- ¿El chico? Dylan. ¿Por qué? No me digas que te gustan así de jovencitos.   
  
\- Nop. No lo veo como alguien para mí. – lo ve como alguien para Tyler pero eso se lo guarda para ella misma.   
  
\- Como sea, vamos que es tarde.   
  
\- Sí, vamos. – mira una vez más la casa del vecino y se marcha con una sonrisa y un plan en mente.   
  



End file.
